


心有千扉

by cindyfxx



Series: 我们塑造了自身 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>开门，关门，皆是心门</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 只是早晚的事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/gifts).
  * A translation of [Every Door Opens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577855) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



 

美国队长在早餐货架间蹲下身。一手撑着老旧的瓷砖地板，蹲伏着身。下巴搁在另一只拳头上，皱眉思索。双眼游弋在底层货架上那些被遗忘的盒子间。 

他孤身一人，只有天花板扩音器里传出的陌生音乐在飘散。

 

* * *

 

_**“燕麦片？”史蒂夫的嗓音听在自己耳中太过充满希望。** ****_

_**“是呀！”巴基听起来比数月以来都开心。微笑点了那双桃花眼。“且便宜。”这次小声了一点。** ****_

_**“你做了什么，交换给他一叠乏味的报纸？”史蒂夫努力压抑着嗓音里总是缺钱、总是缺乏食物的黑色紧张。** ****_

_**巴基笑起来。“不，并不是。”他将他们唯一的锅放到炉子上，“还人情债而已。”** ****_

_**巴基永远都是暗中操纵。每隔几周就带着点惊喜回家来。并不是很多，但却让史蒂夫感觉奢侈。他们已经有些年没吃过燕麦片了。** ****_

_**史蒂夫不知道他是如何实现的，他猜巴基也不想让他知道。送报纸的工作无疑挣不够的。** ****_

_**他们小心翼翼的烹调，看着锅子煮沸。反复来回故作轻松地说着要在火上煮多久。巴基发誓他知道自己在做什么，但史蒂夫才他从没自己煮过燕麦片。去年冬天他们才搬进一个有瓦斯炉的地方。** ****_

_**尝起来美妙至极。谷粒的香甜，在他上颚上那轻柔磨蹭的质感。最后落进他胃里的热度。平静的饱腹感。** _

_**温暖又满足，躲在巴基的臂弯里，躺在他们临时搭建的小床上，掩埋在他们拥有的所有毯子、大衣与衣物之下。为阻止寒冷他脚上穿的那三双袜子。幸福而饱满。** _

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫任哀伤压入胸膛间。如一把在旧伤口上锯出新茬的钝刀。他闭起双眼，呼气。他坐下，带着那痛，等着它缓解。

然后他深吸一口气，起身，眼睛盯着地板，从货架上抓起一盒。

山姆在收银台跟他汇合：“原味？”

“是呀。”

“你不想来点糖或者糖浆什么的？”他们把盒子和罐头放到收银区，一次两三个。豆子。汤品。面条。速溶咖啡。

“不。”

“来点干果？”

“不。”史蒂夫抬头看了眼。“为什么？”

山姆只是耸耸肩。史蒂夫低头看着自己手里的原味麦片盒。

“只是，”山姆递给收银员两叠票子，“不会是从前的味道了。”

“是呀。”他胸中的疼再次被牵动。不会是从前的味道了。不会是布鲁克林微火之上锅子里做出来的味道了。不会是某种特殊的、相互分享的味道了。“什么都不是从前的味道了。”

 

* * *

 

汽车旅馆的房间角落的昏暗，用某种方式暗示着它们不曾见过太阳，或者哪怕是书桌上台灯微弱的光。山姆沉默地浏览着电视频道。史蒂夫肩膀靠着一叠枕头，头靠着墙，睁开的眼睛对着电视屏幕，心却在78年又337英里以外。

曾经，他将所有的旧日记忆与详细描述每个咆哮突击队员的文件一起尘封。有太多遗憾，他无能为力只有努力遗忘。曾经，他忘了，将自己的身心彻底投入进任务中，而巴基的脸却像黑夜高速公路上白亮的近光灯一样击中了他。如此耀眼而急切，令他无法反应。

他活着。他还活着，这改变了一切。在眨眼间就颠覆了史蒂夫脆弱的新生。他活着，他需要帮助。他需要史蒂夫。

从某种层面上说，这就像是一场全新的任务。还是一个由他选择而非他被选择的任务。但这任务绝望地抓扯着他，那感觉是自从他跳下飞机，穿过敌人枪林弹雨，背负一个舞台道具只身赴死之后就再不错感到过的。这不只是一场任务。

天黑后的数小时里史蒂夫一直瞪着电视机，直到一场并不安稳的睡眠占据了他。

 

* * *

 

_**他在奔跑着。鞋底厚硬却又过大的鞋子敲击着人行道。他的胸膛在起伏，永远都无法得到足够的空气。焦急狂乱的眼，他在人群中寻找。一分钟前他还在这里啊。** ****_

_**“巴基！”史蒂夫的嗓音已经嘶哑，他才意识到自己已经喊了几个小时了。市场就要关闭了，人群正涌向出口。史蒂夫正逆着人流奔跑，碰撞着肩膀、袋子，在无数鞋子间踉跄。** ****_

_**没了他，巴基也总是会很好，但现在他慌了。他必须要找到他。他肺里饶绍的痛楚苛责地告诉他这很重要。所以他努力向前，在喧嚣混乱间迂回，绕过每一栋建筑。奔跑着，直到自己开始喘粗气。直到自己再也感觉不到自己的双脚。直到刘海黏贴在前额上，被汗水沁透。直到他跌倒，再也爬不起身。** _

 

* * *

 

太阳升起前，他们早早上了路。跟着不确定的线索。追踪着那些根本不想开口的人；也许他们真的神都不知道。坚强起自己对抗着质疑的嘲笑。每一次当他们说他们在寻找一个幽灵。握紧双拳，在索然无味的路边餐与只有电视剧的汽车旅馆之夜间安耐下挫败失意。

有一种只有战士们才懂得沉默屈从，源自于日复一日做着同一件事直到你只是做而不再有感觉。车厢的沉默里，高速公里持续不断轰鸣的白噪音间，史蒂夫希望自己能达到那个点。在那里，每条死路都不会感觉像他胃里的新的负重。在那里，他不会夜夜梦见巴基，大的、小的回忆也不会拼凑成新的噩梦，或是幸福、轻松却从没发生过的心碎时刻。

他希望这疼不是那么鲜活，却又无法逃离。浸透在每一份悔恨里，等待着胸口中的紧绷。

他留在1945年的所有未了恩怨里，他从不敢期待有机会修复这一个。当他开着飞机撞进冰海里时，他想到了自己留在身后的所有人，但巴基并不在那个名单上。就只是两个为国捐躯的布鲁克林男孩。那时候光荣的死法。

当史蒂夫醒来时，他已经不是个人了，而是个战士。比过往任何时候都孤独。除了回去战斗他还能如何？

然后巴基出现了。再次令他沉迷、满怀希望又无言以对。就如身在战场。站在意大利的雨里，第一次大声说出他的名字。突然，如此的近，又那样的远。穿过敌人的前线，太迟了，太危险了，没人相信他，但史蒂夫就是知道巴基在那里。那时他没错，现在他也没错。

然后，他尘封起的所有内疚、愤怒与决心突然都冒出来了。你无法改变过往。但过往常常就跟在你身后，朝你开枪，捅你刀子，用铁拳让你的脸染血，然后给你第二次机会。

史蒂夫将头靠在车窗上，呼吸着。只是早晚的事。内疚没有用，他知道。但当他彻夜不眠、呆坐时，他希望巴基也是如此。他喜欢他花时间去记忆。这样他就会知道史蒂夫来找他了。

史蒂夫清澈、空洞的蓝眼凝望着公路。只是早晚的事。


	2. 世界在等待

这具躯体想要变完整。即使这具躯体已深陷沙场七十年。

冬日战士知道他可以再步行两日而不需休息。他已重新装回了肩膀。它已在他一侧固定了三天，日落时便会彻底恢复。

冬日战士跟随程序。他向西步行，远离那座城市，穿过大豆田，绕开小镇。他手臂里的追踪器通过一个加密信号发射出他的位置。他们会来找他。

但詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯知道有事情不对劲了。他很累，他的大脑要求睡眠。所以，第三天傍晚时分，当他听不见汽车与农场的声音时，他停下了脚步。

他坐在三棵枝干相交、根系相缠裂土而出的树的树荫里。一条小河划开肥沃的田野。他将靴子搁在窄岸上生长得又高又厚的荒草里。

 

* * *

 

 

 **乔治·伊万诺夫·马可夫** ****[①]** **

**保加利亚异见分子**

**居住于伦敦**

**1978** **年** **9** **月** **7** **日**

 **天空布满了云，摄氏** **15** **度。冬日战士早在地面特工到达前就在瞄准器里找到了目标。他在不到三十米外，在一座比桥高两层的建筑顶上。就如此小的投射物来说，这是异乎寻常近的射程。这次没有子弹。他射出的是蓖麻毒素球，轻易击中了目标的大腿根。那人吓了一跳，向身后看来。正如计划的那样，特工捡起雨伞，穿过街道。就如装了发条。**

**冬日战士退回到屋顶上，拆解自己的枪。部件装进口袋，清点身边的储备。他环视四周寻找混乱，转身离开。早在目标登上公车前便已撤退。**

 

* * *

 

 

冬日战士记得每一个目标。他记得每一次猎杀。那些记忆全部清晰而鲜明。他知道该如何组装、瞄准、清洁并拆卸上千种武器。他知道该如何植入炸弹、报废高速行驶中的车辆，知道该如何割开一个熟睡的人的喉咙而不惊醒床上的另一个人。

而这一切现在都变了。他坐在树下。小河涓涓，微风暖阳。他眨眨眼，一切都感觉不一样了。更多，更近，更明亮。又眨了下眼，又不一样了。

以一种他多年不曾感觉到的方式迷茫着。机械的精准让步给骚动的浪潮。详细的报告变成了感觉、思绪、情绪。那天的伦敦天气很好。虽然有云却很明亮。开枪时他能听见桥上的欢笑声。他不记得的事，之前不曾注意到的事，此刻涌了上来，更改涂染着那场景。一股新的记忆，比他从前感到的都更鲜活更脆弱。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯抬起他的金属手臂，手臂在阳光里闪闪发光。他知道如何清理掉它褶缝里灰。知道它的弱点，知道哪些接合关节用来防御子弹。知道哪些地方划在人类皮肤上最锋利。

以这种全新的视角，他不止将其视作武器。它是他的一部分。他曲起人工打造的手指，模糊地记起自己也曾拥有一双血肉双臂。他伸向小河的堤岸，金属食指的指腹压在拇指上，加住一片纤细的草叶。

他分开手指，叶尖无声坠落。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯再次尝试。金属指尖再次慢慢圈起一片叶子，沉着的眼，聚精会神。又一次，他的手指在植物上夹出了一道口。他再次尝试。又一次。直到叶片只剩严重擦伤，叶尖瘫软，叶脉深绿。太阳已西坠。他一次又一次地尝试，直到他几乎没留下一点痕迹，视野在月光中依旧清晰。直到他不带伤害地碰触。

然后，詹姆斯·巴恩斯·布坎南躺在荒草里。因为他觉得应该如此。因为他的心想要如此，纵然他的身体并不需要。因为他从不对自己提问。

 

* * *

 

 

 **詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯站在一栋高层建筑的边沿上。他如此之高，风淹没了城市的声音。他透过阻击枪的瞄准镜寻找到自己的目标，就在** **13** **层楼下的街对面。他有三十秒进行猎杀。两栋楼外，一架直升机，随时准备撤退。**

**他将枪夹在护栏上，顶着肩膀。脸颊贴上冰冷的金属。长发在脸四周抽打。他们说这会是困难的一枪，但冬日战士从不以或然率思考。存在的只有任务。你只能开一枪。**

**突然，风速变快，飞速旋转，冰冷地压在他的背上。他纹丝不动，呼吸平稳，根据气流调整准星。**

**一根冰冷的手指沿着他的脊椎骨蜿蜒而上。他眨眨眼。他的心沉下去。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯从狙击枪上抬起头，仰望。他在恐惧。他没感到过恐惧——从未？从前他可曾有过这样的感觉？如果不曾，那为什么他认识它，就如一位旧日友人。就如覆盖了红蓝白的鲜血。**

**詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯俯首。狙击枪压在他的肩膀上。他还剩二十二秒中进行猎杀。头发抽打着双眼，他深吸一口气。冰冷的空气进入他的鼻子、喉咙、心肺。他的皮夹克保护他不被寒冷侵袭，他的厚底靴踩在永远冲刷不干净的混凝土屋顶上。远离尘世，靠近天国。**

**他还剩十三秒进行猎杀。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯能看见下面的街道。他能看见城市海岸外港口里的船舶。他能看见太阳装饰在午后的云端。**

**他还剩九秒进行猎杀。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯能听见直升机的螺旋桨搅动着空气。缓慢笼罩到他身后的风变强了。**

**他还剩四秒进行猎杀。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯呼出一口气。他的气息越过双唇时变炙热。**

**他还剩两秒进行猎杀。**

* * *

 

 

他醒来，欲呕。睁开双眼看到的只有阴影无数。他头晕目眩，再次干呕起来。身体造反的声音听在耳中那样的毫不相干。双手撑着河岸，指尖满是淤泥与冰冷。午夜的月光在胆汁色的荒草间折射。

恶心感淹没他，击穿他，带他穿过一段又一段记忆。全部清晰鲜活，一如既往。但此刻，却在这个不稳定的头脑里重现，它们感觉起来如此暴力，如此野蛮。喷溅在车窗的血，死去的驾驶员。枕头上的血，正从一到整齐的刀口里涌出。戳穿肺部的匕首，血渗透进上好棉布，缓慢的失血。他双手上的血。他的双手沾了太多的血。

他杀了无数人，就在看见他们的几分钟内。一枪毙命，没有还击。他用铁拳握紧无数尖叫的喉咙。他毫不犹豫地铲除同谋者。一颗子弹，正中眉心。警卫、妻子、邻居、孩子。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯无法呼吸了。哀痛撕碎了他，最终摧毁。 **我都干了什么啊。** 恐怖吞噬了他，因为那些记忆都不是新的。两天前的同一段记忆他毫无感觉，此刻他却无法呼吸了。 **什么变了？** 他一直都知道自己干了什么。

詹姆斯将头压进双手里。全身颤抖，抽泣得太深发不出一声。他的手指认不出这张贴着它们的扭曲了脸孔。曾经缠结的此刻都打开了。曾经冷静的此刻都变成了喧嚣。 **到底什么变了？** 詹姆斯痛苦地哭喊着，知道自己疯了。---

破晓前鸟儿的歌唱不似他听过的任何声音。当太阳终于升起，世界突然变成了惊人的色彩。他看着天空，每一种不可思议的色调发着光，然后融化成温柔的蓝。

他的身体以一种奇异的方式虚弱着。冬日战士按着时间校准自己的力量。冬日战士的时钟告诉他他有36个小时去寻找食物。但他的身体感觉沉重，他的头脑一片迷糊。恍惚间，他知道这就是饥饿。

詹姆斯俯身小溪上。双手撑着两边的岸。嘴唇的一次冷冲击。这水尝起来——水总是有味道的吗？他喝着，而世界在等待。

詹姆斯站起身，回身走向那座城市。他已经脱离低温一周了。是几年，甚至几十年间，最长的一次。

 

* * *

 

 

他接近一个农场的工棚时没有放慢速度。他知道附近没人，但却无法告诉你他是怎么知道的。砸掉门上的挂锁。某个薄长又锋利的东西。撬开手腕上的第三块金属板。挖出追踪器。用两根金属手指碾碎，丢进灰尘与焊料里。

又打开两个工棚，詹姆斯找到了冷藏的玉米。他能带十二穗。他边走边吃，任玉米皮与咬过的玉米棒在他身后留下一道奇妙的痕迹。

黄昏时他正折回穿过郊区。一天前他们还是一团乏味的模糊，现在却华丽到了细节。詹姆斯注意到了每种新的塑料制品，每一片草坪不带半点枯叶的样子，某种品牌车辆的款式。他将彻夜步行。

他经过一块未开发的地，荒草擦过他的膝盖。幽暗里有两只发亮的眼在闪烁；一只雄鹿僵立着。詹姆斯注意到他鹿角优雅的弧度。它们在他耳后与绒毛结合处如木的质地。

行走的时候，他也注意到自己内在的东西。某些感觉，思考的方式，某些行为，偏爱，观点。他像试衣服一样从上到下地尝试它们。熟悉却有年代感，并不是他记忆中的感觉。

他从眼前拨开头发，手指梳向脑后。他用左手尝试了相同的动作，但感觉错误。对他的皮肤和脑中的呼叫手臂却激活一部机器的神经突触来说感觉陌生。他再次尝试，更轻柔，但又感觉太小心了。他再次尝试。

他合上眼时只有鲜血，他睁开眼时只有美好。

 

* * *

 

 

他回到那河边。荒草依旧缠结，被尸体和靴子压过的地方已经枯萎成了褐色。他坐在自己曾经站的地方。

 **我来过这里** 。詹姆斯尝试他新的思考方式，用感觉交织起现实。 **我有完成任务吗？** 他记得将目标拖到岸上。他记得那感觉——要游水、紧握铁手拖着那个人、手臂插在胸前的绑带里阻止痉挛疼痛、在黑绿昏暗的水里踢水。冬日战士知道自己还能再有十分钟二十四秒不用换气。 **我们掉进水里。或是他掉下去。我……跳了？**

詹姆斯皱起眉。构建这段记忆惊人地困难。它游移不定，不断溜走，模糊又昏暗。它还没回来，就在他的胃里灼烧起来，就如一道温柔的预警。 **我们在天空航母里。盾牌不见了。我把他按在地上。** 随后，它涌上来，急促到让人恶心，成了一道足以击碎他的深伤。 **史蒂文·罗杰斯。** 恶心再次汹涌而来，胆汁的酸涩就在喉咙根上，他还没来得及站起身就吐了出来。

詹姆斯的双臂在发抖，他抬头，却视而，不见。胸膛被某种全新却更深的恐惧压碎。比任何一道血腥的记忆都更糟糕。比他脖子上围绕的每一次死亡都更可怕。没有语言，可他的身体知道。绝望扼住了他的喉咙。 **我杀了他？** 他记得每一枪，却找不到一点痕迹。记得在画布和宝贝的皮肉上捅出那些洞。他的胃再次沉重起来。 **他一定没有死。** 那一幕在重演，每个细节都在这幅全新的头脑里明亮得刺目。

**我都干了什么啊。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [①]乔治·马可夫（保加利亚文：ГеоргиИвановМарков，英文：Georgi Ivanov Markov；1929年3月1日－1978年9月11日）是一名保加利亚的异见人士。他本来是一个诗人和创作家，但在1969年，他逃离保加利亚，然后这个共产主义国家由托多尔·日夫科夫（Todor Zhivkov）领导。到达西方后，他先后成为英国广播公司国际台、自由欧洲电台和德国的德国之声记者和主播。他曾多次批评保加利亚的共产政权，也被认为是保加利亚政府要委托KGB来除去他的原因。
> 
>  
> 
> 【作家和异见分子】  
> 在1969年，乔治·马可夫离开保加利亚前往意大利，即是他的哥哥所在地。他本来计划等待政府不再禁止他的作品出版后就回国，但他后来渐渐改变主意，尤其是在1971年9月保加利亚政府拒绝延续他的护照期限后，改为留在西方生活。乔治·马可夫后来在1972年搬到伦敦，他在这里学习英文和在英国广播公司负责有关保加利亚的新闻。他尝试加入电影业，希望能得到Peter Uvaliev的协助，但不成功，稍后时间他也替自由欧洲电台和德国之声工作。而在1972年，乔治·马可夫在保加利亚作家联盟的会藉被冻结，也因为他背叛国家的行为，在缺席聆讯的情况下被判监六年六个月。
> 
> 【死亡和调查】
> 
> 保加利亚的秘密警察派遣的特使，在克格勃协助下暗杀乔治马可夫，但头两次都失败，直到第三次才成杀害乔治马可夫的雨伞尖端构造图功。在1978年9月7日（托多尔·日夫科夫生日的日子），乔治马可夫在横跨泰晤士河的Waterloo Bridge上行走，在一个巴士站等巴士时，他的大腿被一名男子的雨伞刺中。那名男子向他道歉后离开，乔治马可夫稍后时间向医生表示那名男子操有外地口音，这宗事件后来称为“雨伞谋杀”（Umbrella Murder）。乔治马可夫感到被刺中的地方传出阵阵痛楚，当他回到英国广播公司的办公室后，他的伤口形成了一粒红疹，而痛楚也没有消退。他向最少一名同事讲述事件，当晚他出现了发高烧的现象，被送后医院，三天后死亡。由于乔治马可夫曾经向医生表示怀疑中毒，伦敦警方受命进行验尸。在过程中，法医发现了有一粒针头大小的金属小珠，植入了他的小腿。该小珠直径有1.52毫米，含有90%的铂和10%的铱，珠上有两个0.35毫米的小孔，形成了一个X形的小洞。在波顿唐（Porton Down）的进一步的化验，显示小珠内有微量的蓖麻毒素。所以即使医生知道乔治马可夫中毒，结果也会一样，因为并没有已知的方法可以医治中了蓖麻毒素的人。（来自百度百科）


	3. 你肺里的酸

“没有，队长。”

“追踪器呢？”

“没线索。”

“旧文件？任务报告？那些管理员哪里去了？”

“早没了。听着，我们拼凑碎片。如只要有任何发现，我一定告诉你。”弗瑞听起来很疲惫。

“我知道。”史蒂夫看着公路，“我只是不能让他们抢先找到他。”

“并非没剩下人查找。”

“从前我就听过这话。”突然停顿，也没什么可说的了，“照顾好自己，尼克。”

“你也是，队长。”挂断。

史蒂夫将电话扔在大腿上，看着农场与绿色的田野伸展绵延，模糊不清，日复一日。

山姆不会开口说什么，所以史蒂夫打破沉默。

“什么都没有。”他强压嗓音里的紧绷，“什么也都没‘清扫’出来。”他还有几个朋友在华府的土地上，在神盾局的残骸里挖掘采集，是他信任到可以去请求帮助。信任到可以去寻找一个鬼魂。

“Well，没消息就是好消息。”山姆一直目视前方，一手扶着方向盘，“他还在逃亡中。”

* * *

 

 

**_资产显示出非凡的恢复能力。_ **

史蒂夫放下文件站起身。在房间里尽可能远地走开，到浴室的镜子前，双手撑着洗手池。他已经读过了文件的剩余部分不知多少次。但这封信，褶皱的，有着熟悉的打字机质感——每一个字母都被压进纸张里。他始终无法读完第一句话。从左拉到某些九头蛇政客，关于他们的‘资产’。

资产？冬日战士？巴基？史蒂夫重重吞咽。他依旧无法统一成一个名字。在自己的记忆里永远是一个双眼明亮、亲密无间的‘他’啊。将他视作巴基以外的任何事物都太过可怕；将他视作某个他也许再也不是了的人都太过让人心碎。

 **打起精神来，罗杰斯。** 他抬起头，迎向镜中倒影的目光。他的双眼疲惫，额头上生出细纹。 **何时开始你如此轻易就放弃了？那可是巴基啊。** ****

史蒂夫大步走回桌边。昏黄的灯光映着陈旧的纸张。他撤开遮光窗帘。阳光流泻而入。 **那可是巴基啊！**

他坐下，一手撑着椅背。

**_从一个士兵的价值考虑，品质超越生理。时常，这些卓越的品质会被人类的脆弱、恐惧、忠诚或许多受误导的情感所危害。这也就是伟大的军团陷落的原因，因为制服之下他们只是人而已。而最伟大的资产，人类所应得的那个，根本就不是人。_ ** ****

史蒂夫的胸膛发紧。 **根本就不是人** 。他尝到了他在那个破旧的酒吧里喝醉时尝到的苦涩，正在他的喉咙里燃烧。

**_最伟大的资产能够思考、行动、并——审慎地说——毫无动机地杀戮，只求完成任务。他拥有人的意志，却没丝毫个人情感需求。他不需要信条、不需要领袖。他不需要信仰。即使是一个佣兵也需要支付薪资，所以，亦能被腐蚀。而资产无欲无求。_ **

**_只有一个情愿牺牲生命的人才能达到那种意志上的纯洁；一个不为生存而为守护而战的人。_ ** ****

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，下颚抽搐，红了眼眶。 **一个不为生存而战的人。** 无数次后巷里的打斗。拳头对牙齿。靴子对骨头。 **不为生存。** 罪恶感挤光了他肺里的空气。

**_杀戮的意愿无法被教导，只有此本能的相关力量可以被操纵。这正是我们研究的根本目的，而它的成功无可否认。最伟大的资产已经一雪前耻，只用一颗子弹，将整个军团犯下的错误更正。一个富有诗意的人会说：他就是为比自身更伟大的事物而战的人性意志的精髓。_ ** ****

那些字炙烤着盛夏里的皮肉。在白色纸页上那样刺眼。这比任务报告还糟糕，比冷冻记录还糟糕，比刺杀名单还糟糕。就为看到真相，以左拉骄傲的言语陈列。他们赤裸的企图。找到一个太过坚强的人，再剥夺了他的人性。夺走了巴基最美好的部分，将其扭曲。每一次抵抗就是一道新伤。

**_不幸的是，很难用语言描述人类的心灵。资产在战斗中无所畏惧，但随着时间的过去会变得不稳定。因为这个原因，他一直被停用直到非他不可时，并且每次被激活不能超过_ ** **_ 5 _ ** **_天。他的头脑也许需电击重置以便将可能出现的不稳定状态从_ ** **_ 48 _ ** **_小时延迟到_ ** **_ 72 _ ** **_小时。_ ** ****

史蒂夫紧闭双眼，遮住所有的日光。一声破碎的抽泣。这比失去他还糟糕。旧伤新悲。他付出的还不够多吗？他的嘴唇扭曲，他眨掉眼泪，湿热的，而50年太迟了。

**_虽然我们取得了重大进展，但人类的心智依旧比我们的科学要更强大点。它会搜寻自身缺失的部分，就好似弱点令优势变得可能。或许是他的反复无常成就了他坚定不移的铁拳。我们将这些问题留给人们到更和平的时代里思考。_ ** ****

丢下纸页。合上文件。走出门。在骄阳里急喘。走吧，这样你就能感觉像有地方可去。跑吧，直到你觉得自己更接近今夕了。别哭。别他妈哭得像真的怎么了一样。每次日落都又是一天被浪费。都又是一天你没回去寻他。

* * *

 

 

污迹斑驳的杯子，苦涩的咖啡，史蒂夫就是为了那滋味，一如从前。被营火烧焦。远离布鲁克林，但却感觉像是家乡。就在身旁的热度，风流的笑容，嗓音熟悉到依旧回荡在脑中。

山姆嚼着烤面包，前臂重重地搁在桌沿上。

他们缓慢地穿过清晨，因为他们无处可去。他们没有线索，已经多日了。自从史蒂夫在河岸上醒来已经超过三周了，他从没用过如此之多的时间开车。

Sam要说话，一如既往的抬头。史蒂夫避开眼。不想听。他仅剩的只有搜寻。

他们爬上车，呼吸着腐败、令人窒息的炙热，山姆发动引擎。他调头驶向华府，史蒂夫看着沿途的风景。

* * *

 

 

**巴基的手抓着他的外套。双眼瞪大满是恐惧。“别让他们——”他哽咽道：“别让他们把你也抓住。”** ****

**史蒂夫的心在跳，脉搏在狂奔。肾上腺素接管了一切，他要将他们带出这里！**

**但他不能动。甚至无法用手握住巴基的手。无法言语。只能病态地静止着，任由肉体对自己尖叫。** ****

**巴基的脸很瘦，就像行军回营地时那样。疲惫，擦伤，但却肩并着肩，就如他们本该若此。** ****

**冰点般的寒冷，巴基在颤抖。他的嘴巴露出勇敢的线条，双眼却撕开史蒂夫冻结的胸膛。被辜负。** ****

**又哆嗦着喘息了两下，就像濒死之人的呼吸，而一切依然静止不动。如此的冷，他无法思考了。巴基脸只是一具透明的冰面具。肩并着肩被冻结，就如他们本该若此。** ****

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫惊醒，头撞到了车厢顶棚。他粗喘着，泄露了太多。

“嗨，你没事。”山姆的嗓音很稳定，但关心是明显的，“是噩梦。”一个给他俩的解释。

吸气，等着颤抖停止，呼气。汽车歪歪扭扭地停在高速路的路肩上。因后面经过的车辆而微微摇晃。

“是呀。”

“听着。你得跟过往‘休战’。”山姆亲热地抓了抓他的肩膀，“我们会一直寻找。不会停止，直到你找到他。但——”山姆吞了吞口水，“你的痛会先把你撕碎。”

他靠进座椅里，从史蒂夫肩上撤回手。

“你一直在重温。都写在你脸上了。”

史蒂夫看着自己的手。

“后悔并不能将他带回来。”

* * *

 

史蒂夫用自己的画本打发时间。他画着眼前的一切。自己的鞋子。仪表板。脚边的苹果核。座椅之间空了的咖啡杯。他的线条因汽车的轻柔颠簸而动摇。

* * *

 

**“哇哦，巴克！”惊讶、担忧、感激在他的眼中竞相绽放，“这个是崭新的！”** ****

**“当然是的。”回应的只有绽放的自豪。** ****

**“怎么——”史蒂夫找不到词语了，看见他的笑容时都堵在了喉咙里。** ****

**“没关系。”他耸耸肩。头发落在额头上。他的皮肤是灰色的，盖住一层污迹。码头的新工作。双手上满是煤黑，画本却一尘不染。** ****

**史蒂夫翻过洁白的纸页，抬起头，“谢谢。”这是他唯一能说的，已有太多亏欠，无法偿还他。** ****

**巴基的双眼闪过温暖、忧郁、担忧，“为你什么都愿意，小坏蛋。”** ****

* * *

 

 

他们撤回了山姆的社区。史蒂夫坐起身，一肚子里一阵内疚的痛楚。（那时）他都没意识到他们如此的亲密。

山姆开上自家的车道上，停住，打开车门。一个流畅的动作，所以没有疑问的空间。

史蒂夫打开车门，站在门轴处，手臂搁在车顶上，“山姆。”山姆停下，但没看他的眼睛。又是太多的亏欠，“谢谢你。”

“等完事了再谢我吧。”

史蒂夫吸了口气：“我知道。我只是——”金属车顶炙烤着皮肤，“如果——”想比说容易，“如果他已经不在了呢。”一个脆弱到变成了陈述的疑问。

“那我们会找到尸体。”山姆的声音没有起伏：“他终究会想回家的。”

史蒂夫看着他的背影消失进房子里。手掌压住自己眉间的皱褶。他记得在河岸上醒来。咳出河水，因疼痛而无法动弹。他看见了痕迹。他知道是被人拽上岸的，他身边有大量密集确凿的靴印。 **我得跟着他。** 随后他就病床上醒来。

“嗨。”山姆的声音吓了他一跳。他正从前门里探出身，像没人在听一样喊着：“也许他正在找你。也许你所需要做的只是坐下来等他找到你。”

史蒂夫沉默了。 **已经太久了** 。只要想，巴基就能在公路上找到他。 **不，他并没在寻找。** 史蒂夫的胸膛已经厌倦了毫无节制的悲伤。它击打得又深又重。 **他没回家来。**

史蒂夫将头抵在汽车上。 **一个不为生存而为守护而战的人。** 他猛力打向车门。 ****

“我不知道该怎么办，巴克。”轻柔又疲惫。如果你不释放出来，愤怒、哀伤与恐惧只会闷烧。它驱使你，但不会太长，因为它会从里面吃了你。是你肺里的酸。

明天，史蒂夫会走进城里。回归到残骸与喧嚣中。回归到鲜血与碎玻璃间。然后他会继续走，直到找到他。或是被（他）找到。他会在露天等待，用眼前的记者搜索，用新闻上自己的面孔去寻找。因为他无法光是希望巴基回家来。


	4. 超预期愈合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他就在一百码外，被热浪所模糊，但那就是他。这世上唯一认识他脸孔的人。詹姆斯放开锻铁，跃下三层。他咚地一声落在沥青路面上，随后大步走向巷口。

你惊恐着醒来，直到你真正醒来。醒来。再醒来。岁月流过，日出日落。

 

* * *

 

 

裸身站在满是划痕的玻璃前。模糊地映着一副凌厉的骨架。覆盖着皮肤，脆弱的护盾。

詹姆斯走近，到离镜数寸处。他触摸着自己的脸。它感觉年轻，比它的内里感觉年轻。眼睛四周有摸红。脸上有片毛发，绵延到脖子上。

他的头发垂着，卷曲在眼前，落在耳朵上，温柔地躺在他的肩膀上。

他触摸嘴唇的弧度，相合处是敏感的，柔软干燥之处变成了柔软潮湿之地。

 

* * *

 

 

詹姆斯就只是活着。呼吸，进食，睡觉，坐着。他呆在河岸附近，躲在芦苇内。有时他会走进河里，水及脖颈，为了感受沁透衣服的冰冷水流。然后躺在河岸上，脸向着太阳，在初夏的第一波热潮里烧灼，直到他再次变干爽。

他漂浮在旧日记忆与新的思绪间。曾经逼迫他挨过精疲力竭的驱动力此刻已经消失殆尽。他的心神向宇宙飘散延展，压抑着各种冲动。

已经过去超过一周了。冬日战士可以告诉你具体过了多少个小时，而詹姆斯却无心了解，所以他没有问。

傍晚时分，月亮也只比遥远的城市灯火亮了不到半分，蟋蟀们在闷热潮湿的空气里放声歌唱。而他，是孤单的。他沉浸其间，翻转过自己疲惫的心，查看着它的伤痕，只为感受。

 

* * *

 

他的脖子看起来是熟悉的。想这样暴露着。没有一件能竖起领子的夹克时，不堪一击。他描绘过自己所能看到的静脉。不规则的图形，非常的人类化。

他的手放到锁骨上。莫名感觉到变厚了。 **厚了？** 他胸膛的肌肉结实。肋骨上横着一道细痕。他能看到更淡颜色、隐约的纹理，但没有传说中隆起的疤痕组织。这具躯体愈合得程度朝出预期。

他将手掌平压在皮肤上，屏息。他能感觉到自己的心跳。

 

* * *

 

 

巴基吃着晚春的熟莓并寻找食物。从前他在荒野里生存过，与那些将他看做一员的人们。在这一切之前是一场战争。在杀戮之他生活过。他曾年轻过。詹姆斯追踪着记忆里的空洞。

逃吧。现在什么才是重要的。离开这个地方，重新开始。除了死亡你身后一无所有，无可留恋。

只除了那个人眼中的伤。他认识我，我认识他。一条脆弱的线（索） _——_ **在我手中折断。我丢下了尚有呼吸的他。我无非就是一团暴力。**

但这整个世界都无比美好。有那么多人——比他更脆弱；比他更温柔——都简单地生活着。 **只要重新开始。** 没理由相信‘前尘往事‘就定比上发了条般的杀戮美好。

 **我认为我曾试图杀死自己唯一曾认识的人。** 詹姆斯磨着一把匕首，以准确而稳定的动作。抵着一块精心挑选的石头。

他的心神飞驰在思绪、情感、决心与质疑间，以一种依旧陌生而令人不安方式。他对自己的决定感觉心神不安，不知道它们从何而来。但他有选择吗？

然后，他只有，醒来。再醒来。

但，当你并不知道自己在逃避什么时，逃离很难。为什么不去追踪到那个长着熟悉脸庞的人，问—— **我忘了什么？**

詹姆斯站起身。下定决心。他收起匕首，走向那座城市。

 

* * *

 

 

手指描绘着金属与血肉的接缝。隆起的深疤咬住他的胸膛。他身上最深的疤。手拂过连锁金属板。拇指描绘着那些裂缝。纵然裸露，感觉亦如铠甲。

詹姆斯绷紧手臂，甲板浮动。他在想它来自哪里，他为何要用它去杀死如此多的人。

他活着的那只手稳健而熟练。指甲嵌着功利主义的线条。好奇心如第二天性般回到他身上。

 

* * *

 

 

他以黑白地图线、制高点、撤退点记住这座城。但它是个流光溢彩、生机勃勃之物。到处都有人，被他从没见过的时装渲染，树木在保养良好的街道上绽放。

光天化日，他选择呆在房顶上。熟悉的蹲伏，奔跑，暂停观察。快跑两步。跃起。翻滚落地。单膝跪在边缘上。暂停观察。一道顺着后背而下的汗水在令人窒息的闷热间划开一条凉爽的路。

这件外套并非用于日常穿着。他向下看了眼，胸前扣满皮革绑带。它完美地贴合他的身体，随他弯曲，紧贴着他左臂的结合处。回视人行道。他可以拥有更少。

建筑变得更高、更陈旧、更密集，他穿行其间，越来越靠近那座城。他正爬上一座消防梯，经过陈旧的砖和衬铅窗口时，他看见了他。无意间巷尾的一眼，他就出现了。詹姆斯愣住。

他就在一百码外，被热浪所模糊，但那就是他。这世上唯一认识他脸孔的人。詹姆斯放开锻铁，跃下三层。他咚地一声落在沥青路面上，随后大步走向巷口。

**庆祝美国队长：一个人。一段传奇。一个符号。**

他的脸镶嵌在蓝色里。摆着姿态，在一抹金发下微笑。

詹姆斯眨眨眼。看着海报的底部：1000 Jefferson Dr SW.

就在42分钟之外。任务意志。他的双脚转向，他在移动。已在航线上；钟表正在滴答。他低头，又走回到消防梯旁。 **我不能就这样走进去。**

 

* * *

 

 

他的腰胯强健，优雅的线条过度成修长的双腿。质地柔软的毛发。他屈膝，肌肉拉紧。比曾经更有力，但依旧精瘦。他的脚踝看起来还是一样的。他的抬起左脚，放到陈旧的长椅上，只为在光线下看看它。

那里有褶皱。是个陈旧的烧伤。皮肤凹凸发皱，它在试图愈合。詹姆斯意识到到他的躯体成了许多他无法记起的地方。它知道他不理解的反射性姿态。坐下，双臂被约束，张开你的嘴。咬住。刺骨的寒冷与灼烧般的痛。嘶哑的嗓音在他耳中尖叫。

 

* * *

 

 

詹姆斯跃过本能与训练间的间隔。落在某个沥青屋顶上，靴下是发粘的质地。他在一条巷子出口处找到了一间旧货店。无法告诉你他是如何得知要去寻找什么。他蹲靠在相邻屋顶的通风系统旁，好能观察来来往往的人。不是任务意志，而是他的心，正贴着他的肋骨敲打。 **你在哪里？**

感觉很人类是一回事——呼吸、进食、睡眠、静坐——而对其他人表现得像个人类是另一回事。记忆里的那个声音只给予命令；他不确定那些疑问用自己的语言说出来会听起来如何。自史蒂文·罗杰斯之后他就再没跟任何人讲过话了。而自己的脸现在看起来像什么？

他弄清了那钳着心肺的感觉。 **你怕了吗？**

詹姆斯跪坐下，热烫的皮革贴着厚重的金属。通风口里传来工业生产的嗡鸣。

他站起身，身体摆动到一个随意的姿势，挺起双肩，双眼抬起。他在房顶上徘徊，试验着‘不被人注意到’这个想法。 **如果你想成为一个人你就得在某一时刻开始** 。詹姆斯能够出色地模仿。曾在一次白日任务中他需要走进前门。长袖和手套。没有面具。但他想要的不是一次熟练的表演。

他想要成为（人）。想在这幅骨架里寻找到自我。想成为一个人，而不是一具因回忆而做恶梦的肉体。所以，也许他真的能够‘属于’——而非‘融入’。所以他能够让史蒂文·罗杰斯看到现在情况不同了。

因为他需要史蒂文·罗杰斯。当你到达某个你就说无法占据的位置时，你就必须得开始寻求支持。你的头脑在轴心上空转时，你望着这个世界却像早已眼盲；你呼吸着却像从不吸气。你需要寻求帮助。人皆如此。

他落在街道上，是空中一个优雅的身影，靴子接触到人行道路面。詹姆斯昂首从小巷的阴影中走出。他目视前方，感觉到了陌生人的视线。

推开那扇门，毫不犹豫地走进去。这部分并不难。长裤。他浏览过货架，直奔尽头的深色帆布。哪一条都可以。它们按尺寸排列。他低头看着，并不熟悉自己的（身体）比例。（也）从不需考虑自己的身形。

 

* * *

 

 

视线回到自己的脸上。你不曾变老。34次任务。136天的记忆。不过四个多月。其余的时间呢。

脑中，岁月在日期间交替，那些缺口里一无所有。只有错过的数字，哪怕是一缕时间流逝的感觉。闭上你的眼，再睁开，3年转瞬而逝。

他已经醒来了22天，不可思议已经有了那么多小时。（不可思议）一直都活着。

 

* * *

 

 

长裤、衬衣、夹克、粗呢包。夹在手臂下，走进昏暗的试衣间。他沉默地脱光。叠起自己的单臂外套。踢掉靴子。

随后他瞥见了镜中的自己。犹豫了半秒，但他太过骄傲。 **你在害怕什么？** 转身直视那个倒影。

 

* * *

 

 

静止不动，轻柔呼吸。已有足够的问题。

詹姆斯提上裤子，套上衬衣。帆布夹克很合身，竖起衣领。

他将其他东西塞进包里。抓住门把手转动。但他还是感觉全身赤裸。放下粗呢包，在深色的布料内翻找。他有三枚手雷、五把匕首、两把枪、一只剩下的回形针和四个氰化丸。头一次，带着这些东西让人感觉很奇怪。他掏出两把匕首，一把插进靴子里，一把别在裤腰上。

墙壁的挂钩上有一只旧棒球帽。他见过这样的帽子，但从没戴过。他用它盖住头发，拉低遮住双眼。

拉开帘幕，有点太快了。垂头。十一步走到门口。走进正午的暑热里。他留在人行道上，从容不迫地沿着楼区行走。此刻又自然了一点。

他巨大的面孔像灯塔一样漂浮在四个街区外。博物馆的入口处挂着一条横幅。詹姆斯穿过公园——当你步行其上时，青草发出柔和的沙沙声——走上台阶，来到哥特式拱门下。

他走进里面的那一刻，空调冷却了他的皮肤，地板在他脚下塌陷。

 **那是我** 。是他自己的脸。青春、勇敢又坚定。他本是来寻找史蒂夫的故事，却找到了自己的。羊毛带绑在他胸前，衣领竖起，皮革腰带。双手持枪。一个狙击手。

**我一直是一个士兵？**

但在他脸旁边的那张脸却狠狠地给了他的肚子一下。詹姆斯头晕目眩。他本是在寻找前尘往事，可他没想到会是这样。 **他曾在他身边** 。与他在阴影里多个的那些人生相对应的是一段尽人皆知的人生。 **我曾是某个人** 。人们经过，抬头望着画像上的他。他与他们一同看着，心跳如雷。

情绪在他的胸膛里跌宕，他又回到天空航母上。

如此愤怒。他从没意识到。他总是非常愤怒，但它撕碎了他——野蛮而绝望——就在那金属的桥梁上。在他脑中震耳欲聋。在他胸口里扯出洞。他的肉体在对他嘶喊。除了战斗他不知该做什么。存在的只有任务（对象）。

但情况变糟了。恐怖激增直到它控制了他。拳头停在空中，低头瞪着他的脸。擦伤流血。胸膛起伏。当他坠落时，詹姆斯也破碎了。于是就再也不会有那个任务（对象）存在了。

天空塌陷，世界倾覆，一切重要的东西都消失到水下。再没什么需要去战斗的了。他就松开了手。

詹姆斯眨眨眼，上前一步。死死立在原地，在出口处瞠目结舌，人们也开始转而瞪着他的血肉面庞。他慢慢往前走，低着头，躲在人群后方。

记忆湍急而来，就如它们他四周喷涌，而不是在他的心里绽放。惊讶、新鲜、脆弱和心碎。死前的记忆。伴着气味、声音和感觉。在某个拥挤的泳池里游泳，周围的人都在欢笑、尖叫，肆意享受着炎炎夏日里的冰凉的池水。史蒂夫的头发向后贴着，滴着水。行走在夜间的露天马戏场上，双眼被闪烁的灯光点亮。给史蒂夫买了棉花糖，粉色的舌尖，粘腻的手指。染血的指节，飞奔的步履，寻找冰凉的东西给史蒂夫的新伤，绽放的红与紫。

也有更黑暗的。他记得那些军装。前进穿过树林。冰冷的脚趾，冰冷的手指。攻击前沉静的呼吸。篝火边的微笑。看着史蒂夫欢笑时皱起的眼角。

他的黑白照片将他拖回现实。他的视线慢慢爬过那张脸，浏览着文字介绍。一张从天花板到地板的图谱，只为他。 **这就是曾经的你** 。童年的朋友。 **我们曾并肩作战** 。唯一献出生命的咆哮突击队队员。 **巴基·巴恩斯。**

 **我死于** **1945** **年。**

一段过去了的人生。回忆，朋友，意志，死亡。一个完整的循环。一个英雄。那些曾是沉默疑问的缺口浮现。黑色的云团，黑色的秘密。

愤怒变得白热化而恶心，在他的皮肤下。 **有人把我起死回生** 。他的身体紧绷，手指抽搐。 **我去打了别人的战争** 。每时每刻。任务意志。 **我会找到他们** 。双眼冷硬。 **至少这幅躯体知道如何复仇** 。暴力在他的骨头里盘旋。

呼吸两次，屈从盘踞不去，厌倦又令人安静。他抗拒它——挫败并辩解——但巴基累了。咽下苦涩。 **够多死亡了。你活着。只要重新开始。**

* * *

 

 

**免费淋浴。**

巴基钻进去。在前台咕哝了句。放下你的袖子，左手揣在兜里。两条毛巾，一把钥匙。

巴基再次脱光。衣服、粗呢包、靴子都堆放在门边。他将一把匕首放在肥皂分发器上。一臂远。打开水，冲刷过自己的胸膛。水又烫又温柔又美妙。手撑着瓷砖，融入雾气里。喘一口气。你活着。

**我还能成为巴基吗？**

生死之间到底发生了什么？这具躯体知道一段他的心神所不知的人生。几日时间感觉就像一场永恒，而那些岁月却是虚无。没有博物馆展览能解释他的金属手臂。和那些任务。还有那些血腥的记忆。

吸入热烫的水气，任变灰色的水流进排水口。他用力太多的肥皂，泡沫从手上滴落，顺着双腿滑下去。

一场新生——崭新的姓名，洁净的皮肤。

**只要找到你的答案然后重新开始。**

犹豫不决具象化为确定无疑。史蒂夫、血清、寒冰、沉睡。 **他的故事感觉就像是我的故事。** 又有了一项任务令人安慰。但这一次可没那么简单了——顾虑在挣扎。为什么每一段新记忆都是史蒂夫？ **这伤口有多深** ？寻找含义是一回事——搜寻、思考、回忆、后悔——而意识到你也许曾对另外某个人意味着什么却是另一回事。

巴基用手指梳过头发。在这样的热度里他感觉不到金属与皮肤的区别。都只是头皮上的十个压力点，美妙的体感、脊椎上窜起的战栗。

一旦你决定了去看看，找到就很容易了。巴基知道如何追捕——这些仅能如条件反射般在他身上苏醒过来。要比沿着人行道行走更容易。哪怕史蒂夫跑起来，巴基也会找到他。 **但，史蒂夫什么时候曾跑过？**


	5. 我来做你的记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然后，穿着军装的男人们将脸埋进亲友的肩膀里，在他们的脖子上留下泪痕，因为他们回家了。他们再次回家了。

微风在他的背上私语，空气中搅动的寒意依旧被昨日的酷热所温暖。太阳还有一小时才会爬上地平线，世界在蓝色调中被洗涤。

史蒂夫行走着，没有时间或地点。此刻，只在城市的界限内，他的双脚带着他穿过街区，经过老旧的工业区，走过停车场。漫无目的，只是搜寻着。

他看着人行道，看着天空。不能向前看，不能看着路过的人们。不能每次都让自己的心狂跳，在他看到某个留着深色乱发的人时，在他听见绕过拐角的脚步声时。不能俯视过每条小巷，眼含希望，沉默无助。

他本应带上一件外套而不是享受这份寒意。在他的皮肤上结露，可他再不会起鸡皮疙瘩了。

 

* * *

**“嗨！”有人在他身后喊，史蒂夫转身。** ****

**“嗨，史蒂夫！”那人跑过来，“我一直在找你！”他迅速缩短了距离，史蒂夫凝望着。无法呼吸，心就在喉咙里。** ****

**巴基放慢脚步变成步行，三步，他就到了自己跟前。真实、快乐、完好，笑意盈盈。“你哪儿去了？”带着口音的柔和嗓音，双唇的弧度，眼里的钟爱。** ****

**史蒂夫张开嘴，却什么都说不出。他的心裂开了，涌出了后悔与宽慰。他向前倾倒，绝望地，然后将巴基紧抓到胸膛上。他身体温热与坚实，都完美地在他双臂里。史蒂夫呜咽抽泣，支离破碎：一个承受了太多的人。** ****

**这是给一个英雄的迎接。是史蒂夫在每座机场上每场服役军人回归时所看到的流泪重逢。亲人急切的拥抱，抓握哭泣，因为他的心，他们的整个世界，都能抱在他们的双臂间了。因为他们终于完整了。** **然后，穿着军装的男人们将脸埋进亲友的肩膀里，在他们的脖子上留下泪痕，因为他们回家了。他们再次回家了。**

 

* * *

史蒂夫突然停下。用肩膀的衬衣擦了下一边湿了的脸颊。 **你的痛会先将你撕碎。**

史蒂夫行走着，双眼追寻着阴影。消失到建筑物后的某只靴子，房顶上一闪而逝的黑影，金属碰撞的咯哒声。

此刻他走进了那座城市里，才成排的房子和整齐的公园间穿行。温度已经开始上升，世界的蓝色调亮起了，淡起来，准备沐浴在金色里。史蒂夫看着自己踏在人行道上的运动鞋。他又转进一条临近的街道。

黑色的靴子，有力地踩着地面。冷硬的深色帆布盖在鞋带上。史蒂夫的双眼陡然抬起。 **是他！**

肾上腺素激增，淹没他。不可能。他全身泛红，血液涌到皮肤表面上。

巴基看着他。一动不动，双手插在口袋里，帽子拉低遮住双眼。脸上是警惕地一片空白。双眼镇定。他无法解读，但，没有关系。

史蒂夫感觉到了自己日夜梦见的每份感情。同时涌现，并强烈得超乎想象。

“嗨，巴克。”他嘎哑了。无法自控。他终于再次回家了。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基的嗓音嘶哑而沉静，却那样的完美。一如既往。

他的胸膛崩塌了，只是听见了巴基喊他的名字—— **这可是真的吗** ？他的心神乱了。

他张开嘴想要说话，却什么都说不出。 **他认识我** 。他想要向前倾倒，将他紧紧抓住，溺死在自己的宽慰里。可他不能动。

巴基表情担忧，双眼间出现一道深深的折痕。史蒂夫结巴起来，绝望地想留住这场海市蜃楼，“你想——”他的嗓音背叛了他，“你想——去喝杯咖啡吗？”

巴基的脸放松了，“好啊。”

他们又以毫无防备的眼神忘了彼此很久。史蒂夫退后一步眨眨眼，世界重新聚集，“好，呃——”他四下看看，心还在狂跳， **这真奇怪** ，“那——？”他指指拐角的那件小吃店。巴基收起下巴点了下头。

他们步行穿过街道，彼此都强烈地意识到对方的存在。电流在他们躯体之间的空气里噼啪作响。史蒂夫的大脑将疑问拼凑到一起，他的心又将它们撕扯开。 **一次一步** 。巴基的一直将手插在兜里。

史蒂夫拉开店门，让开身。飞快的眼神接触后，巴基越过他走进那个带空调的空间里。一个女人在三张桌外招呼道，史蒂夫回答。他看着巴基审视过整个房间。

史蒂夫将他们领到这一排最末尾的雅座上。巴基靠墙坐下，这样他身后就只剩下砖墙和斑驳的油漆。也许并那么意外。他就这样再次出现。他们黎明前在某个小吃店里喝咖啡。你还能怎样迎接一位死而复生的朋友？

那女人放好菜单和咖啡杯，嘴里熟练地说着话，两人却谁也没在听。巴基望着他，而史蒂夫回望着。

等她走开了，某种尴尬的沉默降临了。房间对面的一个人抿了口自己的咖啡，呼吸着咖啡的热气。史蒂夫看看自己的手，不知道此刻该说什么。某个思绪在情感的洪流下小心翼翼地顺从道—— **什么才是对他最好的？什么才是他所需要的？** ****

“我发生了什么事？”巴基的嗓音轻易地飘出来，就好像这沉默对他而言毫无意义。

那些问题在史蒂夫的胃底滚成了一个铅球。他能告诉巴基什么？只有数字、列表和任务（对象）；而那些都不是真相。对一个快饿死的人来说只能算面包屑。

他深吸了口气，开始。 **我来做你的记忆** 。他从巴基坠下火车开始。话语堵在嗓子里，他挣扎着讲述这个故事，而不是哭诉出一段冗长杂乱的道歉。他告诉他自己所知的每件事、每个记忆的细节。他告诉巴基自己所知所闻的一切，关于条件作用、关于急冻——嗓音破碎，两眼看着桌子——关于那些为争夺他的政治战争、关于任务，最后是九头蛇的陷落，和神盾局的。巴基沉默无声，一动不动。

太阳升起，刺穿玻璃，炫目的金覆盖了一切。那女人没再来打扰他们，吃早餐的人开始进来。杯盘的碰撞和轻声的交谈变成了一层柔和的背景音。

史蒂夫告诉他自己最后一次看到他，告诉他他们在航母上的战斗，言语之下全是恳请。他掩饰住细节：暴力与痛苦、他的祈求和他的温柔释放、水里的负重。史蒂夫解释着他的任务和它为什么重要，他说现在一切都结束了，他眼里的暖意在说—— **我原谅你。**

史蒂夫突然停住。他并没告诉他最近几周、那些搜寻和梦境——因为那是史蒂夫的故事，不是巴基的。他等着巴基开口。

“剩下的呢？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

“前尘往事？”巴基的嗓音很谨慎。

“哦。”史蒂夫看着他脸，微笑—— **你是我的** ——他停下，“我们在五岁是相遇。”史蒂夫躲躲闪闪地讲述着他们的童年，莫名地，这要比讲述酷刑折磨还艰难。史蒂夫给他讲着故事，毫无顺序，杂乱无章。笑话，重要的日期，重要的战斗，梦想，计划，尴尬的双人约会。他不可能因为自己记得所有事就真的将所有记得的事都告诉他。他们纠缠围绕的人生就在他的心里鲜活着、明亮着。

然后当他笑起来时，巴基的脸柔和了。他正说道那次他们被抓到在学校屋顶上玩，巴基的嘴唇突然露出一个微笑。

“然后你告诉校长我们正在营救一直折断翅膀的鸟儿。”史蒂夫对着回忆笑起来，巴基也这样做时，他的心提了起来。温柔的气息拂过他的嘴唇。

“再然后突然就凭空掉出来一只死鸟。”巴基轻柔的嗓音填补了这片空白。

“对！就在你脚边！”史蒂夫露出数年未曾有过的灿烂笑容，双眼闪耀。 **他记得！**

“然后我说：‘我才它没能撑过去。’”史蒂夫爆笑起来，欢腾而愉悦，头向后仰起。巴基也笑了，轻柔很多，双眼一刻也未曾离开史蒂夫的脸，“你也是这样大笑起来。把我们俩给出卖了。”

史蒂夫哽咽着承认，因欢笑而抽搐，双眼盈泪。他可以这讲到永远。他可以再用一辈子时间重讲他们留在身后的这个故事。他忘却了病痛；忘却了分离的不安；忘却了伤了他俩的骄傲，只给讲他那些美丽又完美的故事。

史蒂夫给巴基讲他自己的入伍经历和史蒂夫是如何一次次体检失败。巴基的双眼黯淡了。他给他讲超级血清、舞台表演和去往意大利。他给他讲跳下飞机、潜入九头蛇基地，然后在实验室里找到他 **。（讲）他如何初次步入战争，为了他。** 他们如何在彼此的臂弯里蹒跚逃出那座地狱，他们如何并肩走回营地。 **（讲）** **他如何赢得拯救巴基的第一战。** ****

他给巴基讲咆哮突击队。他给他讲那些他们本该讲述了几十年的的战争故事，讲伟大的胜利和巨大的创伤。讲他们如何在无名之地的火堆边欢笑。（ **讲）只是在一起感觉有多么美好。** 然后他说到了那列火车。不要再讲这个故事了。已经有太多痛苦，烙印在童年、胜利与盟军组成的背景幕布上。是太过苦涩的结局。

女服务生，感觉到了时机，走到桌边。他们已经枯坐了数小时没有点单，但她似乎并不担忧。小店再次清空，沉静在早晨与中午的安宁里。史蒂夫微微坐直身体，点了一大堆食物：两整份早餐和一大份午餐。

他给予鼓励的笑容，巴基简单说：“我要一样的。”

她走开，巴基打破沉默：“我为你杀的人比为九头蛇杀的多。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

“47个。我跟你一起时杀得比这个多，对吗？”

“是的。”这话如低语般离开史蒂夫的嘴唇。

巴基看着窗外。他似乎满足了。

“我去了你的博物馆展览。”他的剪影在阳光里切除一道冲突的亮线。

“哦，是吗？你有没——你觉得如何？”

巴基突然迎向他的双眼，深沉而浓烈，“感觉——奇怪。熟悉。没想到会看到自己。”他眨眨眼别开视线，“就像去参加自己的葬礼，为一段我不知道自己曾有过的人生。”嘴唇扭曲出一个忧郁的微笑。

“然后你就来找我了。”史蒂夫说完。他正为这件事有多么简单而震惊。巴基在这里，就坐在自己对面，在2014年。 **而且他记得** 。问着问题，看起来一如既往。莫名地，他找到了自己，无需任何帮助。

女服务生分三次送了食物。盘挨盘，盘挤盘，直到满桌。巴基的双眼闪亮而好奇。他等着那个女人转身走开才将双手放到桌上，皮肤与金属。他们沉默地吃着。都喝着各自又苦又黑的咖啡。

等盘子都空了，史蒂夫将它们堆到桌尾。女服务生带来账单，史蒂夫无言地接过来。决心要付账—— **巴基身上有钱吗？我应不应该想办法给他一些？** ****

“谢谢。”巴基看着他的眼睛，带着某种坦然、不确定又脆弱的东西。他已经开始站起身了。

“当然，我——你干什么，呃——”史蒂夫结巴着问， **你愿意跟我回家吗？** “你要去哪里——现在？”

眉上有一抹关切，巴基停下，但沉默不语。

“如果你需要有个地方住，你可以和我住。”

巴基眼里有着意外和戒备。

“我们可以把沙发垫铺在地板上。”史蒂夫冒险道，巴基微笑。 **他记得。** 史蒂夫的心再次跃动。 **别走！**

“稍后见。”巴基站起身。

“哦——哎，我能带你去——”他拼命寻找着措辞， **购物？吃晚饭？某个可以坐下聊聊我能再看着你微笑的地方？**

巴基笑了，双眼眯起。“昨天才买了这些。”他挑起一道眉毛，是那个风流得意的表情。如此熟悉，凭空出现，犹如一场车祸般的破坏力。史蒂夫瞠目结舌，红了脸。不论巴基想迷倒是谁，漂亮的女护士或是舞厅里的姑娘，这表情在史蒂夫身上永远效果最佳。

“周二。五点。”巴基转身走向店门。他身体移动的样子一如既往。昂首阔步，挺胸抬头。

“在哪里？”史蒂夫设法说。

“这里。”他已经到了门口。

“巴基。”史蒂夫喊道，嗓音里的焦急让巴基停了一下，“你为什么要救我？”

有什么在巴基眼里一闪而逝。某种黑暗、冰冷而决定性的东西。某种史蒂夫从前只见过一次的东西，就在他的头仰靠着冰冷的金属，无路可走又用光了子弹时。巴基转身，推开店门，走远。


	6. 如果这便是人生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你的心软弱又痴傻。它并不知道你的双手做过什么。但你累了。所以，如果这便是人生——你醒来、醒来、再醒来——那总会有逃跑的时间。你落在人行道上，从小巷里向外看看，随后右转。

出门三步。阳光落在你的皮肤上。转过拐角，融入墙体。双膝瘫软，你用一手撑住沥青。你的心在胸膛里狂跳。

巴基潜入阴影里。金属手抓住防火梯，他轻易荡落到它破败的平台上。他蹲伏下身体，肩抵着墙砖。闭上你的双眼，呼吸着。

蜷缩起身体，避开太阳，他几乎已经忘了自己为什么而来。（忘了）自己为什么跟了史蒂夫无数街区，想着该如何接近他，却又突然出现在他面前。(忘了)自己为什么会坐在那个小店里听啊，听啊。

**他像在讲述自己的人生一样讲述着我的人生。我怎么会忘了他？**

知晓冬日战士的故事拼凑完整了他记忆中的那副破碎图画，却制造出了点差异。给了他脑中的不一致一个理由，但并没治愈它。依旧是他的双手做了那些事，此刻颤抖的也是这双手。

过往是个故事，现今是我们所听、所看、所感。知晓那个故事使我们安慰，却不会改变我们的世界。

巴基是砂砾、是刀刃、是阴影。他能看懂这个世界，能行走其间，能将其握在手里，但他不是由相同的材料制成。史蒂夫似乎并不知道这件事。他讲述时，钟爱就在扬起的眼角里，怜惜就在嗓音里。他与自认为会伤到他的字眼搏斗—— **折磨、暴力、残杀、打碎。**

但伤人的言语是却是温柔的那些。他讲的那些笑话，太过详尽的故事。 **他是如何全都记住的** ？还有他的笑。他快乐的欢笑——凭空出现，颠覆了世界。所以巴基也笑起来，那一刻，感觉自己前所未有的人类化。

巴基可以是一道阴影。巴基可以视线之外生存并永不迷失。但，做个人？这是一个令人瞠目结舌的未知数。巴基掂量着自己杀了多少人时，史蒂夫脸沉下去的样子。那便是做个人所意味的，而巴基没有那个。去感觉总是要艰难很多倍，那引导另一个（人）去感觉呢？ **他看着我的样子** 。那可是一份极大的责任。

小店们被推开时，巴基吓到了。从所处的位置上，他能看到史蒂夫走进阳光里。他犹豫了一下后，右转。

所以你做出选择。你来找答案，你得到了答案。逃吧，重新开始。逃吧，生存下去。做你会做的事，将‘活着’留给那些为此而生的人吧。

或者，（去）追寻一世之前曾属于你的人生。（去）追寻你再也成不了的那个人。（去）追寻他对你说话时你胸膛里的明亮。他谈到你俩一起时眼里的光彩。他的身躯保护又亲密地趋向你的样子。你对他微笑是他红了脸呆视的样子。

你的身体在自我抗拒，你知道，其实，无可选择。你的心早已沿着步道随他而去。它奔到他身后，抓住他的肩膀，转过他，落进他的双臂里。它在他的脖子上哭泣，哀求着要回家去。

 你的心软弱又痴傻。它并不知道你的双手做过什么。但你累了。所以，如果这便是人生——你醒来、醒来、再醒来——那总会有逃跑的时间。你落在人行道上，从小巷里向外看看，随后右转。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫步行了几英里。城市消逝，巴基落得越来越远。他迂回穿行，始终贴近树木与建筑，但史蒂夫没有回过头。

下午，他们到达郊区的一户人家。巴基躲到一辆卡车后，看着他掏出钥匙，打开门。

灯凉了，从那些墙壁里传来模糊的声音，巴基环顾这片区域。附近停着一辆没锁门的卡车，三栋房子外有一个无人的凉棚。可他想更靠近些。

巴基看着那些窗子，直到日落。透过窗帘，他看见了两个男人的剪影，一个显然是史蒂夫，另一个移动时像个士兵。

他感觉到一股无法解释的强烈妒忌感。记住，你跟他们不一样。

他攀上一栋相邻的房子，抓住窗沿，努力不要留下痕迹。他在屋顶上蹲下身，跃起，落在屋顶的西北角上，他觉得在那里他最不可能被人听见。

在夜色的隐蔽之下，巴基小心地潜行在房顶上。他趴下，越过天沟看着每一个边缘。两间卧室有人使用，一个空着。

他任自己的头悬在天沟上。双手扣着耳朵收集声音，让自己的静下来。心率慢下来，狙击手的呼吸。他完全静止不动了。

“好吧，是的。我不知道。我是说，他似乎——挺好？并不是完全彻底的好，但好了许多。”

“好了？”

“是的。只是很安静。他还笑了。”

冗长的停顿。

“那他去哪里了？”

“我不知道。”

“但你会再去见他？”

“是呀。周二。”

另一个男人大笑起来。

“怎么了？”

“你真要等那么久？”

随后又是一次停顿。“你觉得他还会跑掉？”

“他曾经跑过吗？”

此时是周日夜间。巴基睡在屋顶上。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫起床很早—— **一如既往** ——巴基被他在厨房里做早餐的声音吵醒。一醒来身体就戒备着。他慢慢跪下，缩回到屋顶上。那两人穿着T恤衫和宽松的裤子一同出现。他们开始慢跑时巴基研究着另一个人的脸，他们回来了巴基继续。

他记得将这个人摔到航母甲板上。手攥住他的翅膀。正对着他的胸口用力踢，踢下边缘，必死无疑。史蒂夫生命中有什么是你没打碎的吗？

午饭前史蒂夫又离开了，独自一人，驾车。巴基考虑跟着他，热线启动那辆卡车然后——但他决定等待。他监听着另一个在房子里四处走动的人打发时间。那人打了几通电话，都是给亲人的，每一个提及史蒂夫。

史蒂夫回来时抱着三个大塑料袋。

“这都是什么啊？！是他要搬进来了吗？”

“我不知道！”

“你得给他空间，史蒂夫。”

“我给他空间了！我都不知道他在哪里！”

“是，但你想要他在这里。”

“我当然想。”嗓音陷入沉默。

他们很亲密，流淌地交谈。一个说完想法另一个立刻继续。巴基的胸口发紧。他跟着史蒂夫脚步的韵律来到那个空着的卧室。他听见史蒂夫拉开窗帘却不敢往下看。两小时后，沙沙声停住，史蒂夫轻轻走下楼区。巴基趴在房檐上探身。

那个房间满是人类的触感。崭新的床单与毛毯，相似的蓝。衣柜敞开着，巴基能看见挂在里面的新衣服。最下面整齐地摆放着三双黑皮靴。梳妆台上完美地摆放着一大片新东西。牙刷、牙膏、太多管巴基从没见过的东西、一柄熟悉的直刃剃刀，还有一柄略细塑料柄的。

这一切是为了能感觉起来像家，且的确如此。立刻马上。一个他想不起的家。

他却移到房子另一端，去听史蒂夫在晚餐桌上闲聊，去听他欢笑。

“你觉得他说的是上午还是下午？”

“什么？”

“他只是说在五点钟见他。”

“你没开玩笑吧？”

“我昨天是早晨四点半见到他的。”

“你们这些家伙没病吧？”

“我只是不想错过他。”

“你是说你不打算明天一整天都坐在那间小店里嘛？为安全起见？”

另一个人以一种熟悉的方式打趣着史蒂夫，也许巴基也曾经用那种方式说话。

此时是周一夜间。巴基睡在房顶上。

 

* * *

 

****

**“嗨。”他的嗓音困倦又惊讶。**

**“嗨。”巴基回应着。**

**史蒂夫在他的床上坐起身。**

**“谢谢——谢谢一切。”**

**“哦，当然——不客气。”史蒂夫的脸泛着光亮，就如在那个小餐馆里时一样。“一切都还好吧？”**

**“我不记得怎么弄这个了。”巴基主动坦言。他举起那把直刃剃刀。**

**“哦。”史蒂夫已经站起了身。“让我教你。”他走向浴室，巴基跟着。**

**史蒂夫打开灯，在他们身后关上门。他抬起水龙头，两根手指伸到水流里，巴基透过镜子看着他的脸。**

**睡意飞快地消失了，他们的眼睛适应适应的速度原不该这么快。**

**“你能坐这里吗？”史蒂夫指指浴室的柜台。巴基小心翼翼地坐下，不确定它是否嫩承受自己的重量。史蒂夫在他大腿上搭上一条毛巾，将另一条围在他的肩膀上。他用手指梳过巴基的头发，塞到耳后，巴基颤巍巍地闭伤双眼。**

**巴基吞咽一下，又张开眼，看见史蒂夫正在准备肥皂泡沫。**

**他总是这样做，以他们过去的方式，以巴基本会记起的方式。记起了吗？**

**史蒂夫在他脸上涂满雪白的泡沫，三指按着他的颌骨稳住他。巴基不呼吸了。史蒂夫用剃刀沿着他的皮肤刮过，手法熟练。他们的脸离得如此的近。**

****

* * *

 

他被扭动门把手的声音吵醒。刷地睁开双眼，绷紧肌肉。

巴基等着沉寂蔓延开，然后趴在屋檐上偷看。史蒂夫正躺在他为自己铺的床上，背对着窗口。

巴基用双肘支起身。他在1962年深秋曾有过一个任务，一个留着金色直发的高个子女人，旅馆房间，从屋顶射杀。他记不起那个目标的名字。

 

* * *

 

 

太阳在周二升起时，巴基早已醒来。自从那个小店后他就没吃过东西，却也不饿。巴基等着那俩人跑步离开后，轻柔地落在草地上。他爬进那辆没锁门的卡车里，看着遮阳板镜中自己的脸。

他从脸上拂开头发，描绘过眼下的细线。两个男人回来了，一个全身汗湿，另一个丝毫未变。

只要走向那扇门，敲三下，等着他打开。等史蒂夫看见你时——双眼会被惊喜点亮，微笑扯开他的嘴角——只要说：

“我留下。”

就是这样的简单。

简单得就如从枪膛里射出一颗子弹。你已就绪，手指搭上扳机，纹丝不动，目标就在视野里。一颗子弹，将以你的狂暴，撕开他的世界。

 

* * *

 

 

三点钟，巴基手扶着车门把手。现在就行动，赶在他离开去城里见你之前。

突然，那扇前门打开，身负翅膀的男人跑向汽车，巴基在后视镜里看着。他拽开后备箱，又朝房子吼着。

史蒂夫从门里冲出来，手里拿着包和盾。那个盾牌。巴基的心因这个提示物而跃动，他上次看见它的时候。他对这个男人知之甚少，他无法停止观看。史蒂夫现在拥有的人生——人民、目标、位置——已不止是博物馆里的那些照片。而巴基所拥有却比那些照片还少：只是一个在晚餐桌上被人讲述的故事和一大袋匕首尖刀。

  **但你想要他在这里。我当然想。**

史蒂夫将东西都扔进车里，迅速且大声地对方向盘后的男人讲话。巴基离得太远听不到，但他的大脑自动解读着史蒂夫的表情。一场战斗前的深深牵挂、决心，一如既往。他们不是要去那间小店。史蒂夫停下，抬起头，眉头皱起，双眼四处寻找。他一头扎进副驾驶里，那车呼啸而去。

巴基坐在卡车里，直到太阳落山。他瞪着反光镜里的自己，直到天太黑了，直到他能看见的只剩自己眼里的水光。那辆车没回来。


	7. 失去你的立场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山姆用靴尖轻轻地碰碰史蒂夫的。“你要重新安排那个约会吗？”

史蒂夫坐在一架没有任何标志的黑色直升机后部，看着自己的靴子。到布加勒斯特已经整整两天了。（【注释1】布加勒斯特：罗马尼亚首都）

他们在这里，只有他跟山姆系着安全带坐在机身一侧的座椅里，因为史蒂夫要求。据说他们需要尽快赶回家，所以弗瑞给他搞到了跨大西洋最快的航班和一架返回华府的直升机。

山姆看着他，以他惯常的方式。漫不经心，就好像他的心思都在别处。

史蒂夫想象着巴基独自坐在那个小店里、帽檐遮着双眼、背靠着墙。无声而静止。望着窗外经过的人。他呆上数个小时。直到日落。然后他起身离开，再次消失进城市的幽暗间。

 山姆用靴尖轻轻地碰碰史蒂夫的。“你要重新安排那个约会吗？”他问道，话里有话，因为他们的耳机与其他乘客的相连。

“不知道我是不是能。”

外面，叶片拍打着空气，史蒂夫将头埋进双手里，手肘支在膝盖上。又一个错过的约会。

他的肩膀因四小时的跌落而作痛。任务并不可怕，但足以打垮他。弗瑞身陷欧洲，在躲避他本应最先发现的九头蛇特工。娜塔莎不知去向，史蒂夫和山姆是仅剩的两个知道他还活着的人。不能拒绝。

不能用人命去换再次见到巴基（的机会）。哪怕他真的曾考虑过。哪怕他们飞过半个地球时他的胃就是一个满是担忧的坑。哪怕他们就位准备攻击时他还在脑袋里回放着小店里的那场谈话。纵然被堵到角落里，手臂已被划得破破烂烂，盾牌落到了二十步之外，他想起的还是上次与他对战的那个人，而不是此刻正不顾一切想捅死他的这个。

后悔无用。你就这样的人，并不完全属于自己。你以身躯换就了武器，而你深知武器为何而生。你去往最需要你的地方。比起（作为）友人，先是一名合格的士兵。

直升机慢下来，落在民航局上的隐藏式停机坪上。隐私只属于那些穿着精致西装和新鞋子、电话从来响个不停的人。山姆和史蒂夫走出来，身穿遮盖着擦伤淤青的平民服装，面带掩饰了其他的表情。

他们驱车回家，一路沉默，史蒂夫心思困在某个让人为难的熟悉旋律中。 **现在我该怎么办** ？如果他再开始步行，巴基还会来找他吗？ **他还能再信任我吗** ？ **他需要我，我却消失了** 。应该留个便条的。

刚走出车外，站在车道上，正午的热潮就将他们包裹。史蒂夫突然感觉到一股头痛，垂着双眼走向大门。在包里胡乱摸出钥匙，打开门锁，走入阴影里。窗帘总是闭合着。

山姆随着他走进来，低声嘟囔着要去冲个澡之类的，上来楼。史蒂夫一动不动。又回到这里、迟到两天、没有他在身旁的重量异乎寻常得沉重。史蒂夫用脚跟合上门，瘫靠在木质门板上。 **该死！** 感觉就像重新开始了一样。

头痛在他的后脑里绽放，澎湃而尖锐。史蒂夫撑着木门直起身，直奔厨房去找杯水喝。转过拐角——

黑皮靴，崭新瓦亮，踩着瓷砖。深色的帆布，干脆利落，遮着鞋带。史蒂夫猛地抬起头。 **是他！**

肾上腺素涌出，意外之感犹若一道墙砸了下来。突然又致命。史蒂夫的表情从震惊融化成安心，巴基的嘴唇扭出一个小小的笑。

史蒂夫吐出一口气，摇摇头，双眉挑起。他搜寻着正确的词语想表示歉意，但舌头却没准备好。不敢想还能有这个机会。他憋出一声小小的笑，心提到了嗓子眼。就像是再次重新寻回了他。

就是从这一刻起你开始失去自己的立场。当你甚至都不曾想到要问他是如何找到的你。（问他）他为何会在你的厨房里。因为他正身穿着你买给他衣服。脚上是崭新的靴子。他的脸也刮得干干净净。你意识到，任性又满是希望地，他一直住在这里。在‘他的’房间里。他的双眼温柔，带着那种好奇的笑意。你瞪着他，忘了说话。

“我留下。”巴基看着地板，轻声说着，“如果你想要的话。”

史蒂夫的胸膛在抽搐，在一声他来不及阻止且令人怀疑的大笑里。向他所感觉到却又无法名状的那一切屈服。他向前扑倒，紧紧将巴基抱进怀里。他僵在史蒂夫的臂弯里——并不只是一点点抗拒，他的整个身体戒备地紧绷起来。但他感觉起来如此的好，他就在史蒂夫身边，他要留下了。史蒂夫控制不住自己了。

他紧抱着巴基，这样世界再也不能将他们分开了。无言地抱紧他，双臂压住覆盖着皮肤与坚韧金属的皮革。随着每一下呼吸巴基逐渐一点点地松弛下来，直到他的肌肉放松了，呼吸沉静了。他的双臂囚困在史蒂夫的双臂之下，但他却倾身，将下颚轻轻搁在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，而，这样就足够了。

 

* * *

 

 

山姆下楼来时——宽松的T恤，宽松的棉布裤——听见厨房里有两个声音。他并不觉得意外。

他缩回走廊里，听着史蒂夫节奏从容的嗓音和偶尔只有在问答时才有的沉静感。他走到门口。史蒂夫抬起头，桌边的那个男人明显紧绷了身体。

“我要出去买点东西。你（们）需要什么就发短信。”山姆对他俩各自点点头，就好像这一切再平常不过了。史蒂夫看着他的眼睛说了谢谢，对他微微一笑。那个棕发男人只是瞪视。

 

* * *

 

 

洗碗池里已经堆起了空盘子，而史蒂夫还在煮饭。巴基什么都吃，所以史蒂夫拿空了橱柜，煮了他找到的一切。他又放下一盘面条，这盘上撒上了干香草和一把葡萄干。巴基吃了，就如他吃掉前三盘时一样，双眼低垂，手小心地转动着叉子。他慢慢咀嚼，不急不忙，只为回味。

史蒂夫站在炉边看着。双眼漫漫，欣赏着他。他背脊的弧度，靴子微微侧放的样子，踩在地板上的边缘线。时间流转，不具意义。

“我们不在的时候你都吃什么？”

“嗯——就是，能在这里找到的一切。”

史蒂夫咯咯笑起来，挑起一道眉，“比如？”

“我吃了些那个。”巴基指指厨台上的蛋黄酱。

“什么，只有一勺蛋黄酱？”

“是呀。还有——一些果酱。我还吃了一袋冷冻青豆。”

史蒂夫看着他，嘴唇勾起，“你有没有煮煮啊？”

“没。”巴基回答道，一脸坦率，“应该要煮煮它们吗？”

史蒂夫的笑声逃出来，从他仰起的脸上飞向了天花板。手抚着肚子。巴基也笑了，一声轻轻的笑。与史蒂夫一同欢笑尤胜一切欢笑。

本可能是个悲剧，却不是。多么古怪、崭新又陈旧、陌生又熟悉啊。巴基不是曾经的自己，却也没不少一分。他坐在桌边，对史蒂夫露出那些沉静又不确定的笑容，吃着果酱、蛋黄酱和冻青豆，就好像那样做再正常不过。莫名地，就是如此。如此完美。

 

* * *

 

 

在一栋满是百叶窗的房子里躲了几天之后，史蒂夫驱车带他们去了一家购物中心—— **我跟你说过我们得买些新衣服，所以——我知道我已经给你买了几件，但** ——而那似乎算得上是个安全的尝试。

巴基一直在慢慢融入这种新的人生，日渐从容。他交谈得更多，微笑得更快，更少望着窗外。他甚至还跟山姆说了几句话。离开房子的提议并没让巴基畏惧，路上反而是史蒂夫成了焦虑的那个。他只是想要一切都顺利—— **我在怕什么？**

他们跟步行一族一起到达，就那炎炎的夏日来说，他们遮得有太严实。靴子踩在沥青上发出的柔和嘎吱声在停车场里回荡。清凉的空气透过大门扑面而来。

在外面的世界里看到巴基让人鼓舞的同时又令人紧张。他谨慎小心，却又无比好奇。抬头看某架经过的飞机，用手抚过门口茂盛的灌木，研究墙边的贩售机。

不是恐惧，亦不是愤怒。当意识到没有威胁存在时，他对着地面眨眨眼。双肩紧绷，他强迫身体回到中立状态。一场史蒂夫希望是自己去打的仗。

但最引人注目的变化是巴基将一切都展现在脸上。在布鲁克林时，他自信又骄傲。骄傲到不肯展现出困惑或尴尬。骄傲到不肯去感觉，似乎时常如此。而现在，他几乎是透明的。困惑、满足、好奇、疲惫都在他的五官上飞速变换。

史蒂夫站得有点过于靠近，总是找借口去碰触他——指尖轻轻放在他肩膀上、轻拍他的手引起他的注意、行走间碰撞他的腰胯。他猜巴基带着武器。

史蒂夫引领着他们穿过几间店，拿起衬衫和裤子给巴基看。衣服递上来时，巴基会摸摸，但几乎一言不发。似乎他就满足于这样在史蒂夫身后半步跟着，四处闲逛，他们就这样走着。

当他们经过一墙面的运动鞋时，巴基停下了。

“我不明白这些。”

“这些鞋子？”

“是呀，这个东西。”他指着一双耐克鞋的泡沫鞋底。

“哦，是的，那个很舒服。就……就像沙发垫。”

巴基的脸上呈现出一种全新的表情，一点点怀疑。“看着不太耐穿。”

史蒂夫早已因这个小争议微笑起来。“你是什么意思？”

巴基从夹克口袋里抽出金属手，他今天头一次亮出它。他用右手提起鞋子，用一根人工手指和人工拇指捏住泡沫鞋跟。某个传动装置静静旋转起来，手指捏起，毫不费力地将泡沫压成了一条细线。巴基放开手，重复动作。他转向史蒂夫，眉毛一挑，嘴巴一撇，好像在说—— **看？不结实** 。史蒂夫控制不住地大笑起来。近来似乎经常如此。

他的反应让巴基露出微笑，又多捏了泡沫几次，而这让史蒂夫笑得更厉害了。他将鞋子丢回原来的位置，史蒂夫拍拍他的后背，手指流连不去。

当一个店员接近得有点太过迅速时，他们移动起来，犹如一体，将史蒂夫摆在了他与巴基之间。史蒂夫被这熟悉的感觉震惊了，围着他迅速移动，目的明确。预见彼此的动作。一切都不一样了，整个世界都是陌生的，他们的身体改变了，但，与巴基的这只舞不曾改变：动若一体，互守身后。

史蒂夫知道巴基已经依靠上他了，让他填满他脑海里的空白，没有什么能比得上拥有他的信任感觉更棒的了。他知道巴基本能消声灭迹，但却选择了留下。

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫沏了一杯又一杯的茶。他试遍了橱柜里的每种香料，两次。每杯都以一抹牛奶结束。史蒂夫一手稳稳地将它们送到了餐桌边，巴基问：“哪种？”

“山莓。”

一呷。“尝起来像红莓。”

 一呷，咯咯笑着。“是呀，很像。”

他们坐着，喝着，聊着大事小情。

史蒂夫跟他说着最近几年（的事），巴基告诉他对自己左臂所知的一切。他们绕开了那些没准备好问或答的问题。巴基重新讲述记住的残缺故事，史蒂夫填补那些空白。大部分都是战前的，但全部故事都是与史蒂夫一同创造的。没有一个是他无法拼凑完整的。

巴基的嗓音，折射着其后的那个男人。本能与记忆的拼凑，正恢复成某种更完整的事物。那熟悉的语调、他一如既往的口音，都毫不费力地回归了。他使用了一些从前从不使用的词汇，他的幽默感亦有所改变。他略显粗糙（粗鲁），也惊人地迟钝（直率）

他说得越多，史蒂夫越想与他分享更多。他加到自己心里的那张清单上：地方、食物、电影和想尝试事。想一起尝试的事。

 

* * *

 

 

他们上楼时已经是凌晨3点。史蒂夫站在他们共用的浴室的洗手池旁，边刷着牙，边望着巴基的牙刷。 **他就住在这里** 。将他留在身边的喜悦还未消退。

当他打开门时，巴基正躲在走廊上。他赤着脚，脱掉了外套。少了一分防备，多了一分家居。一瞬的尴尬，四目相对，然后史蒂夫说：“明早见。”，尽可能轻松地说。

“好。”巴基回以微笑。

史蒂夫轻轻合上房门，模糊了巴基在浴室里放水的声音。他躺到床上，和衣而卧，听着。体味着巴基在浴室里走动、进入卧室、然后安定下来的那些声响。史蒂夫曾想过夜里去看看他。 **我可以说我觉得自己听觉了什么。** 但他知道巴基会立刻惊醒。所以他卧而不眠，回想着这一天。以他的方式诉说着—— **我相信你明早还会在这里。**

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫醒来时，他直奔前厅，一边揉掉眼中的睡意，一边磕磕绊绊地走下楼梯。每天清晨，他都会在厨房的餐桌边找到巴基。窗帘被拉开一道缝，这样他就能看到后院了，一缕晨光洒在他的脸上。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

他们又一起开始了一天。而史蒂夫忘了自己是谁。忘了自己的职责，忘了自己将会被需要，忘了一通十秒钟的电话就能将他叫出门。他忘了，然后装上一壶水准备沏茶。他忘了，然后在桌边坐下。他忘了，然后微笑。


	8. 我们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们这是在做什么啊？住在陌生人的房子里，只围绕着彼此旋转，就如世间其它皆不存在。

凌晨4点。黑袜子踩着油地毡。降低声音，他们就不会吵醒山姆。从来就不存在‘浪费时间’这种事。

他们俩都不需要太多睡眠，所以就将大把的清晨时光花在了厨房里。史蒂夫是不会停止喂养他了，他们通常是在吃东西。当他说服史蒂夫让他做一次饭时，他做了唯一确定自己会做的东西。燕麦片。

煮粥时，巴基看着锅子，漂浮在本能与记忆的缺口间，等待着其中一方接管一切，告诉他什么时候算煮好了。史蒂夫看着他，表情太过温暖，令他的胸膛发紧。

他们是在做什么啊？ **我们这是在做什么啊？** 住在陌生人的房子里，只围绕着彼此旋转，就如世间其它皆不存在。

* * *

下雨了，所以史蒂夫领他们去了杂货店——“你有没有去过？——好的——是呀——相信我，能花上一整天。”

加工过的半成品食材花了一个半小时。巴基每种都挑一样。哪怕是他认识的东西，哪怕是他们上周一直在吃的东西。 **为什么不呢？**

史蒂夫推着半满的购物车跟在他身后，半步之遥，回答着巴基轻声提的问题——“这是什么？”——“那是新品吗？”——“尝起来如何？”

巴基走过干货区的两条通道，眼睛慢慢浏览过货架上的每个包装。他一直将左手插在衣兜里。从架上抽出那些盒子，翻转，阅读标签，在手里掂掂分量，然后轻轻放进购物车里。双眼抬起，看向史蒂夫，那个永远回望着他的人。

谷类区的过道上，巴基正努力在五个几乎完全一样的盒子中做出选择。史蒂夫正在提醒他这里的每一样东西都会比他预想的更甜。

突然，巴基看到一抹蓝，他的胃沉下去。身体先于拼凑碎片大脑做出反应。一个小女孩，不超过六岁，穿着带花边的蓝裙子。正抓在一辆购物车上微笑。

**_一个小女孩。莫斯科， 1968年。一个小女孩。在床下发抖。_ ** ****

巴基猛然转开头，对着瓷砖眨眨眼。

**_他的金属手攥住她的手臂。拖拽着那微小的重量。刺耳的尖叫在旅馆的房间里回荡。_ **

巴基跪倒在瓷砖上。史蒂夫正抓着他的肩膀，问着问题，但巴基听不到他。

**_拔出匕首。非常容易。让人作呕的沉默。血渗入带着花边的蓝。_ ** ****

巴基站起身。正在奔跑。逃出门去，绕过建筑。将脸埋在被太阳晒白了碳渣砖块上。屈膝，蜷缩起身体，不断颤抖。

等等吧。等等吧。

黑暗逝去。你强迫肺再次工作起来。世界重新聚集。附近的车辆，购物车的吱嘎声，远处鸟儿的歌唱。而史蒂夫，正紧紧抱着你。低语着：“等等吧。会过去的。我来了。”

他总是这么亲密（靠近）。他怎会总是跟你这样的亲密（靠近）？触摸、或尽其所能地靠近。他就像是被你所缚的影子。或许，你才是他的影子。

巴基从双手里抬起头。转身，背靠着墙，史蒂夫迎向他的眼睛。

“史蒂夫。”突然，他觉得他必须知道。 **他必须知道我做过什么** ，“一个小女孩，”他的嗓音嘎哑，“在莫斯科。”

史蒂夫只是听着，眼里是刻骨的痛。

“我杀了她。”几乎是一声喃语，“我割开了她的喉咙。”

史蒂夫没有反应，却令人感觉无比疼痛。他应该退却，应该否认。 **他早知道会从我这里听到这些。** 这心伤一定是显现在了自己的眼里，因为史蒂夫摇着头，抚摸着他的手臂，“那不是你，巴克。”

“是我。是我的双手。”

“别这样想。”

“你就不会那么做。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。嗓音变得有点犀利：“巴基。你不能这样想。你九死一生。任何人都不该要求更多了。”

“我是单独行动。”巴基紧皱着眉。任何一个好人都不会去杀死一个孩子。“我可以一走了之。”

“你知道没那么容易。”史蒂夫的手放在他的膝盖上，“逃离从不是可以选择的。”

巴基沉默了。

史蒂夫的声音温柔却坚定。“我们还有另一个70年要度过；你打算要用它来哀吊一场噩梦吗？”

巴基看着他的脸。史蒂夫等待着一个回答。

**我们。**

* * *

“我们”不断出现。史蒂夫已经放弃了‘I’和‘me’改成了‘us’和‘we’。每次都令你的心飞驰。你的世界开始不断缩小。你为什么会想要离开华府？它的交汇与重叠。为什么还要离开这栋房子？缩小到只剩下了史蒂夫。你曾做出过选择吗，还是你在利用他的善良？

史蒂夫为十一月制定了计划。 **我们要去波士顿。** 巴基不言不语。 **从前我们总说要跳上火车** 。那是四个月之后。 **现在我们可以说走就走。如果你愿意，我来开车。** 四个月是一段漫长的时光。 **然后就沿路停车休息。你喜欢这样吗？** ****

巴基回放着这场对话，当他坐在厨房里，等着史蒂夫下楼时。（当他）透过百叶窗的缝隙看着后院纾解那焦虑的挣扎时。

**你喜欢这样吗？**

可，史蒂夫离开过，将来还会再离开。巴基要做什么呢？ **你曾想过重新开始。** 这是不是就是从新开始呢？你睡去、醒来、愈合。现在你可以算是活着了吗？他碰你时，你的皮肤会冒出火花。你伤着他时，你的心会如被紧抓。这就是你曾经所寻找的吗？

巴基在史蒂夫身旁不安地漂浮着，（就像一道）易变的阴影。但，就在他犹豫不决时，他的心已经擅自开始与史蒂夫的心交缠。他的身体开始学会围绕着他移动。（学会）期待着他。史蒂夫早已发现了他内心的空白，并用自己的记忆填补。第一道门打开，你回家了。

* * *

早晨5点。懒散地坐在木椅里。史蒂夫地在沏茶，一如既往。他来回尝试着那些香料，而巴基喜欢它们全部。

巴基今天穿了运动鞋，因为昨晚有一双出现在了他的门外。耐克，泡沫鞋底。史蒂夫说的没错，它们就像沙发垫。史蒂夫看着那双鞋微笑，不言不语。

“嗨，”巴基清了清嗓子，“我们可以去书店吗？”

“当然！”史蒂夫回答得有点太快，“完全可以。”

巴基点点头，抿着茶。

“你——有什么你想找的吗？”

“没。”巴基抬头看着他。

史蒂夫只是点点头，“行，很好。”他微笑。

史蒂夫拿出笔记本放到桌上，列出了罗列出十二家书店。他查找地图，得到那些会领着他们绕上一大圈的方向——到达每间书店并回到家里。他讲述着他要为巴基做的一切，而巴基越过他的肩膀看着。巴基对这个东西有些了解——理解GPS和计算程序——其余的就如流水，从史蒂夫的心里到他的心里。从史蒂夫的唇到他的耳。

第一站用了四小时。他们一起走着，史蒂夫假装在看书架。

巴基漫步在过道间，绞尽脑汁。他抽出书，翻开，浏览几行后，又放回去。他把一本关于飞机的百科全书加到腋下，一本薄薄、铜版纸印刷，有很多猫头鹰的照片，还有一本关于某座不幸的泰国寺院的小说。直到他将它们递给史蒂夫时，才意识到最后一本是德文书—— **我认识德文？我认识德文。**

史蒂夫看都没看就接过去，对他灿烂一笑。容光焕发的样子，是巴基要什么东西时他的表情。巴基回以微笑，现在几乎成了反射性动作。有一丝愧疚，因为享受了他的关注；可，史蒂夫快乐了，巴基肩膀就变轻盈了。这是一种全新的感受，知道某人以你为荣。巴基追逐着这感受，就如泉水之于干裂的嘴唇。

* * *

他感觉自己逐渐落入了史蒂夫苦心在他四周建起的例行程序里。他知道自己该去哪里等待是史蒂夫所期待的。他诉说自己的想法，言语不会背叛他。时光流过，他任由自己的铠甲卸下，高兴地发现其下是像人的东西。但，在他的皮肤之下，过往与现今间的冲突在滋长。每段过往重新袭来，恐怖在加深。

血腥的记忆在他脑中纠缠扭曲。大部分都一如既往的清晰。无穷无尽的战场，没有尽头的杀戮。记忆就像一页目录。但此刻，它们感觉起来没那么稳固了。就像他只是曾在某本书中读到过它们。就像是他只是穿了别人的躯壳在行走。（可）某些牢记的情节却是他绝望地想要忘记的。

他将此事隐瞒了史蒂夫，却没有藏好。他停顿，眨眼。交谈中会垂下头。巴基知道那些阴影显现出来了。但史蒂夫却坚定不移。似乎就连痉挛的崩溃都无法撼动他。但他不可能会知道。知道那感受有多黑暗。他也不应该知道。

* * *

巴基穿着裤子和衬衣睡觉。躺在被子上，（仍然）感觉暴露。他重新布置了自己的房间，床尽可能地远离开那扇窗。他蜷缩起身，围绕着记忆中他睡在房顶上时史蒂夫的躺在这张床上的身形。

梦魇降临，他无声地逐个诛杀。他醒来，粗喘欲呕，在黑暗间瞪大双眼。说服自己冷静下来，深呼吸，直到他稳定下来。然后无声地下楼，坐在厨房里直到天明。直到史蒂夫醒来来寻找他的那一刻。

惊恐是正在剥落、消融、自动流进下水道的世界。地狱却在原处，热烈燃烧，散发着恶意。原本应该有东西存在的空白。就如醒来时没了一条手臂。

做梦时，巴基并不感觉惊恐；它会在他醒来前的暮色中降临。当空白再次令他呕吐时，他会记起。只有他身边那独一无二的美丽（美人）才会令他胃部抽痛、胸口痉挛。只有当他记起他是如何的鲜活。记起杀戮的意义。

有些夜晚糟过其他。今夜，那个穿着蓝裙子的小女孩出现，又出现。他割开，又割开她的喉咙。如此暴力，如此堕落，以至于他的大脑一次次将他由睡去的边缘扯回。当他终于陷入了无意识状态时，不过两下呼吸，她就又在他的脑海里哀鸣。瘦小的胸膛拼命想要呼吸。他的心在狂跳，他倒抽一口气，睁开眼。 **她如此的害怕。我怎么会没有看到她在害怕？**

巴基从床上跃起，用颤抖的双腿。打开门，踉跄两步，又打开一扇门，你跪倒。对着马桶呕吐，感到你的身体罢工了。你挣扎着喘了口气，你的胃还在翻搅，试图翻个底朝天。

双手紧抓着马桶沿，史蒂夫来了。柔软的棉布，巴基后背上的热度。史蒂夫跪在他身边，从他脸上拨开头发。他隐忍着，一只手握住他的脖颈，指尖轻柔地梳理过那些缠结。黑暗中温柔的安慰，街灯透过百叶窗投射出阴影，一对身影，相依，如一个秘密。他如此的靠近（亲密）。

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉，巴基。”他的嗓音破碎，“我很抱歉。”他将脸埋在巴基的肩膀上。然后，疼了。感觉史蒂夫崩溃，（是）他胸口里的钝痛。巴基啐掉苦涩，用灼痛的肺再次吸气。

（情况）在恶化。现在还伤到了史蒂夫。巴基发誓不再失控。 **你必须要更坚强。** ****

* * *

电话来了。就如他俩都知道的那样。他们正站在厨房里，厨台上是三罐打开的不同种类的罐装绿豆。每罐里都有一把叉子。

“多快？”

巴基默默咀嚼着，史蒂夫在门口徘徊。

“好的。”

“你确定是他们？”

冗长的停顿，史蒂夫的眼睛看向巴基。

“是的，我现在就能过去。”他的语调变沮丧。

几不可闻地叹了口气，他挂掉电话。双眼满含歉意，他说：“我得走了。”

“现在吗？”内疚感撕开巴基的胃，因为自己嗓音中的失望。

“是的。”

“好的。”巴基继续看着那些罐头。史蒂夫犹豫了一下，离开门口，走了。等他走出视线范围外，巴基丢下叉子，倾身，掌心按着台面。他看着瓷砖，吞咽。

门口一声笨拙的告别，汽车前灯透过窗子一闪，他们走了。房子悄然无声，巴基静止不动。他惊讶地发现自己紧张了。 **现在呢？**


	9. 无法言说

 

“嗨。”

巴基低声的问候透过电话线，让史蒂夫的胃轻轻颤动。他们给他买了一部手机——只是，你知道的，为了以防有什么事发生——在史蒂夫的第一次出差后，两周的重聚后便是三日的分离。他如此地想念他，（是）每日清晨他胸骨上的一个洞，一边用旅馆的破咖啡机煮着茶，一边希望巴基也在做同样的事。

以前史蒂夫就想过给他买一部手机。他们第一次一同坐在厨房里时就在想。却不愿逼他，不愿让他感觉被束缚，害怕他会逃走。想过给山姆装一部固定电话，但那样会更奇怪。现在已经没人用固定电话了。都是像带着自己身体的一部分一样带着手机。

“进展得如何？”

“总下雨。你呢？”

“很慢。”

他们笼统地说着话—— **能听到你声音就足够了** 。巴基问起他的航班，史蒂夫问起他晚饭吃了什么。

用电话交谈凸显了他俩寻找某种共同语言的慢舞。巴基所使用辞令，混合了过去的、现代的和史蒂夫都不确定曾有人说过的。他努力迎合巴基，使用相同的辞令，模仿他的语调。

他要巴基往贴在冰箱上的购物单上添加东西。巴基跟他说起一场他想看的即将来临的月食。是在广播中听到的。在周四晚上。聪明地引向了那个悬而未决的问题。

“你什么时候回家来？”

史蒂夫的呼吸顿住。 **就只是听见他问起** **。** 这是巴基呆在家里他（出来）执行的第四次任务，却并变容易一丝一毫。

他给出了自己仅有的回答：“我尽快。”

 

 

黑色直升机。绑着安全带，坐在山姆身旁。盾在脚边。心在嗓子里。回家。

驱车回家，史蒂夫给他发信息——还是用了太久太久。他打大门时，巴基人就等在门厅里。他走上前，有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫期待的是巴基的双臂搂住自己的腰，自己的脸温暖地贴在他的脖子上。而他只是停住脚步，双眼闪亮而亲密，接过史蒂夫的包，他们的手轻轻擦过。然后，退后半步，原地转身，消失进走廊里。

史蒂夫俯身解开自己的鞋带，镇定感冲进血管。他听见洗衣机舱门的‘砰’。

史蒂夫向他展示那机器时，巴基似乎十分印象深刻。现在每次任务后他都会洗衣。手洗他们的手套和枪套。挂在洗衣间里晾干。将史蒂夫和山姆的防弹铠甲和军服折成整齐的一叠，放在他们的门外。

巴基缝补着破洞，坐在沙发上，落地灯拉到身后。灵活的手指，敏锐的双眼。史蒂夫被逗笑了，暗自得意。一种因离奇境遇而生、陌生又家居的例行程序。对他俩来说，（变成）这样一向毫不费力。

_**“史蒂夫，这是怎么回事？”** _

_**“别管了，巴克。”** _

_**“是谁干的？”** _

_**“我说别管了。我明天会补好的。”** _

_**“你补个屁。都快成碎布了。”巴基瞪着他，担忧在冰层下燃烧。“我来补。”紧绷的停顿。“再一次。”半心反讽。** _

_**事实上，这是他本周第三次缝补这件衬衣了，而史蒂夫又要指望他了。他没有别的干净的衬衣，他明天要去上课。他想感谢他，想解释这次不一样，但自尊心堵在他的喉咙里。** _

_**巴基沉默地缝补着，将撕开的布边织补成一条细细的线缝。起身，陈旧的地板在他的靴子吱嘎作响，然后在洗碗池边叹息。他用手小心地洗掉鲜血和泥土。将污渍洗去，又没拉扯到那脆弱的布料。** 【译者：这句话一语双关，形象主义啊。】_

_**史蒂夫光着上身坐在一只翻扣的柳条箱上。望着地板。望着自己的双手。望着巴基的后背。他没说一句该说的。**_

 

 

巴基又出现在厨房里，碰见史蒂夫，要更多的卡夫拉尔纤维线。没了神盾局给他们补给，他们就用现有的，并努力维持。弗瑞总有满满的军火库等着他们，但从来没有新战甲。总是更关注于进攻。

史蒂夫怀疑巴基从他怀里抱走衣服，将自己关在了洗衣间里，好能查看衣服上的血迹。或是破损的布料——铭记着他的皮肤早已宽恕了的那些伤口。（是）一次无声的任务报告，报告了所有史蒂夫永远不会告诉他的事。

 

 

史蒂夫在家里时，巴基总是有点难熬。那天夜里他做噩梦了，史蒂夫能听到有三次，每当巴基独自睡在这里时，他就担心那些梦一定非常糟糕。

巴基极力摆脱掉它们，以一种让史蒂夫从心里发疼的凶狠。 **你能从阴霾的双眼后扯出那些秘密吗？** 史蒂夫以为那些任务对他来说更艰难，令他想起了自己的过往，想起独自度过的黑暗岁月。他以为是看见血污的衣物和参差不齐的刀口（甚至还有弹孔）令事态恶化。但这无法避免。这就是自己。史蒂夫是在做正确的事；他杀掉一些人是为了拯救另一些人。

所以他坐在前厅里。放弃睡眠，就如某种无言的道歉。为自己房中的那些枪、车里的防弹衣、那面总是放在手边的盾牌。倾听着巴基房门后的动静。他似乎无声地睡去，又突然醒来，因那些鬼魅的阴影而急喘窒息。巴基总是在史蒂夫去跑步前就已起身出名。他逃出自己的房间，逃出梦中的监狱，悄然无声地冲下楼梯，然后他们就坐在了厨房里。巴基在呼吸，史蒂夫在沏茶。

史蒂夫知道他和衣而眠。蜷缩起身体，不盖毯子。他知道他不会在窗边睡觉。所以他一直在想办法邀请巴基睡到自己的房间里。或自己的床上。只是为了能靠近（亲密），就想他们过去那样。为了取暖，也许不止是取暖。

所以，只要醒了他就会在这里，对着夜里自己脑子里冒出来的那些意识尖叫。这样他就能抱着他挨过一切，而不是跪倒在巴基身后。他就能在他的身体哽咽呕吐时拢起他的头发，或是追着他走进厨房，将他拉进一个颤抖的拥抱里。

沉默于洒满月光的走廊内。绞尽脑汁想寻找到词语。

 

 

 

“这是什么？”巴基敲敲墙上的玻璃嵌板。

“哦，”史蒂夫笨手笨脚地摸出山姆数周之前给他的说明书，“是控制灯光的。但工作的不怎么好。如果你以正确的方式挥手，”史蒂夫试探性地比划了一下，什么都没发生，“呃，应该会使灯光变暗的。”他又对着嵌板多挥了几次手，先慢后快，先靠近后远离。

巴基挑起一道眉，嘴巴里打趣道：“你确定是如此，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫模糊地噗嗤一笑，“是的，山姆是这么说的。”灯光终于对了他的努力做出了回应，彻底关闭。史蒂夫再次尝试，什么都发生。又试，灯光彻底打开到最亮。

这时候，巴基靠着墙大笑起来，视线在史蒂夫的脸庞上舞动，“这种事上你总是很烂。”用了是史蒂夫从前听闻过却从未自己说过的措辞。他的大脑先将其存档，准备稍后试试。

巴基拍开史蒂夫的手，自己挥了几下。他将灯光微微变暗了。“哈！”令人愉悦的惊讶之声同时来自他俩人的喉咙。他又挥了一下，小心地，又让灯光变昏暗了一些。

现在史蒂夫也笑了起来。他们俩，摸索着弄懂了简单的科技。在厨房里欢笑。史蒂夫想起了自己醒来时曾经厌恶过的一切。想起了他是如何拼命想理解后放弃了那些他无法掌握的东西。

看着巴基研究那块嵌板，耐心的眼神，试验不同的挥手姿态，他就希望他们能一起醒来。他那富有耐心的另一半会在他疲惫时引领他，会在他准备争斗时主张冷静。

但，纵是如今，巴基并没追循史蒂夫的足迹。他早已对这摩登世界知之甚多。对史蒂夫能交给他的东西，总是愉悦地表示惊讶。

几周前，史蒂夫意外撞见巴基在试验微波炉。巴基正往盘子里堆各种食材。一片面包。一勺蜂蜜。一口苹果。一点辣椒酱。将它们微波几秒钟后，又逐一取样。

他转身，双眼从容又好奇，史蒂夫走进来，“为什么这东西不会煮熟里面？”

史蒂夫当时笑着耸耸肩—— **我永远不会想到去问** 。而巴基，在这场‘兴衰变革’之前，大概也不会问。太过骄傲不能让人知道他在学习。

史蒂夫已熟练掌握谷歌搜索，所以他调出快速搜索，将手机放到厨台上。巴基浏览着，并大声读出一段段说明。他使用触屏（功能）时毫不迟疑。操作手机界面时就像他已经那样做了几百次。 **他怎么会知道这个？**

不知什么，他就逼自己去学什么。史蒂夫默默看着他研究墙上的嵌板。当史蒂夫会耸耸肩、离开、去干别的、放弃的时候，巴基却还在站着。他丢下做了一半的事，集中注意力到某一个未知数上。他任由整部、整部的电影在客厅里播放而无人观看，因为他在厨房里发现了有意思的东西。

他小心翼翼地填补那些缺口。驱使自己是因为在他那一人世界里没人会去逼迫他。

也许是骄傲，此刻以不同的形式在膨胀。也许是好奇。或是想弥补失去的时光的渴望。也许是想要感觉正常的期盼；史蒂夫了解那种隐痛。可至少他知道——世人都知道——史蒂夫·罗杰斯发生了什么，知道为什么他的世界是暴力与牺牲（献祭）。

“嗨，巴克，你的手怎么了？”史蒂夫的眼睛落在从他拇指根部扭曲蜿蜒没入衣袖里的一道破皮擦伤上。

“什么？”巴基僵住。

“那道擦伤。”他的手指抬起想去碰那破了的皮肤，巴基却避开，放下手。

“哦——我刮到护墙板了。”巴基的表情变回避，双眼暗淡，“当时我在拽水管。”

“哦。” **停下。别再问了。别逼他。**

 

 

“谢谢。”巴基靠在门框上，“那个洗头水。”

史蒂夫脸上一惊，尴尬了，因为他嗓音的音色。那是自己从法国带回了的。松木与鼠尾草。放在了他们的淋浴间里，附带一张便条。他低头对着菜板上的胡萝卜微笑，“是时候我来偿还那些年的关怀（宠爱）了。”【译注：此处疑似双关语。原文favors。】

巴基的嗓音恢复平静。坦然，又带点犹豫，“什么关怀？”

史蒂夫停下动作，抬起头。那些空白正在缩小，而发现一处新空白的确意外。 **我猜我们还没谈到过这事。**

“从前你常常带东西回家来。小东西。总是带。”

巴基平静的双眼搜寻着他的脸。

“你在码头上捡到的东西啊，某些我们买不起的食物啊。”史蒂夫咯咯轻笑起来，“或是某些我多看了一眼，”动情的微笑，他摇摇头，“却永远不会买的东西。”

巴基嗯了一声回应。他晃悠进厨房，头钻进橱柜里，将厨台上的胡萝卜的脚料丢进垃圾桶，然后又消失了。

 礼物几乎立刻就开始了。第二天清晨，史蒂夫的房门外有一颗猕猴桃。躺在那里，没附便条，就如从天而降。他在厨房的座椅上放着一本泰国菜食谱。冰箱里，一个小纸盒，一张字迹潦草的便条——那字迹他熟悉到就如熟悉自己的字迹——“鸭蛋。”

它们陌生又美丽，一如巴基所做的所有事。毫无遗漏，似乎一切都值得一份礼物。某天早晨，他一醒来就看到自己的牙刷有三管崭新的牙膏。每一种都是不同的味道。

某天中午他穿鞋子打算跑步去买杂货时，发现巴基早已在鞋里垫上了缓冲鞋垫。

他在排队等候结账时打开钱包，发现一张街边三明治店‘买10送1’的打孔卡，卡面上已经打上了七个小洞。每一份礼物都是透过巴基的眼睛对这个世界的惊鸿一瞥。

凌晨1:20 ，他们上楼，史蒂夫去了浴室，巴基磨蹭起来。他在水花下微微低头，看见了一枚硬币，用透明胶带固定在瓷砖上。“1982”胶带上以圆珠笔写道。一枚32岁的硬币。多么妙的礼物啊！

就在史蒂夫感觉到他们达到了平衡时，一切再次倾向一边。巴基正伸展变形成他自己。探索着重要的事物的边缘。就像，在水雾中呼吸，水在他脸上，在他眼里，就像，一切都很重要。

不过，就在数天后——那天早晨他正在翻看着弗瑞派一个便衣特工送来的文件时——他看到了它。就塞在那些马尼拉纸文件夹下。仿麂皮封皮，米色纸页。

史蒂夫在厨房里找到他，正在搅动着火炉上的什么东西。

“嗨。”

巴基抬起头。

“谢谢。”

巴基等待着。

他继续，声音轻了很多，“你知道，你不用的，巴克。送那些礼物。”

巴基并没有说话。他当然知道。

“我很久不画了。”史蒂夫看着火炉，“自从醒来之后。”

“也许你应该再开始。”

史蒂夫的眼睛抬起了，看向他的脸，巴基却看着锅。

“有很多空页需要填满。”

“是呀。”史蒂夫退后一步，“谢谢。”

“为你什么都愿意，小坏蛋。”一句咕哝，一张笑脸，双眼还在炉子上，但他能听到史蒂夫脸上的震惊。巴基微笑着抬起头。“嗨，合上嘴巴。我又不是鬼。”

就在这时你开始倾斜。就在你将巴基看作一个全新的人时。一点点旧和不断增高的新。好奇心从灰烬里绽放。他在黑夜里颤抖，却用张开的双眼迎接清晨。吃着桔子瓣上的花生酱，读着报纸。

你的身体放弃了自身的天平，就好像那已不再重要。你耳中是失衡的争辩。

你本不是为这感受而生。你生而脆弱无法承受它，后又被铸造得太过坚强而不能允许它。你腹腔里的子弹，你嘴里的鲜血，你早就准备好了流血身亡。你生就是一个殉道之人，而生命，就如杯中的水，总轻易流进你的胸膛里。世人正期待着你全部献出，而你也会的。

巴基从没将这视作理所当然。他从地狱归来，面带微笑，向你展示了生命为什么值得继续。我原以为你才应该是那块顽石。我原以为他才是能治愈的那个（人）。但现在，看看你。你在不断坠落，却总相信大地会找到你。

 

 

热浪在人行道上升腾。路边的树在艳阳中沙沙作响。汽车慵懒地往前一寸寸地挪动，穿行在狭窄的小巷中。史蒂夫在它们中左右穿行，每一次转向，机车都温柔地倾斜。巴基就在他身后，双手轻揽着他的腰。

只要转头，便可看到，从眼角的余光里，巴基的头发在风中飞舞。 **今天是个好天气。** 那时他们正在餐桌边咀嚼着烤面包。我们去开你的摩托吧。心就在史蒂夫的喉咙里—— **点头吧，点头吧** 。系着鞋带的巴基。 **我们能去间唱片店吗？**

他们下了机车，巴基走向店门。拉开门，让开身。他还是去哪里都穿着一件夹克，但却人左手垂在身侧。金属手指反射着阳光。史蒂夫越过他，走进日光灯的昏暗里。

巴基在唱片架间穿行。他拿了一小叠唱片套，一名店员出现，“嗨，伙计，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

史蒂夫开口要回答，曾经是他们两人的喉舌，但巴基却先说道：“是的。我想——全部都要一张。”

店员眨眨眼，“全部都要一张。”

“是的，每种只要一张。每种音乐。”

“哦。”店员看看史蒂夫，又看看巴基，“酷。你（们）需要帮忙吗？帮忙挑出来？”

“好的。”

那名店员半转身，也不确定该从哪里开始，“好吧，天呀，好吧。”他指着他们面前的分区说道，“这是雷鬼音乐。你（们）——知道雷鬼乐吗？”

“不知道。”

“好吧，没事。”点点头，改口说：“嗯，不能错过马利。”他提起一张唱片，递给巴基。他们慢慢向前走着，店员滔滔不绝地解释着他们经过的那些复杂难懂的（音乐）题材、解释着他所知却从未说起过的事。他们一边走着，史蒂夫一边神游天外，直到巴基的声音将他拉回现实。

他拿起一只激光唱片，“你能播放这种吗？”

立刻吞吞口水，将你的注意力拉回到眼前，“能。”清清你的喉咙。

巴基将其放到抱在手臂和胸膛之间的那堆唱片上。店员看了他们俩一眼，但他们的问题已经结束了，所以他接着介绍。

他们骑回家时，机车后部用弹力绳绑了满满一箱的唱片。直到他们回到家里，穿过前厅，史蒂夫才意识到山姆或许并没有唱片机。

“嗨，巴克，我想我们没有唱片机。想去买一台吗？”

“不，我们有一台。”巴基将箱子放在门边，消失在楼梯上。

史蒂夫将钥匙丢在墙边的窄桌上。有那么一刻，他在想—— **不，我肯定山姆没有唱片机** **。** 他记得之前自己曾经有问过。

当他正准备喊楼上的巴基时，他绕过楼梯顶再次出现，搬着一只棕盒子。是一台唱片机。

他对史蒂夫露齿一笑，是那个轻松又狡黠表情，然后越过他走进客厅。

“可我们没有能播放那些小唱片的机器。”

史蒂夫咽回已经到了嘴边的问题，“是呀，山姆有一台那种机器。”

巴基点点头，将唱片机支在及膝高的咖啡桌上。他屈身，将唱针放到唱片上时，史蒂夫问：“这个是从哪里来的？”一个在他脑袋里转了一百次又咽下去的问题。

巴基抬起头。“过去你可从来不知道。”

“我知道，但——我只是，”你能说什么呢？ **过去你有份工作。现在世界不一样了。你也是在用（那些）宠爱来偿付这些东西吗？你不用，巴克。你并不亏欠我什么。就，我不知道，就——求你，就——**

“嗨，我一直安分守己的，好吗？”他的嗓音粘上了一点点受伤。

史蒂夫微笑。点点头，别开了眼。

 

**我们去兜个风吧。**

“好啊，好的，我们走。” **让我们只是兜上几个小时的风** ， **漫无目的地** 。“去公园怎么样？” **一路飞驰，只要有你贴着我背。** “马里兰洲有个非常不错的。” **风在耳中，我们不用再说话。** “不，不是很远。会是一次不错的旅程。” **只要让我再靠近一点点，让我冷静下心神。** “是的，我们再带上点水。” **你就是我的锚，但我想你并不知晓。**

他们停在未铺柏油的停车场上，高速路上呼啸的风从他们耳中离开。绿茵遍地，无边无际。

他们沿着某条小径开始，并没去查看那被风雨侵蚀了的地图。沿着一条小河的河岸蜿蜒。巴基停下脚步解释哪种植物可食用。他小心翼翼地递给史蒂夫挑选过的草叶、新蕾，和浆果。 **他是如何得知的** **？** 它们苦涩到难以置信，但巴基似乎并不关注。他大笑着看史蒂夫咀嚼一片草叶，因那味道无法控制地扭曲了脸庞。他的笑声这样的轻快而完美。甚至感觉不再是某种声响，而只是某种感情，从他的唇，瞬间，直入你的胸膛。

一声枪响。

那不容错认的爆裂声回荡在树木间。史蒂夫甚至都还来不及感觉意外，巴基就已经动了起来。一切发生得太快。粗暴的手按上他的后背，巴基将他按到砂砾上。膝盖压住他的后背，将他固定住。史蒂夫能听见一只半自动手枪滑动、上膛，准备开火。

史蒂夫倒抽了口气——没事，没事，真的没事。但巴基已经将他扯起，金属手攥住他的衬衣，将他从小路上扯离，拽进附近的一条壕沟里。他将史蒂夫丢在泥土上，以身体遮挡住史蒂夫的身体。膝盖在泥里，大腿贴着史蒂夫的身侧，一只靴子踩进土里。

史蒂夫设法转头，看着逆光之中的巴基。正扫视着树丛，双眼犀利，紧咬牙关。蹲伏着身躯，交叉着双臂，手指扣着扳机。

“巴克。”史蒂夫努力道，嗓音在急切与冷静间摇摆。“没事的。只是个打靶场。他们只是在——他们不是——”

巴基眨眨眼，史蒂夫知道这一刻的重要性。早已知晓它会到来，所以他感谢命运（此刻）只有他们两人。巴基需要知晓没事的。 **我会接受你的全部** 。不需羞愧。 **我会全部都接受。**

巴基低头看着史蒂夫，抓握的双手放松，垂向地面。身体突然瘫倒，然后滚向一边。落地时，被靠着一棵树，枪半握在那只手本就是被创造出用枪的。双眼飘忽，面色苍白。他看起来就像正在从心里寻找自我，史蒂夫愣住。想拉过他，却不知道他需要什么。 **空间？时间？不要言语。不是此刻。**

史蒂夫站起身，伸出一只手想帮他起身。巴基握住，双眼注视地面，随后他们沉默地走回去。

又一声枪响，就在几分钟后，就在他们呼吸已经放慢的时候，巴基突然一震。 **拉过他。在他耳畔低语。抓住他的肩膀，再次稳定住他。** 可史蒂夫没有。他们回到机车上。疾风在公路上呼啸。

**我不在乎，巴克。你是否随身带着一只枪。我不在乎。**

 

 

“这些是什么？”

“哦——”又是你，红着脸说道：“新的扬声器。装房子里的。”

巴基低头看着那只箱子，沉思着。

“如果你想，你可以将它们连上唱片机。或是音响。所有的线都在箱子里。我以为你也许会——想要——” **装上它们？让自己保持忙碌？留在这里，在这栋房子里，在这个没有枪声的地方？**

巴基对他笨拙的邀请点点头。

“你一向在技术性的东西上更在行。”

巴基的双眼刷地聚焦在他的脸上，史蒂夫对他露出一个大概太过难言的笑。 **我会弄来任何你想要的东西。只要——求你——**

史蒂夫弯身抓起自己的包，满满都是由巴基一针一线缝补完整的衣物，“我会尽快回来的。”


	10. 止杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些人终其一生都不曾杀人。你知道，就在你的肋骨之下，那些念头如碎玻璃般刺激着你，你知道，你没法如他们那样生活。

鲜血迸出，如此鲜亮，是大自然所能想到的最生动的色彩，是猩红的警告。而干涸时，黑而浓稠，如败叶般枯萎成褐。但当你将其洗去时，它重新迸发出生命力，艳红而欢快地奔流进水管里。某段（条）已成过往的人生（命）的最后一息。

巴基站在他们的洗碗池边，脱光了上身，专心致志地刷洗着双手。 **你正称此为‘太靠近’** 。他看了眼手机上的时间。两分钟，最大限度。巴基用一块灰色的洗碗布从指甲缝里擦洗掉干涸的血液。

他溅到了自己脸上点水，打了个冷战。转头，连眼都没睁开，只是用毛巾抹了一把。

透过浴室的门，他能听到汽车引擎的隆隆声。快步走向衣柜，拽出衬衣套在湿发上。冲下楼梯，他就到了前厅里，正轻松地靠着墙，这时——

“嗨。”史蒂夫总是第一个进门来，双眼里闪耀着安心。

“嗨。”然后他从史蒂夫怀里拉过行李袋。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**他有事情要去处理。**

巴基用自己的拇指腹扭紧浴室抽屉拉手上的螺丝。

**他已经离开家四天了。**

巴基从浴室的门口里探出身，手紧抓着门框。从这个角度，他能到史蒂夫房间打开的门里。

**他的电话似乎总是在响。**

巴基看着他从一叠东西下面抽出一张纸。双眼浏览过纸页，身体僵硬，聚精会神，然后又往他的笔记本里输入什么。

**在忙。**

他走进走廊，在门口难为情起来，虽然史蒂夫正背对着他。

**让他忙吧。**

巴基靠着门框，指节悬停在木板上。

**你很自私。**

他轻轻敲了敲木板。史蒂夫立刻转过头，微笑早已栖息在嘴角。

“嗨，” **最后的机会** ——“我们今天做什么呢？”

史蒂夫的表情融化了，变得柔和而感激，“我们去动物园。” **就好像他本就在期待着你。只是在等你开口而已。**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫选取了观光路线。只是又一次交换接触的机会。夏日炎炎，所以—— **我们骑摩托吧。** 诱哄着手指放心搂住他的腰，不要害怕，不要感觉，不要颤抖。就如同不具任何含义。可，停车时，巴基贴着他的背轻轻晃动，史蒂夫会贴上去。巴基移动一条腿，膝盖——一点点摩擦力——贴着史蒂夫的胯骨瑟瑟私语。他倾身要告诉他什么，透过他们的衬衣双肩前部接触到了史蒂夫的肩背。史蒂夫转头，迎向那声音，使巴基的脸紧贴他的耳边。就只是在交换接触。

你想要他渴望吗？ **像这样很危险。** 他只能在惊鸿一瞥中看到你，就像林间的塑像。而等你们四目相交时，他便会转开头。

史蒂夫试图购票，但收银员不让他买。笨拙的承认，他连忙低头，红着脸说谢谢。 **他们当然知道，史蒂夫。他们当然知道你是谁。**

巴基打开纸质地图，用黑色笔画出路线。史蒂夫越过他的肩膀看着，脸上挂着那个灿烂的笑容，乐于跟随。 **但，到了紧要关头，史蒂夫，我会跟随着你。**

他们在人群中穿行，棒球帽和太阳镜，他们未被打扰。有他们俩都未曾听闻过的动物。他们竭力理解着标识牌上印着的生涩介绍—— **狐猴是特产于马达加斯加岛的灵长类原猴的进化枝** ——对好奇心来说，动物园是个完美的所在。

他们停在大象圈前看着饲养员将干草叉进吊笼内。黑色的长舌伸出来，有力的下颚将草缕揉压成浆。巴基用金属手抵着栏杆休息。倾身形成一个他才小心重新学会的、放松的垂头姿态。史蒂夫在说话，嗓音很低，因为他们总是很靠近（亲密）。一个孩子在开心地尖叫，史蒂夫靠过来好让他能听到。他将自己的左手紧挨着巴基的放在栏杆上，身体模仿巴基的姿势。只要再靠近一点点，他们就将完美地契合在一起，巴基的背贴着他的胸膛。史蒂夫可能就会任自己的手指触到巴基的手，用另一条手臂搂过他，他们之间将不再有任何空间， **扳过他的头转向你，他温热的呼吸拂过你的毛发——**

巴基原地转身，突然退开。他抬头想说——不 去下一处。史蒂夫吞咽一下，跟着他。此刻，太过靠近（亲密），无法言说。

他们再次驻足，看着一只老虎从骨头上扯下鲜红的肉。它慵懒地吃着，锋利的牙齿在血肉中搜寻着咬合点。没人会来抢夺这一餐。它也无需赚取。对某些人（生灵）来说，生活来得如此容易。路怒和办公室政治就如虎笼里的那个塑料球。是求生之战的替代物：一个能在战场上重创你的敌人，亦或，一个能逃走令你挨饿的猎物。

你生于牢笼，迫于（荒野）求生。你成了你本就意欲成为的东西：一只野兽。巴基杀人夺命，就如条件反射。之于你，就像系鞋带。就如以你并不记得学过的口音讲话。就如扳响指节。就如眨眼。就如呼吸。

眨眼。稳定视线。吸气。扣动扳机。

 有些人终其一生都不曾杀人。你知道，就在你的肋骨之下，那些念头如碎玻璃般刺激着你，你知道，你没法如他们那样生活。因为，那些人能死，颤抖蜷缩，在枪口之下。并且，毫无疑问地知晓，他们无力回天。但你知道你能活。亮出你的利爪，插入你的獠牙。为求生，你能为别人猎杀。

你回了家，这个笼子里。你选择了这样的人生。但无法收回那个认知——死亡并非不可避免。所以你拔出枪，稳住视线。你仍在猎杀。

巴基将空气强压进自己的肺部。看看树木，对着天空眨眨眼。感觉着你指甲缝里那斑驳的色彩。听着人们在你周围制造出来的本能而从容的动静。你活着。

巴基推开玻璃，转身离开，相信史蒂夫会跟随。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

水族馆的清凉与幽暗镇定心神。巴基看着那些水獭，跟随着它们流水般的舞步。吃惊于它们的优雅。孩子们喊叫奔跑，但巴基并没被吓到。他的大脑正在填写自己的声音分类目录，哪些预示危险，哪些没有。哪些可享受。

史蒂夫站在他身边，对这沉默投以无穷无尽的耐心。这一刻，你的心在轻颤，无法确定它是为谁而跃动，世界融化，而你就困在它的扭曲间。你的手指在刺痒，想去触碰他。伸出手，依旧在旋转。可，如若这融化更强烈会怎样？如若你拉着他坠—— **他看你的样子。他眼里的光彩。我会害我们两人都沉下去。**

但你无法阻止自己。（你）只是一只凭本能（生存）的野兽。你点点他的手肘窝要他跟上你。

有个及腰高的浅水池。在一个黑暗的空间内却被一缕灯光照亮。人们将手伸入水中，双眼恭敬，用脆弱的手指拂过刺鳐与海星。巴基靠近，看着其他人的反应，随后将右手浸入水中。史蒂夫加入他，手抚过同一条鱼。

巴基倾身想观察光滑脆弱的鱼皮，史蒂夫摘下他的太阳镜，因为它在他头上岌岌可危，威胁着要坠落。他将巴基的太阳镜挂在自己的领口上，这样它就跟他自己的紧挨在一起。这样的小事便能让你镇定。如此轻而易举。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们买了四个热狗—— **这次小吃的借口是什么？** 野餐桌边挤满了人，人们急切地推挤移动着，所以他们沿着小路走回去。在两个活动场间寻找到了一块丘地，一块过渡区。

他们躺在草地上，慵懒地吃着。偶尔说几个字，但大部分时间都是沉默。吃完了，红白快餐盒堆在一边，他们没有动。巴基仰躺着，头发披散在草地上，看着云朵。史蒂夫就躺在身边，支起一边的手肘，这样说话时他就能看着巴基了。

云动得如此缓慢，他几乎感觉不到它在流动。它们在太阳面前漂浮流转，耀眼的热立刻冷却成荫。如此平静，巴基充满了某种东西，某种他根本就无需去追逐的东西。它，就那样来了。美丽的蓝。

你闭上眼。尘世的轻柔声音围绕了你。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基一动不动。等他闭上眼时，史蒂夫才放松了一点点，就只是看着他的脸。他小心地不要太靠向他，这样巴基再睁开眼时，自己就能立刻移开视线了。

巴基今天穿了一件更轻些的上衣。一种合成薄布料，因为史蒂夫担心穿上那么多帆布会热到。巴基看了眼他一眼，却接过了外衣。他总是会接过史蒂夫未予他的一切。他的左手正轻轻搭在上腹部上，血肉的手指栖息在绿草里。他几乎一直在交替使用着这双手。他的夹克解开着，透过薄衬衣，史蒂夫能看到他胸膛在缓慢起伏。

追随着他的呼吸，让史蒂夫脖颈上的汗毛倒立、警惕。太过亲密，就这样看着他。双眼饱览所有细节。

一只虫落在巴基的头发里，史蒂夫伸手去抓，小心翼翼不要出一点点动静。他用三根手指刷过巴基的头发。那只小虫飞走，史蒂夫的借口已经到了唇边—— **我只是** ——但巴基没有动。

史蒂夫一动不动，看着他，等待着。

**他睡着了。**

就在这里。就在这一切当中。就众目睽睽之下，一个新地方，到处都是人。他睡着了。在史蒂夫身边自觉安全又放松。他低头看着巴基，将自己的手指缩回他的头发里。

史蒂夫抚摸着那柔软。他喜欢巴基的长发。他正从这个新世界里学习很多东西，而那似乎也是适合的。他的手指探索得更深入，他试探地用一根手指沿着巴基的头皮抚过。

 **你已深陷，罗杰斯。你的借口是什么？** 巴基动都没动一下，所以他任由自己所有的指头都落在他的皮肤上。 **这些接触你的借口是什么？** 贴着他的头皮轻压，史蒂夫伸开五指，随后巴基动了。仰头迎向那接触。微弱却满足的嗯从他的嘴唇间飘来，让史蒂夫的胃轻颤。他咬牙咽下自己喉咙里生出的动静。

他缓慢而轻柔地画着小圈，从他的头上梳开头发，手捧浓密的发丛。巴基又发出一声轻柔的声音，任自己的头转向史蒂夫。胸膛里的热在膨胀，填满了他的身体。 **哦，巴克。我们在干什么啊？**

他醒了吗？没关系。他们不会谈论此事，史蒂夫早已知晓。你如何解释？你会怎么说？没有言语，只有渴望。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我们需要给你开个银行账户吗？”

“我已经有个银行账户了。”

“哦。”

巴基大笑起来，想要笑声轻一点，但他的胸膛自己在收缩，所以显得很难受。

“不是用我的名字。”

“哦。”史蒂夫犹豫了，再次咽下嘴里的话。通过那沉默的感觉你便可得知。紧绷。只是眼下，史蒂夫。一如既往地改变话题，他想法避开，没有追问。“你知道ATM机吗？”

巴基又咯咯笑起来，舒适了一点，“是的，我知道如何使用它们。”他暂停，想要住嘴，可那些话已经到了嘴边—— **就好像你没法把它们咽回去一样** ，“我也能强行打破它们。”

史蒂夫看向他，眼带惊讶。

巴基只是耸耸肩， **不应该说那个的** ，“有时我需要现金。”

史蒂夫正在讲某个笑话，再次改变了话题。巴基不肯示弱，嘴巴还在嘲弄，可心却在往下沉，困在紧绷的寂静里。 **我强行打破的不光只有ATM机。（不止是）活在你阴影里的黑暗。我一直在杀戮，而你却不曾知晓。**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你就是这样在利用身体的重量的。人的蜕变——直立，重心落在你的胯部，依靠墙壁，头跟随你双眼的关注物——和武器——重心居中，双膝预备，凭本能继续，双眼跟随模式，身体遵从训练。你将自己的力量集中到某个焦点上。准备紧随刀锋扑杀过去。抓向某人的脸，指甲一扯，将他搁到在地。或是将那脸整个丢在地上，立如磐石，然后从枪管里射出一颗子弹。

巴基正在自己房间里做俯卧撑。要一小时后他的双臂才会开始发疼，但他却希望如此。将自己推向极限。拥有你如今的这幅身躯，所以你开始决定。何时生，何时杀。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫的房门开着。永远都开着。即使是现在，他正在穿衣服的时候。在布鲁克林时他们没有房门，只有一间屋子可以共享，而史蒂夫似乎想要那样的日子回来。另一个‘无法避免’。

你看见了史蒂夫在犹豫，可你早已失去了那技巧多年。抗拒你的本能，唯恐它们控制了你。或是服从它们，然后沉浸在你可以随心所欲的短暂和平里。

所以，巴基就那样走了进去。他已将一件薄棉衬衣塞进未扣的裤子里。正穿上一件平整的淡蓝色衬衫。他刚将最上面的扣子与扣眼对齐，就看见了巴基。

他的嗓音里有一缕惊讶，却从容地说明（他）并不想去参加这事。市区里某个政客的嘴巴永远不会停止微笑的活动。他邀请过巴基，可他俩都知道他会说no。巴基反过来说了些令他俩都保持诚实的话。

史蒂夫一边说着那个活动，一边系着衬衫。言语似乎未经过滤，就从他的头脑里泛滥而出。

他抬起手臂想扣上袖口，手指却笨拙地摸索着那个小扣子。巴基伸出手，握住他的手腕。拉低、拉近，（双眼）跟随着它的运动，没有迎向史蒂夫的双眼。他将扣子扣好，金属与皮肤擦过史蒂夫摊开的手心，手腕上敏感的褶皱。

**过去我们时常如此。**

巴基轻轻抬起眼帘，伸手去握史蒂夫的另一只手。这很新鲜。望进某人的眼里，知道——并不知道你如何得知——在这一刻他们的身体跟你的身体一样在感觉。（知道）史蒂夫的胃里正升起一股热力，他的心已经提到了胸口窝。（知道）他的皮肤正在因他们的双手的热力、他们毫不费力的碰触而起舞。（知道）他的心神在飞驰，努力想知道该做什么，该说什么。

**但** **过去我们并不曾有过这种感觉。我并不记得。**

他们的言语没有支吾，变得更加擅长无视这喧闹。史蒂夫说，巴基回答、轻笑、哼嗯、嘲弄。每颗扣子他都花了太久太久。

词语扑向大脑，他就说出它们—— **为你什么都愿意，小坏蛋** 。感觉熟悉却又不存在任何内在联系的说法。他只是知道它们能点亮史蒂夫的脸庞，而那既美妙又危险。史蒂夫想要他在布鲁克林认识的那个男人。想要他的巴基再次回来。 **我不确定自己是不是那个人。** 失去的太多，史蒂夫无法填满。 **我不记得那感觉。我不知道自己是否还能成为他。而我不想令你失望。**

停止交换接触。 **你在做什么啊？**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们听唱片，喝茶。巴基早就发现自己其实不记得音乐。没有偏好，并不若史蒂夫那样偏爱那些伴他们成长的音乐。所以他在大脑里给音乐清理出了一个空间，重头开始。清空历史，尝试一切。食物、衣物和幽默感也是如此。不过，最后一样没那么容易。只是将史蒂夫反射到自己身上而已。只是永远在尝试哄一个人笑而已。

扬声器里传来柔和的原声。巴基穿着袜子的脚搭在茶几沿上。史蒂夫拽过一把椅子，一条腿放在扶手上。熟悉感击中了巴基，他认为史蒂夫一定是用一幅更小的身躯学会的这个姿势。

史蒂夫的双眼透出朦胧睡意，你考虑着告诉他。（告诉他）你一直在记‘私账’。把血冲进下水道里。

但你没有。他会以安慰回馈你，而那太过柔软不能接受。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫正在为一次任务收拾行李。巴基坐在厨房里，手指抽搐。史蒂夫走进来，巴基抬头，太快，有蝴蝶在他腹里。

他离开的那一秒，恋恋不舍的眼神在门口还未散去，你已冲上楼梯。梳妆台里抽出匕首，浴室里掏出枪。你会在路上弄到剩下的。你的胃里有个坑，你知道自己将会再次猎杀。

深呼吸，双手将弹夹装进你的包里。稳住手指，系紧你的靴子。你在犹豫，双手拽上你的外套，就好像犹豫能让你变得人类。你知道真正的男人在死亡之前会三思。当他们手指的皮肤贴上扳机时，会停顿。他们眼中的神情，知道他们要做的事将永远无法挽回。

他们停下来问自己是否确定。他们是否能背负余生。巴基没有这个。（已有）太多的死亡。他从不犹豫。还有什么？杀人夺命，就如条件反射。只有在那些惊醒的夜里，他回到这张床上，他才会权衡意义。数他杀过的人。鲜血。 **和 为什么？你为什么要这样做？** 为生。

为止杀。

对你，只有一次出局，在一切开始之前。在这里，你手握冰冷的金属，独站于这个屋檐下，胸中心跳如雷，一切早已开始。


	11. 闭上双眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你没有畏缩，因为盲了眼的人看不见死亡，哪怕它正张着血盆大口要吞了他们，哪怕它恶臭的气息早已打湿他们的皮肤。你看着他的眼睛。死亡划破空气，你就在它的视野里，就在你凝望他双眼的最后一瞬里。那双眼染着最黑的愤怒。双眉紧皱，不容置疑——我是认真的。

史蒂夫正坐在一辆有暗色玻璃的黑色汽车后方。在沉默的囚笼中缓缓穿过苏黎世。他穿着一套崭新的西装，内衬里缝进了微型麦克风。

在某种程度上，他在卧底。当然了，还是美国队长，就连瑞士的科学家们也认识他的脸，但他出现在这里是作为一名外交人员，一个招募新兵的工具。

九头蛇的影响力深入腠理。他们曾拥有过强大的盟友，还与那些名字永远不会出现在报端杂志上的天才精英来往密切。所以当尼克和娜塔莎曝光出他们的秘密时，这些幕后金援者都躲进了阴影里，匿名者。尼克正勾画出九头蛇真正的（关系）网络，它所伸展出的深入却模糊的边缘，所以需要帮助。可谁又能直接走上前去谈及与九头蛇的密切关系？毕竟，尼克死了，娜塔莎的忠诚又将永远遭到质疑。

永远不会有人怀疑史蒂夫搞间谍活动。这话原本很可笑。派出这个星球上最知名的人之一去胡乱刺探个情报？

 **“正是。他们永远也不会知道发生了什么。”** 弗瑞的声音在他脑海里回荡。

史蒂夫有了个掩护（身份）—— **为军方的某个项目招募科学家，惊喜，惊喜** ——一串危险信号—— **接触约翰·韦德博士，（此人）在1998年间出现在奥地利，知悉巅峰计划** ——和一张有他手臂那么长的人名单。他们是在赌这些男男女女比他们更不了解九头蛇的内里。一个名字已经太多，而他们的目标们也许会联系上那些点。

**“为什么是我？”**

**“因为没有人会拒绝美国队长。”**

而他说的没错。今天史蒂夫参加了四个会议，明天还有五个。没有一个婉拒邀请。他名单上的头一号便是格尔德·凯泽博士。在城里的一个小咖啡馆会面。

车停下，凯泽已经到了。史蒂夫微笑着下车，又随口道了个歉，因为他的保镖正在这个花白头发的消瘦男人身上来回拍时。保镖退回到车上，而汽车撤回到街尾。

只剩两个男人坐在白色的扭花铁艺椅里。漂亮的西装，优雅的谈吐。政治交易。

谈话十分顺利。凯泽似乎真的很惊喜，还有点追星族。他确认了史蒂夫提及的一切，努力表现出无论挑战为何，都已经大到要他们派出美国队长来找人解决。

随后史蒂夫问及了巅峰计划—— **为什么不呢** ？而凯泽对他露出了一个了然的微笑。“当然了，罗杰斯先生。我就是创始人。”

**创始人？弗瑞不是应该已经知晓此事了吗？**

有什么地方不对了。

突然警惕起来，史蒂夫在椅子里动了动，开口想感谢他并结束会面。

他抬起头，发出终止谈话的信号，“好吧，凯泽博士——”但那个科学家的眼睛突然充满恐惧，瞪着史蒂夫身后。

他紧绷起肌肉，双眼眯起。你为何手无寸铁便前来？史蒂夫猛然转身，准备接受一波攻击，顺着博士的视线看去。

时间停滞。

冬日战士。

径直走向他们。全黑，皮革。金属手臂暴露在外，在日光中闪烁。枪在手。遮挡着他面孔的黑布，就如被你扯去的那个面具。大步，他不疾不徐。他如此美丽。

就是此时，你闭上了双眼。你交出了现实，换取了心里的世界。你正看着冬日战士，却只是看见了巴基。他就在20步外，你能听到身后的人迅速爬起身。冬日战士抬起枪口，而你所想的却只是——

**没关系。**

**巴基，你不需要。**

**我们可以重新开始。**

你能看到枪管的乌黑，却——

**我们回到家里去。别这样做。我们会重新开始。**

枪口已经抬起，他向后绷紧左肩准备对抗后坐力——

**求你，巴克。让我们重新开始。**

这些话并未到达你的舌尖。冬日战士停住脚步，马上静止—— **毫不犹豫** ——他扣动了扳机。枪口一闪，划破天际。

子弹飞向你。你避开弹道的空隙在眨眼间打开又关闭。

你没有畏缩，因为盲了眼的人看不见死亡，哪怕它正张着血盆大口要吞了他们，哪怕它恶臭的气息早已打湿他们的皮肤。你看着他的眼睛。死亡划破空气，你就在它的视野里，就在你凝望他双眼的最后一瞬里。那双眼染着最黑的愤怒。双眉紧皱，不容置疑—— **我是认真的。** 子弹的炙热触到史蒂夫的脸。他不会知道它的名，若非曾经那么多次离死亡只有一步之遥，都只是在为这一刻预演。他等着—— **再过不久后** ——它将他撕裂。

你生就是个殉道者。

可疼痛并没有到来。金属撕开血肉的湿音，并不属于你。鲜血喷出的嘶嘶声。你眨眨眼。

你四周突然爆发出无数枪声。它的震撼力， 那些残酷的自动武器，强行将你再次变回自己。 **我必须把他从这里救出去。**

可巴基早已不见了踪迹。史蒂夫猛然转身确认自己早已知晓的事实：凯泽死在了他身后，水泥地上沾着血。他踉跄一步，失了平衡，抬起桌子，玻璃在脚步碎裂，临时作为盾牌。史蒂夫蹲下身，终于发现了头上黑影一闪。巴基正迅速爬上建筑的一侧，金属手指扣进陈旧的石砖。

子弹在他周围飞射，在砖石上激起一阵烟尘。史蒂夫听见一声金属的尖音，立刻认出，胃里一阵翻搅，（那是）子弹擦过巴基手臂的声音。

这逼史蒂夫站起身。他一手拿着小桌，奋力跑向那条小巷。丢下小桌，躲进阴影里。狂乱的双眼—— **他去哪里了？**

愤慨在他的皮肤上点了火。 **这到底是怎么回事** ！弗瑞的人他妈哪里去了？

史蒂夫听见靴底磨蹭过房顶，防弹衣在热烫的沥青上翻滚，然后一无所有。就只剩热烫的铅（管）用一阵子弹雨吞噬掉这栋建筑。撞击声，压倒性的活力，太近了。

史蒂夫对着领子里的微型麦克风喊叫。他扯下西装外套，绕过拐角，在房顶上寻找巴基，希望他已经脱身了。史蒂夫闪身躲进另一条巷子里，绕过建筑，就在这时候，一只手攥住他的衬衫，将他扯倒。他被拉进了一道几乎关闭的门里。本能接管一切，他扭身向前扑倒，将攻击者带倒。

那人在史蒂夫的双臂里扭动，想用双肘撑起身，双脚乱蹬想找到支点。没放手，史蒂夫抬眼看。是巴基。他正喘着粗气，从鼻子上拉下那块黑布。

他们瞪着彼此，胸膛一起欺负，四肢交缠地躺在布满灰尘的地板上。就好像他们赤裸着身体。亮着利爪，毫无遮掩。

这就是你们真实的自我。一对战场上的士兵。你们都在假装自己可以生活。买杂货，听音乐，在草地上睡觉。生活在某个屋檐下。但你们总是随身携带武器，只要被召唤，便立刻奔赴战场。并不意外，你们的唇口那样的靠近。并不意外你们会在这里发现彼此，皮肤因擦身而过的子弹而炙热。（并不意外）你们会再次推开又拉扯彼此，两具躯体合二为一；何曾一个奔赴战场而没带上另一个呢？

巴基的视线在史蒂夫脸上迅速扫过。他们映射着他感觉到却无法言说的那些事。他们很戒备，是人们在战场上看着彼此的方式，却也安了心。怒涛沉入了海深的宽慰里。

史蒂夫发出绝望又恼怒的动静。 **你还活着** 。他努力想稳住自己不断敲击的心。 **巴基，我** ——可他们还没彻底脱险。突然记起了房顶上的枪声、路边的死人，他退开，对着微型麦克吐出他们的位置。

跪坐起身，尘土弄脏了他的西装裤，然后递给巴基一只手。

他眨眨眼，仰躺在地，表情奇异的脆弱，然后抓住那只手。沉默无声中，史蒂夫想着要说些什么，想着他此前便该说的某些话。但他深吸了口气，大门在他身后被撞开。神盾局特工们冲进来，枪已上膛，粗暴的手将史蒂夫拉出开阔区域。他扑向前，抓住巴基的手臂。

他们俩一起被推出了建筑，推进了门外一辆伪装成外卖车的厢式货车里。

去弗瑞安全屋的路上沉默无声。他们身边那对身着防爆警服的特工一直将枪搁在腿上，双眼紧盯着巴基。

 

* * *

 

 

**“你到底他妈在想什么，罗杰斯？”**

**“他是我的朋友。”** 史蒂夫皱着脸，脑海里回放着那场对话。

**“你自己独自应付不了这件事？”**

**“他不是威胁。”**

**“他在光天化日之下杀了个人。”**

**“那九头蛇的成员是怎么回事，尼克？”口气变尖锐，在指控，“你知道当时有多少只枪正指着我们吗？他妈就是活靶子。”**

**“我们没想到任务中途会有人来刺杀我们的线人。”**

**“如果他没来呢？”** 怒火再次抓住他，因为记忆， **“凯泽是巅峰计划的创始人，尼克。不是什么编外科学家。他们清楚地知道我们在干什么，而我还在那里一无所知地说着蹩脚的台词，泄露了一切。你觉得他们会就那样让我转身走人？”**

汽车停下。他们回到了史蒂夫唬人的饭店，那种为外交官量身定制的地方。在史蒂夫的坚持下，他们给巴基安排了一个房间—— **拘押他？！像对个罪犯？尼克，我对上帝发誓，如果你敢把他关进某间牢房里，我就** ——史蒂夫希望他还在那里。

电梯里，史蒂夫紧咬牙关，紧绷的肩膀靠着镜子一样的墙壁上。真是一团糟。 **他是怎么找到我的？他为什么要这样做？**

沿着走廊大步走到407房间。迅速敲了下门，屏住你的呼吸。 **别逃走，巴克。拜托。告诉我你还在这里。**

门忽然打开，巴基出现了。无衫，沉默。史蒂夫的双眼立刻落在那些将他的手臂与身躯编织在一起的伤疤上。他忘却了自己的问题与解释。头脑空白，只是看着。 **见到你真好。**

巴基等着（他）讲话，却什么都没得到。他退后一步，走进自己的浴室里。水龙头发出嘶嘶的水声，史蒂夫垂下双眼，敛起思绪。他走进房间里，关上门。徘徊了两次，他站到了浴室的门口里。巴基正站在洗手池边，双臂相扣，重心压在肩膀上。他正看着流水，头发垂在眼前。

史蒂夫再次乱了心神，（这）迷人的景象。脑海里的迷惑与关心自动里折叠收藏，此刻感觉不再那么重要，随后他描绘过巴基脖子的弧度。双眼饱览着他后背上变得更加厚实肌肉，他逐渐收细的腰线，他前臂皮肤上凸起的血管。

他抬起头看向巴基的脸庞，在镜中迎向他的双眼。他在等着，所以史蒂夫开口：“巴基，你来这里做什么？”一个恳请。

巴基不置一词。

“你是怎么——”他咽下这个问题。也许他应该先解释：“我的任务是——”

“我知道你的任务是什么。”巴基打断，嗓音平板，“公开会面，不带武器出现，然后就像你也想加入俱乐部一样丢出九头蛇们的名字。”

“我们有派人等在街区四周——”

“他们都死了，史蒂夫。他们早在你下车之前就死了。”

“楼顶上有三名神盾局的狙击手。”

“也死了。你觉得我没查看过？”他的嗓音随着话语出现了裂痕。巴基转身面对他，靠在洗手池上。“你总是像已经准备好赴死了一样走出去。”一个指控。

“我信任与我并肩作战的人。” **他们竭尽所能：这便是我的全部所求。**

“也许你不应该。在布达佩斯时，你的人在哪里？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。

“总是慢一点点。任你没了盾牌被堵在角落里。”

“你去了布达佩斯？”

巴基的脸因认命而黯淡。双眼闪着全是这样的必然。

史蒂夫自己回答了这个问题：“你一直都在。有多少次了？”他的嗓音变成低语，“八次？九次？”

沉默在蔓延，他困在那死寂里。 **那所有的那些电话呢？你是怎么赶在我之前先到家的？** 巴基隐藏起了那么多，他想知道，渴望到疼痛，“巴克，你为什么什么都不说？”

“你会把我送回家。在家里我还有什么用？我要多少次失去——”嗓音卡主，他吞咽了一下，再次尝试，“你要多少次把命丢开。”不是一个问句。

“巴克，我——”你坠入他划开的沟壑里。不知该如何解释—— **我自己并没有感觉是那样的啊** ，“你知道我别无选择。”

巴基的脸硬起来。“你有。”随后而来的话语飞快，湍急而来，带着他已经思考了无数次的某种抑扬顿挫，“你决定自己为何而战。这些战争永无休止，所以‘我别无选择’是个烂借口，史蒂夫。你知道我为什么来这里吗？”他将重心移到双脚上，走进，双臂挽在胸前，眼神镇定而阴沉，对此他深信不疑，“我来这里是因为你。”

史蒂夫的胃沉下去，人愣住。巴基就那样说了；那些脆弱的、坦白的话语。从前，不论他们之间蔓延着的是什么，他都比较擅长用言语表达。这些年，没了他，你就只是任事情藏在心里。你奋力向前，寻找战斗，用拳头说话。但，他再次出现，你的另一半，填补着那些残缺。做着你不做的，提醒着你你所缺少的。

“你知道我抢在他们杀了你之前杀了多少人吗？”一个痛苦的眼神，说这件事让他伤心了，“我来这里是因为如果我不小心看着你的背后，你就再也不会回家了！”他的音色里闪着怒焰，双眼却是受伤的、担忧的。

巴基靠得太近，赤裸着胸膛，阴沉的双眼，而史蒂夫只想抓住他。用你的双臂圈住他的腰，抓住他。抓住他，用触摸告诉他那些就在你舌尖上发酵的事。但他应该亲耳听到，所以你摇摇头，努力道：“巴克，如果我失去你——”立刻结巴了，“我不能再那样做了，我——” **你意味着太多太多，失去你已经改变了我，而找回你，是第二次机会——**

“这不是你能做出的选择。”此刻巴基的嗓音也变轻了，“这就是我，”他指指自己的左臂，史蒂夫的心扭紧了，“这是我仅有的。”他在他们之间挥了下手臂—— **是什么意思？我们俩？这是什么？**

勇敢点。勇敢点，告诉他这是什么。问（他）你们俩是什么。抓住他。 **抓住他！** 而你却哑声说：“你为什么要杀凯泽？”

巴基眨眨眼。喘了口气，气流拂过史蒂夫的脖子，“没有其他办法。太多的枪指着你。他们需要一个新目标。”

“所以你就把自己变成了目标，”史蒂夫的喉咙就像砂纸，“近距离射杀他们的核心成员，掩护我的身份。”

巴基点了下头。他一定感觉到了史蒂夫双唇后累积起的恳请—— **你不需要，巴克。你不需要再替我打架了** ——因为他的话语就如一道警告般落下，“你不用一个人干这种事。我不能让——”他的嗓音哽咽了，他吞下激动的情绪，硬起嗓音，“你他妈敢送我回家去试试，罗杰斯。因为我会找到你。”双眼冒出怒火，嘴巴是一道毅然决然的线。

史蒂夫就只是看着他，这么的近，这样的公然，言语终于匹配上了他眼中的情绪。恐惧与信念刚刚在他们之间的空气里蔓延。他向你袒露了这么多。

信任能在和平的地方盛放，开出娇弱的花朵，但在这里，只有战争与忠诚，它却深深地镂刻进你的身心。钳住你的肺，沉入你心里。信任不是预防措施。它将被测试，你不顾一切投入它的网中，而你们都将付出代价。

巴基回到水池边。整个世界都只在一间饭店的单人间里。期待的静默消退成白噪，直到双双都不在等在对方开口。巴基用水冲过手腕上的一道浅口。金属手指在按摩，从血肉里洗去黑色的沙粒。

你的手指在刺痒，你的决心在崩塌。感觉迷茫而不确定，你只是想感觉他贴着你。只是想触摸，仅此而已。思绪在飞转，你的胸膛空了—— **就让我抱抱你吧。** 这一天已经感觉到了太多太多—— **所以你想依赖他？他为你穿越了生死，在你转身间，吸引走了九头蛇的子弹。而你却转头向他寻求安慰？他经受得够多了。**

史蒂夫低下头，无声地转身，走回到门边。拉开门，喀哒一声，轻轻关上。他沿着饭店走道轻轻走去，一路将混沌、愧疚和有他在身边的喜悦丢在身后的地毯上。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”巴基的嗓音顺着走廊划开。

史蒂夫停住，转身，巴基还光着上半身—— **回来。今晚你为什么不留下？就像我们从前。我可以有人做个伴。只有一张床，但有什么关系？我不喜欢一个人睡觉。** 巴基还没说话，史蒂夫的胃已经因为这场想象中的谈话而轻颤了。你比你愿意承认的还渴望。

“你得学学德语。到外面你简直他妈扯后腿。”

他胸膛里的热只为听到他的嗓音，“谁说了德语？”

“咖啡馆接受你点单的那个家伙显然是个九头蛇。他的瑞士德语糟透了。”

恍惚，史蒂夫记起博士是以母语点单的，而侍者以同样的语言回答。他对巴基微笑道，“为什么你不教我呢？”这话听着就像他心里被刺了一下，但它来得轻柔，是一个邀请（引诱）。

巴基得意一笑，“Wenn du mich bittest zeig ich dir mehr als das.”【注释1】

然后他消失了，进了门口的阴影里，门合上，轻轻的喀哒声填补起空白。

回房间的路上，史蒂夫在对着地毯微笑。有他在这里感觉真好—— **这样有错吗？** 知道有巴基留意着他的背后感觉真好。

而他永远也不会学德语，或是瑞士德语，或者是任何一种巴基会说的语言，因为他想要巴基拥有些史蒂夫没有的东西。某种他能任意使用的技能。而在此之下，理由就躲在某些不那么吓人的原因之下，史蒂夫喜欢他用它来保护他。

这样感觉正确，就像星子瞬间回归了轨道。明天，他们就要一起飞回家去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】德语。英语翻译为：if you ask me, i'll show you more than that。此处为双关语，可译作：只要你求我，我会教给你更多。或译作：只要你开口问我，我会给你展示的将不止如此。


	12. 就是如此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那是我的选择。对我来说值得。”  
> “对我来说不值。这就是我的选择。”

 

 谈判开始于归家的飞机上。在一架掩护史蒂夫身份的外交专机上。扣着安全带坐在皮椅里，肩并着肩，变换姿势时，膝盖都会相抵。

降低音量，让飞机的低鸣盖过嗓音。

“如果你要上战场，我要你成为小队成员。我要知道你人在哪里。”

“这不是我的工作方式。”

“拜托，巴基。你会知道（作战）计划；你也会知道我人在哪里。”

“我早就知道你人在哪里了。”巴基直视前方，看着在驾驶室旁聊天的乘务员们，“凡是子弹乱飞的地方。”

“如果你参与任务，你能做得更多。”史蒂夫在座椅里扭过身，肩膀压进靠背离，头侧贴着头枕，看着巴基的脸。九个小时，跨洋飞行，巴基知道史蒂夫会一直这么看着他。

“我不想做得更多。”他的头转动，脸庞靠得这样的近。史蒂夫的双眼快速移动，就好像它们正试图将一切饱览，“我已经有任务了。”

史蒂夫僵住，巴基知道自己不用说出口—— **你是我的任务。**

巴基转向机窗，望着机翼下的云朵。一切都感觉有点无遮无拦，就像整个世界都被太阳灼伤了。他隐藏了快两个月的思绪与行为，围绕着这个世界不断飞掠要跟踪他三维自我的阴影，此刻它们就这样从他嘴里冒出来。他选择了走出去，拔出枪，为拯救一个人而杀死另一个。然后，在那块布满灰尘的地板上，与史蒂夫纠缠，他拉下自己的面具。决定不再隐藏。

他的一小块残片，被仔细地收藏在无言思绪居住的所在，很高兴史蒂夫终于知道了他总在那里。一直都在，永远会在。 **这是我仅有的** ——而他是认真的。 **就如一个影子，没有你我就不存在。**

“我懂，巴克。”史蒂夫的嗓音切入他的思绪，“但是有——更重要的事值得去战斗。”

“比如什么？在我感觉起来这就是战争。”

史蒂夫沉默了，疑问就在他的眉弓上。

“一场斗殴是你自己所挑选的东西。一场战争是当你不知道为何而战的时刻。是男人们杀人是因为他们被如此告知的时候。”

“有时候，你需要一只军队才能令事情变得更好。得有个人去领导。”他嗓音里还是那熟悉的正直愤慨。还是个理想主义者。

“而有时你领着一百人走向死亡，而后什么都没改变。你醒来，我们依旧身在战场。你为正义而战，但值得吗？”巴基搜寻着他的脸，“战争只是意味着你可以杀掉一个人而不用掩埋身体。因为没人会来找你寻仇。暴力在预料之中。战争，没什么‘正义’或‘正确’。”

巴基看着他眼中的沮丧之色，想着，一个来自另外某个人心里的念头—— **你从不该奔赴沙场** ，“你只是一个士兵。你杀死上面那些人交代你去杀的人。他们召唤你，你就过来。”巴基感觉自己的胸膛在因某种愤怒而颤抖，那愤怒比他记得的还要深。 **这不是真的** ——但那些话冲出来，变成他嘴里苦涩，“唯一值得终结的打斗是你自己在后巷里选择的那些。至少，那时你知道自己在为什么而战。”

冗长的沉默。吐出愤怒要比将其咽下并道歉更容易。你疼了，但为什么呢？ **他并不亏欠你什么** 。巴基瞪着座椅靠背，扼死自己的骄傲。你何时变得如此低级？疾言厉色只为伤害他。

“我——有机会带来改变。但我不能无所不在，无所不知。我以性命信任那些能做到的人。”史蒂夫的嗓音缩回喉咙里，太轻，却坚定。

“然后你死过了多少次？两次？有多少次你扑向一颗手雷然后运气好到它没爆炸？” **你的不计后果不可原谅。**

“那是我的选择。对我来说值得。”

“对我来说不值。这就是我的选择。”

只是在为自主生死的权力而搏斗。两条命，两个太过紧密而缠结的心灵。两个所感太多的男人。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

在家里事情就不同了。奇异地，空气里多了些许自然，少了几分秘密。

巴基在车里播放音乐，声音有点大。史蒂夫是不会允许他无照驾驶—— **太危险了，巴克，要是被警察拦住你怎么办** ——所以他弄了张假身份证。他们并不是要到哪里去，只是在街区和林荫道上兜着圈子。仲夏的空气流过车身，所有车窗都降下来。

有时，他播放他认为史蒂夫会喜欢的音乐，又有时他会尝试些新东西。悄悄看一眼，然后对着挡风玻璃微笑，因为史蒂夫并没在努力不要对那些陌生的动静畏缩。

巴基随手插入一张新的CD。一段熟悉的前奏后，他立刻认出了这首歌。歌者的嗓音进入，一段简单的说唱，然后他们等着听几句副歌。

**_I'm trying not to slip, been trying not to lose footing_ **

**_Loose land keeps that pressure on my kicks_ **

**_But when I fall I tend to land like a ton of bricks_ **

**_Stand like a man made of concrete and sediment_ **

他看向史蒂夫，对方的眉头紧皱。他降低了音量，问：“你能跟上歌词吗？”史蒂夫摇摇头。

巴基露齿而笑，“真的？一点都不行？”史蒂夫迎向他的眼睛，微笑回望着他。

钓钩入水，战鼓声急，熟悉的急迫感。他张开嘴，说出那些词，此前从未承认他全部通晓。

“Fuck it, back to the wall

Crush it, laugh at 'em all

Hush, let 'em try to find the beauty in your face

Yeah, something more than a song

Hating? Aww come on

Dust, let 'em try to find the beauty in the bass line"

他看着史蒂夫望着他，不再频频望向公路。（看着）史蒂夫看着他的嘴唇，（看着）他们俩沉溺在声响里。歌曲结束，按下重播键，他们再听。他一次次的播放着它，直到他们回家。从他们漫无目的的旅程归来。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天中午，事情冒出来。史蒂夫出去办事，而巴基在自己房间里。门关着。他将一架ORSIS T-5000狙击步枪拆开放在床上的一条毛巾上。给枪膛打上一层薄薄的油，自动武器日常（保养），这时房门突然打开。

“嗨，巴克——”

巴基没有吓一跳。他不再隐藏，一切似乎太容易了。 **又一个给你的秘密，史蒂夫。**

“哦，抱歉。”史蒂夫回神，但没有离开。他呆在门口，巴基将注意力转回到枪上，“我们是不是应该——给你弄个执照什么的？给这枪？”

“你和执照们。谁打算来抓我？”

“好吧……”那些元音里还带着犹豫。“我是说。人们通常不——随身携带步枪。在这边。你知道，在机场。或是动物园。”

巴基看着他矛盾的表情。正想寻找出一种办法说出他想表达的意思—— **普通人不会将战争带回到家中。你到底从哪里弄来的这个东西？另外还有多少只？**

 **他早晚要发现** 。巴基一步不让，“我可不会带架狙击步枪去动物园。”

“对。”史蒂夫对自己点点头，“好的，嗯，我下楼去了。”

巴基知道他最恨留事情这样悬而未决。再次，他等着史蒂夫的嗓音。

“30分钟后吃午饭？”一只橄榄枝。

巴基对着合上的房门点点头。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但问题变得不可避免—— **泄露了一个秘密你就要揭开整块布** ——就在他们在一条地下走廊里撞见彼此时。

巴基正在边走边说话，要协调新的口音与昂首的姿态，从更衣室里拿来衣服，从一辆没锁的车里弄来假徽章。他们转过拐角，他就出现了。

 美国队长身着战术蓝。头发在荧光灯下闪着金。巴基身边的那个人没有停顿，正在讲着某个有关周末篮球赛的故事，但巴基正在为冲击做准备。 **来呀，史蒂夫。** 他的视线飞向那些钟爱的地方：他下巴的线条，他膝盖优雅的弧度，他等在一闪关闭的门边时眉宇间的专心致志。 **帮我从这里出去。**

“嗨，队长！”就在他们快撞上彼此时，谢天谢地巴基身边的那个人抓住了史蒂夫的注意力。四目相对，史蒂夫吓了一跳。他扫视过巴基的身体想寻找解释。手铐或一把隐藏的武器。巴基看见了他的震惊—— **他在这里做什么，在中情局大楼的地下四层里？那是个徽章吗？跟他一起的是谁？** 巴基太理解他了，看见他的双眼扫视过他身后的走廊寻找最近的出口。正在准备带他们两人从这里逃出去。

他感觉自己的嘴唇勾起了一点点，史蒂夫可以非常的戏剧性，所以笑意悄悄沁进了他的话语里，“嗨，您就是美国队长？”

史蒂夫目瞪，口呆。

“罗杰斯队长，这位是查克。他是新近加入射击教练队。”

巴基，一个天生的演员，瞪大双眼，伸出手，“很荣幸见到您，长官。”

史蒂夫呛了一下，握住那只手，忘了摇晃，然后回答道：“谢谢你——欢、欢迎”他点头，吞咽，点头，“——迎加——加入。”

也许史蒂夫会明白， **枪就是从这里来的** 。也许他会让巴基解释。也许他会让他承诺不再回去。

他们沿着走廊继续，史蒂夫的视线在他后背上发着烫。巴基想着，愉快地，不论发生什么，换他脸上的表情都值了。

“操，伙计。”他身边的那个人小声说，将微笑藏在手后，他们又转过一个拐角，“你应该约他出去。”他咯咯笑道，“你瞅见他看你的样子了吗？”

巴基没想到会听到这话。不知道该说什么，他的脖子紧绷起来。他模仿了那个人压抑的笑声，实验道：“哦，你那么认为？也许他喜欢坏男孩呢。”

他的同伴爆笑起来，巴基呼出了一口气，学会了微笑。那人憋着笑：“美国队长也有黑暗面。天呀，我愿意花钱一见。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

果然，史蒂夫想谈谈这事。巴基回到家里是他就在前厅里，脸上是那个疲惫的表情。

一次关于危险的急斥—— **别试图告诉我什么是冒险，史蒂夫。我只是在刺探那个地方。** 巴基无法回答的恳求与质问。 **并不是那样的。没人会受伤。**

一小时，在厨房里，坐在一起，紧绷的身体。

“巴克，”史蒂夫精疲力尽，手肘放在膝盖上。他用双手扒过头发，对着地板眨眨眼，“你不用活在阴影里。”他抬起头。直截了当，“让我们公开你是谁吧。让我们来——给你创造些空间吧。你就不用再躲藏了。”

而这份诚恳，这个公开的请求，也让巴基放松了警惕。“我不知道自己是谁。”

史蒂夫回望着地板。也许他已经无话可说。于是，巴基又吐出了另一个秘密，“你现在有个小队。有一队的人喜欢你。”他早该在飞机上就说的话，那时他太过伤心无法承认，“他们看来坚强又聪慧。都积极去做正确的事。”巴基停顿了一下，“我不是那样的。”

沉默。自从日内瓦开始，他们所有的谈话都会如此而终。他们轻松开始，略过表面。一些评论，或是，日益增长的，分歧。随后他们围绕着彼此旋转，越来越靠近，直到他们扯开自己的肋条，暴露出血淋淋的核心。太靠近。太过靠近。努力想找到一条路去治愈彼此。

他的心自他的唇齿间榨取出了一个他以前没准备好听到的事实，“我们都已经成为了我们真正的自我。你，一个英雄，而我是一个堕（坠）落了人。”空洞的眼，他能看穿你。

“你羞耻于你是谁。你没什么可羞耻的。”一次恳求。永远在祈求。他所要的不止是你必须给予的。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“嗨，伙计，真是很了不起，”巴基转头看见山姆的剪影出现在厨房门口。他们寻找到了一种简单的和平，住在同一个屋檐下，在这里，他们甚少交谈。巴基依然无法在除史蒂夫以外的人身边自在地做他自己。

山姆保持着距离，绕着巴基的椅子滔滔不绝，“你在日内瓦为史蒂夫所做的事。”挽着双臂，眼带敬意，“他有时候会自不量力，需要朋友把他拉回来。”

“是呀。”巴基回答道，不得不说，无法随口一说。

“我，呃——我知道有时候会很艰难，摇摆在家庭与战争之间。整整一周都在家里，周末的时候却在躲子弹。就好像，什么时候才算完？你懂的？”山姆清清喉咙，“但我只是想说，你看来似乎真的做的真的挺好的。在你经历了那一切烂事之后，你还是设法回到了家里。”

山姆的脸庄重而坦诚。他那么容易就说出了这些事。那一定就是做人类的感觉吧，“有很多人都为此挣扎。而你就仿佛——很高兴能活着。”

山姆用手掌轻拍了下厨台，转头好像要走，却又补充道：“而且真的——你真的对史蒂夫很有益，你知道吗？在你身边他整个人都会亮起来。就像——就像他看见你生活着，就会记得他自己也能做得这一点。”山姆的双眼因某种不言而喻的东西而闪亮。

“反正，我猜我只是想说，生活从来不容易，但很多事总会好的。”他对自己点点头，巴基意识到山姆也在向他要求着什么，“不过我知道你懂。就我所看到的，你总能寻找到光明的一面。”

他连忙低下头，离开了房间。厨房里悄然无声。 **你真的对史蒂夫很有益，你知道吗？**

一个看法。你知道它的名，但听到一个，且是关于你的，却感觉很陌生。作为一个人。山姆的话在他脑海中盘旋。他可以选择拥有亦或者抛弃的话。你怎么才能得知所听所闻并非虚言？

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这些事情在酝酿，直到喷涌而出。你就像只手套一样适合史蒂夫。在他试图眨眼掩盖时，听到他的思绪。当头颅被转动，你取所需时，会在你的脑海里听见他的指责。 **没人会受伤。** 但那并不是真话。 **只要不是你，史蒂夫。** 他就是你的一部分，你们之间的摩擦总会寻找到表面，就像困在皮肤下的弹片。

两具躯体，在厨台边手肘相触。切出绿、橘、白，一只锅在炉子上冒着热气。

“信任不必是完全彻底的。你可以在不用生命信任某人的情况下信赖他们。”

“如果我在领导一次任务，那些人就是在用他们的命信任我。如果我不能以同等的方式对待他们，那我还算什么领导者？”

“一个要活着回家的领导者。给你打电话的家伙怎么不跟着你们上战场？他太聪明了。”

“尼克知道他的优势。而我也知道自己的。”

“那你指挥的那些人呢？他们的优势是什么？去死？那把抢指着他们的头，他们也会祈求饶命。”

“他们都只是人而已。”

“是人就不该去打仗。一个士兵不是训练加一个人类。（而）是一个没了求生意志的人体。”

“那不是真的，巴克。为了你所信仰的东西舍生忘死是勇敢。你懂的。你那样做过。你还在那样做。他们并不想死。只是——只是在战场上杀戮要比活着容易许多。那些人倾其所有，尽力而为。”

“史蒂夫，停。”巴基放下刀，挫败地用双臂撑着厨台，“与他们的能力无关，”他的嗓音里有恼火，“这只是你一个借口，你好不必说出来。他们死了也没关系，因为你知道，不论如何你都会完成任务。你宁死也不会撤退。”

巴基抬头看着他的脸。这话伤了史蒂，而听到它、说出它也伤了他自己。“你就将任务置于自身之上，让某个人朝你的腹部开枪。然后你会流血身亡。从天上掉下去，溺死。”

**你赌过，运气好。魔鬼本人把你从那条河里拽上来。而现在他成了你的影子。扎牢松脱的末端，让他们不能扼死你。在他们杀了你之前杀了他们。**

“他们说你能让人呈现出最好的一面。你相信这话吗？”巴基咽下嗓音里的狂热， **就要触到神经了** ，“因为那是真的。这就是为什么你是一个象征符号。”

**那就是人们仰视你的方式。信任并忠诚。而你也配得上。但你却那样看着我。就好像你会跟随我。这太他妈吓人了。**

他们俩站着，原地不动，就像他们在看着一面镜子，“而这就是我最好的一面。拿着我的枪对准别人的脑袋，然后扣扳机。这样你就不必。这样你就能活。”而这也是忍着眼泪的终结。它们热烫地流过他的双颊，在他的双眼后逼迫，“这就是我，史蒂夫。我是你的枪。”嗓音碎裂，绝望的声音顺着那些裂缝逃出。

感情湍急，他又喘了口气，胸膛坍陷。扯开你的肋骨吧，这样他才能看到，“我的竭尽所能”只用一根手指，对着他自己的胸膛用力一戳，“就是为你挡子弹。我就他妈是你的盾。”吐出愤怒与无助。史蒂夫就像无法呼吸了一样看着他，巴基的双手在发抖。

他的声音低下去。真相让你最深的恐惧淌到厨房的瓷砖上。 **说吧。说出剩下的。**

“我会死在你之前。我向你保证。” **就是如此。**

“不，巴克。”那些话还没离开听到嘴唇，史蒂夫就已经向他伸出了手，“别这样说。”史蒂夫的嗓音嘶哑，在喉咙里轻轻爆裂。湿润的，极度哀伤的眼。

“过来这里。”然后他就靠在了厨台上，巴基的双胯边各放一只手，一个保护他不被自己所伤的牢笼。巴基没吸气了，他被困在了这里，一个失望、破碎的史蒂夫将他困在了原地。

他推拒，试图突破史蒂夫的双臂，可——“巴克，等等。我需要告诉你些话。”现在他的手落在巴基的腰胯上，将他拉回去，“你对我意味着太多太多。我不知道该怎么对你说——你是我的锚。你就是我思索的全部。”

他胸膛里那条病态的黑色绳索并不会大发慈悲。巴基哽咽抽泣，视线被泪水所迷。“你这样的勇敢闪亮，你都不知道。你看着这个世界的样子——那么美丽。我感觉自己重新找回你之前一直是盲的。”史蒂夫的话语是他胸口里的小刺。吐露出那些他从来不想你对他隐瞒的事吧，让这一场灾难变得更糟糕吧。巴基又躲开，看向走廊。 **现在我做不到。**

但史蒂夫不会放开他。一手在他腰上，将他推回去靠着厨台，另一只手轻柔地落在他下颚的线条上，温柔地将巴基的脸拉更靠近他的脸。

史蒂夫倾身，压着他，胯对着胯。“巴基，等一下。我——我需要你知道——”

“史蒂夫，操——”巴基吐出一声破碎的抽泣。手指按在史蒂夫胸口上，五个压力点是要说—— **现在我就是做不到。**

**求你放了我。**

史蒂夫后退。他还能看起来更受伤吗？巴基三步就出了厨房。地毯上轻柔的噔噔声，他大步走向大门。扭开门。在潮湿的空气里喘息。

巴基走进街灯灰白的街区。走着，直到再次黑暗下来，就如夜本该若此。泪水擦在衬衣上，抽噎隐没在黑色里。

你早该知晓，分享秘密并不总是那样轻松容易。如果你能只是将它们拆成碎片留在毛巾上——

但你胸膛里某些扯开的破洞时过境迁。在沉默中织补起你自己。现在你明白了，泄露只是开端而已。你太过暴露，但无路可退。

第二道门打开，你并不孤单。


	13. 是怯懦还是妥协？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有几个点点头，史蒂夫暂停：“我们也许会有客人。睁大你们的眼睛。他站我们这边。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢布集资源为本章校对。

“保持三人一组。屋顶两个爆破组，地面上四组人。”

史蒂夫身边围着一大圈特工，表情严肃。美国驻克罗地亚桑格布勒大使馆地下二层。他们将用接下来的三小时待在一栋古老的半独立建筑的后部，迂回穿过森林，前往他们新近发现的目标——位于迪纳拉山脉中的九头蛇欧洲区通讯地堡。

“你们不负责清点尸体。我会告诉你们建筑何时清场完毕。听我的命令引爆。语言小组留下跟着我，以防他们乐意合作。”

有几个点点头，史蒂夫暂停，“我们也许会有客人。睁大你们的眼睛。他站我们这边。”

队员们用平静的眼睛看着他，又有几个点点头。他们应该得到一个更好的解释，但史蒂夫没有。 **他只是来确定我没有死。** 史蒂夫在焦虑，他绑紧胸口上的皮带，手指擦过巴基的针脚。

弗瑞的声音越过他的肩膀（传来），“队长，为什么有一门‘暴走的加农炮’在我的任务里闲逛？”

“我并不知道他在这里，尼克。”

“你刚刚才告诉我的人要小心他。你有预感。”

“小心驶得万年船。”

“很好笑你会这么说，因为在日内瓦我就是在努力小心。”

史蒂夫转身面对他，“你不可以把他关起来，尼克。”

“如果他搞砸了这次任务，我会的。”

史蒂夫阴沉了脸色，厉声讽刺：“是呀，在日内瓦他真是令我们伤心。按你的方式做，我们损失了十二个好人。他除掉了一个九头蛇科学家，救了我们所有人。你只是讨厌失去掌控权。”

“这是我的任务，罗杰斯。这些人向我汇报。他们把命押在这里。我没时间给某些偷窃政府科技的义警。”

“那我猜你只好信任我喽。”

史蒂夫扣紧头盔，在下颚下扣紧绑带，“另外，政府欠他的远不止几把枪。”一个如钢似铁眼神后他走了，（脚步）碾压过台阶，走向那辆在黑暗街道上等待的货车。

他们在沉默中行驶，临近黑夜，并肩挤坐在窄凳上。史蒂夫看着他们抬起的枪管在阴影里闪着光，想着巴基是否会现身。他只是怀疑他到底有没有来，他们将会远离任何城镇，距最近的公路也超过一英里。但，他当然已经来了。 **他找到一辆车了吗？他是不是就藏在这辆货车里？他是不是已经到了那里？** 他总会找到办法。

史蒂夫本来想带上他，在航班上跟他说，跟弗瑞打打圆场，努力说服他在货车里等着，或者至少将他留在一臂的距离内。可是，就在史蒂夫接通电话的那一秒钟，弗瑞的声音刚刚响起，巴基就不见了。自他在厨房的座椅中消失了。史蒂夫一边收拾行李，一边等着他。打他的电话，却听见它在沙发上震动。拖延到再不能拖延。

抓起一支笔和一张折起的外卖菜单。站在那里瞪着它，山姆在车道上让汽车空转。写下自己的目的地将会是一个巨大的冒险。因为，山姆的房子没被突袭过也并不代表不会被突袭。 **我是不是应该用密码写** **？** 史蒂夫搓搓额头。 **以前他是怎么得知我去了哪里的？**

“待会儿见。”满怀希望地匆匆写下，丢下笔。并不确定是多久之后。

他在车里沉默地担着心。他们需要更多的时间把事情说清楚。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫蹲伏在混凝土矮柱后的泥地上。三个特工看着他，他能看见他们的眼白，正等着信号手势。任务是要去炸掉这栋建筑并摧毁所有地下电缆。日出前他们还有五小时。不用有人死。

神盾局没了，所以他们正试图按照那些规矩玩。外交条例。你不能直接走进克罗地亚然后炸毁某栋建筑。你需要郑重声明你的意图。史蒂夫点点下巴，四个人一起站起身。史蒂夫的嗓音爆出，犀利尖锐，带着某种天生的凶猛，“这是美利坚合众国综合情报部队的武装逮捕。你们可以器械投降，否则我们将武力推进。”

灯光昏暗的警亭里的那些人吓了一跳，混乱抢夺起来。 **他们可能在触发某个静音警报器。** “你们有两秒钟时间举起双手走出警亭。一，”那些人彼此叫喊着，比划着，“二——”

计数被震耳欲聋的枪声打断。灯光突然涌来，在低矮的建筑房顶上让人盲了眼。子弹敲击着史蒂夫的盾牌。他们正在后撤，窝回到混凝土后面。史蒂夫转头看到一个特工已经扑倒，鲜血甚至还来不及从伤口涌出，一波接着一波的就已经射进了他们的身体。又一个急语惊喘，双手按住胸口。第三个特工看向他的眼睛。茫然而惊恐。

史蒂夫应该前进，应该适应。这个小队危在旦夕。可他却瞪着地上的尸体。 **怎么总是发生这样的事？房顶上的部队哪里去了？** 巴基的话在他脑中盘旋，（那）怀疑的种子。 **我信任与并肩作战的人。也许你不应该。** 耳中弗瑞的声音将他带回了现实。他们已经失去了房顶上的两个爆破组。撤退。重复，撤退。

愤怒与苦涩。 **不** 。史蒂夫抬起盾牌，瞄了一眼入口。火力已经放缓。 **他们白死了吗？** 完成任务。

史蒂夫以脚跟为轴转身，冲向入口的大门。没有信号。没有掩护。没有小队。子弹立刻敲击他的盾牌，扬起他脚边的泥土。他将盾牌举过头顶，子弹如雨，他钻进檐下。用盾牌被机械加工过的边缘撬开开槽的大门。侧身而入。他还来不及转头看到，湍急的气流就已经告诉他，他正处在一个巨大开阔的空间里。

他从门上取下盾牌，立刻丢进幽暗里。盾牌反弹了两次，回到他身边。一个九头蛇特工被击倒，另一个被缴械。他又丢出盾牌，以一个储存罐为支点，又干掉两个蹲伏在角落里的人。

肾上腺素驱使着他，一门心思单干的想法接管了一切。他径直跑过去，就如不存在任何隐藏威胁一样直穿这个山洞一样的房间。看看这个房间如何布局，想寻找一条宽走道或是有照明的通道。这只是一个临时性空间。找到了控制室。

史蒂夫发现了被发着柔光的输入板泄露的电梯门。他只挥了一下盾牌，就从墙体上敲下了输入板。心中没有计划，但他知道自己没有时间磨蹭。他扯下控制器后面的电线，很幸运。门开了。

按键正相反，下降到地面以下时，数字却在上升。按下面板上磨损最多的那个键，向下八层，让后等待，拇指悬在控制器上，直到你还差两层。按下第七层和第九层的键。等它停住，悄然溜进第七层的大厅。它怪异地像办公室的模样。瓷砖地，吊顶。他将盾牌卡在电梯外门之间，一边观察布局一边等着电梯内门闭合。电梯自动降到了第八层，史蒂夫退后站到电梯箱顶上。

电梯门再打开的那一秒，他能听到子弹咬进（电梯）后壁。他们很快停止，他能听见他们低而焦急的嗓音。门关上，电梯继续下降。当电梯又一次慢下来，在第九层自动打开时，史蒂夫听到的全部都是撤退的靴声。

他将自己提起来几英寸，用盾牌边缘楔进第八层的电梯门。过道没人。史蒂夫用手肘推开门，无声地将自己拉起来，靴子踩住地砖。他转身，正在寻找另一个控制室位置的线索（时），太阳穴上感觉到熟悉的金属压力。

一个九头蛇特工，防爆衣，黑头盔。面部全部遮挡，但史蒂夫觉得自己能看到他眼里的闪光。他们俩都静止不动。战争中有太多的静止。他能听见那些回转的九头蛇们的喧闹。无疑，（是）这栋建筑里的每一个九头蛇。史蒂夫想着，枪后的这个人是否会扣动扳机，赶在他们之前抢了这份殊荣： **我杀了美国队长！**

突然，一抹金属绕住那人的脖子。金属手指扣住面罩的底端，将头向后一扭，暴露出喉咙。无声而迅速。巴基的右手出现在他的胸口上，手指扣着手枪的扳机。他将枪管压进那人下颚下的皮肉，扣扳机。无声的宣告，他任尸体落地。头盔上没有弹孔。绝杀，如果不是地板上扩散流淌的鲜血。 **我是你的枪。**

眼神相扣。史蒂夫几乎来不及消化他那美丽的样子。他锋利清澈的双眼，脸上的那块黑布。他防弹衣那侵略的线条。

史蒂夫的双眼还在他的胸膛上流连时，巴基扑过来将他按倒在地。膝盖摩擦，巴基带他俩退进一个隐蔽的门口内。一臂横过史蒂夫的胸口，他扭身将史蒂夫拽到自己的大腿间。从史蒂夫手臂上扯过盾牌，插进他们脚边的地步上。

还没来得及喘一口气，子弹就再次降临。九头蛇们沿着走廊开火，透过头盔叫喊着某种陌生的语言，成弧形散开。

巴基开火，精准射杀，一次一枪，越过盾牌的边缘。他的双肩紧压着门框，他如牢笼一般撑起身体扣住史蒂夫。双膝曲起，双脚贴着地面，史蒂夫的身体就在他的两腿间。史蒂夫的脸贴着他的胸口。史蒂夫的腿曲起贴着巴基的胯。而巴基用他的金属手指缠绕了史蒂夫的发，温柔地施压，将他固定在原位，护住他的头。

这一刻，他们俩只以一把手枪，正面对着可怕的状况，史蒂夫平生第一次思索到了自己的本能。明白了他自己和他想要什么。他没有挣扎，没有闪躲。他不在这一战里。就只是沉浸在这亲密无间里。就只是巴基胸口上的重量。

这一切都感觉正确，所以他就那样屈服了。闭上双眼。胸膛（里）饱满而温暖。然后感觉着巴基的身体在他四周运动。双腿紧绷，上腹收紧，双臂移动去瞄准开火。在战场安然。因为这就是一切本该的样子。是一直以来的样子。史蒂夫会战斗，直到再也无力还手，然后巴基就会结束它。

罪恶感涌上来，掐住他的喉咙。 **听听你自己吧。** 一个在他的身体本身太过脆弱时而无法承认的脆弱事实。但，咽下你的骄傲，你知道，一切从来都是如此。他保护你时，从来都感觉美好。

 **这就是你无法停止的原因？** 任何一个好人都会想为正义而战，而失败的后果对大多数人来说都太过沉重。对你，失败只是意味着又一个更近的机会。他会飞奔到你身边，送出致命一拳。如果这还不够，他就会与你一同赴死。生命就像玻璃杯里的水一样在你的胸口里从容涌动，而你会将它倾倒而出，只为再次感受他来拯救你。

闭着眼，呼吸着那炙热与火药的气息。这就对了；一道绳索，提醒着你（还）有一个暴力并非准则的世界存在。（提醒着你）你能够再次回家。你还有一个生的理由。躺在那里，自感无助，是怯懦还是妥协—— **就给他他想要的吧** ——你意识到那绳索就是巴基。

一颗子弹叮地一声钉进他们身后的墙壁里，巴基放低了一点点身体。枪管架在盾牌上，收紧下巴到史蒂夫都能在自己的头发里感觉到巴基的呼吸。 **我就是你的盾** 。

巴基用光了子弹，将手枪丢在脚边。他瞬间抬起他们俩，朝自己的后部肩甲处伸手，手肘暴露到了盾牌上方。他抽搐了一下，发出一个压抑的动静，再次俯下身，手里握着一把突击步枪。他单手开枪，子弹喷涌。史蒂夫都能感觉到后坐力在自己的胸口里回荡。

死寂回响，就如枪声一样震耳欲聋。他们静止不动，史蒂夫等待着。不会破坏这拥抱。巴基抬起金属手，史蒂夫扬起自己的头。在一个这样的地方，一眼，已太过暧昧、太过亲密。

他们站起身，巴基在死尸间行走。他用一把锯齿状的匕首，从一个人的裤子上撕下一条布，缠在自己的二头肌下部，用金属手和牙齿扯紧布头。血顺着他的手指低落。他中弹了，却几乎没有发出一点声音。

巴基沿着走廊而去，史蒂夫跟着他。他们俩都知道史蒂夫未完成任务不会离开。巴基什么都没有说，所以史蒂夫也沉默不语。 **我的竭尽所能就是为你挡子弹。**

他们又沿着一条昏暗的通道走到一半时，一声枪响在这狭窄的空间里炸裂。史蒂夫立刻扬起盾牌，眼睛甚至还没找到威胁者，巴基就已经开枪还击。他没有退缩，甚至没有停下脚步。三十步之后，他们从一名身着灰蓝制服的守卫身边经过。倒在门口里，枪已在手中松脱。前额上只有一个弹孔。

史蒂夫突然胃里翻搅。某种让人深深不安的东西在敲打，却又不肯名状。 **他这么干脆地杀人。** 每一次都让人感到震惊。巴基一直都是一名出色的射手，可这一次无关精准度，而是那份冷酷无情。

巴基径直将他们领向了控制室。门口的四个警卫他利落地四枪干掉。踢开大门。最后的障碍：四面亮着的屏幕前有两名惊恐的技术人员。显然手无寸铁，双手已经举起投降。

两声枪响，在玻璃与金属间回荡。头颅仰倒，鲜血四溅。两个死人，地上的尸首。

史蒂夫抬头看向巴基。显然，此刻这已经成了巴基的任务。 **‘我们可以按你的方式来，直到有人用枪指着你的头。然后便是鲜血与尸首，便是一路死亡，直到我们再次回家。’** 他搜寻着自己在他脸上所能寻找到的最微小的表情。 **他们无需死亡。**

巴基走上前去，三秒钟研究状态监控器，微弱的蓝光映衬出身体的轮廓，“数据储存器在四层，这里的网络构架在八层，电源管理在十二层。”

他们一路回到地堡入口，再没碰到一个喘气的活人。也许根本没有活口留下。巴基在门旁停住，耳朵贴向金属，然后才拉开门。他直接走过警亭，双眼直视树林边缘，弗瑞小队剩余队员撤退的地方。

他们肩并肩到达那队人身边，在一条泥堤的半坡上，半躲在树木之后。

巴基并没取下面具，开始指挥他们，“你，你，还有你。”他指着一个翻译、一个旁边的格斗专家、和一个狙击手，“每人两包。你去四层，你去十二层，而你尽可能深入。去找结构支撑点。”

被选中的三人在史蒂夫和巴基之间看来看去。孤身进入？安放炸药？这里有十八个特工，为什么只派出三个？为什么是我们？

他的理由对史蒂夫来说太清楚了。巴基倒置任务是因为他不信任他们。用尽可能少的人。只用那些从不认为自己会去布炸弹的人。不给他们任何时间思考。让他们单独行动。人如棋子。

巴基越过他们直接走向那堆装满HMX的帆布袋。他用金属手抓起四个，直接走向那栋建筑，留下一句：“掏出耳机。不要讲话。”

他爬上斜坡，走向那些探照灯，大伙都看着史蒂夫。这是难以置信的危险，但你无法无处不在，无所不知。你用自己的性命信任（那个）能做到的人。史蒂夫点了下头，下巴绷紧，转身跟着巴基走上斜坡。

当他们回到门口时，那三名特工已经赶上来，手里拿着炸药。巴基没有回头。

巴基返回控制室，史蒂夫跟着。他放下帆布包，拿过史蒂夫的盾牌，敲掉第一个伺服器机箱的锁，把门推到一边。巴基无言地递回盾牌。史蒂夫明白命令，走向下一个机箱，盾牌边缘截断厚重的金属。

等他暴露出所有嗡嗡作响的伺服器时，巴基早已布好了炸弹，正在门口等着。他领着他们回到泥堤上。不到十分钟，三名特工全部返回。

所有人撤向一公里外的货车。朦胧的人影在树木间交错，靴底踏过私语的落叶。等他们出了爆炸范围，史蒂夫引爆。灰色的天空里是耀眼的光。尘埃与瓦砾竞逐，将他们吞没在一片烟雾里。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们住同一个帐篷。自上次他们在欧洲某个森林里一同窝在帐篷布之下已经过去了那么久，又并不很久。

史蒂夫就着一盏小电灯打开一只军用医疗箱。巴基盘着腿、穿着袜子，坐在一条皱巴巴的睡袋上，一条手臂搭着膝盖。史蒂夫已经取出了子弹：巴基一声没吭。此刻他正在清洁伤口，用一条绷带裹紧。

一部分队员明天会返回，在白天，去扫描地下电缆。史蒂夫直到任务完成才会离开，而他知道巴基会在暗处等待，所以—— **求你，巴克，就让我包扎一下那条手臂——我知道——我知道，你自己会包扎。我只是——想。求求你。**

史蒂夫僵着身体，双手却一直在巴基的手臂上。巴基的黑布面具挂在下巴下，系在脖子上。他面容从容，双眼温暖。史蒂夫惊讶于自己有多么喜欢看战场上的巴基。也许这就是对比。看到他有多么坚硬、多么凶恶。然后他再次回到家中，好奇的双眼，厨房里不经意的碰触。同一双手，杀人夺命毫不犹豫。洗去鲜血，在他睡去时梳过新剪的绿草微微蜷起。在他们坐在机车上时，在史蒂夫的腰胯上感受。

独占欲径自伸展，放松了他的项背。 **倾身，用你的额头贴上他的。只呼吸着这亲密。** 抱住他，触摸他的脸庞。曾经你太过骄傲不肯承认需要他。不肯承认你一直热爱着他为维护你而介入、隐藏皮肤之下的暴力欲都溅出了火花的时刻。

过往不在。他更加黑暗，又或者，是一直都存在在那里的黑暗变得益发清晰。他杀，你生。然后他对你微笑，卷起你的衬衫袖口，毫不隐藏。 **这还能代表什么？**

但你伸了出手想抱他，他却推开了你。 **后退，后退。**

“他们为什么得死？控制室里的那些人。”史蒂夫打破沉默。

“我应该等到他们拿枪指着你的头？”

“他们没有武器。”

“下次他们就会有枪。”

“你是什么意思？”

“他们不会犯两次相同的错误。下次你找到他们时，他们就会有枪了。”

“不会有下次的。我们会把俘虏带回去给司法部处理。”

巴基的眼睛眯起来，“然后，你觉得他们会去哪里？九头蛇里的人没人会被关押。两个月后他们又会是自由人。”

史蒂夫放开他的手臂，疑问了某些未出口的事，“那也许他们会选择一个新的人生。”

巴基移开视线，“不会发生的。坏的更坏。”

“可他们应该得到第二次机会。”

“是呀。”巴基的嗓音残酷刺耳，“第二次杀你的机会。”又来了，同一个争论。史蒂夫趁巴基不备的机会，说了些他原本要说的话。

“巴克，当你坠下火车的时候，”突然改变话题让巴基对着他眨眨眼，“我曾发誓不会停止，直到所有的九头蛇都死去或被捕。”翻腾的情绪太过接近表面；它们就在还来不及咽下时逃了出去。“我拼死尝试——而现在我很高兴自己没有把他们都杀掉。”他等待着这些话沉淀下去，“否则现在我就拥有不了你了。”

巴基的脸庞因关切与惊讶而阴沉。他摇摇头，“你不会总那么幸运。”

“也许不会。我会说不如饶过，我愿意碰碰运气。”

巴基低头看着膝盖。

“你远胜过他们所塑造的你。我知道你明白。”史蒂夫的嗓音温柔。

“他们并没有塑造我。是我们塑造了我们自己。”

史蒂夫沉默了，巴基抬起头，“他们没把这个写进我的档案里，对吧？他们是怎么选中我的？”这条通往某个了无新意的争执的路已经将他们领向了某个全新的地方。气氛因揭露而失重。

“我不记得多少坠落之后的事。我觉得已经过去了几个月。他们还没有——”巴基比划了一下自己的左手，“我只有一条手臂。”

他校准（手臂），屈起一条腿，到胸前。

“我醒过来，头上蒙着个黑袋子。非常冷，我从没那么冷过。”

“他们说到一项任务，给了我这样的最后通牒：杀一个人，否则就被杀。他们说他们不再需要我了，但如果我能证明自己的价值——”

巴基停下，皱起眉。他从没跟史蒂夫一起回忆得这么深入，到一段黑暗的回忆里。

“然后你知道怎样了吗。我考虑了。我考虑——我之前杀过人。我还能做到。他们扯下那块布——”

 **** **_杀戮的意愿无法被教导，只有此本能的相关力量可以被操纵。_ **

巴基用一只手遮住嘴，“然后我就跪在某个人旁边，（他）同样被遮着脸。他们丢到我脚边一只左轮手枪，我捡起来。可我看着他，然后就有什么——不对劲了。我问他做了什么罪该如此，可显然——他什么都没做过。他只是跟我一样而已。”

**_资产无欲无求。_ **

“我看着他，想，他怎么不说话？他怎么不求饶？他甚至没有发抖——”

 **** **_他不需要信条、不需要领袖。他不需要信仰。_ **

“史蒂夫，”巴基迎向他的眼睛，它们空洞发红，“他那么小。单薄的肩膀，细瘦的双腿。然后我就想起了你。”巴基垂下头，头发遮住了他的脸，“那么勇敢。随时准备赴死。我下不了手。”

  ** _只有一个情愿牺牲生命的人才能达到那种意志上的纯洁；一个不为生存而为守护而战的人。_**

巴基的声音低下去，蜷缩起身体，“我感觉特别——羞耻，想着你会怎么看待我。我握着枪，这个人就只是，等着我的子弹。我以为那就是——一切都结束了。我丢下枪，说‘不’。听见有人下令要杀了我们俩，然后——一切就突然——敏锐起来。”巴基的双手离开他的脸，画出一条窄窄的轨迹。

 **一个不为生存而战的人。** 一千次后巷里的打斗。拳头对牙齿。靴底对骨头。 **不为生存。** 罪恶感压光了他肺里的空气。“动手的时候我甚至都不知道自己在干什么。枪里只有一颗子弹，但我至少杀了十个守卫。从死人手里抢了几把手枪。砸碎了什么东西，用一块碎片捅了其中一个人。”

  ** _一个富有诗意的人会说：他就是那不为一己而战的人性意志的精髓。_**

巴基沉默了许久，瞪着自己的双脚。在双眼深处回放那些他不愿化作言语的事情。

“我甚至没有试图逃跑。我试图撤掉另一个人头上的面罩，但是有太多的守卫——我不知道。也许我以为那是你。”

史蒂夫一直在那样专注地看着他的脸，以至于都没注意到巴基在发抖。肩膀缩起，皮肤颤动。

“不论他们强迫过我什么，都是从心里生出来的。”他的嗓音却没有颤抖。坚定于某个已知的真相。

史蒂夫哽咽出声—— **你总是选择最糟糕的时刻** ，但那不正是那些话能轻易出口的时刻？当你别无选择的时候？

“不，巴克。”史蒂夫朝他伸出手，手落在他环抱住膝盖的手臂上，“是因为我。”然后史蒂夫感觉到眼泪已盈眶，“我一直以为你只是运气不好。但他们选了你是有原因的，”左拉那封恐怖的信函上的字句从他嘴里溢出，“因为你战斗不是为了——”

史蒂夫颤抖着深吸口气，那刺耳的喘息声令巴基抬起头，清澈的双眼在寻找，而他们俩之间有太多的空间。史蒂夫伸出手，双臂环住他的腰，将他抱进怀里。巴基安然顺从。直到史蒂夫将自己的脸贴在巴基的头发上。巴基的腰胯到了他两腿间。然后巴基的手落在史蒂夫的膝盖上。

既然你已能贴着自己的肋骨感觉到他呼吸韵律，那就给他他应得的东西，“你是为我而战。是为了救我。是我逼你那样做了那么多次。”史蒂夫抵着自己喉咙的压力吸气，呼吸着巴基头发温柔的香气，“你学会了用耳朵贴着地面生活。随时准备战斗。”

现在就低语吧，唇贴着他的耳朵是因为你无法当着他的面说出口，“让你从火车上掉下去并不是我对你做过最糟糕的事。而是挑起我无法结束的争斗。是它让战场变成了我们的家。”

巴基僵住，史蒂夫轻声叹息，“你能原谅我吗？”

你们俩，从自己的头上拽掉那块黑布。这世界太过冰冷，但你们拥有彼此。低头看看你自己，看到真正的你。一种隐痛的渴望。一个想要圆满的半圆。看看你自己，看到一个古老承诺化为真理。一个你围绕构建起人生的真理。日出东方，巴基保护你。

“别道歉。”巴基的嗓音就是这么轻。只给彼此呼吸的声音，“我们总会变成我们曾想成为的人。这没什么可羞耻的。别为此道歉。”他的嗓音在最后一个词时沙哑了。他的手在史蒂夫的膝盖上握紧，滑过边缘，然后他将那膝盖拉近。更加沉入史蒂夫的拥抱。

昏黄的灯光里，他们拥抱着彼此。每一场交谈，甚至是痛苦的那些，都会带来一次完美的释放。跟他分享就如将一个丑陋恐怖的东西放到光线里，看着它消失。毕竟，鬼怪由烟幻化。

史蒂夫又在低语着，只给他的话语，“我想要你在我身边。”

巴基叹口气，轻易答应得就如同他也在思考同一想法。“你需要的只是一个耳机。我是不会听命的。”

史蒂夫轻声笑起来，鼻子贴着巴基的耳朵磨蹭。让一波欲望的涟漪在他的胃里扩散，巴基侧头迎向那接触。“那好。很好。我只是想知道你在哪里而已。”史蒂夫贴着他的头发呼吸，“我也有要保护的东西。”

他们最后一动不动。在彼此的怀抱里呼吸。史蒂夫鼓起勇气退开身，趁巴基还没找到理由离开，然后示意睡袋，“躺下。”只告诉他你想要什么，不要询问，也许他就会留下。 **求你了，巴克。**

巴基慢慢跪起身，冰凉的空气涌进他们的身体之间，然后挪到拉开的睡袋边上。他面朝帐篷躺下，背脊弧度温柔，一只脚蜷到另一只的脚踝下。史蒂夫关掉灯，跟着他，也许有点太急切，将他蜷在怀里不动。手臂搂紧他的腰，告诉巴基他所说的一切都是认真的。

巴基也许能透过他们的衬衣感觉到他急促的心跳。他呼吸着他脖颈上的香甜气息，硝烟与布鲁克林的仲夏，然后咽下一声叹息。（这是）他一直渴望的亲密，如此完美而温暖。血管里是醉人的轻盈（感），他们缓缓沉入梦乡。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫先于他醒来。意识缓慢清晰，他静止不动，在感受。很惊讶巴基还在这里，某种形式的惊讶让他的胃在抽动：巴基如此的靠近。他仰卧着，腰贴着史蒂夫身侧，一条腿搭在史蒂夫的两条腿上。脚踝勾住史蒂夫的小腿。为固定住他，似乎。会惊动他，如果史蒂夫敢试图溜走、不带他的影子跑回去战斗。 **别担心，巴克。去哪里我都会带上你。**

就是此刻你深吸了一口气，意识你是失落的残片。曾经你稳固，此刻却在漂浮。你的肺呼吸是为说出他的名，你的心跳动是为移动这幅身躯靠近他，你的心神飞转是为一次次描绘出他的样子。考虑着要说什么，他需要什么，如何哄他发笑。他出现，你便忘记。每一次。看着他的脸，安然沉睡，便知，（这）两颗心必须跳动是为求你的生。


	14. 那就与纷扰共存

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界化为令人作呕的黄在他四周旋转。他犹豫了，感觉起来就像是呕吐。反常而骇人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是文中提到的那种海上货栈：  
> http://thesixthborough.weebly.com/uploads/2/4/5/2/24528142/5889148_orig.jpg  
> http://www.portseattle100.org/images/properties/t86/P86%20Import%20Cars%20750814.jpg

在所有的推拒与拉扯之后——你们俩都将过错扛到自己肩上，努力想理解事情为何成了这般模样。为何你们不能像那些会在枪口下颤抖着死去的人一样生活。抓住彼此，说： **不，你不明白，这就是我。我就是这样。我永远都会是这样** ——你们是在某个新的所在里的新人。

你们造就了自己，如何发生的并不重要。你们存在。呼吸着稀薄的空气，并肩坐在一架私人飞机里。史蒂夫在腿上放了一张拼字游戏。他正大声读出提示，挑起一道眉毛转向巴基，就好像他会知道《油脂》中所出现的是哪款传统牙膏。

他迎向史蒂夫的双眼，为了那里的暖意， **史蒂夫，你怎么可能变成其他？** 微笑，摇摇头，“我不知道。”

对你们俩而言，旅途便是目的地。其他人遮住双眼，蜷缩在自己的座椅里，隔开世事沉睡。你们俩却沉浸这无法避免的亲密里。他微笑时，描绘出他眼角的每一道细纹。阳光折射在他眼中令它们闪耀的样子。美丽的蓝。记录下他讲述某个冷笑话时，嘴角那暗示性的一翘。

看着他微笑，那个念头游上来，在断裂的意识洪流中—— **靠上去，用你的舌尖去学习那翘起的嘴角。** 他胃里震撼的热望迅速且令人屏息。自成一格的愉悦。那一幕在他脑海里上演，渴望不予解释。 **在史蒂夫抬起头时，缩短距离。停顿，轻柔的呼吸拂过他的嘴唇。然后用你的舌轻舔过他的嘴角** ——欲望在他的肋骨下盘旋—— **只要迎向那敏感的褶皱。将吻印在他丰满的下唇上。他的嘴唇会分开，他会转向你，手放在你的下颚上拉近你。追逐某种更深刻的东西。迎向他，去品尝** ——巴基突然深吸一口气，眼睛瞪着座椅靠背。

情感只是你胸膛里的液体，直到它有了形。推开一切，径自命名，宣示主权。你胃里的重量。你脑中的嗡鸣。（是）每当他开口时在你血管里流窜的电流。

渴望有了形，对你狡笑着。

史蒂夫读出又一个提示，抬起头。他们的双眼交汇，然后—— **史蒂夫，我看穿了你。** 他有多么高兴有巴基在那里，就在他身边。每次哄得巴基大笑时他带着某种抑制不住的小微笑转开视线的样子。每当巴基告诉他什么新东西时他双眼清澈而热切地停留在他脸上的样子。整个世界只在两个飞机座椅之间。

你加入了他的小队。你陪在他身边。他会将你介绍给其他人，他们会像你是报名参加的一样点点头。所以，是为你，还是为他？被推到一起的两块玻璃，你分辨不出他在何处结束，你又从何处开始。你看到彼此的全部，再无其他。 **史蒂夫，我的枪里有中空弹。我在是因为你想要我在。但我是凶恶的，我无法改变。我坚硬得足以拯救你；我无法柔软到足以拥有你。**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

波光粼粼的海滨。为什么非要在正午时分做这件事，巴基不知道。弗瑞说到什么船舶活动和噪音条例，但巴基所听到的只是一次不必要的冒险。

史蒂夫和山姆窝在目标建筑的基础边，一座设计用来直接将货物丢到下方的船只夹板上的[高架货栈](http://www.eveandersson.com/photos/usa/or/portland-willamette-river-grain-elevator-large.jpg)。报告说里面藏着某种强大的九头蛇武器。 **所以，我们要设法把它弄回来，趁他们引爆它之前** ——史蒂夫的嗓音在他脑海里回荡。

巴基躲藏在附近某个楼顶上。他被给予了一个狙击手位置，他一直有留意分派给他的区域，但主要是透过步枪瞄准镜看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫和山姆正等着进入货栈楼梯清空的信号。他们靠在一段被太阳晒得退了色的栅栏上，史蒂夫正比划着，讲着某个故事，（两人的）身体随着笑声悠闲地动着。

很令人着迷。是一种他无需言说的沉静愉悦，任务中远距离地看着史蒂夫。他移动的优雅与力量。他觉察身边每个人的方式。他自己承担下最艰难的打斗的样子。

巴基并不放心这个地点。这个工厂被废弃了超过20年。货栈下有一艘生了锈的货柜船，但所有的滑道都被卸掉了。巴基确定这个地方满是无防护的投货点：十层楼的自由落体后你砸在金属甲板上。

突然，史蒂夫的声音出现在他耳中，因笑声而温暖，“嗨，那电影叫什么？有进入到电影世界里的小孩的那个？”

巴基吓了一跳。任务心智，他不记得该如何想起那种事情。他并不习惯这样的事，（因为）全心投入战斗。透过瞄准镜，他能看到史蒂夫正望着房顶寻找他。感觉有一点失衡，他回答道：“《幻影英雄》。”他的嗓音无法避免地带上了一点在枪口后说话时的坚硬。

“对！说的没错。”

山姆也在点头。按巴基的要求，他的耳机只与他们两人的相连。

他透过瞄准镜看着他们，稳住胃里的不安浪潮。今天阳光灿烂，但天空却洒下他在自己的头发里、手背上感觉到的细小雨滴。这身防弹衣里的并非真正的你。但史蒂夫在这里，正你耳中说着话，所以你注意到了你本不该注意到的事物。

他们得到了进入的信号，而巴基已经站起了身，毫不迟疑地离开了自己的位置。史蒂夫还没进入，他已经到了工厂的房顶上。他透过一扇爆裂的天窗警戒着，趴在波纹金属上，步枪抵着肩膀。

果然，到处都是暴露的投货点。墙体和地面上都是锯齿状的空隙。

史蒂夫和山姆轻易搞定了一组五人的守卫。他们刚进入十步，就出现了一个更具威胁的阻碍。一个身穿机械铠甲的男人，几乎全身都被电线和金属甲片覆盖。显然是一个更笨拙、更武器化版的钢铁侠。他领着一队身着当地军队深橄榄色制服的特工穿过大门，带来一阵弹雨，为战争而生的机械武器。

山姆负责那些特工，史蒂夫负责那个穿战甲的人。

冰冷的计算结果自动呈现，巴基扭身去支援他们，就如同时用两种语言工作。杀死山姆最简单的方法是从上面落下，身后一刀。 **反向操作** ——所以，如果他能一直背对着墙角，他大概能干掉全部七个特工。巴基预估山姆能承受非致命性的三枪后才会无法自卫。打倒史蒂夫的最佳方法是一直将他控制在地面上、用盾牌限制他的选择、将他钉在一个点上。 **支轴** ——所以干掉任何堵住他的人，给他一条收回盾牌的无障碍路线。

在你脑中建立起新的路线。给你自己这个：你是有弹性的。

但这并没让事情变容易。现在不一样。知道史蒂夫知道他在那里，知道他正看着他。 **你在这里的角色是什么** ？计算结果又一次撕扯着他皮肤上的抵触感。如果他知道你在这里，你还犹豫什么？一枪杀了铠甲里的人—— **史蒂夫不想让他死，他会说他只是听命于人。** 那就跳下去亲手干掉他——这并不是我的战斗。 **我只是来这里确保失败不会代表死亡。** 那如果一切降临得毫无预警呢？当他心跳停止时，你会就只是躺在这里。就像你爬到这里只是为了亲眼看着。

一个特工突破了山姆，转向史蒂夫，手枪扬起就位。巴基在他脖子里种上两颗子弹，就在他的头盔沿下，毫不犹豫。所以他就能死了？这有没有让你变伪君子？ **史蒂夫已经应接不暇了。一次一件事。**

史蒂夫在寻找铠甲的弱点，但他忙于阻断抛向他盾牌的子弹了。他正退后，转身，退后，随后他非常危险地靠近了巴基天窗下的那个投货点。他再次退后，没了空间。靴子踩到了边缘上，但巴基已经跳出去。

巴基径直坠落，靴子向前，扑向史蒂夫，看着他失去平衡，双臂甩出去想抓住什么东西，任何东西。

巴基的右手攥住史蒂夫的肩带——迅速预估，他大概会弄断那些手指，依旧坚持，可他需要自己的金属手借助地板边缘阻止他们的坠落。他触到了，四点刺入地板他们全部冲量的力量撕扯过他的骨架。他肩膀里的什么东西发出一声令人作呕的‘砰’。疼痛从他胸膛深处撕扯出一声恐怖的动静。

任务心智没有退缩。他一扯自己的金属手臂，透过豁口将他俩甩上去。史蒂夫重重摔在几步开外，但巴基的双眼已经爬向了那个身穿铠甲的男人。目标锁定：喉甲。

巴基花了足够多的时间在战场上出生入死，知道那个人会立刻将注意力转向史蒂夫：他所知的对手。他转身冲向一边，馈入敌人的本能，躲过即将开始的弹雨。那个铁甲怪转身面对史蒂夫。

没有放慢，巴基抓住一根圆柱，将自己甩出一个小圆弧。两步后，他一跃，落在铠甲防护的双肩上。他伸出左手插向喉甲的接缝处。它显然是个事后添加物，所以焊接得很敷衍。巴基用手指扣住上沿，将自己向前抛出，用体重的带来的力量掀下金属板。他丢下甲片，双脚落地，金属手指攥住里面的那个人已经暴露出的脖子。暴力亦优雅。

 **足够了** **。** 现在握紧手指，结束一切。他的手指收紧，他能听到那个人正在挣扎着想呼吸。那些喘息将会恶化成窒息的祈求，再等鲜血泼洒，生命消逝时，窒息的祈求亦会归于沉寂。 **但这并不是你的任务。** 而史蒂夫不想要这个人死。

 世界化为令人作呕的黄在他四周旋转。他犹豫了，感觉起来就像是呕吐。反常而骇人。你会任一个威胁存在吗？多少机会会给予他？你加入了这只队伍，所以按他们的规则玩。史蒂夫想要这样。 **史蒂夫想要很多会伤害他的东西。**

巴基从腰上抽出枪，上膛，金属枪管压住那人泛紫的喉咙。 **这是一个错误。** 这是一次冒险。“你有10秒钟从这身铠甲里出来。”他低吼道。没有心照不宣的‘否则’；那就是压在那人动脉上的冰冷的金属环。不似威胁，更似承诺。巴基放开手，退后半步，开始：“10.”

立刻，机器沉默了，他关闭了它。“9.”那个人的手臂从金属骨架内撤出来。“8.”后面的两块金属板喀哒打开。“7.”他挣扎了片刻从支撑内撤出双脚。“6.”巴基绕到一边，在他从铠甲里退出来时瞄准那人的头部。“5.”那人转身面对他，双手举起，手指展开，在发抖。

他个子很小。可能是唯一一个小得足以适合这身战甲的人。从他的身形看，巴基猜他更可能是技术人员而非一名士兵。巴基一把抓住那人的外套，枪压到他的太阳穴上。那个技术员发出一声可怜的小动静。 **你从来就不该上战场。**

巴基抬起头，寻找史蒂夫，发现他还趴在自己扔下他的位置上。支起一边的手肘，正静静地、崇拜地看着。他给了巴基一个骄傲的微笑，就如落下一记重拳。沉浸在那赞赏中，忍下知道那人会回来的呕吐感。你已加入这只队伍，那就与纷乱共存。

巴基把那人拖向看守入口的弗瑞的特工们。一语不发地交出人，然后返回史蒂夫身边。一旦靠近了，他就很难再回到屋顶上。

山姆已经制服了所有的九头蛇，他们三个一路穿过整个货栈。史蒂夫领队，山姆和巴基在他两侧。巴基的心未经许可，大胆表态，并提醒他他需要感谢山姆。谢谢他在自己做不到时保护了史蒂夫的安全。

某种焦急的压迫感告诉他收起那些念头。这里太安静了。此刻，他们已经穿过了三个没有守卫的房间。再走两个房间，他们就会走完整栋建筑。这件武器能有多大？它不是应该需要更多的守卫吗？

他们正在大量的船运托台间穿行时，巴基听到了极其微弱的沙沙声。一只老鼠，或是一个知道该如何像只老鼠般移动的人。

他把枪转身。是个女人，红色直发，深橄榄色制服，枪已拔出，正对着他的脑袋。信息量足以采取行动：敌人。巴基知道自己的优势——从不犹豫——而当他已用手指扣住了扳机时，怀疑用它黑色的双手蒙住他的眼。她的脸。心神飞转。 **你怎么会认识她？** 过往的敌人，现在的盟友。 **她是不是曾追随史蒂夫？** 他的本能在尖叫—— **太晚了你已做了错误的选择** ——但他的心神却在大喊——

“住手！住手！巴基！”亦或那声音属于史蒂夫。手臂圈住他的手肘，狂乱地拉扯着。他正靠过来，绝望地试图引起巴基的主意。然后一双更用力的手圈住他。一只在他脖子上，一只抱住他的腰。将他向后扯。他倒在山姆身上，这个并不相信他的话能阻止任何事的人。

来不及重新部署。“武器已被启动。”那女人的嗓音很冷，“我希望你们带了翅膀，因为我们只剩不到一分钟了。”

他们喊叫、慌乱，冲向出口。紧迫感就像眼罩。巴基失足跌倒——你不能依靠别人来救你。山姆正喊着他无法从楼梯上起飞，已经来不及上屋顶了。

“找个投货点跳下去。”

山姆猛然回头，瞪大双眼，“它们太窄了，伙计。”

“在下坠过程中接住我们。”巴基抓住史蒂夫的肩带一跃，穿过墙壁上的开口上将他们抛出去。

山姆的嗓音追赶上他们，“时间不够！”

一脸镇定，看着死亡急速迎向他们。他最冷静的时候就是他手握史蒂夫性命的时刻。巴基将史蒂夫拉到自己胸前，一个热烈的拥抱，他们加速，空气在他们耳中急速轰鸣。如果山姆没能及时感到，他会减弱史蒂夫坠落的冲击力。

但山姆正跟着他们下坠，相差不到一秒，红头发的女人紧紧依附。他抓住史蒂夫的一只脚，又一次中断下坠撕扯过他们的肌腱，反胃，眨掉金星。山姆在挣扎着，翅膀弯折想拉起这么多的重量。可他已经做得够多了。巴基估计从这里他们俩都能在这场坠落里存活下来。

“放手。”巴基透过风对山姆吼道，但那些话刚一离开他的最，史蒂夫就在喊，“巴基，不！”他正视图抢先一步做出牺牲，但巴基从不赌。这是最安全的方式。现在自由落体，你才能掌控坠落。摔断你的腿去保护你的脊柱。别将它留个命运和山姆翅膀的扭曲。

山姆放手。他别无选择。他卷起身体，那女人危险地滑落到他胸前，然后随着一声野蛮的低吼，将他们抛向一边。他们划出一道大大弧线，头撞到一起，刚好避开船甲板。抛出的力量将山姆和那个女人甩向另一个方向，下坠间双翅翻转。巴基只来得及倒抽了一口气，他们便击碎了水面，那一口气化作了一串气泡，他们消失到水下时，他的骨头里是冲撞的尖锐滋味。

眼睛抬起，迎向阳光，一路踢水，游向水面。此时爆炸盛放，火焰舔过太阳，黑云如浪。冲击波震耳欲聋，即使是在水下。

巴基没有松手，知道将他们俩重新带回到水面之上。咳嗽喘息，因泥土与灰烬。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“不，这是他妈的不能接受的——”巴基的嗓音粗哑，在不断升高。“你连一个侦察兵都没派？它他妈是靠电力运转的，你都没做个雷达扫描？”

“滚出去。”弗瑞冷笑着，那只能看的眼里笼罩着轻蔑。阴着脸在这个小小的底下安全屋内，“我不需要听你说这些屁话。”这本该是一次听取任务报告，但——

“是呀，没人质问过你，对吧？”巴基太过靠近，侵入他的私人空间。“所以你有个非常不错的记录。在你手下死了多少人？”

“你来教教我怎么才能不死人就赢得战争。”弗瑞的嗓音沉下去。史蒂夫，红发女人，还有山姆都僵立在墙边，是那种人们太靠近一场冲突时的样子。

“这不是一场战争。”巴基退后，嗓音里的厌恶他丝毫不予隐藏，“这是清洗。”

弗瑞的眼里有一种熟悉的暴力，当权者的傲慢气焰。

“任务就是去死。”巴基的嗓音粗哑刺耳，收紧下颚，眼神劈啪作响。愤怒是丑陋的。“你知道每个政府机构里都深藏着九头蛇的人。你没法把他们熏出来，所以你就用某个‘良机’诱惑他们。”他像说下流话一样丢下那个词，“去搞破坏。你一个电话召集来特工、卧底。他们来了，你就任任务自生自灭，好看看谁能活着回来。”

弗瑞的脸是冰冷的。他一语不发，巴基恨他，恨他的冷漠。

为何躲在道德目的之后？巴基看到了赤裸的现实，并说出来，“你的人是可以替换的。你的每一次任务都是遭失败。然后等那些叛徒露面的时候，你就送他们去死，然后心安理得。”

让他知道他有多透明。说出真相去控制并碾碎那个蒙住你的眼、捆住你的手的权威。巴基的身体因这信念而颤抖。

“警戒小队在货栈最远的那端。没人召回他们。”其他全部特工和那个瘦小的九头蛇技术员都在一个装甲货车内躲过了大爆炸。“你知道炸弹已经被启动了。你顺便送他们去死。所以你觉得这就意味着你是的双手是干净的？”

巴基退后，任那些话语回荡。战争是痛苦的，你应为此付出代价。至少你在自己的梦里看到那些死去的脸庞。至少你记得他们最后窒息的动静。而他却坐在他的安全屋里，为结束几条性命，而用那么多生命去赌博。他杀了人，他的罪恶感又在哪里？

沉默是紧绷。挺起胸膛等着呵斥。

巴基等待着，漆黑了双眼。太过愤怒。狂野的脉动威胁着要撕碎他，他想起了自己第一次试图杀死这个人的时候。完成它，就是救史蒂夫七次。他是比任何九头蛇特工都大的威胁。杀了这个召唤史蒂夫去战场的人。

但你选择了这一切。巴基对着自己无法解决的冲突咆哮，上唇翻起。你加入了队伍，在你耳朵里塞上一段电线。所以走吧，与纷扰共存。史蒂夫不想要这样，所以走吧。

**你是你自己的人？亦或你只是在做史蒂夫想要的事？**

不。

如果你只是给史蒂夫他想要的，他便已经拥有了你。你已经拥有了他。

巴基转身，双肩紧绷。离开时甩上了门。没人跟着他。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天傍晚他们乘上一架横跨大西洋的飞机。压低的嗓音，分食这一袋干果，太阳西沉，云朵镀上了金与粉。他们谈论着任务之外的所有事。

巴基正笨拙地复述着他们上周看的一部电影的剧情。史蒂夫时而点头，时而深思地皱起眉。他总是分不清角色和故事情节，总是要巴基提醒他：“——是谁干了那件事？——谁又是那个坏人？——哦，对，他们是在澳大利亚啊。是的，是的。”

他们看来许多许多动作片，一个他俩谁都无法玩笑的陌生又悲伤的反讽。普通人有点事真人秀，而你们有这个。蔑视死亡。恭敬的双眼。可真是场消遣。

你回到家这个牢笼中，那就与纷扰共存吧：看着别人因做那些你拼命想忘记自己做过的事而赢得歌颂。那些能替代你噩梦的场面。看着英雄（男主角）扼住一个人直到他昏厥，然后想—— **更仁慈的人会直接杀了他** **。** 看着人们死去，知道没人会来寻找他们的尸体。敌人没有家人。

但史蒂夫似乎很喜欢它们。也许他在里面看到了自己。也许他只是喜欢幸福结局。

现在巴基看每一部电影都是为了背诵剧情。他竭力依样重述。史蒂夫是真的不记得，还是他只是喜欢听你复述？巴基将史蒂夫的深蓝色战斗裤堆在自己大腿上。他一边喃喃说着《过关斩将》的故事梗概，一边缝补上右裤腿上一条长长的口子。

飞机上满是通过名字认识史蒂夫的男男女女，全都要返回华府，所以，如果史蒂夫不让他缝，巴基是不会强求的。但史蒂夫却还在交换着肢体接触、毫无芥蒂地对他微笑。所以，也许在公共场合给他缝补衣服并不算是太过亲密。

太阳落下，他们的嗓音变成低语，人们缩进毯子里，头枕着外套。午夜时分，机舱里的灯光暗下来，虽然在飞机里其实并不存在着时间。你与时间断开，漂浮着。然后降落，将你手机上的数字奉为真相。

巴基睡着了，头歪向左肩，更加靠近史蒂夫。刚过去几分钟—— **那些时间真的存在吗？** ——史蒂夫又靠近了一点。巴基是个睡觉很轻的人，甚至比史蒂夫以为的还要轻。最细小的动作也会被吵醒。

史蒂夫在动，他们之间没有扶手，所以他们的腿贴在了一起，胯对着膝。巴基僵住，胃里是某种紧张的轻颤。他困倦地歪倒，将头贴在史蒂夫的肩膀上。史蒂夫依偎过来，转头——他不会留任何接触没有回应，不论你是否清醒——用他的脸颊贴上巴基的头顶。他的手从膝上落下去，放在他们双腿接触的地方。指节贴着巴基的大腿。

热望扼住你的呼吸。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “史蒂夫，你能不能——更有选择性一点，”巴基的嗓音弱下去，这样感觉不正确，但他继续说：“在任务上？”他抬起头迎向史蒂夫的双眼，“我并不是要你说不。只是……想一想……他们是不是真的需要你在场。”

“好的。”是他立刻的回答。史蒂夫的嗓音附加了某种他不会出口的东西，“我会更有选择性。”一个短暂的停顿，“绝对，巴克。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们正坐在厨房里，喝着茶是因为例行日常镇定人心，正讨论着巴基不断增加的室内植物收藏。

“它们都是从哪里来的？”

“是些是我救——”

“救？”

“是呀，丢垃圾的日子就在路边发现了它们。有些是我挖来的。那个，”他指着一株小小的蕨类植物，“是我从机场营救回来的。”

史蒂夫看向他，“你营救了它。”

“它本来是在海关处。那里没有一扇窗。它得不到任何阳光。”

“你从机场偷回的那棵植物。”

巴基给了他一个让史蒂夫双眼闪动的露齿笑容，“我营救了它。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“你是怎么把一棵植物弄回家而没让我发现的？”

“我把它放在了我的包里。”

“你的包没有那么大。”

“我是个高效的打包工。”这是一个关于巴基如何打包枪支弹药的黑色笑话，但他闭口不谈，随它去。

史蒂夫在微笑，被逗笑了，“你为什么想要它们？”

这话让他停顿了。这不是关于渴望，对吧？“我喜欢看着它们生长。”他在自己的思绪里兜圈子，“你知道，当一棵植物枯萎时——你给它水？它就会焕发绿意，绿到看着都不真实了。所有的叶子都会立起来，”他用双手比了个V，“去寻找阳光。”巴基浏览过那些植物：窗边上一小排焕发的生命，“很美。”

山姆绕过拐角，他俩吓了一跳。后靠，低头，就像他们被人抓住。在家感觉异常暴露。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你（们）无法定义地生活着。不止是朋友，对吧？你（们）没有外部标准。这是朋友间会做的事吗？那这样呢？这般亲密呢，算什么？他们不带任何标签地活着，因为他们的世界里再无他人。有别人在时，你不得不表态。 **你是，还是不是？**

漂浮在字里行间，伸展越过语言的界限。那也许一直被混乱咽下的东西此刻在滋长。谁会评判你？为你欲为。

电影结束，演员表缓缓升上屏幕。史蒂夫带着疑问转向他，睡意清楚地围绕在他的双眼四周。夜深了，这正是你不再需要借口的时刻。

史蒂夫正横躺在沙发上，双脚搁在巴基的膝上。曾经有一个借口给这样的亲密，但现在巴基记不起来了。又一个不言而喻的规则：一旦做了，便可再做。

巴基回应，动了一下面向他。手落到史蒂夫袜子上的一个洞上。皮肤贴着皮肤，他暗自记下洗衣日时要补上它。史蒂夫发出一声怕痒的动静，猛将脚抽走。巴基轻易就抓住了它，得意地笑着：“你不是应该有超级反射能力吗？”

史蒂夫回以微笑，巴基将拇指压在他的脚掌上，寻求许可。

“啊——哈——”史蒂夫的脸扭曲了，微笑着，因突然的触感皱了脸。巴基画出一道坚定的线直达脚跟，史蒂夫回应以痛苦又愉悦的声音。

这算是一个借口吗？足够好。热望指引了你的双手。

巴基把史蒂夫的脚拉回到自己的膝盖上，双手的拇指扫过脚背。指头描绘上他的脚踝，揉捏着骨头四周的凹陷。他手捧着史蒂夫的脚跟，手指围绕着边缘搜寻着脆弱的点。

史蒂夫一直在讨论那部电影，问着男主角的策略，沉静如溪水的音调在说—— **不要停。**

但，终于他没话可说了，当巴基正在抚摸着他脚趾头下敏感的皮肤，于是问道：“你在想什么？”

巴基考虑了一下， **我正在想你感觉舒服时发出的动静** ——“在想我怎么只有五片指甲。我也想知道我的身体知不知道。像，曾经我长出其它那些指甲的能量，它去哪里了？现在我的指甲的生长速度有没有增加一倍？”他用一个顽皮的笑容回答了自己的问题，而史蒂夫却瞪大了双眼。那个透明玻璃表情。他挑起双眉，双眼柔和了的样子。思绪写满了他的脸。 **史蒂夫，我看穿了你。天哪！**

门铃响起，他俩吓得一跳。巴基立刻丢下他的脚。意外地红了脸。史蒂夫去应门，巴基努力平复呼吸。你在做什么啊？躲在黑暗里？

是哪个红头发的女人。娜塔莎。他们坐在厨房里，史蒂夫弄了跟多的茶。她问自己能不能过夜，史蒂夫痛快地答应，“当然，当然可以，住我的房间。”

他们交谈，巴基听着。感觉太过不稳定，无法装出个样子去面对史蒂夫以外的任何人。她问史蒂夫事情怎么样了，他说起一切，只除了房间里的那只大象，那个就坐在桌边椅子里的沉默男人。他一直在忙什么？ **哦，嗯—** — **显然在帮弗瑞。一些市中心的活动。但，呃——也有一些闲着的时候。你知道。**

他们绕着话题兜圈子。感觉很奇怪，看着另外一个人惹恼史蒂夫，用言语迫使他表态。

然后她突然就地转向，问：“所以你已经准备好重回世俗了？”

“嗨，我——”

“走出家门？”她抢在他回答前打断，微笑着调侃。

“哦，我——”

“去约莎伦？”然后这个问题骤变为死寂。一个生硬的停顿后，史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地说了什么，试图一笑置之。巴基瞪着自己的马克杯。热望在他的胸腔里喋喋不休，发出一声恳求—— **不，不，不。**

娜塔莎的眼神在史蒂夫的脸上变犀利，所以他继续：“不，我——我没有找——我——有很多事——发生。现在。”

巴基的胸膛径自塌陷。他的大脑飞转，比他的心稳定——我是不是挡路了？他们一直形影不离：没空间给其他人。 **说的对** ，热望在低语， **理当如此。**

他捂住那声音。四野不安。没了锚。战争不再是曾经的模样，和平也不是。没有止息，只有疑问。你在做什么？你是谁？只有热望和罪恶感，紧抓着你的双臂，拉扯着你的骨架，威胁着腰将你坼裂。

眨眨眼回到现实，史蒂夫已经从厨房里消失了。听你的耳朵重复着他最后说的那几个词—— **要去洗床单** ——现在只有你和娜塔莎。

‘融入’的规则之一便是让别人先说。模仿他们的语调、他们的姿态，在交谈中跟随他们的引领，摸清他们的底细。但在这里，巴基先开口了。

“我射中了你。”

她大笑起来，聪明的响动，“Ну и что？”【注释：“所以呢？”】

“我很抱歉。”他是认真的。为所有那些他成功了的和几乎成功的尝试。用英语是因为他最后一次说俄语时他在宣布她归他猎杀。

她问他，用英语，他觉得华府怎么样，他跟随了史蒂夫的引领。谈论着一切，只除了他一生所围绕的那个人。采购杂货，电影，听唱片，去动物园。她的双眼温暖，所以他感觉足够沉着了，可以开一个追着史蒂夫全世界跑的玩笑了。

“我知道那是什么感觉。”她以双眼微笑。一个停顿，然后，“你真的做得很好，我希望史蒂夫有告诉你这话。当我重新开始的时候，我不知道自己是谁，我从没真的——弄清楚过。”她放下戒备。给一个脆弱男人的片刻脆弱，“这里没什么可隐藏的。”她指着自己的胸膛，“方便做个出色的间谍。但看到你在这里，陪着史蒂夫？”她挑起一道眉，“我看见了原本该有的样子。你回了家。这并不容易。”

史蒂夫是在哪里找到的这些人？是每个人都这么擅长让他无言以对，还是只有史蒂夫的朋友们？一定是他们找到他的，就像一座灯塔。如此清晰明确说话的人。

“史蒂夫怎么样？”她的嗓音低了，有一抹关切，“你远比我们任何人都了解他。”

你是吗？你知道清晨里他脖子上的香气。知道他依偎向你的样子。知道他每一个透明玻璃的表情。 **他怎么样？他正像没了我就不能活了一样生活着。我们像呼吸一样交换肢体接触，就像某种从没停止过的交互。** 罪恶感冲刷他的胃。史蒂夫总是冲向威胁。他会害自己受伤。而你是在保护他的安全吗？亦或，他在你发间呼吸时你是在装睡？ **我正紧抓着他，我无法放手，我觉得我们俩都要淹死了。**

如果你以正确的方式看待，每一段人生都是一场悲剧。

瞪着桌面。你必须说点什么。所以，眨眨眼，绷紧肩膀，“他挺好的。”

她研究着他的脸。“很好。”

第三道门打开，你未被质疑。


	15. 那就丢掉吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 辜负是他砸在你的头上铁拳。

辜负是他砸在你头上的铁拳。电梯里的惊慌声响，就如你身体与金属壁的撞击。震惊，如烟，漆黑恶心，麻痹了你的反射神经。你从没想到会这样。你的制服上溅满了鲜血。随后是巴基狂暴的双眼，在面具之上犀利而野蛮，占据了你的视野。抓住你的制服，他粗暴地拽起你。辜负太过刺耳，太过靠近，正对着你的脸怒吼——

“他死了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

昨天你正在寻找一条出路。

“让我们直接邀请他们。”

“不行。就一个间谍来说，你是个可怜的借口。”

“这次会不一样。没有伪装。就只是美国队长邀请他们加入队伍。这次是认真的。”

“我确定你还记得上次我们招募九头蛇科学家时发生了什么。”

“他们应该得到一次机会。他们不是士兵。只有两个地方需要有他们那些技能的人。我们，或是他们。”

“为什么不同时为两边工作？从前就见过这样的。”

“该死的，尼克！我们现在所做的没有奏效。如果你想要他们死，那就在他们的床上射杀他们。你做过更糟糕的。”史蒂夫在咆哮。怒焰冲天，“如果我能哪怕策反他们其中一个，我们就能得到些情报。我们就能不用再派好人去执行死亡任务。他们中至少有某个人一定想退出。”

“好吧，队长。随便你。”这是顺从了，他们也没时间争论。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

昨天你试图说服他。

巴基原本也讨厌这个主意。他说它感觉像是孤注一掷。他否决了尼克的每一个进出计划。他们俩之间剑拔弩张。没有转圜的余地：他俩以完全不同的视角看待这个世界。一个从地上，在那里人们惨叫流血；另一个从天上，在那里国度与传奇铺满地图。

史蒂夫和弗瑞也有他们的不同之处，史蒂夫可以很钝，但巴基却是锋利的。他的话语刺穿割开，而尼克如数奉还。就连他们罕见的有志一同都感觉像在拌嘴。

“既然你那么担心他的安危，为什么不由你来负责安保？”尼克像骂脏话咬牙吐出这句话。

“好。”随后巴基推开椅子站起身。谈话结束。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

然后太阳在今天升起。新的一天，新的机会。你跟他走进一辆装甲货车，看着他绑上那块黑布面罩。脖根上两个节。

“你知道，你不用非得戴着那个。”巴基的双手放在脑后时，史蒂夫喃喃道。就在一个多小时前。

“我知道。”

他们俩独自在车后部，车厢已经被隔开。高速路嗡鸣。史蒂夫穿着柔和的灰西装，配崭新光亮的皮鞋。巴基一身漆黑，皮革与凯夫拉尔纤维，只有左臂和他沉静的双眼暴露在外。

巴基微微仰头靠着镶板，琢磨着车厢对面的史蒂夫。

“你确定你想要冬日战士当你的保镖？”他的嗓音里也许有那么一点幽默的抑扬，但有布隔着他的嗓音，史蒂夫无法分辨。无所谓，答案只有一个。他问只是想听史蒂夫说。

“是的。”史蒂夫锁定他的双眼，看到他在那副面具后有某种刺激感，“你也不用那么称呼自己。”

“我知道。”巴基没有打破他的凝视，“但你信仰二次机会。”

史蒂夫能看到他眼角里的得意。只给他的暖蓝。与他同机回家的凶残。在他双臂间安然沉睡的力量。史蒂夫回以微笑，沉浸在他就在伸手可及处的兴奋感里。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一小时前你失了焦点。

黑靴踩上瓷砖。战甲与防弹织物沉静的沙沙声。刺眼的荧光灯，空气冰冷而腐败。地下五层，这已是个错误。

史蒂夫始终看着身前的男人。

看着他通过天花板灯光下时头发的闪光。看着他在他们通过某个门口时微微放慢速度的样子。看着他挺起肩膀、全身紧绷的姿态。他比跟在他们俩身后的三名特工更快些。催促的沙沙声，他们努力在不要跑步跟上。

看着他的手肘窝，那里栖息着突击步枪的枪托。史蒂夫只能透过他的头发看到一点点黑布的痕迹，他面具后的双结。

凶残毕露。巴基瞪着一个穿着褐色旧西装、沿走道从另一条路而来的男人。那人红了脸又立刻发白。血液逃窜，在恐惧与困惑中聚集。他瞪着地板，避开巴基的眼睛。 **全都为了你。** 史蒂夫的大脑努力想让这个念头安静，可它还是漂上来。他是暴力与优雅的化身，他自豪于为你亮出獠牙，自豪于守卫属于他的东西。（是）你胸膛里的温暖。危险在加深，因为你的平民服装、手无寸铁。没有盾牌，只有你身前的这个男人。

他就像死神降临人间般行走，轻推着史蒂夫的心跳得更快。拉扯那些念头去往并不存在于这里的前沿。

史蒂夫眼睛浏览过他逐渐收细的腰线，想起日内瓦镜中他劲瘦的身躯曲线。裤腰上他胯骨的凸起。肌肉消失进布料之处的暧昧阴影。他的视线追随着巴基外套下摆的边缘，那里几乎被匕首所掩盖，然后他想起了他尾椎末端处的浅窝。想起了他瘫坐在厨房桌边或蜷缩在睡袋上、等待着史蒂夫的拥抱时背脊的曲线。

一个幻想已经太多，饥渴在他的肋骨下热辣地推挤。亲密令人渴望，直到你所知的足以去幻想得更多。你知道他的身躯围绕着你、头枕着他胸膛的呼吸时的契合。你知道他在你肩上沉睡时的重量。知道他拉过你，挺身挡住朝你袭来的危险时他手臂的力量。

你看着他，肆无忌惮，任你的心神用你所知搅动起所有的迷梦。

**记起他坐在货车里的样子，双腿张开，手放在大腿上。他四肢不动时从容的优雅。伸出手，将你的手放在他的膝盖上。注视着他的双眼，以你的拇指，向上去描绘内裤缝。**

**记起今晨他双肩的样子。正在装弹并检查他的枪，都小心地摆放在桌上。他背对着你，还没穿上外套。只有柔软的灰色棉布遮着他的皮肤。看着他的肌肉隆起，脖子优雅的弧线，拉丝金属在他手中滑动、喀哒作响。走到他身后，悄然用双臂环住他的腰。将鼻尖埋进他的发里，手指绕过他的衬衣下摆，去寻找皮肤。**

**现在就伸出手。抓住他的双臂，向后扯。他会转身，惊讶地瞪大双眼。将他推到墙上，以你的重量固定他。用饥渴的双手抚过他胸口的绑带，直到触碰到他的领口。他会任由你，枪还半勾在手里，就融化在你的触摸里。慢慢从他鼻尖上拉下那块黑布，你近到足以在自己的唇上感觉到他的呼吸，只为看到他眼里黑色的炙热。用你的拇指，沿着他的下颚滑过，手指绞紧他的头发，然后将他拉向你。用一个吻承诺出更多。**

巴基突然停住脚步。距一条横向通道只差两步。在听。他转头，一闪而逝的剪影太多。太过亲密。欲望在他的五脏六腑内汹涌澎湃。停下！别胡思乱想。他走在前面是为了能替你挡子弹。集中精神，尊重一下这里的危险。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

二十分钟之前，你说服了一个惊恐的男人离开实验室跟你走，以一些劝诫加恐吓。三个承诺：特赦、一间实验室和政府的保护。

他同意了，你们才离开。可，如果你对自己诚实的话，那只是走个程序。

离开时他们选了一条不一样的路线，用一架载货电梯到达地面。史蒂夫喉咙里是惊讶与希望—— **这么轻而易举？**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不到五秒钟之前，背叛再次颠覆了你的世界。

你所记得的只有那个嘶哑的嗓音：“抱歉，史蒂夫。”你的头还在因冲撞而眩晕，却也已经顾不及了。巴基正在用力扯你的外套。

**该死的。振作起来，罗杰斯！**

愤怒带来了清晰。当时你正站在电梯中央，看着那个穿实验服的男人看着自己的鞋子。巴基和三名特工围绕着你们两人。随后从你身后的那个人那里传来那句粗哑的道歉，是只有在变节前才会出现的那一种。本能还记得在某部电梯里那信任碎裂的声响，而你已经猛然避开，缩头躲开朝你太阳穴抬起的枪管。

金属一闪。巴基的左手插进枪口与史蒂夫脑袋之间的空隙。枪响时他的手指包住了枪口。震耳欲聋的爆裂声在金属盒子里回荡。他的掌心吞下了子弹，却无法阻止冲击力。铁拳砸向你的头。头撞上电梯壁。

又是三声爆裂，你眨掉金星。双耳轰鸣—— **不要再是。**

此刻，你正跪在地板上，双手上是不属于你的鲜血。紧抓一个倒下的特工的背心，三个弹孔在原本该是他脸的地方。而巴基正在大声喊着，用力扯着。“他死了，史蒂夫。”嗓音因焦急而犀利，“我们得走——马上！”

放开手，留这具尸体在这里。我们得走。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

模糊了的动作，刺耳了的嗓音，回到车上。停车场的炎热。车厢内的燥热。一名特工驾车，史蒂夫在副驾驶座上，另一个特工跟巴基坐在后面，那个科学家坐在他们之间。

他们离开他的实验室已有十分钟的路程。正通过一座很长的高架桥。触目所及，唯有水与天。无垠的蓝。

事情本可能更糟。史蒂夫试图重新定位任务。他在座位里转身，告诉那个面色苍白的科学家接下来会发生什么。那人的双眼镇定却疲惫。他无言地听着。

巴基的目光一刻也没离开过那人的脸。他的步枪就搁在双腿间，手指压着扳机护圈。

突然，巴基打断他，“阿根廷的基地在哪里？”他的语调足以令史蒂夫的双眼刷地提起、胃往下沉。

那个科学家转向他，表情离奇地镇定。

巴基再次提示他：“你曾在那里有实验室。给我地址。”世界倾覆—— **不要再是。**

那人忧伤地微笑，看着自己的膝盖，喃喃低语：“很聪明。但太迟了。”

巴基没有犹豫。他丢下枪，飞身将那人从座位里扯到自己怀里，扭身扑向车门。一闪，一双黑靴用力一踢。车门从门轴上扯掉，如一片铁叶子般飞落到他们身后的高速路上。驾驶员甚至还来不及放慢车速，巴基就已经跳车。两人随着车的轨迹，越过护栏，飞出视线外，融入了那片蓝。

猝不及防。

高速路的风在车厢内翻搅。他们消失了。混乱，因为你从未想到。

史蒂夫正对驾驶员喊叫着，哪怕他已在狠踩刹车，随后扯开自己一侧的车门。他到达护栏边时只来得及看到下方的爆炸。一个自杀式炸弹。因为，杀掉美国队长很难，但接受他的橄榄枝、死在他身边却很容易。

他不见了。水中的残片，随着爆炸产生的水浪翻腾起伏。尸体是两具还是一具？史蒂夫的大脑还在寻找下一步，就像还有什么事情可做。

他们掉下去时他放了手吗？他避开了爆炸吗？史蒂夫用绝望的双眼看着水波再次安定下来。

就是这一刻，你的心被测试，一如你曾恐惧的。这一刻，你过快得知，你胃里黑色的空洞，得知你失去了他。然后你看向自己的肋骨后，看到那里已什么都不剩。放弃它的节奏已不算什么，因为它早已躺在碧波之下。你会跳。你的身体已经先于大脑知晓。

 **但愿是我** ——本可能就是我。但似乎每次欺诈靠近时，你都天真地视而不见。直到它压到你身上，却为时已晚。他本不该有如此结局。

史蒂夫抓住护栏，踏上第一级横梁。

你会跳。因为，今天辜负了他的人是你。他曾要你小心选择，你却还是将他领到了这里。一个愚蠢的任务，以信念投注，赌注却太过高昂。

你承诺过不会再让他坠落。你的承诺还不够，所以随上他。追波逐浪，屏住呼吸，直到找到他。如果他真的已逝，那就随他赴死。这又不会是你的第一次尝试。因为，似乎，你赢时，唯有末世。唯有你丢弃自己的性命时。

史蒂夫的礼服皮鞋滑上第二阶护栏。他向前倾身，投向大海。

那就丢掉吧。

你松手，眼望碧波。你屈膝，欲跳——

是他。

只用四根金属手指悬挂。就在桥下，手抓着支柱的边缘。身体随风轻轻摇摆，双眼从容地看着地平线。

他冷静沉着，即使在他抬头去寻史蒂夫破碎了嗓音时，“巴基！”

史蒂夫爬过护栏，蹲身，伸出手。巴基握住，再次被拉向公路。史蒂夫将他俩拽回安全地带。颤抖的双手立刻拉过他，“对不起，对不起。”

他将他紧紧抱在胸前，双臂横过绑在巴基背上的那些枪。他忘了就站在几步外的特工们，就只是抱着他，剧烈地颤抖。一只手压在他的肩胛之间，一手按着他的头。巴基将脸藏在史蒂夫的肩窝里，回应了拥抱，双臂圈住他的腰。

你要失去的太多。史蒂夫无法停止对巴基的头发颤抖地低声道歉：“我很抱歉，巴克。”嗓音变成一句低喃：“我还以为已经失去了你。”

史蒂夫撤身看着他的脸。他知道的。他以沉静的蓝眼看着你，他知道：如果他想确保你活着，他就必须也要活着。

没有第二次机会。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

有两张床的豪华旅馆房间。毫无疑问，负责安保意味着片刻不离史蒂夫左右。

史蒂夫换下西装，同时巴基在所有的窗子和通风孔周围布下电线。他探查了墙壁，调整了家具的位置。然后将所有的武器在其中一张床上摆成整齐的一排，清洁。就像他们毫无疑问会并排同睡。

任务中相依而眠早已成又一个不公开的惯例。巴基夜里会回史蒂夫的房间或是史蒂夫的帐篷，找些借口，或者只是为了聊聊。然后留下，直到深夜，直到他们已经躺在那个薄睡袋上，或是已经把枕头靠在床头板上看着某些电视电影。当史蒂夫觉得他真的不动了，会无言地关掉灯。在黑暗里朝他伸出手，拉过他，融化在他背上。从不用毯子。只有两具相互接触时才会更放松的温热身躯。

史蒂夫从浴室里探出身，“嗨，巴克，你带牙刷了吗？”

“没。”巴基正在查看一把手枪里的子弹。盘腿坐在床上，四周摆满武器。

“哦，你想用我的吗？”

巴基抬起头，犹豫了，“不。”

“你确定？我没关系的。”

“是呀。”巴基将注意力转回到手枪上，“我从——不带牙刷。”

困惑了一下后，史蒂夫问：“真的？你就把它留家里了？”

“是呀。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”巴基研究着手里的枪，“那是一种奢侈。奢侈留给家。”

 **家。** 史蒂夫咽下涌上来的暖意，“用我的牙刷吧，巴克。”

“我没事。”

“我知道。但我想让你用。”巴基的手慢下来。史蒂夫没有给出解释。只是给他展示了一种模糊的感觉，在测试那个未曾出口的疑问。 **你想吗？你准备好了吗？如果我们？**

浴室传来轻柔的水声。巴基刷牙洗脸。等他转过拐角时，史蒂夫正背靠着床头板躺着，床上有一包打开的黑樱桃。

一个小小的邀请，用他俩由触摸与礼物构成的语言—— **坐下陪我。**

“这些是哪里来的？”巴基坐到床的另一边。依旧穿着黑色战斗裤、棉衬衣、厚袜子。却脱了靴子。这是全新的。

“我从家里带的。”史蒂夫递给他一些，这样他们的手就能触到了。

看某些史蒂夫之后还会让巴基再讲的电影。因为印在他记忆里的故事要比电影更有意思。他所记住的细节，他所省略的细节。又一个可以通过他的双眼去看这个世界的机会。屏幕忽明忽暗，直到巴基的呼吸慢了。关掉电视，转向他。

巴基的下巴缩着，头垂在胸口上，肩膀斜依着床架。史蒂夫留了灯，拉过他。他的头枕着史蒂夫的枕头，身体斜在床上。巴基来了，柔软而柔韧。一个睡得深沉的人，或是一个出色的演员。

你们的关系一直都有关于轻易的亲密。太过擅长于与想问的问题共存，你们之间足够多的停滞令你们两人分了神。曾经就是如此。未来在你（们）面前伸展，更大的问题浮现。你本有时间过后再问。你（们）并不知是你（们）自己造就了自身。

如今你更靠近死亡。今天你几乎失去了他。现在你知道没有因果报应。每个来不及问的问题都将跟随你直到坟墓。

牺牲明确了那些界限，如今，每一次接触都是一次完美的心电感应。你们知道该如何取得你们想要的，而你们所想要的只是彼此。让世人和世人的期许都见鬼去吧。

让巴基仰卧，史蒂夫依偎包围着他。手臂搂着巴基的腰。手指安逸地搭在他的肋骨上。他还来不及阻止自己，便早已找到了一种新的方式去弥合他们之间的差距。他提膝，任自己的大腿内侧落在巴基的腿上。膝盖弯曲，脚贴着他的腿肚。

巴基动了动，发出一声轻柔的叹息，史蒂夫僵住身体。 **这样太过了** 。他却只是在枕头上转头面向了史蒂夫后，又不动了。此刻，他太过靠近。呼吸着相同的空气。两张脸在那个枕头上只相隔几寸。一双眼瞪大，犹豫着、渴望着，另一双眼紧闭，沉睡安逸。

如果它们睁开，会展现出什么？是你的想象，还是他的双眼最近变得深浓了？

 **就是现在。唤醒他，以你的渴望。你们之间的空气早已炙热，越过这距离，将吻印在他的唇上。唤醒他，以温柔的热情与饥渴。将你的腿插进他腿间，直到你们胯骨相贴。唤醒他，以一声耳边的低喃和伸进衬衣里的手指。** 你的心神远比你的双手大胆许多。

在那条底下通道里，史蒂夫是那掠食者的镜像。他准备好利爪为保护你，而你像只猎物般看着沉睡中的他。此刻，他安逸地呼吸是因为他信任你，而你正梦想着将他撕碎。 **他穿着所有的衣服睡觉，口袋里有两把刀。别逼他。**

**你在想什么啊？此时此刻。必须言语在先。**

如果你呼出这些迷梦，他可会吸入？

【译注：此处双关。或译“如果你说出这些迷梦，他可愿倾听？”】

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “不。”新词，依旧是这里的异类，“我不能。”

电话那端粗哑的嗓音。愤怒的低音。他不会争论，但他还会再问起。

“抱歉，尼克。这次不行。”

史蒂夫挂断，将手机插回口袋里。他是在厨房里接的这通电话，以便巴基亲耳听见他说出口。他们的视线相遇，这样就够了。重新落入家居生活安逸的水流里。

巴基正在切西红柿。他惯用右手，但一直用左手握刀。金属对金属，温柔的手指留给脆弱清香的红果肉。

一起煮饭。天生绝配，不论何种任务。

史蒂夫看着火炉，一锅意大利面，给酱汁的另一个搭配，然后要求巴基去称出香草与香料。食指顺着食谱的书页描绘而下，找到下一组调味料，史蒂夫用眼角的余光看着巴基。他用左手心称出两茶匙牛至，直接倒进碗里。

“一盎司大蒜。”巴基又用手心称出。

“加半茶匙盐到一个新碗里。”巴基从橱柜里拉出一只新的碗，稳稳地将盐倒进手里，后倒进碗里。

史蒂夫叫他去找榨汁器。当他在低层橱柜里翻找时，史蒂夫将盐倒进厨台上那个闲置的量勺里。确是半茶匙。

对每个黑色秘密来说，都存在着一个光明的意外惊喜。他并不知晓他有多美丽。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“巴基，考虑一下。”史蒂夫的手淹没在肥皂水里。用手洗盘子是因为洗碗机一直在往厨房地板上漏水。

“没什么可考虑的。”史蒂夫洗，巴基擦干。

“你是个比自己认为得更出色的领导者。咆哮突击队原本是你的队伍，不是我的。他们跟随我是因为你跟随我。”

“我不记得那件事。”

“你才指挥过一次任务，巴克。你设计了路线，对威胁做出了应对。”

“是呀，那次进行的真不错。”

“考虑到所涉及的两个六人组一心要杀光我们，那次任务不能更出色了。”

“我们所得到的情报根本不足以直接走近目标。而那些特工也许枪法不错，但他们做错了工作。”

“那就挑选他们。你来挑选跟我们一同战斗的人。”

“那不是我的工作。”

“但你更擅长这件事。超过我们所有人。”史蒂夫用指甲抠起一块顽固的果皮。

你怎能告诉他—— **你疑心重，而那是一种力量。你更冷静。你还冷酷无情。你知道何时杀掉一个自己人去拯救其余的人。**

“你早就指挥过他们——早在这一切之前。”史蒂夫在他俩之间的空气里比划着。 **早在这些尸体之前。早在我们能移动得比我们想得还快之前。** “你知道那种感觉——作为他们中的一员去指挥。只是作为又一个配了枪的士兵。”

巴基一直握着那只已经擦干的盘子，在无暇的白瓷上来回滑动着洗碗布。他看着自己的双手，一语不发。

“如你来指挥，我就挑拣任务。你的计划，你的队伍。”史蒂夫搅动一只茶杯里的洗碗水，然后将其放到一边。

巴基将那只盘子插到碗架上，从史蒂夫手里接过下一个，“好吧。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

晚饭后。穿着短袜的脚搭到厨房的椅子上。

他已经拒绝，可大脑就是不肯放手，“你觉得他们会顺利吗？”

“会的。他们这么做过无数次。只是一次技术性的摘除而已。”巴基将马克杯提到嘴边。今晚，薄荷茶加耐心。

废弃的基地。潜入，炸毁，出来。他说的没错，他们会没事的。

“你知道尼克提起他们找到一张——椅子。在上个基地。”这不是他本欲提起的事。只是那些不断绕圈直到失衡的忧虑念头中的一个。

巴基的表情没有变化。

“他们还没——” **这件事正在恶化** ，“他们还没放弃。放弃寻找你。” **你在干什么啊？你想听到他说什么？**

巴基什么都没说，只是看着史蒂夫的双眼。

“有时候我觉得——也许我们应该就消失掉，”他笑起来，但这并不是一个笑话，“搬到巴西去隐居。”

“好的。”巴基并没有笑。甚至没有微笑。平静的脸，沉静的眼。

“你不会想念这里吗？”可在这里他又有什么呢？没有亲人，没有纽带，没有国土。再没有了。

“不会。”巴基歪头，“Lar é qualquer lugar onde estou com você.”嘴唇上勾起一道温暖的微笑。【注释1】

门铃响了，他俩又吓了一跳。每个来访者都是一次突然入侵。

史蒂夫径直走向大门，巴基只跟他到前厅。他更偏爱听，就在视野外。

史蒂夫打开门，迎来娜塔莎和一个红着脸、他之前从没见过的美丽的黑发女人。

“嗨。”娜塔莎在门还没完全打开之前就说道，“弗瑞告诉我你俩逃学了。觉得你可以出去一晚。”她给了他一个玩笑的微笑，而那个黑发女人低低地笑了一声。

“这是艾米丽。她也是初来华府。”史蒂夫跟她握手，从她眼里满是希望的笑意，他十分清楚事情的走向。心沉到地板下，他说：“很高兴见到你。容我失陪片刻？”

三步退回巴基等待的拐角后，但他早已在后退。他们的双眼相遇时，他正退向厨房里，远离开史蒂夫、那个邀约与那‘正常化’的掩饰。

史蒂夫走上前，巴基躲进厨房里。将女人们丢在门口是因为即使一个单纯的邀约对这分无名又脆弱的亲密来说也是莫大的威胁。他需要知道史蒂夫不愿去任何地方。知道他想用这一夜看烂片、坐在沙发上、努力让巴基再用葡萄牙语说些什么，是因为他想！

**到如今他本该知晓，却不知。告诉他，不管要多少次。**

等史蒂夫绕过拐角时，厨房里空无一人：他早已消失。

史蒂夫留在家里。在门口恳请谅解。他嗓音里的歉意，却比不得娜塔莎眼里的歉然。这样的事不会再发生。

他坐在厨房里直到凌晨两点，巴基依然没有回来。

逃走，跟随。逃走，跟随。没有过开诚布公。吐露出真相吧，当你蜷缩靠近、沉醉于接触时。当你为了靠得更近什么都肯说时。当你害怕失去他时。

亦或，当你勇敢到足以面对它时。当你看到他双眼里闪动着他本不应遭受的羞耻感时。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫躺在自己的床上，躺在被子上。回忆化为梦境。

_**他们在巴黎。比往常更靠近前线。他们蜿蜒前往那个九头蛇基地，路上一直留心警觉附近的迫击炮。** _

_**空袭中躲在某栋废弃的房子里，蹲伏在窗边看着头上的飞机，估测路程。滑落时抓住窗沿任碎玻璃切进手指的是史蒂夫。** _

_**那伤一小时内就会愈合，但这并没阻止巴基恼怒地看他一眼，握住那只手腕将他拉近。他扭开自己的小水壶想用水清洗伤口，却发现水壶空了。毫无犹豫，他将史蒂夫的手送到嘴边，就用那里清洗，柔软的嘴唇，热烫的舌头。** _

_**然后巴基放开他的手，迎向他的双眼，他们之间只有漆黑的炙热。战争中有那么多的停滞，但对你俩而言却永远不够。** _

_**然后回忆沉没，梦境宣布主宰。就在这里，就在这沉默的舞台上，在你的心神上演它最伟大的故事的舞台上，你俩双双静止。导演扼杀了那通来自莫里塔、拖你出家门、到路上、回去前进去基地的召唤。** _

_**你们看着彼此，直到巴基开口，“你能死去。不是吗？”** _

_**“我想是的。”** _

_“ **但到现在为止你试过多少次了？跳飞机，沉海，溺水。”巴基靠着脏污的墙壁，“我曾把你射成筛子，而你还在这里。我开始好奇到底要怎样。”**_

_**“不，我确定我可以死掉。血清只是令我更强壮，并非不朽。我只是运气好罢了。”** _

_**“我不是在说血清。”** _

_**史蒂夫眨眨眼。** _

_**“在你永远变幸运之前，你还能幸运多少次？你在掷硬币，而它一直人头向上。我不认为你会输。”** _

_**“那是幻觉。一旦背面向上，就再没掷硬币了。”** _

_“ **那你为什么还一直掷？”**_

_**史蒂夫看着他的双眼，意识到那双眼属于如今的巴基，而非昔日的巴基，“你是为什么？”** _

_**巴基无视问题，就如史蒂夫从没开口般继续着，“即使你曾想随我赴死，我也不确定你能做到。生活并非我们曾经以为的样子。直到死时你才会变老。我们的命运并非握在我们自己的手里。”** _

_**“我们还没有过变老的机会。”史蒂夫走近。捕捉到他眼里的恐惧，拉出它。亦或，你不够强壮？** _

_**“你每次跳出去时都期待着死去？”** _

_**史蒂夫考虑着，一个要定义你的问题。你是人类吗？“是的。”** _

_**“但它却从来没有来得过。死神不想要你。”巴基仰头靠着墙壁。你的良心，你内心的声音，“我会死在你之前，你知道的。”** _

_**“不，巴克。”抓住他的双臂，以坚信，可他没有回应。只是靠在墙壁上，看着你。“我不会让它发生的。”** _

_**“那就停止掷硬币。也许你真的不死不朽，但我终有一天会死。”** _

_**史蒂夫无法呼吸了，因为胸口里的痛。** _

_**“我能在自己的皮肤下感觉到，史蒂夫。”** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基回到自己房间里时，史蒂夫醒了。他光着脚走进厨房，煮燕麦片。 **我们要谈谈这件事。** 如此轻易。只要决定。在光天化日之下。

巴基走进厨房里，取出两只喝茶用的马克杯。

“我没去。”

“我知道。”严厉死板。巴基的嗓音冷酷无情。

说吧。说清楚。告诉他你的感觉，别等到你再次失去他。史蒂夫停止搅动。“我不愿意去任何地方。”听见这话巴基僵住。“除了在这里，陪着你。”

燕麦粥轻柔地在锅里冒着泡。寒气在房子里低语。巴基的呼吸慢下来，他在等着你的话。他会任你塑造这一切，不论存在在你们之间的是什么，只要你想。可你想要他跟你一起塑造。所以给予了他沉默去诉说他的恐惧。

“你不想要不止如此吗？”巴基的嗓音低得几不可闻。史蒂夫看着他侧脸。他双眼周围忧伤的细线。

“想。”史蒂夫的心跃进胸膛里的一团缠结。他在要求安慰，那就给他安慰。对着你们分享的枕头低语出你所梦到的每场甜蜜誓约。拉过他，将你的迷梦吐露在你与他唇齿之间的炙热里。不留怀疑，“我想要。”史蒂夫嗓音中的渴望毫不掩饰。现在就告诉他——

“那你就应该去。”巴基抬起双眼。里面是漆黑的空洞。

“我不想——要别人。我们可以——”

“我们可以。”他锁定史蒂夫的双眼，是要告诉他某些太过痛苦无法独留给言语的话，“但我们最好不要。”言语如他正在掩埋它们一样坠落。关闭窗子是为了躲避太阳。现在铁铲入土，就留它在土里。

史蒂夫痛得没了呼吸。如果你不曾向他伸出双手，这些话永远也不会离开他的嘴唇。如果你不曾伸手，他也不会咬你的手。

言语是反射地急喘出拒绝，“别这么说，巴克。给一切时间。”咽下你的宣言—— **即便不过如此，我还是想留在这里。即使只剩如此，那也足够了** 。“也许你只是没准备好。还没准备好。”任你的心痛流淌到鞋上，眼睛看着火炉。

“是呀。”巴基垂下眼。 **太阳可会升起，纵然你相信这夜永不会结束？如果结束了，你可会相信自己的双眼？** 没有空间留给希望，因为你早已注定了一场自己都无法控制的宿命。

那就任他咬伤你。在他宁愿坠落、化作虚无时抓住他的双臂。将他托举到空洞虚无之上，直到你双臂麻木。然后在他问你为什么不放手时，告诉他黎明将会带来答案。他会在清晨来临时知晓答案。

“巴基。”史蒂夫将木勺子丢在锅里，走向他。将一只手轻轻放在他的肩甲之间，说：“你现在的样子就很完美。我希望你不要感觉——羞耻。对任何事。此时此刻，你就足够了。”史蒂夫顺着巴基的背脊滑动着自己的那只手。一次爱抚，纵然他并不认为他的皮肤柔软到足以颤抖，“你没有缺少一丝一毫。”

“我并不感觉羞耻。”巴基的嗓音出卖了某种他太过擅长隐藏的不确定，“羞耻感是给那些能够做出不同选择的人的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】葡萄牙语。意为“家就是我能陪伴着你的地方。”


	16. 张开双臂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这就是地狱：醒来听到史蒂夫在喊你的名

巴基醒来立刻就知道，在睁开双眼之前，就知道他失败了。他们俩都死了。而这就是地狱。

他睁开垂死的双眼看到史蒂夫在尖叫、狂乱的脸孔，“巴基？巴基！巴克——“

身后的爆炸淹没了这声音。令人欲呕的热浪涌向他们，强迫巴基的双眼再次闭起。

这就是地狱：醒来听到史蒂夫在喊你的名。你辜负了他。 **你都干了什么啊？** 你的任务未完成。 **什么样的威胁比你还要强大？** 地狱是感觉到他的双手滑到你的肩膀和双膝之下。是提起你的重量，喘息地低语出无意义的词语安慰你，是他依旧狂跳的心。地狱是任你的头后仰，茫然地挣着双眼。地狱是你的头垂在脖子上，脑袋里一片空白。你应该战斗到死—— **你已经死了** 。

巴基的身体正在史蒂夫的双臂里摇晃颠簸。他在奔跑—— **可，史蒂夫，已经无路可逃了。一旦坠入地狱，你就无法再逃脱。** 正对着挂在他耳朵上的微型麦克喊叫—— **史蒂夫，现在没人会听见到你。** 一切都着了火—— **所以这一定就是地狱。**

你看到刻骨之痛一路走来。军用雨衣，帽沿压低。你只是等着它到达，缩头靠在史蒂夫的胸前，紧闭其双眼。你等着，等着它将手伸进外套的衣襟里，拔出一只枪，用黑色的枪管对准你的太阳穴。你能在皮肤上感觉到冰冷金属的压力，冲击来临前。

一颗子弹穿过你的大脑；刻骨之痛撕开你的心神。

这痛如此热烈，以至于巴基都无法理解。他的身体在排斥。全身的每段肌肉都抗拒地曲起，他的脸扭曲了，每一盎司的意志力都致力于停止它、包容它、推回它。但那痛太过强大。它在他的胸腔里爆炸，顺着肋骨将他扯成碎片。它熊熊燃烧，恐怖至极，如火耀眼，在他的头脑里，随后撬开他紧咬的下颚。一声足以吵醒亡灵的尖叫。巴基的肺在抽搐，他正以所拥有的一切尖叫着，某种足以令倾倒的围墙归位的咆哮。

此刻史蒂夫奔跑得更快了。他绊了一下，突然一沉，蹒跚保持平衡，激活了巴基身体里的某种东西。 **醒过来** ！怒火撕扯过他全身，漆黑凶恶。 **他需要你** ！他咬紧牙关，对着那痛狺狺低哮。巴基的头脑奋力争夺思考的空间。他将头缩向自己的胸膛，以意志力驱使自己将其停止。

欲思的火焰间只有足够静止—— **你没有死** 。深呼吸，收紧小腹对抗颤抖—— **别离开我** **。** 绷紧双腿，缩起肩膀——“你会平安无事的。”终究不是思绪；在他耳中的是史蒂夫的嗓音。在为他思考。告诉他他所需要知道的一切。巴基睁开双眼想找到他，视觉却遭创。一片模糊的光影。

只有痛，碎玻璃包裹了他的头脑。巴基紧抓着史蒂夫胸口上的一根绑带稳定自己。那痛比如今的他还要强大。此刻，这是他唯一能面对的战斗，而他正在节节溃败。那痛正在掏空他，巴基已经开始退缩躲避了。继续收紧肌肉，静止不动，以意志力驱使其后推。他被堵在了角落里，别无选择。

突然，史蒂夫停住脚步。他变换姿势，正用一条手臂抱着巴基，用另一条从巴基腰上拔出一只枪。他单手扳开扳机，嗓音如钢，说：“走。”

他嗓音里的威吓显而易见，巴基模糊的双眼突然睁开寻找威胁—— **就好像你还能做什么似的。** 一个守卫颤抖的人形轮廓正放下武器。史蒂夫甚至不必抬起枪口。黑色的愤怒，在你的喉咙里发苦—— **别离开我** 。

史蒂夫又开始奋力冲刺。巴基能在自己胃里感觉到危险的徘徊不去，只是疼痛的铁钳下情绪的一缕低语。不知道他们在哪里和去往何处。但史蒂夫说他还活着—— **那就坚持住** 。

他的神经已经越过了极限。它们火花四溅，翻转扭曲，哭号着要释放。巴基在喃喃低语。惊恐的、祈求的、他已无力抑制的动静。史蒂夫正在跟他说着什么，但他无法理解。他只是摇着头，想着—— **史蒂夫，我做不到** ——

枪声回荡，某只枪的后坐力太过接近巴基的头部。震耳欲聋的声音让他疲惫的身体扭曲抽搐。

即使疼痛将思绪碾碎成尘，巴基还是知道有什么事不对劲儿了。史蒂夫又在随着某个人的运动而移动。没有语音警告，没有盾牌，没有防御。他正在某条既定路线上前进开火。怒火在巴基的耳中咆哮，要求他再次振作。 **操——是为了你——是为了你所以你他妈敢——你必须——坚持住。**

怒火撕开仅剩的骨架，抓开他的双眼。他的左臂。我的左——那痛在他意识上方尖叫—— **我的手呢？** 一团冒着电路在他原本是手指地方冒着火花。

没有血。 **血呢？** 他模糊的大脑在只有电路的地方看到了血管。那里应该有血，因为这一定就是濒死前的痛。再没什么能比这更疼了。但，当然不是。 **这甚至不是疼痛** 。是某种黑暗到不能有名的东西。痛苦是有益的。是一个从你身体到头脑的信号。在哭喊，是一声求救的呐喊，祈求你后退、移动、停止。而这并不是一个信号。而这刻骨之痛没有目的，只为打碎你。

疼痛在嘲笑你—— **你还要失去它多少次？你还要献出多少肢体？**

巴基嘲笑回去，某种悲惨的动静，然后感觉到史蒂夫的双臂又抱紧了他一点。他又喘了两口气，胸膛感觉如此的沉重紧绷，随后昏了过去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“——正在途中。”

四周都是雪。他很冷。

“不，他没有反应。”

 **不——不——不** 。你的手臂呢？

“是的，联邦医疗撤运。两小时，十二分钟。”

这就对了，这就对了。那疼痛又来了。巴基甚至无法尖叫了。他只是任由它冲刷过全身，在他的皮肤下腐蚀。他睁开双眼想找到史蒂夫，随后那痛又夺走了他的视觉。

“现在我还能做什么？”

史蒂夫的脸就在他的脸上方几寸的地方。他的双眼氤氲却犀利。它们突然瞪大，因为他看见巴基的眼睛睁开了。

“我可以试试。等等——等等。巴基？巴克？他醒了。巴克？”史蒂夫轻轻摇晃着他，“是的——我会设置你为免提。”

巴基的双眼饱览着他脸颊皮肤光滑的曲线。他双眼间深深担忧的细线。他微张的嘴唇间的阴影。随后他屈服于那疼痛，再次滑落到它里面。他的身体抬起，他转头吐在了地上。

史蒂夫将他从他躺的地方拉起来，将巴基造反的身体拖到他腿上。双臂搂住他的腰和胸膛，紧抱着他。保持他身体朝上，此刻巴基的脊椎早已放弃了尝试。“嗨，你醒啦。没事了。你没事了。”史蒂夫的嘴唇贴着巴基的耳朵。柔软的皮肤贴着皮肉，柔和的热在他耳中，史蒂夫在低语着：“我抓住你了。只要坚持住。我们就快到。别离开我。”

他的话语那样的温柔，但愤怒却在巴基的嗓子里冒着泡。 **为什么有这么多的痛？死亡为何没有紧随？** 躺下吧，躺下，然后放手。

巴基停止努力呼吸。他的心跳慢了。甜蜜的释放。但又是史蒂夫的嗓音，“来呀，巴克，来呀。别离开我。”嗓音起伏破碎。他在巴基身边剧烈地颤抖。一路刨回地面。掀掉指甲只为保持自己漂浮。 **他还在。他还活着。** 所以反抗它。如果他还活着，那你就能活着。亮出你利爪，插进你的獠牙。

巴基又干呕起来。将血和呕吐物溅到他们的靴子上。史蒂夫在哭。巴基能感觉到他在喘着粗气，能感觉到自己脖子上的湿意，能感觉到他的残破的抽泣抵着自己的背。

“是的，我还在。”一声破碎的回答，对着电话里传来的尖锐声音。

巴基的外套已被解开，他将一只颤抖的手引到自己的胸口上去感觉自己的心跳。 **保持跳动！** 怒火威胁着那个崩溃在疼痛无情重压下的男人。又一种比他更强大的暴力。

巴基的手落下去，硬撑在膝盖上，挣扎寻找着力量，然后史蒂夫的手取代了它。他一边慢慢在巴基的胸骨上揉着小圈，一边对着电话说话。

“我还能再些什么？”史蒂夫的嗓音因绝望而尖锐。

巴基闭上双眼。努力将身体的注意力集中到自己胸口上的压力上。巴基这时才意识到他们是在一架飞机上，随后疼痛抽空了他的心神。

“不，我已经给了他飞机上所有的双氧吗啡。”

巴基试图将自己的呼吸节奏与史蒂夫的相系，这样他就无需将每个呼吸压进自己的肺里了。

“我觉得正是那个把他弄醒的。是——是的，他吐了。”

巴基完全瘫软在史蒂夫的胸口上，四肢垂落。或是所剩的‘三肢’。

“好的。好的，我会的。谢谢你，托尼。”

史蒂夫的手指抹过电话，然后回到巴基的头发里。他在巴基的头皮上画着整齐的线条。巴基紧抓着那感觉，只是直线，一个小小的秩序，给那撕扯了他的心神的扭曲。巴基跟随着那些抚摸，贴着平压在他胸口上的那只手呼吸，随后昏厥过去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他醒来在一个光圈里看到了七张脸。巴基眨眨眼，等待疼痛——他最新的现实。刚刚寻找到史蒂夫的脸，那痛就到达了，击穿了他破碎的身体。他手臂里有根针头，但与其他已经在那里的针头比起来感觉并没有什么区别。针头在他曾经是血管的地方。疼痛自身制造出炸裂，深深渗透。巴基牢牢注视着史蒂夫的双眼，直到疼痛再次将它们夺走。

巴基的脖子放弃了，他松开紧握的手指。怒火在磨牙，却无法迫使他的身体继续反抗。无法将他的心神扯回到现实里。巴基看着史蒂夫的双眼，这样它们就将会是他最后看到的东西。

突然，那痛缴械。风暴立刻镇定成一片伤痛的静海。仍比他强大许多，但如果他不抗拒它，他就能漂浮。巴基狂喜地呻吟。只为感觉脑海里压力的减轻。

史蒂夫的嗓音再次回到他耳中：提问，无意义的词语。

而且，就好像如果他保持静止不动，那痛就发现不了他了。

**没事了，史蒂夫。我没事了。让我睡一下。我还会在这里——等你——**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我不知道！我告诉过你，当时看起来就像一个普通手雷。”史蒂夫的嗓音很尖锐。

“当然像了，队长。他们就是这样让他捡起来的！他才不会乖乖徒手攥住一只发着光的可怕电击球。”

“……他们是专为他打造的。”

“是的。除非你的队伍里还有别人有一条电路连接着神经系统的仿生机械臂。”

“它对他做了什么？”

那个有着陌生嗓音的男人哼了声，“很难说。如果他们真是像我猜测的那样制造的这个东西，那它基本上就是从身体内部电击了他。”

史蒂夫沉默了。

“说实话，这手臂要比他的身体强壮很多。很难相信他还活着，更难相信的是他还在这里。”

“这是什么意思？”

“不知道，队长。我猜我们得等他醒来才会知道。”

巴基感觉空虚。身体里有太多的空间。他任头歪向一边。有沙沙声，他睁开眼看见史蒂夫在靠近。

他清澈的蓝眼睛搜索着巴基的，他吐出一声轻柔的“嗨。”手指轻轻擦过巴基的脸颊。

巴基等待着那痛。他深吸了口气，肺部仍然不肯合着，憋住。然后等待。但痛并没有来。

巴基喘了口气。瓦砾般的嗓音，在喉咙里就像砂纸，他回应：“嗨。”

史蒂夫在微笑。他看起来就像是要吻你了。

而你会任由他。这具身躯已经知晓过了足够多的痛苦。为何不追求盲目的快感？ **因为** ——记住你是谁。克制的迷雾笼罩了在他唇上等待的完美澄清。 **因为你有个人要去保护。**

巴基绷紧身体抬起头，扬起脖子去查看史蒂夫的身体。 **他是不是找了什么办法从你身体里取走了痛苦然后藏到他自己的身体里？** 他放弃努力，咚地一声，他的头落回去。巴基低喃着：“你没事吧？”

“是的。”

“任务呢？”巴基的嗓音太轻，只有史蒂夫的耳朵能听见。

史蒂夫摇摇头：“每个人都做了他们需要做的事。”

巴基看见他的承诺反射向自己。 **我会做必须做的一切** ——坚定的手落在他脸上，温柔的双眼，闪着安慰—— **去确保你的生** ——两具躯体不知生只识彼此的呼唤的躯体间的吸引—— **因为我需要你。**

很自私，深深在乎一个人到你愿为他们而死；留他们独自哀伤，将你破碎的心埋进坟墓。你当面与死亡争辩。撕碎自己只为在这痛苦中存活。因为他需要你。因为地狱没有碰他。

你无法挽回自己的所做作为，那就信守诺言。

巴基转头，视线离开史蒂夫的脸，看向自己的手臂。只是一个空位。只是他肩膀上的一个金属环和一团消失向地板的电路网。

“我们正在给造一条新的。”史蒂夫很近，正贴着他的头发喃喃低语，抚摸着他的前臂。

“史蒂夫。”巴基突然剧烈地晕眩起来。他闭上眼睛，歪过头。史蒂夫贴上来想听清，巴基能感觉到他的呼吸温柔地落在自己脸上，“我需要——睡觉。”

“好的，这很好。睡——”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基再次醒来，被脸上的阳光唤醒。它的热度里的某种东西让人感觉那样的平静。某种有更好的东西将要到来的电路信号，提升了灵魂、镇定了心神。巴基的大脑记起他有具身躯。他感觉到它的轮廓，此刻更加实体化了一点。他正靠在某些软垫上。喘了两口气，享受一下眼皮上的温暖后，他眯眼迎向光线。

他身边有个男人，“有什么特殊要求吗？”

巴基眨了眨眼，世界依然模糊不清，依旧太过明亮。

“给你手臂的？镭射枪？导弹？匕首？好像你已经有足够多的那些东西了。也许来只夜灯？”

巴基皱起眉，这些词在他的脑袋里来回旋转。随后史蒂夫声音越过沙发靠背飘过来，“他醒了？”

“他的眼睛是睁着的，但我觉得他不记得怎么说话了。”

巴基皱起脸，再次闭起双眼。沉进沙发里。他听见史蒂夫迅速靠近的脚步声，随后他的手落在巴基的头发上，“嗨，巴克。”

巴基抬起头，对他微笑。他旁边的男人什么都没说。

“这是托尼。他正在努力组装你的新手臂。”

“呃，请原谅！非常确定你说的是他是从零开始设计制造了它。完全免费。在他本可以治愈癌症的时候。”

史蒂夫就好像托尼没有开口一样继续道：“我们需要在你清醒的时候把他连接到你的神经系统上。这样你好告诉我们它是否正常工作了。等你什么时候准备好了——”

托尼叹了口气，“可没那么简单，史蒂夫。”他转向巴基，“你的旧手臂只是一个臂状武器。我正在给你制造的是一条真正的手臂。硬件已经植入了脊髓内，所以——”他耸耸肩，又转回巴基身体一侧的那些线路和金属板上，“我们需要你醒着来告诉我们你的大脑是否识别它为一条手臂。”

巴基看着他用手小心翼翼地将小小的金属板扣在一起，什么都没说。“你感觉如何？”史蒂夫已经绕过了沙发，正倾身坐在沙发边缘上。他迎向巴基的双眼，靠向他，将他弯曲的膝盖压进沙发靠背里。

“我很好。”巴基能感觉到托尼的双眼正看着他们，但他太过疲倦无法在意了。他微微仰头，伴着双腿上史蒂夫呼吸的节奏，陷入了沉睡。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基醒来时，史蒂夫的手在他的肩膀上，正轻轻摇晃着他。他立刻睁开眼，疼痛的恒常余韵已经从他的身体里逐渐消失了。这样的验证还不够吗？他醒来、醒来。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

“如果你准备好了，我们需要你坐起身继续下一步。”

“好的。”巴基开始让自己的肌肉为移动做好准备。试图它们是否有胀痛感。

“似乎是有关血液循环之类的。托尼需要你的头部处于心脏上方。”

“好的。”巴基拖起自己成坐姿，惊讶于居然如此的轻而易举。史蒂夫走到他左边收集起他左肩上垂下的那一堆电子元件。他小心翼翼地捧着，他们移向几步之外的一张木头桌。巴基荒谬地感觉到失衡，努力不要歪向一侧。

巴基瘫坐到一张椅子里，史蒂夫坐进他旁边的那张椅子里。他们身处一间宽敞的公寓内，到处都是玻璃和金属。光洁发亮的地板。伸展到墙壁高度的窗子。窗外，是一道感觉很熟悉的地平线。

托尼带着一抱金属匆匆走进房间。他将那堆东西一股脑堆在桌子上，然后在巴基对面拉出一把椅子。

他一语不发，立刻开始连接巴基肩膀上垂下来的电路。三条电路连通，巴基被电击得瑟缩了一下。

“抱歉。”托尼咕哝道。史蒂夫的手立刻飞向巴基的膝盖。他们的双眼交汇，史蒂夫给了他一个鼓励的笑容。桌下，史蒂夫捏捏他的膝盖，手指抱住膝关节，然后他的手没有离开。

巴基看着托尼工作，史蒂夫顺着他的裤缝向上描绘了几寸后又落下去到了另一半。这令人感觉安慰切亲密，但显然还不止如此。巴基的心擅自加快了节奏。

托尼偶尔喊出命令：“抬起你的无名指——握拳——现在砸穿桌子——嗨！停下！我在开玩笑！——天呀，你比史蒂夫还糟糕。”

托尼把每一条手臂都断开又重连了许多次。他对着空气说话，然后一个计算机音就对记录数据做出回应并读出诊断结果。当他们干个不停时，史蒂夫哄巴基陪他回顾了整个《虎胆龙威》的剧情。然后是《虎胆龙威2》、3和4。他们还没看第5部，所以史蒂夫就推测起了剧情，而巴基在微笑。

等托尼终于选中了一个模型，把其他的都清理开时，已经是三个小时后了，史蒂夫的手还在巴基的膝盖上。

“好了，是时候把她接上了。”托尼起身走开，去找什么东西了。暂短的停顿，巴基的眼睛一闪，视线飞向史蒂夫的脸。熔化了的炙热。史蒂夫将手又往上滑了一点点，指尖塞到了巴基的大腿下。不是一个触摸，更像一次抓握。就像是他正在考虑着将巴基拉得更近。巴基的心抵在肋骨上敲打，欲望在翻搅。

托尼回来了，“所以，这事挺难做到，但我需要你在我做神经连接时将手臂抬起来。”托尼将手臂平举到自己胸前示范道，“我不知道信号会有多强烈，所以哪怕将它平放在桌的刺激都可能非常强烈。”

巴基试着抬起手臂，发现很容易就做到了，立刻说，“变轻了。”

“是呀，当然。轻了很多。虽然你并不应该能辨别出来。我会修复的。九头蛇的平衡算法很可悲。但我猜你的大脑已经适应了。”

巴基点点头。

“好吧——”托尼坐到椅子上，“如果疼了，就大声喊。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫的嗓音变严厉。

“是，是，老妈。我们开始。”然后他用一根细长的拉杆拨开一个裹在巴基手肘里的开关。史蒂夫和托尼期待的看着他。巴基瞪着那条手臂，但什么感觉都没有。

他抬头看向史蒂夫。一个无声的停顿后，史蒂夫抬起那只没有握着巴基腿的手。他抬起食指，慢慢落向他前臂的金属片，直到就要碰到了，然后一个轻若游丝的接触，刷过表面。

巴基倒抽了口气。

吃惊的双眼四处打量，托尼跳起来去查看附近的一块平板电脑上的诊断反馈，巴基却说，“再来一次。”

这次，史蒂夫用一对手指尖刷过，巴基无法控制自己了。每一道神经都着了火，涟漪扩散般的陶醉感反馈回向他大脑。他的身体在颤抖，脖子无法在支撑头脑。一声轻柔的呻吟后，他的眼睛翻过去了。他刚刚寻找到史蒂夫的双眼，他就将手掌放到了巴基的手臂上。巴基呼吸沉重，因难以置信的感觉而喘息了。

“好吧，立刻就变奇怪了呢。”托尼面部表情地打趣。

他们没有理会他。史蒂夫保持触摸，指尖轻轻地从他的手肘刷向他的手腕，然后指甲在他的掌心里画圈圈。很明显，是在追逐他的触摸令巴基身体融化的样子和声音。巴基争夺控制权，近乎性高潮的愉悦感冲刷过他的身体，刺激他的肺收缩，令他的心狂跳。他模糊了视野，但他能看到史蒂夫红了脸。

“……好——啦。我要降低敏感度了。”托尼的声音很遥远。

“不。”一同出口，史蒂夫很坚决，巴基气若游丝。

托尼斜眼看了他们俩一眼，站起身。“随便。”他走向工作站，带着只由光线的形成的显示屏。“古怪的老头子。”

“感觉起来像什么？”史蒂夫的嗓音带着一丝不稳。

巴基只是摇摇头，轻轻喘息着。他失控了，太过激动。无法思考了，感觉发了狂。渴望用它的双手圈住了他的喉咙，而史蒂夫放在他手腕上的手指正诱惑着他直接屈服投降。

“新手臂拥有的神经末梢是他右臂三倍数量。”托尼在那些显示屏上轻弹着数字和图像，“我想九头蛇也许麻木了他脑干的识别能力又不想信号太弱。但，呃——这似乎也不是问题。”

“你知道如何创建神经网络吗？”

“我刚刚谷歌过‘如何激活神经’并已经从那里开始着手了。”托尼从不大笑。

如果能，巴基愿意亲自告诉史蒂夫。 **那感觉就像我一直盲着眼。我能感觉到空气在房间里流动，冷与热的微妙交融。我能感觉到你的手就像一块磁石，将一切都吸引到了表面。我能在你的指尖里感觉到你的心跳。** 但他只是看着史蒂夫的脸，沉溺在他的触摸里。 **为此，那刻骨之痛是值得的。**

“他会习惯的。”托尼哼着，“现在或许有点超负荷。”他藏起坏笑，对着平板好学地皱着眉。

“他可以把手臂放到桌上吗？”史蒂夫问道。巴基都没意识到自己还抬着手臂。托尼咕哝了一句，史蒂夫轻轻推他的前臂，鼓励巴基将手臂放下。

木桌感觉起来就像一片微小的森林，它木质的纹理由一排排的松树构成，它的漆面就像淹没了那个微小世界的丝绸海洋。巴基用全新的手指抚过，战栗起来。

“好了。准备好听发明人指南了吗？”托尼的声音从那些屏幕后传来。

巴基抬起看向史蒂夫，对方正看着他，闪亮的双眼，不正经的微笑。巴基大笑起来，史蒂夫也笑了。从哀默到狂喜。从祈死到新的双眼、皮肤、新生。

“我就当这是‘yes’了。”托尼又在桌边坐下，“首先，你像这样打开它。”托尼用食指画过巴基的上臂，甲片张开，扬起，暴露出内部精细的电路和芯片，“它只会对你和我打开——”

“加上史蒂夫。”巴基咽下一波快感，集中心神。

“好的，贾维斯？”

 那个计算机音回答：“已经加入，sir。”

巴基的头脑还在从感官迷雾中恢复。他眯起双眼，“你能远程遥控它。”这不是个疑问句。他说这话时看着托尼的脸。

“是的。”

“取出发射器。”

“不。”

巴基瞪着托尼，托尼回瞪着。

“听着，如果发生了什么事，你会希望我能有办法远程修复它的。”

“不行。取出来。”

“不。”托尼怀疑地皱起眉，“这是我的技术，我要对它负责。”

“这是我的手臂。”

“是呀——不用客气！”

巴基的手在愤怒地痉挛—— **一手攥住他的喉咙，摆平这事** 。但如果你不能解释，你就永远也变不成人类，“谢谢你。谢谢你制造了它。但现在它是我的身体了。”巴基让自己的嗓音稳定下来，“我很久没——拥有过自己的身体了。”他任由怒火泻干，咽下你的骄傲，看看你是否能用言语去解释，“我想自己去尝试。就像其他人那样。”

托尼看着他的双眼。然后什么都没说，但从他上臂的开口里取出了一个闪烁的蓝色芯片。

“还有追踪器。”

托尼深深叹息，又从他的肩膀和手腕里取出了两个U型书钉形状的芯片，“你完了没？摧毁我完美的仿生手臂？”他非常确定自己在托尼的嗓音里捕捉到了一缕幽默。

“它对攻击也同样敏感吗？”

“不。有一个单向关口。会在它向大脑反馈那种强度的信号之前就自动关闭。”

“它是防弹的吗？”

托尼嘲弄道，“当然啦，你觉得我是谁？”

“我不知道你是谁。”巴基直接说。 **史蒂夫信任你。就足够了。**

“显然是呀。下次你们过来附近的时候，我们一起吃午饭。”他对着史蒂夫点点头，巴基知道这件事永远也不会发生。

“好吧，绅士们，很遗憾我不能整天留在这里扮演医生。”托尼站起身，“你们请随意。”他的声音在走廊上回荡。

沉默沉淀，巴基的双眼徘徊在敞开的门口。他又等了片刻，确定托尼已经走了，才转向史蒂夫。

他摊在椅背上，正对着巴基微笑。耐心而顺从。

史蒂夫再次用手滑过巴基的手腕上，没有任何理由，只是为看巴基的五官上闪动的愉悦。他的心神已经开始适应这信号的力量。

“谢谢。”巴基的嗓音坚定，即使有点轻柔。

“当然。”史蒂夫的嗓音更轻柔了。他一直用拇指来回抚摸巴基的指节。现在他牵起巴基的手，贴向他的脸。他看着巴基的眼睛，用嘴唇刷过金属皮肤。

巴基试图抑制住涌动的浪潮，但叹息着分开嘴唇。热望，被巴基本不该感觉到如斯轻柔的接触所鼓动，系住了他的舌头，令他的头后仰。 **从椅子里拉起他，将他推进沙发里。吻他，因为他想要你的吻。然后用这全新的感官感觉牢记下他的每一寸皮肤，直到你（们）交缠鼓噪。直到你模糊了言语，拉扯着他的衣服。你已成功了一半。**

 **告诉他，** 热望在低语， **告诉他你有多么想要他。**

“想去走走吗？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

绕街区一圈花了将近一个小时的时间。巴基停下脚步去触摸一切，记下每种质地，用笨拙磕巴的语句努力告诉史蒂夫它们的感觉。

花瓣像一席用最薄的皮肤承载的水。混凝土是一片细小碎片组成的沙漠，每一快的形状都稍有不同，恰当地被镶嵌。水是—— **不可思议** 。就像水，但不止如此。就像是在你身体里？就像围绕你的骨头，穿过你的筋腱飞速流动，但却带着更多的空间，广大无垠的空间，就像风吹过你头发。

巴基的手指游回到它们真正想探索的事物。他将史蒂夫的衬衣下摆握在手指间。手刷过史蒂夫肩膀的肌肉去获得他的关注。试图的手指触摸他自己的头发，然后是史蒂夫的。巴基的手指徘徊流连，而史蒂夫迎向那接触。来自他头皮的热度，也记起。

史蒂夫看着他探索，在他们的视线相遇时微笑。巴基蹲下身，将金属手放到地上，鼓励一只蚂蚁爬上来。那只微小的昆虫几乎没有犹豫，就爬上了他的食指肚。巴基能感觉到它细小的脚在金属表面上四处滑动。史蒂夫靠过来看着那只蚂蚁外延爬向他的掌心，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的呼吸冲刷过他的上臂。现在，就连亲密都成了接触。

史蒂夫转头面对他，就好像知道巴基此刻正追逐什么样的感官感受。脸靠近到巴基都能看着史蒂夫的凝望探索他的眼睛，又掠过他的眼睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇，最后再次落在人行道上。

他正朝你伸出双手，他想要你跳。张开双臂；他会接住你。但你一动不动。

深深担忧，沉默无语。即使当所有借口都已不用理会时。你只是看着他看着你，然后想—— **我做不到** 。第四道门打开，史蒂夫正等着你。你曾经迫切的想要出去，但你不能—— **没准备好。没准备好** 。此刻没有并不意味着永不。如果你无法一跃而出，那就等待。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

巴基在沙发上醒来。他无力地用手抹了把脸。一定是昨晚在这里睡着了。他们已经回到家里快一周了，巴基大部分时间都在睡觉。

他静静地躺着，透过厨房门口听着史蒂夫和山姆压低的嗓音。

“他的身体大概还在恢复中。”

“是啊，我知道——我只是担心有什么不对劲了他不肯告诉我。”

“不会的，他很好。别担心。”

有人在座椅里动了一下。

“你们俩昨晚看了什么？”

“哦，呃——是蓝博？我想。”

“好片子。”

“是呀。”

“你知道，我看过这样一部电影，还曾打算要跟你聊聊。”山姆清了下嗓子，“是某部独立电影，所以特别得长。有这么个人，男主角，按自己的意愿行事。杀坏人，扭转乾坤。然后，他当然胜利了。”山姆停顿了一下，“你知道的，打败了邪恶，回到了家园，所有的那些内容。但——就是从这里开始事情变奇怪了。他还在战斗。就好像他根本停不下来一样。我是说，他还是非常出色的，还是他妈的令人钦佩，但——就好像他并没意识到，”山姆又停了一下，“没意识到这部电影是一个爱情故事。”

厨房里一片沉默，随后山姆弱弱地笑了一声。

“所以你就看着等着、看着等着，等着他自己弄明白，”他的嗓音莫名地变得更加严肃，“直到你都有点——想要他停下脚步，呆在家里。你想要他站住别动，直到看到那个就在他眼前的东西。”

巴基屏住呼吸。整个房子一片静谧。

山姆发出沙沙的声响，变换姿势起身，“反正，我会把这片排到Netflix上。你们俩大约会喜欢。”他把某些盘子放进水池里，打开水龙头。

“谢谢，山姆。”史蒂夫沉静的嗓音压过水流落下的白噪音。

山姆关掉水，消失进房子深处，越过肩膀喊道，“我不知道他在等什么。但我非常确定会有个幸福结局。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“嗨，巴克——”

巴基转向站在他卧室门口的史蒂夫。此刻刚过凌晨三点钟，他俩都本不应该还醒着。但去了纽约之后，他俩的睡眠规律还没稳定回任何规律里。房子里一片漆黑，只除了巴基床边的台灯。他走向史蒂夫，因为亲密从来不在预料之外，那么，他的门永远是打开的。

“这个——额。这个是你的。”他递出手中的一对方形金属片。是狗牌。

巴基接过来，在手里翻转。他慢慢用手指抚摸着那个压进金属里的名字，然后抬起头。

“你应该留着它们。”

“为什么？”

“这样你就有——点，以前的东西了。”

巴基看着他的脸，“留着它们。”他垂下双眼，然后补充道，“我有你。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

周二下午，咖啡馆里空寂无人。只有他们俩和两个有笔记本电脑相伴的人。

史蒂夫点单时，巴基摸索感受着他们桌子上的每一道刻痕。莫名的，木头扭曲凹陷的方式。每个痕迹都独一无二，每个缺陷都是美丽的。巴基用左手描绘过一道刮痕，然后又用右手。他仍然能用血肉之手感觉到更深的细节，但也许这只是他的大脑记起了他左手告诉它的事。

史蒂夫带着一只托盘回到桌边，笑得灿烂。有几只咖啡杯和至少四十份浓咖啡。

他们依次轮流喝了几份。压抑的笑声，闪亮的眼睛。看着彼此，变换姿势时膝盖在桌下相互摩擦。

巴基一连喝了五份，期待地看着史蒂夫。

停顿。

“也许有点刺痛？就像是在我的胃里的最深处。或者——等到，是在我的脚趾里。”巴基眯了眯眼，“不对。已经消失了。”一个调皮的微笑。

巴基怀疑他俩的新陈代谢对于咖啡因来说太快了，不过这并不是他们来这里的真正原因。

史蒂夫，这个自他们达到后就止不住笑容的人，一手伸向一份，另一只手伸向巴基的左臂。他的手指圈住巴基的手腕，同时将第一份直接倒进他的喉咙里。他抓起另一份，将巴基的手送到他胸前。他将巴基的手平压在胸骨紧邻的肌肉上，就在他的心上。然后迅速喝下桌上其余的浓咖啡。

也许是二十份？二十五份？巴基无法计算，因为他正忙着透过史蒂夫的衬衣感受每一下心跳。光滑皮肤上布料的微妙移动。它所覆盖的肌肉的坚实。

当那些份咖啡都没了时，史蒂夫的心径自加快了节奏。 **是因为咖啡，还是因为这接触？** 巴基的世界聚焦到唯一的连接点上。史蒂夫喝下最后一份并迎向巴基的双眼，他太慢了，没能有来得及眨掉那热望。

史蒂夫一定能看到他双眼后翻腾的渴望。他身体渴求这份亲密的样子。那催促着他的声音—— **用手攥住史蒂夫的衬衣，拉过他。用力而饥渴地亲吻他，舌头找到他的舌，去品尝。让他的心跳变得更快。你们嘴里咖啡的焦苦，深深地吻他，直到你尝到只剩史蒂夫。**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

车里，巴基伸手横过自己的胸口，用金属手指抚摸着车窗玻璃。

“佩吉后来怎么样了？”巴基出乎意料地问道。只要有理由把握时机，他就不会假装，不给出解释。

“哦——”史蒂夫抬起头，某种熟悉的情绪在他脸上一闪而逝，“她——呃。她还在。我有时候去看她。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我——抱歉，我还以为你不记得她了。否则我会——邀请上你。”

巴基点头，转眼看向窗外。

“只是——她总是——记不起。还是那个佩吉，只是很难，呃——”史蒂夫没有说完想法，巴基也没逼迫。

沉默降临，维持的时长足以改变话题。

巴基却继续说，嗓音中立，“你在指南针里放过一张她的照片。”

“是呀。”史蒂夫停顿了悠长的一分钟后，又补充，嗓音轻柔，“她曾就是我的指南针。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

装了新手臂后他们的第一次任务进行得完美无缺。小队人马。巴基紧跟史蒂夫。化学武器清缴。从进入到撤出共两小时。

旅途很短，但他们选择在旅馆里过夜，早晨再回去。没有讨论，但这些理由显然足够了。寻找到一种全新的常态，不论喧嚣如何。紧抓住彼此，在你们永恒不变的环绕中寻找到平衡。打开他们旅馆房间的那扇门时，他们笑得从容悠闲。

“嗨，”巴基把包丢在门边，“让我来缝上那道眉毛。”

史蒂夫咯咯笑着，“它已经在愈合了。”这个房间里有两张床，他停在那张今晚会温柔地托起的只有丢弃了的武器的床前，然后剥去手套。

“我知道，这正是我为什么必须现在就缝合它。”巴基绕过来，这样他刚好越过史蒂夫的肩膀，对着他的侧脸说话。

咆哮突击队里有医生，巴基记得，或者至少他已经因博物馆的展出将那段记忆缝进了本来的位置里。但巴基知道自己记得缝合史蒂夫的皮肤。许多分散的记忆都一跟共同的线索。在家里，在战场。以他小小的身形，以他健壮的身躯。擦伤流血了的精致皮肤，急速愈合、充满了生命力的皮肤。有人曾跟他说他有‘一只老练的手和一身狂热的保护欲。’

“你也应该让我修掉那片指甲的。”

史蒂夫惊讶地转身，“我不知道你还记得这件事。”笑容展开，他抬起右手，笑着补充，“是呀，它还是有点弯。”一个在血清和常年冰冻下余生的瑕疵。

巴基无需去看。他早已研究过那片指甲千万遍。描绘勾勒它的形状，那些记忆早已与它紧系。

巴基从包里抓起一只医药箱，坐在床上，朝被子比划了一下。“过来。”

史蒂夫坐在他身边，巴基拍拍自己的大腿，“现在躺下。”

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地躺倒。他变换姿势，调整肩膀，以便平躺好，头枕在巴基的大腿上。

他看着巴基的脸，看着他小心地将一根细针弯曲成钩，穿上线。

巴基将针放到一边，打开一包纱布。他清洁伤口，浅浅地一擦，斜过史蒂夫的额头，以碘酒，哪怕史蒂夫再也不会感染细菌了。巴基查看伤口，贴向史蒂夫的脸。然后，一只手固定住他的头，手指缠绕进史蒂夫的发，他小心地将二十个整齐的针脚缝到恰当的位置上。

巴基给缝合线打结的时候，他的头发从耳后滑落，落到史蒂夫脸上。他没有理会，就如一道薄帘为他俩遮挡了房间里的灯光。双手，伸向言语推拒的东西。呼吸，在他们脸庞之间的空气里融为一体。

巴基想开玩笑，但热望紧绑着他的肺。他低语道，“这些（线）大概午夜前后就会出来。”

史蒂夫对他微笑，巴基回以微笑，热望涌过他的胃、他的双腿，捉摸着如果就这样外头亲吻他会是什么感觉。

未经过滤的柔情瞬间。 **这就是准备好了的感觉吗？**


	17. 只要告诉我何时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次次地回答他眼中无声的疑问，直到你们俩都信以为真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对

巴基正抓着一个人，对着他咆哮，对着对方的脸吐出愤怒的阿拉伯语。似乎事情总是要不然完美无缺，要不然就直奔地狱。他们正在一间位于开罗错误位置上、灯光过少的过小房间里。史蒂夫，巴基，和他们亲自挑选出的四人小队是现场唯一的非埃及人。

巴基正忙着从他手中的那个吓呆的人那里获得答复——那人本应是他们去往九头蛇武器基地的向导——以解释到底哪里出了错。所以史蒂夫就歪头听着队里仅剩的一个也会说这种话语言的特工——并不如巴基那样流利——奋力翻译。

“他说他骗了我们。”

那人结结巴巴地说了什么，巴基打断他，透过面具低吼。

“他说这个向导在为九头蛇工作。”史蒂夫给了她一个震惊的表情，她耸耸肩，“只是在试图击垮他。九头蛇显然付了钱给他以摆脱我们。”

史蒂夫所捕获的要比这个特工翻译给他的更多。巴基的手紧握着那个人的衣服，提起他，令他失去平衡。如此威胁，也许他可以不用刀就能得到答案。

那个埃及人狂乱地比划着，摇着头。视线向下，言语泄露。

“他说……”那个特工犹豫了一下，眉毛皱起，“没有武器。是人。九头蛇在这里藏了人。”

史蒂夫转向巴基，试图读懂他，但他双眼冷酷，视线固定在向导的脸上。

他胸口发紧，头开始突突地疼。他们并没装备应对人质解救。他们应该退回去，再去寻找一个线人。

巴基的声音抬高，他的喊声压过了那个人的话语。在质问着什么。

史蒂夫回视那个特工，“向导说他们在移动中。早有人暗中给他们通风报信。如果我们想找到他们——我们就必须立刻动身。”

巴基已经放开了抓在那男人衣服上的手，转过身。那个人瘫倒，靠在墙上发抖。巴基向队员提供的情报甚至更少，“没有武器。他们正在隐藏高层。他会带我们去，但我们必须立刻动身。”

巴基转向史蒂夫，“三名负责人，七个守卫。你想要人质吗？”

史蒂夫几乎没有犹豫，他是在询问你—— ** **我是该杀掉七个**** ** **，**** ** **还是十个？我是该走进去布下弹雨**** ** **，**** ** **还是应该结果了一些性命**** ** **，**** ** **饶过另一些？全听你的**** ** **，**** ** **史蒂夫。****

 ** **好吧**** ** **，**** ** **如果我们必须现在就这样做**** ——“是的。尽可能多的人质。”

他们一连突袭了三个空无一人的安全屋。每一次那个向导都用不断增多的狂乱声音承诺着下一个就是了。

第四个房子已经腐朽了。没有灯，没有前门。史蒂夫摇着头。 ** **这太危险了**** ，他们跟这这个人越久，事情就变得越糟糕。 ** **这很可能是个陷阱**** ** **，**** ** **如果九头蛇已经收买了他**** ** **——****

但当他们还有70码远的时候，巴基止住了队伍。他比手势要大家安静，然后看着那栋房子。巴基负责任务，指挥队伍，但他从不吩咐史蒂夫去做什么。

他依次指着每个特工，“屋顶。屋顶。后面。狙击手。一分钟之内进入。行动。”特工们立刻散开，无声地融入阴影里。这个街区没有街灯。只有月光与城市隐约指引着他们。

史蒂夫无需问巴基去往哪里：他喜欢直接从正门进入。巴基悄然绕到满是灰尘的房前，直到他到了安全屋的街对面。他没有打手势给特工们：他们知道他会尽可能快速地进入并期望他们—— ** **信任？他信任这些人？**** ——各自就位。

但等他们都蹲下身，准备进攻——巴基最先，史蒂夫为他断后——巴基止步，反而抬高了声音。他用阿拉伯语对着那个洞口的门口喊着什么。

音调优美的元音在他口中伸展徘徊。犀利，显然是某种威胁，史蒂夫本可以利用这个时间来猜测巴基为什么突然决定进行口头警告。但却被捕获在他的嗓音中。自他喉咙里直接发出的纯音。贯穿了他正说着的这种语言的独特腔调。才是他听起来的样子，才是巴基，在一切之下，那些不懂言语的声响。

巴基再次对着那栋房子喊叫，史蒂夫的双眼描绘过他鼻梁的曲线，细腻的埃及尘埃沾上了他的睫毛。巴基研究着抵在他肩上的步枪，等待着。

一个细微的动作令史蒂夫的双眼陡然看向那栋房子。突然，一个身穿白色亚麻长袍的男人自黑暗中浮现。他的双手低垂在身体两侧。巴基喊出一串短短的颤音。那男人僵住。巴基又喊了相同的短句，更严厉。

那人移动得太快，史蒂夫和巴基同时反应。巴基率先射了两枪，那身穿白袍的男人甚至来不及找到衣襟内隆起的冲锋枪的扳机。史蒂夫飞身将他俩塞到了盾牌之后，很及时。

一阵枪林弹雨，点蚀了他们身后的那些房子，甚至扬起了更多的尘埃。其他队员们，早已躲进了各自的位置，接手，敌人的火力变小。他们在外面等着，一起靠着另一个门口。越过盾牌边缘，巴基两枪干掉了两个剩余的枪手。

等他们的目标进入了视野，任务剩余的部分进行得异常顺利。三名九头蛇的高层挤在一个地下掩体里。手无寸铁，并且比较合作。而撤出的路上所发生的事才真是惊得史蒂夫忘却了任务，止住了脚步。

巴基正跪在门外，面具拉下来挂在脖子上。蜷缩在那个白袍已染满鲜血的男人的尸体边。一个小女孩，正紧抓那个死人的后背抽泣着。巴基抚摸着他的头发，发出也许是某种语言的柔软动静。他陪她坐了片刻，语气始终流畅不变。队员们在史蒂夫身后沙沙忙碌着，将防弹背心捆扎到人质身上。然后巴基将手平贴在她背上，语气坚定地说了几句话，最后以一个问句终结。

女孩抬起头，脸颊上的泪痕在阴影里闪烁。巴基跟她说着话，看着她的眼睛。随后他将手伸到自己脖子后，解下面具。女孩吸了下鼻子，眼睛瞪大，但注意力完全集中在她面前的这个士兵身上。他将那块布松松地系在她脖子上，一个黑色三角遮着她的胸口。他又说了几句话，她点点头。他收起下巴，垂头向她额首。她愣愣地看着她的父亲，然后消失在了街道上。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你告诉了她什么？”

“谁？”

“那个女孩。”

“哦。”巴基的视线垂下去。一个停顿。“我告诉她——”巴基深吸口气，屏住呼吸，然后又任其从嘴唇落下。他抬手靠近嘴唇。

“我只是告诉她，她必须要——告诉她，她有个选择。她可以选择变强大。这并不意味着不再哀伤。但却的确意味着将逝去的人留在身后。”

巴基看着自己的双手，“不要追逐复仇，但你得战斗。每个人最终都得战斗。”

巴基微微转头，避开史蒂夫，“所以当你战斗时，不要将整个自我——你不应该将心也带去战场。藏起你的脸，这样你就能再次回到家园了。”

史蒂夫伸出手，放到他的肩膀上，“巴基。”

巴基不肯看着他，史蒂夫再次尝试，“巴克。”

巴基的眉头微皱，不肯抬起视线。所以史蒂夫要帮他看到他需要看到的。他下颚上的一个轻柔接触，史蒂夫抬起巴基的下巴，直到他们的双眼相遇，他的脸庞那样的阴郁、柔软、充满疑问，以至于史蒂夫都失去了呼吸。他低语道，“你为什么需要隐藏？”

巴基吞咽了一下，史蒂夫感觉到他的喉咙在自己的指尖之下移动，“这样我就能再次回到家园了。”他的嗓音轻却坚定。一个没有答复任何事的回答。

史蒂夫摇摇头，开口—— ** **他是什么意思？他在怕什么？**** ——“巴克，不论如何你都可以回家。不论外面发生了什么，都没关系。”史蒂夫的手伸到了他们身旁的空间里。“我不在乎，巴基。”

巴基的眼睛在闪动。史蒂夫的手还安然地放在他的下颚上，会很容易去——“我所担心的并不是你的看法。”巴基低声回答。

“那你在担心什么？”

巴基张开嘴，微微叹口气。他的眼睛飞快扫过史蒂夫的脸，无力地摇摇头。

史蒂夫将令一只手也放到了巴基脸上，手指缓缓滑上脸颊，停留在他耳下的柔软皮肤上，史蒂夫的掌心刚好触到他的嘴角。抚摸，就如你一直以来的温柔触摸。握住他，如你在梦中所做的那样。史蒂夫无法阻止自己的手将巴基拉近。

捧着他的脸，看着他的眼，然后说：“家意味着你无需任何证明。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“嗨。”巴基出现在门口，靠着门框。

“嗨。”史蒂夫从餐桌上抬起头，对他微笑。巴基穿着薄T恤衫和牛仔裤。他看起来那样的柔软—— ** **走向他。听他说时**** ** **，**** ** **你的双眼慢慢浏览。让你的身体轻轻贴着他的**** ** **，**** ** **只是将他压向门框。将你的双手放在他头两侧的墙壁上**** ** **，**** ** **然后吸上一口他颈窝里的香气。吻出一道柔和的线**** ** **，**** ** **直到他的喉咙**** ** **，**** ** **然后——****

“今晚你有事吗？”

“呃——”史蒂夫对他眨眨眼，“没有。”嗓音颤动了一下，“你要——你想要？做些什么？”

“是啊。”巴基看了眼厨房的钟，“如果你有几小时时间的话。”

“我有。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

第一个问号是汽车后座上的头盔。史蒂夫没见过它——从没见过像它这样的头盔。像[摩托头盔](http://ravexperformance.com/images/products/detail/2010ThorMotocrossQuadrantMatteBlackHelmetMatteBlack.jpg)，只是前开口的上沿和下沿是凸出来的。

“我们要去哪里？”

“你会知道的。”然后巴基对他微笑。此刻他笑容里有某种东西在膨胀、碎裂，变换、发着光。每一种都感觉与众不同，那么的脆弱，就好像他正任由情绪在脸上流淌，不论它们如何来了又走。

他们行驶了一个多小时。巴基遵守着某一项限速，使用转向灯，车完全停稳。他是个比史蒂夫更出色的车手，纵然他俩都知道，如果他被警察要求路边停靠，他钱包里的假身份证也足以应对检查。也许这并不是他如此小心意义的原因。

太阳在傍晚的云层后变成粉色调时，他们驶进了一个巨大的泥地停车场。一条赛道。巴基从后面抓起那个头盔，领着他们绕过沿着金属围栏排成长龙的人群，走向后入口。史蒂夫的眼睛看到了今晚赛事的告示牌。 ** **摩托车越野赛。****

巴基钻进一顶帐篷，帐篷门口上放用透明胶带固定着一个小标识牌—— ** **车手**** 。史蒂夫犹豫了，看着他的后脑勺消失在帐篷里。他要赛车？我们来这里干什么？他跟着巴基进去，刚好听见他在说：“菲尔斯沃斯，詹姆斯。”

一个有着厚手掌的邋遢男人给了他一个层合号码和一叠纸张，“给你，吉姆。”他给了巴基一个微笑，双眼变成两弯闪亮的月牙，“祝你好运。”

巴基点点头，接过纸张。他转身看到了史蒂夫此刻脸上的表情，给了他一个调皮的小微笑。

“我需要去做准备。”巴基推开帐篷摆动不停的门，“看台在那边。之后还在这里见？”

“什么——之后？”史蒂夫结巴道。

“比赛之后。”巴基消失在包围着赛道外围的拖车间。

史蒂夫恍惚地走进看台里。他以前就来过这里？这事情安全吗？赛道上扬声器里播放着的热烈音乐异常令人感觉不祥。他靠前找了座位，瞪着被探照灯照亮的泥土赛道。他身后的什么Two 20之类的人折起纸张，透过脉动的音乐说着话。

“那家伙怎么样，菲尔斯沃斯？”

“是啊，他是呼声最高的选手。”

“真的？他参加过全国赛了？”

“没，他是新人。这个赛季才出来的。”

“他以前在哪里比赛？”

“没人知道。他吓死个人。不过人不错。”

“你跟他说过话？”

“是呀，打听过他的手臂。上次。”

“它怎么了？”

“它就像是——外面做了金属雕刻。所有人都以为它是某种袖套。但他他妈干啥要戴个金属袖套？他很高大——是赛场上最重的家伙的两倍。所以我问他那是不是义肢。”

“他怎么说？”

“他只是点点头。”

“啊。”

“大概是他妈骗我的。”

“你这么想？”

“不知道。但那也会是个疯狂的义肢。那玩意儿巨疯狂，机械手指什么的。除非他勾搭上了什么疯子科学家。”

“如果那不是袖套，也不是义肢，那是什么？”

“不知道，伙计。那哥们儿是个谜。他也总是戴着这块黑色印花蒙面巾。哪怕是在检修站里。”

“硬汉。”

交谈稍稍停顿，史蒂夫在心里反复琢磨着他们的话。

“那为什么他是呼声最高的选手？”

“他总是赢。”

“总是？”

“是呀，每场他参加的比赛。”

“呃。”

“但他简直他妈的是自杀式的。你看了就知道了。”

史蒂夫白了脸，双眼越过赛道围栏，搜索着那些拖车的车顶。

太阳完全消失了，比赛开始了。史蒂夫看着选手们驾着装着厚支架和带刺轮胎的摩托车穿过黑色的门。他们整个人都被遮住，头盔，手套，靴子，加了坚硬填充物的夹克和裤子。 ** **他们怎么会看到他的手臂？****

史蒂夫在头盔底沿下寻找着飘出的深色卷发，寻找着巴基肩膀特有的宽度。他心里聚集起的问题就如雨水。 ** **他有机车吗？他有这样的衣服吗？他已经这么做多久了？我怎么会不知道？****

史蒂夫的焦急随着每一次比赛不断滋长。节奏变快，震耳欲聋，有了一种粗糙的边缘感。车手们飞下山坡，落到地上，掀起泥土。摩托车在落地的瞬间危险地颤抖摇晃，车手们的手臂紧绷，为摆正前轮。每次转弯，他们都深深俯身到自己的车上，拉伸躯体对抗着离心力。伸向地面的靴子在他们身体下沿着泥土赛道滑行跳跃，稳住他们的平衡。让人担忧的是，每次比赛都至少要有一大把车手出车祸。

但史蒂夫了解巴基的能力，所以在这片喧嚣中，疑问在他脑中涓涓流动，史蒂夫的心因期待而轻盈。史蒂夫在广播系统里听到了他的新名字—— ** **又一张面具**** ——然后看到了他。

“74号！詹姆斯·菲尔斯沃斯！”人群在欢呼，比给他之前的任何选手的都要响亮。

巴基出现了，史蒂夫忘却了。他的身形，骑在机车上，打开撑起的双臂，紧抓车把的双手，弯曲的双腿，插在引擎旁边的就位的双脚。他忘了自己身在何处，忘了将要发生什么。巴基正穿着他去战场时穿的那件单臂夹克—— ** **当然了。**** 他忘了赛道，忘了看台，忘了灯光和喧嚣。史蒂夫看着巴基，忘了自己的名字。

他像人群迅速一挥手，史蒂夫恍惚地想着他是否正透过头盔扫过那些人的脸。预备的信号响起，巴基静止不动。脸向前方，微微向下，双手从容地握紧。

比赛开始，巴基迷人心魂。他卓越优秀，一如史蒂夫的预期，自豪是他胸膛里的那一点白色火焰。他的反应能力无疑非常高，虽然他不像在直线赛道上那么快，他的跳跃终结的有点早，无疑是因为他的体重。他刹车踩得晚，拐弯时倾斜得过多，稳定自己时，将左手放在赛道上，而非靴子。每当他获得一个位置时，人群就欢呼，每当他挣扎时就安静。他们都在支持他。史蒂夫撕开视线去浏览看台，然后看到了数不清的‘74’海报。

突然，世界倾覆，史蒂夫用全新的眼光看到了它。 ** **看看他找到了什么。一个归处。一条赢得敬意的路。在那里**** ** **，**** ** **他的技能被歌颂**** ** **，**** ** **他受到崇拜。**** 在这里，他的冷酷无情为他赢得了微笑和喝彩。他值得，他配得上他们每一秒钟的钦佩。史蒂夫的双眼回到巴基身上。

 ** **而他带你到了这里。**** 他正建立起一个新世界——在那里他只是一个一身一名的人——而他想要你成为其中的一部分。

巴基来到一个窄角。紧贴内线，领跑比赛。他之后的那个车手草率帝滑入弯道，越来越近，在拼他的车，直到他开始撞到巴基的后轮。巴基试图大幅摆动，免于转弯，但他身后的机车太靠近了。那个处于第二位的车手又晃动了一下，摩托车撞到了一起。他们旋转翻滚，机车在人体四周翻转旋转，随后狠狠撞上赛道中心的一道护栏上。

观众们倒抽了一口气，全部噤声，史蒂夫却也听不到了。他已经离开了座位，闪身穿过看台，直奔赛道。他抓住看台前面的围栏，准备跳过去，跑过泥地。人群爆发出热烈的掌声与喝彩。巴基站了起来，正在掸他的裤子。

史蒂夫僵住，双手紧抓围栏。巴基向人群抬起一只手，欢呼声更加热烈。

突然，史蒂夫的心提到了嗓子里，心情沮丧，头晕目眩—— ** **不**** ** **，**** ** **不**** ** **，**** ** **不。**** 困惑与恐惧在他的身体里震颤。 ** **那是什么？是什么**** ——是巴基走回残骸的意味深长。是巴基攥住那个车手后领，从扭曲的金属下拽出他的金属手。是你的自己的头脑，将一只步枪压进他手里。将匕首插进他铠甲的接缝里。将黑色意图放进他隆起的双肩里。是你受伤的心畏缩于那暴力，想着—— ** **我们可以重新开始。让我们重新开始。****

 当他跪下将那人抱起时，是你的脉搏在狂跳。当他冲向外围护栏、靴子钉入泥土、攀上泥土斜坡时，是你的头脑在晕眩。人群在欢呼鼓掌，但透过史蒂夫的耳朵，他们听起来就像是在水下。

他担忧的并不是你的看法。是你双眼里闪过的深深担忧在告诉他—— ** **你并未忘记**** 。是他在埃及威胁那个向导，只是在做你吩咐的事时，你紧绷了身体的姿态。是你在任务期间紧跟着他的样子。他感觉得到你落在他身上的视线，感觉得到你依旧眼带怀疑地看着他的样子。

因为他杀人太过干脆。他拔枪比你抬起盾牌更快，你双双恐惧其中的含义。尽管这样，却是你模糊了家与战场之间的界限。你才是那个正在头脑里上演噩梦的人——巴基拔出隐藏的手枪，鲜血溅到泥土上。

巴基小心地将那个车手放到边线上，就近跪下，头盔相处，或许是想对他说什么。

而他从没质疑过你的顾虑——所以也许是有理由的。 ** **但他亦可以如此柔软**** 。当他在厨房里给你那些沉静的微笑时，感觉是如此的平凡，如此的完美。当他在你臂弯间沉睡时，是如此的完整无缺。当他缝合起你伤口时，是如此的小心而温柔。

是如此的渴望更多。热望从他肺里压出空气，因史蒂夫初次触摸巴基手臂时巴基表情的记忆。因他双眼中的炙热，他微微起伏的胸膛，他分开足以变成一个邀请的双唇。他的心沉到了靴子里—— ** **你一直都是个傻瓜。**** 他想要更多，而你在等着他，他却在等着你。

巴基将那个车手的右手握在自己的双手间。然后将它放在他身边，站起身。当他从赛道上消失了时，观众们都还在为他欢呼喊叫。他带你来这里是是为了向你展示公众舞台上的法庭将会如何裁决他。

他们视他为英雄。

对于一个身体里同时装着脆弱与凶残的人来说，什么才是‘准备好’？如果你无法信任他，他如何能信任自己？你知道流连在你皮肤上时，他指尖里的饥渴。而你亦能捕获他触摸的迷醉，但如果他还没准备好—— ** **如果他还没准备好**** ——

如果他步履蹒跚，接住他是不够的。因为他知道你正看着守着，等着他跌倒，所以他就相信他会跌倒。你的质疑变成了他的深信。内疚是一道冰冷的浪。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞走出看台，穿过人群，帽檐拉低遮住双眼，回去那个帐篷。他深深吸了口气，努力屏蔽心中的喧嚣——你亦在隐藏。史蒂夫喘了口气，抬起头。巴基就在30码外，越走越近，手里拿着头盔，外套解开了扣子。在拖车与帐篷间穿行。还有20英尺时，他抬起头，捕获了史蒂夫的双眼，拉下自己的面具，露齿而笑。闪亮而迷人，他的双眼如此透亮。

史蒂夫回以微笑，整个人都漂浮着，双腿双脚都在浮动。紧闭的双眼，遗失的碎片，你的心被测试，一如你曾恐惧的。你一直在坠落，总相信大地会找到你。你就不断坠落，风在你耳中抽打，而现在你知道了。这便是坠入爱河的感觉。

在家里你格格不入又正是地方，太迟却也很早。因为你所爱的那个男人，你一直爱着的那个男人，正微笑着走向你。领悟只是他脑海里一缕战栗的私语，他的思绪迅速令其噤声—— ** **我明白**** ** **，**** ** **我已经明白了。****

 ** **爱必将是一只锚**** ** **，**** ** **直到爱能变成俯首称臣。**** 史蒂夫的心无视他自己。它走向巴基，越过了这距离，停得太过靠近，因为他俩的脸只相了隔数寸距离。它融化了柔软的双手在他的脸上，将他拉近。肆无忌惮地吻他，抵着他的皮肤低语。它以他的前额贴着巴基的，在他唇上吐露出甜蜜的承诺—— ** **不论你需要什么**** ** **，**** ** **巴克**** ** **，**** ** **我都可以成为。我信任你。我相信你。我很抱歉。我**** ——它悄悄滑下溺水者的双手环住他的腰，让史蒂夫的头埋进他的肩窝。

但，美国队长的比他的身体更强大。一次次地回答他眼中无声的疑问，直到你们俩都信以为真。他拍拍巴基的肩膀，笑着说，“很棒的比赛。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

波哥大城内撤退。在房顶上架设狙击点时，史蒂夫抓住房檐，被一根金属丝割到了手指。

史蒂夫甚至都没暂停下来检查伤口。那痛感几乎让人觉察不到。但巴基却伸手，抓住他的手腕，拉过去。史蒂夫任由他，因为史蒂夫会任由他做任何事。巴基握着他的手指凑到自己眼前，眉头皱起。他用袖子抹掉一缕血迹，将史蒂夫的手送到他的嘴边。

他清洁伤口，柔软的嘴唇，热烫的舌头。他的双眼从未离开史蒂夫的，所以他一定看到了淹没了他的愉悦浪潮。沿着他背脊流窜的战栗。他脸上的惊讶神情。他几乎无法隐藏的渴望。巴基放下他的手，微笑。同时，饥渴与心碎。满怀希望又充满怀疑。 ** **他记起了，还是——****

史蒂夫望着他的双眼，试图屏住呼吸，想着那些他不会出口的话—— ** **我爱你。****

****让我成为你的一切。我想要你属于我的床铺而不是偶尔拜访。让我来让你呻吟得就像我触摸你新生皮肤时的模样。让我追逐那声音直到你颤抖了。因为我所思考的只有让你感到舒适。** **

****只要告诉我何时你准备好了，我们就跳。** **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“不，他当时有点让人无法理解。”巴基在微笑，山姆在大笑，史蒂夫红着脸。他对着史蒂夫的表情咯咯笑着，继续，“所以她只是沉下了脸。”巴基模仿出一个震惊又恐怖的表情，山姆又大笑起来。他正说着一个勉强记得的关于史蒂夫小学时和某个女生的尴尬故事。

莫名地，山姆发现巴基的选择性记忆几乎总是紧系着史蒂夫的每一个尴尬时刻。所以，今晚的餐桌闲聊变成了一个接着一个的故事。

“你就让她走了？”山姆朝着史蒂夫的方向憋着气笑道。

“是呀，他让了。她还留下了花。”巴基的视线垂下，再次落在自己的餐盘上，“她的损失。”

山姆的笑声立刻没了。史蒂夫的双眼刷地看向巴基，然后是山姆，这个前一秒还看着他的人，恼怒地垂下头，就好像在说—— ** **你没开玩笑吧？****

“嗨，巴基，史蒂夫跟你说了那个我想让你俩看看的电影了吗？”

巴基抬眼，摇摇头，看着史蒂夫。

“是。是动作片。我觉得你俩肯定会喜欢。”他对他俩强调地点点头，“听着，有这么个人——”

“嗨，巴克——”史蒂夫笨拙地打断，太快了，“你能去——给我拿几片布洛芬吗？呃——就现在？我头疼得厉害。”

巴基瞪大双眼，最初的困惑膨胀成更深的困惑，“你需要多少？你要整瓶的……？”

“呃。”史蒂夫胡乱道，山姆勉强忍住窃笑，“是啊。如果可以的话，就拿一整瓶过来。谢谢。”

“当然。”巴基担忧地看了他一眼，但却起身，轻轻地消失进了走廊里。

他一转过拐角，山姆立刻跳起来，“史蒂夫，我得跟你说点事。”

“好的。”

“只是个建议，所以——你知道的。”

史蒂夫看着他的双眼，温暖却直接。

“我要你考虑一下跟巴基一起去找个属于自己的地方——倒不是说我不喜欢你们俩免费住这里还吃光我所有的食物。因为我喜欢。这里永远欢迎你们俩——我是认真的。”

史蒂夫吸了口气，等着。

“但，史蒂夫，”山姆摇摇头，“呃——这里的气氛实在太令人窒息了。就好像，我都没法进入某个房间而没——好吧——就考虑一下吧。这样你们俩也能有些空间。和时间。”山姆用叉子聚拢起最后一口晚饭，“独处。”

史蒂夫感觉自己的脸颊在发烫，“好的。谢谢了，山姆。”

巴基很快就回来了，史蒂夫接过一把药片，也许有半瓶吧，以维持自己的伪装。巴基和山姆都瞪大了双眼看着他，但什么都没说。然后，由巴基和史蒂夫洗盘子，因为他们还没修好洗碗机，而山姆穿着袜子往外走‘去打个电话。’

“我都不知道你还记得那些事。”

巴基嗯了一声。

他们并肩站着。提起茶杯放到水龙头下时，巴基的手肘擦过史蒂夫的。

“我是说——”巴基轻咳了下，“我们并没真正讨论过过去，但我不记得——我记得你比记得自己多。”

史蒂夫停止刷洗，看着他脸庞。

“我只是记得——你所有的片段，”巴基的嗓音变轻，抬起手在空中画出若干个独立的小圆圈，“我认为——所有的间隔，”他用双手沿着边缘来回滑动，“就是我。”

史蒂夫惊讶地看着他的侧脸，忘了呼吸。 ** **就用你沾满泡沫的手指插进他的发里。将他推向厨台，然后——****

“纵然不是，那也是我想成为的。”

 ** **哦，巴克。**** 史蒂夫的胸膛塌陷了。他垂下眼，脉搏狂跳。 ** **我也想要那样。**** 史蒂夫太过僵硬，巴基抬头看向他。他们的双眼交汇，史蒂夫抗拒着自己。他没办法说什么而不落得将巴基抱到怀里，沿着他的脖子亲吻，在他耳边低语。史蒂夫努力微笑，试图咽下那瘾痛—— ** **如果他没准备好**** ——

我们等了数十载。我们还能再等一会儿。只要你需要。 ** **只要告诉我何时你准备好了，我们就——****

 

\------------------------------- ** **（此段**** ** **“**** ** **//**** ** **”**** ** **内为文章原文**** \-------------------------

周二的下午。细雨蒙蒙，他们还是选择了摩托车，因为巴基建议。史蒂夫漫无目的地开了一会儿，直到巴基开始指向某些街道，拍拍史蒂夫的膝盖，示意转向。他领着他们迂回穿行，越来越靠近市中心，似乎知晓他们要去往何处，这样挺好，因为史蒂夫的心神已经迷失在了巴基大腿与他的腰跨所产生的磨蹭里。

他们停在了唐人街，在街区间漫步。巴基用北京话问了一个店主他前窗里的盆景。他们试了几个中式面包房的酥皮点心。巴基都很喜欢。

随后巴基钻进一间鞋店，问了几个问题，搞清了方向，然后引导着史蒂夫穿过一条小巷。史蒂夫的心在跳。等待着—— ** **恳求着**** ——巴基的双手将他推到砖墙上，滑到他胸口上。到了这里他们还会做什么呢？巴基领着他一路走到巷尾，在一扇斑驳的铁门上敲了两下。门开了一道缝，他探身，

“/这是一家电影院吗？/”

“/是的。/”那人的视线迅速在他俩之间移动。

“/你们在放映什么片子？/”

“/香港制造。/”

“/国语？/”

“/粤语。/”那人摇摇头，靠近了大门。

“/有字幕？/”

“/有。中文字幕。/”那人对巴基一笑，态度怀疑。

“/好，请给我两张票。/”巴基竖起两根手指。

“/你们两位要看？免费。/”那人大笑了起来，又多看了他一会儿，然后打开门。巴基走进去，打手势示意史蒂夫跟上。

他们蜿蜒穿过大堆的托盘和麻布口袋，是某间店的里屋，又穿过两道门，然后到达了一个黑暗的小剧场里。十座一排，共三排不搭调的座位。有三个年长的女人一起坐在头排里。

巴基拉过史蒂夫的手，让他的心颤动，领着他走进后排。他们选择了中间的两个座位。很狭窄，紧贴到巴基需要后仰才能将手臂放到史蒂夫的椅背上。也许是因为狭窄的空间，也许是出于故意，他任手指刷过史蒂夫的手臂背部。

灯光暗下去，电影开始。异国的声音，在屏幕下方闪动的异国文字。史蒂夫不确定他们在这里做什么，不确定他为什么要看一部他完全不可能理解的电影，直到巴基贴上来。他的鼻子贴着史蒂夫的头发，嘴唇就悬在他的耳朵上方，然后他开始低语，竭尽所能的轻柔，“他说：‘我的名字叫中秋。’”史蒂夫愣住—— ** **哦**** ——，“我自从国中之后就辍学了，”欲望从他的胸中跃起，靠近了他的喉咙，“我不擅长读书，但教育系统也没好哪里去。”

于是，就此，史蒂夫的心神放弃了尝试理解那些词汇。他就只是听着那些声音，屏蔽了除他耳边低语的炙热之外的一切。

巴基翻译着每一句台词，脸朝着史蒂夫，眼睛看着荧幕。史蒂夫在眼前的这一刻间漂浮流转，翻搅的幻想让他的心神保持忙碌，双手保持静止。

音乐渐强，淹没了巴基低沉的嗓音。他暂停，从史蒂夫的椅背上抬起左手，轻轻将掌心压在史蒂夫的另一只耳朵上。史蒂夫因快感而战栗，巴基的手指伸开插进他的发里。温柔地施压将史蒂夫的头凑近了一点点，就此巴基的嘴唇随着每一个单词刷过他的皮肤。史蒂夫深陷在这感受里，拼命阻止自己不要去用鼻子蹭巴基的头，祈求更多。

然后巴基舔了嘴唇，舌尖擦过史蒂夫耳朵敏感的皮肤，史蒂夫呻吟了。却也比不得那在他肋骨下澎湃的欲望，但仍然是一声微弱的气音。巴基没有反应—— ** **他一定是没听到。**** 但一分钟后，他蜷起手指又张开，移动得慢到足以变成一次爱抚。

****只要歪头迎向他的碰触。他就会接过引导权，以舌尖描绘你耳中的褶皱，直到你再也不能保持安静。然后他会抚平你绝望的小动静，以唇口，以缠绕在你发里的手指。深吻，舌头伸出去宣布你淫秽的意图。用双手找到他的膝盖，贪婪地滑上他的大腿，直到你摸到他拉链后的隆起。隔着长裤抚摸他，直到他在你口中喘息，直到他用额头贴着你的额头，双胯跃动，然后你就能看到他深邃的双眼，在银幕的闪光中闪耀，祈求着——** **

史蒂夫突然回到现实。演员表正在滚动，巴基也在读着它们。荧幕变黑了，两盏荧光灯嗡嗡地亮起。前排年长女人们鱼贯而出，巴基松手，放开史蒂夫的头，迎接整个世界重新归位。史蒂夫犹豫了一下，耳朵还贴着巴基的嘴唇，然后站起身，没有回头再看他。他领着巴基走出那扇斑驳的门，重新回到令人感觉舒适的忙碌街道里，在那里，他的思绪不会那么大声地回响。

你触摸，直到饥渴变得显而易见。直到巴基所作的一切都变成了想要更多的邀请。直到你的意图在表面上闪出火星。你们俩都知道对方到底想要什么。 ** **和你要怎么做才能将这给他**** ——但他推开了你，而此刻他在追求你的愉悦、将你带到了边缘的事实，并不能改变这一点。他还在寻找立足点，落入你怀中并不能使他稳定。在你将他用爱包裹起来之前，他需要先了解他值得被爱。他必须成为一跃而出的那个人，否则他就会永远将那些黑暗的质疑藏在眼底。

如果你打出正确的牌，你将会有几十年的时光去寻找全新的方式给予他所有他得的幸福快乐。但你只有一次机会。 ** **只要告诉我何时——****

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“嗨，巴克。”

巴基从所坐的餐桌边抬起头，手拿着马克杯。

“谢谢你带我去你的比赛。”

巴基点点头，又看着他的马克杯。

“我还想去。或是任何——你所做的事。不论你想要。分享什么。”

巴基微笑以对史蒂夫的笨拙，眼角上是溺爱的皱褶。

“我本来想说。我觉得你可以两者皆是。”

巴基迎着他的眼睛，“皆是什么？”

史蒂夫拼凑起这些他一直在反复琢磨的词语，“既锋利又柔软。”

巴基等着更多。 ** **他什么都不会说，除非你靠近。**** 史蒂夫绕过厨台。坐在他身边的座椅里。他考虑伸手去握巴基的手，但又决定重新思考。此刻，接触意味得太多，所以还是说吧，“成为前者并不意味着你不能成为后者。”他看着巴基谨慎的双眼，又深入一分，“你可以是杀死一名父亲的人，亦可以是安慰他女儿的人。你已经是了。你可以是冬日战士、摩托车赛手、植物收集者和巴基。你可以是你的整个自我。所以你无需担心。”

史蒂夫低头看着自己放在桌上的双手，咬了咬嘴唇，“我猜这就是我想说的。成为某个人意味着成为许多（种）人。他们全部都很重要。他们全都属于这里。”

巴基沉默不语，但双眼却在搜寻史蒂夫的双眼，然后他们凝视了彼此很久很久。言语并不够，你深知。你必须告诉他你信任他，你必须是认真的。你必须给他看你张开的双臂，他才会跳。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当你无法寻找到前进的路时，你的梦就会画出一张地图。史蒂夫在枕头上转了下头。不安稳的沉睡搅动着不安分的故事。

****他们蹲伏在一间正在燃烧、几乎成灰的房子里。跪在一扇烧焦的门框后，朝外搜索着——什么。是什么？巴基的面具拉下来挂在脖子上，双眼犀利，看着树林边缘，大约** ** ****70** ** ****码外。他的嘴唇上有个小口子，而史蒂夫无法停止凝视。巴基转头，史蒂夫用裹着手套的手捉住他的下巴。** **

****史蒂夫靠上去，视线没有离开巴基的嘴唇，直到视野模糊了，他闭上双眼。他将巴基的下唇含进嘴里，舌头滑过那个伤口，一次，又一次。泥土、鲜血、汗水和带着电的皮肤。他轻轻一吮，放开他，但巴基没有让他后退。他追逐着史蒂夫的嘴唇，两个探索的轻吻，先是他的下唇，再是他的上唇，舌头飞快地擦过敏感的里沿。他俩静止不动，太过靠近无法看到彼此的眼，只有鼻尖相触。** **

****巴基的嗓音粗而消融，在史蒂夫的胸膛里颤动，“** ** ****再来一次。** ** ****”** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】《香港制造》是由陈果编剧及导演，李灿森、严栩慈、李栋全、谭嘉荃等主演的剧情电影，于1997年10月9日在香港上映。
> 
> 剧情简介：中秋自小便好勇斗狠，结党打架。他的父亲很早就为了一个大陆女人，而抛弃了妻子和儿子。为此，中秋一直痛恨他的父亲。当母亲也离家出走时，中秋再也忍无可忍，跑到父亲与那个女人的家，欲把他砍掉。但在公厕里，他看到一个少年亲手砍掉自己父亲的一只手而惊呆了。这位一直被称为边缘少年的中秋，近日心情起伏很大，原来他爱上了身患绝症的少女阿屏。阿屏的父亲借了中秋的黑社会老大的钱。中秋为了证明对阿屏的爱，不仅向荣少借钱帮她治肾病，甚至去当杀手。在执行任务的当天，中秋的行动终于失败了，没想到答应保护他的荣少早已跑回大陆。有一天，中秋突然被一名少年砍伤，住进了医院。一个多月后，他出院发现阿屏已去世，他一直照顾的白痴阿龙也被荣少利用去带白粉，失手被害。这一次，中秋决心要报复，要向全世界报复。【百度百科】


	18. 第十八章 你是它们全部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看着窗外，只为藏起你的双眼。

史蒂夫将巴基领到车库里，露齿的微笑，是他每次有惊喜时的样子。

“来这里。”他用两手朝自己比划了一下，巴基犹豫了。他的心跳得有点快，他向前一步。

“转过身。”

巴基挑起一道眉，史蒂夫将手放在巴基的两个肩膀上，推他转身。史蒂夫将一只手压在巴基的双眼上，用另一只手激活车库门。门吱吱嘎嘎地卷起打开。史蒂夫倾身靠得有点太近，低声说：“我们走到外面去。”

巴基慢慢向前走去，史蒂夫紧随其后，手遮着巴基的双眼。当靴子告诉巴基他已经从混凝土上走到了柏油路面上时，他停下了。史蒂夫抬起手。

车道上有一辆新卡车。[一辆全新的旧卡车](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/68/05/07/6805075d1c90271e9ce26b1fe4c7e082.jpg)。某种老旧的款式，也许来自50年代，但被精心修复过了。巴基径直走向它，任手指抚过毫无瑕疵的漆面。他饱览过挡风玻璃里的全新的真皮座套、白壁轮胎，然后又转向史蒂夫。

“好车。”巴基露齿一笑，“你从哪里弄来的？”

史蒂夫的表情奇异地柔和。“市中心的一个地方。让人修复过了。”

巴基又转向卡车。通体漆黑，除了镀铬的进气格栅，“他们干得不错。”

“是呀。”

史蒂夫一直站在车库门外没动。巴基绕过卡车尾部来到另一侧，然后又走向史蒂夫。

“是给你的，巴克。”

巴基看着他：“你说什么？”

“它是你的车了。”

巴基眨眨眼，转头看看那辆卡车，又回头看看史蒂夫，“哦——”他看着史蒂夫的脸缓缓露出一个自豪的微笑。

巴基两步回到卡车前，将双手按在车头上，好阻止自己将它们放到史蒂夫身上。他对着黑色的漆面眨眨眼，说：“谢谢。”

史蒂夫走到他身边，一手就放在了巴基的肩胛骨之间。此刻他会知道，如果不是你如此的不擅长扼杀自己的战栗，会知道每次他碰你那里的时候，你离失控只有一线之隔。那其中有某种东西是如此私密。他的手就放在你的背脊上，就在你的背部肌肉之间。屏住呼吸，这样你就不会在他任那只手滑下、手指描绘过你的脊椎骨时呻吟。巴基一动不动。他吞吞口水，双眼看着卡车，好阻止自己变得头昏目眩，阻止双手去抓史蒂夫的手腕。 ** **将他拉向你，将他的双手拉到你身后，让他紧贴在你的身体上。让他看到你眼中炙热的侵略，让他感觉到你有多么地想要它。****

“来看看。”史蒂夫又抓住他的注意力。他已经打开驾驶座的车门，人站在一边。他们绕着卡车走来走去，史蒂夫一一指出特色、细节。

巴基笑看着车篷后的防翻护栏，对着史蒂夫露揶揄一笑，“我觉得那个不是原装的。”

暮色中，史蒂夫红了脸，“是啊——不能太有安全感。”

巴基的笑容淡了，“得是地狱般的车祸才能伤到我——” ** **因为我就制造车祸来杀人。当其彻底变成地狱时，金属扭曲、玻璃乱飞：我就在家中。****

“我们来兜兜风。”史蒂夫将钥匙丢给他。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

华灯初上，巴基带他们一个长长的大圈上绕着。乡间公路，月光如水。所有的车窗都打开，巴基打开音响。他们就这样开着车，扬声器里的音乐让样沉寂便不再回响，各自迷失在自己的思绪里。

温暖芬芳的仲夏夜风流过车厢内，巴基转入一条新的街道。黑夜与空气在车内不停流转，让他左臂里的神经在哼唱，这夜（让人）感觉心神浮动。巴基松开紧抓不放的怀疑与猜测。

****靠向路边，停下车。他明白你想做什么：他会迎向你。** ** [ ** **车座中间** ** ](http://image.customclassictrucks.com/f/featuredvehicles/1004cct_1950_chevy_pickup_truck/27108671/1004cct_02_o%2B1950_chevy_pickup_truck%2Brestored_interior.jpg) ****一个凌乱亲吻。手指如本就属于那里一样绞紧你的发。在彼此的唇上喘息。抓住他的腰胯，将他拉向你，直到他的背平贴在座椅上，双脚抵在你的车门上。** **

****扯下他的靴子，用你的手指抠进他的脚掌心里，让他呜咽。屈身在他身上，舌头伸进他口中，去品尝那声音。研磨你（们）的胯，呻吟。** **

****又或者，爬到他身上，在他的座位上跨骑着他，前臂搭在他的双肩上，为亲吻融化为无数亲吻，永不退缩，忘记呼吸。他的双手在你的衬衣下探索。** **

任你的双膝再分开一点，一只脚仍压在加速踏板上，然后想象他的腰胯就在你的双腿间。看着窗外，只为藏起你的双眼。

决心终止，渴望便会告诉你该做什么。 ** **靠边停车，告诉他，他对你的意义。一同跳下悬崖。你（们）到了此等地步，便不再有所谓错误。****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

史蒂夫曾建议他们在山姆的房子四周种上些新灌木。似乎是作为某种礼物，但巴基不确定是在庆祝什么。

史蒂夫直奔浴室，而巴基子在厨房的水池里洗掉手上的泥土。他慢慢洗着。想这样的时刻，他的双手沾满泡沫、滑溜溜的，贴着彼此滑动时，他的大脑嘶嘶地开始处理所有的这种感官感觉。他左手发出的信号强烈到他的心神都无法将每次脉动与一丁点皮肤匹配上。

他的大脑在其中游弋，努力想理解。他双手彼此滑动的感觉似乎来自于其他事物，某种他无法看到的东西。令人迷惘却美妙，是愉悦，来自某种不可见的源头。

 ** **你感觉**** 。不就是如此吗？此刻你感觉；超过了本该感觉到的。这难道没令你变得人类？史蒂夫触摸你，你融化。仅此而已。

巴基在水流下研究着他的新手臂，想着这具躯体从前感觉如何。

在他失去又获得、失去又获得这条手臂之前。在他还是确凿无疑的人类的时候。在他的大脑急于接受经年累月的剥除后的感官感觉之前。你的心神可曾依旧会在史蒂夫碰触你时关闭？你的双眼可曾总是如此紧紧跟随着他的动作？你可曾将每一刻的亲密都变成了邀请？而他可曾接受？

 ** **我应该知道。我应该记得。**** 但你没有。 ** **那就问吧。****

巴基直接上楼。淋浴已经关闭，但浴室门还关着。他可以等——但他觉得勇敢无畏，所以敲门吧，趁你还没胆怯之前。

巴基敲了两下。

“谁呀？”史蒂夫模糊的嗓音。

“嗨。我能问你些事吗？”

门几乎立刻就被推开了。史蒂夫站在那里，腰上裹着一条毛巾，瞪大着双眼，表情有点吃惊。巴基对着史蒂夫头上方的一个点眨眨眼，等着心里的热潮过去。热望在涌动，因数个如何弄掉那条毛巾的念头，但巴基压下了它们。吸气—— ** **该死！是他刚刚出浴的气味，只有肥皂、热烫的皮肤、潮湿的头发**** ——然后说，“我们——呃，我们从前是什么？”

史蒂夫对着他眨眨眼。

巴基继续，感觉越来越不稳定，“我是说。在战争之前。在布鲁克林。我是你的什么？” ** **虽然我真正想知道的是——你是我的什么？我本应该——我本该——但我记不起了。****

史蒂夫慢慢开始回答。巴基看着他的脸努力处理着他所问的事。他已经讲述并反复讲述过他所拥有的每一道记忆，但你所要求的不是一段记忆。“你是我最好的朋友。”他的嗓音很古怪。可能，这场对话对他来说与对你一样惊人。

“我是什么样的人？”巴基看见清清楚楚的疑问在他脸上闪过—— ** **你是什么意思？为什么现在才问？你都回来这么久了。你已经是个全新的人了。****

“你（曾）——”史蒂夫在过去式上结巴了一下，“自信。风趣。你很——有保护欲。”

巴基研究着他脸上的那个表情。

他在猜测巴基为何要问，正在努力想回到问题后的那些问题，“你不想让我去打仗。”

巴基等着更多。反复琢磨他的话，让自己的视线滑落到史蒂夫湿漉漉的肩膀上。但没有更多的内容到来。看着他的双眼，问：“如果现在我在这里，我会要你停止吗？”

史蒂夫的脸沉下去一点点，巴基解释道：“停止战斗。停止去打仗。”

“你就在这里啊。”他不想回答这个问题。

“你知道我是什么意思。如果你从小一起长大的那个人在这里。他会要你停止吗？”

“他就在这里。”史蒂夫的嗓音太轻。他站得一动不动，双眼清澈，聚焦在巴基身上。

巴基很坚决：“史蒂夫。回答问题。”

史蒂夫的沉默让一切变得显而易见。他无需此刻就说出口，但他总要说，只是一声低语：“是的。”沉默崩溃，“你会的。”

巴基吐气。他看着史蒂夫的脸，嘴角上的顾虑。 ** **那为什么我没要求？为什么我就不能要求他停止？****

他们僵立在门的两边。 ** **那会让你变成伪君子，不是吗？****

史蒂夫看见崖岩在巴基的抓握下碎裂，“我们会停止的。我们会在阻止了九头蛇后回到布鲁克林。”史蒂夫停下。巴基的双眼看着浴室的脚垫。“如果不是证明比我们俩更重要，我们会回家去。”

巴基旋转着坠入黑暗，没了锚。他无法看着史蒂夫的眼睛。

“但——我们来到了这里。”史蒂夫的嗓音很肯定，“我们还在。”

“我们也还在战斗。”巴基沙哑的低语替他说完，“为什么我们不停止？” ** **你应该确保他的安全。你应该成为再次拉他回家的缆绳。但你只是一个带着枪的影子。当暴力汹涌而来时，你就拥抱它。****

“也许——”史蒂夫的嗓音粗噶，“也许我们才刚意识到永远有东西需要为之战斗。需要去保护。”

“或是去摧毁。”

一个停顿后，史蒂夫问：“你是什么意思？”

“你不用为我复仇。” ** **既然我在问，我也会给予你答案。**** “你说过你曾在我死时发誓扫平九头蛇。你不用这样做。不用为我。”巴基深吸了口气。 ** **但——我并不觉得这是你这样做的原因。****

巴基抬起头看到史蒂夫的双眼湿了。 ** **你在逃，就像我一样。****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 厨房里，下午2:30，做着你们随便称作什么的一餐。史蒂夫专注于火炉，巴基正在往玻璃杯里倒水。他迅速贴到史蒂夫身后，打开紧挨着他脑袋一侧的橱柜，然后伸手去取一只很少用到的碗。

巴基的身体瞬间轻压上史蒂夫的身体。巴基展开的胸膛贴上史蒂夫的后背，腰胯刚好摩擦到他的裤子。只是在测试。只是在感觉。只是在推挤（逼迫）他，只是在寻找那种低鸣。你本就不该开始追求愉悦。现在你无法停止。

下午的一餐后，巴基直奔客厅去等着史蒂夫。他掏出手机，懒散地瘫坐下，头正好靠在沙发靠背中部，腰胯几乎到了沙发坐垫边缘处。他将赤裸的双脚挤在沙发的边缘上，紧贴着臀部，所以双膝彻底屈起。

史蒂夫出现在门口，愣了一下，然后过来坐到了他面前的咖啡桌上。巴基的双膝张开，他们就隔着他的双腿交谈。巴基知道自己看起来是个什么样子。有点缠结、贴着沙发背的头发，压进靠背的肩膀，他的衬衣被蹭上去露出胸口的样子。只是众多邀请中的一次。史蒂夫的双眼正在他的全身四处游走，一直在他的骨骼里回旋翻腾的欲望在轰鸣。

“过来这里。”巴基在交谈中利用了一个停顿，拍拍身边的沙发。

史蒂夫过来了，而当他紧挨着坐下，靠过来时，巴基调出某个他一直保存在手机里的视频。

“看看这个。” ** **但，真的，不要远离。就坐在这里，用你的腿贴着我的，用你的呼吸温暖我的锁骨。给你一个借口，我们不必讨论了。****

看了几秒钟视频后，巴基意识到史蒂夫的手放到了他的脚上。史蒂夫动了动，蜷缩起手指握住了脚背，随后巴基就感觉有一点点窒息。什么都没耗费，只是这个暗示便引燃了你。史蒂夫收紧手指，拇指伸开从他的后脚跟开始画出一条线，巴基的眼皮缓缓垂下。

 ** **操，转头去吻他。**** 每一天你都寻找到一种新的办法去犹豫不决。你不会拉过他，你亦不会推开他。视频里发生了什么，某种无力的借口，巴基大笑起来，然后转头去看史蒂夫的反应。刚好足够接触到他，巴基的头发落在史蒂夫的前额上。徘徊了太久，才将头转回到屏幕上。

你觉得自己依旧静立不动，其实你正在倾斜。

视频结束，史蒂夫慢慢移开。“别动。”巴基喃喃说着，一边浏览过手机。

史蒂夫不动了，甚至不会问你要一个理由。

“我想要一张照片——” ** **我们俩的。****

巴基举起手机，抢在自己转念之前按下快门。他放低了手机去图片，涨红了脸，马上将手机倒扣在了自己的胸口上。

“好吗？”

“好。”巴基的嗓音更粗哑了。

史蒂夫站起身，找个借口逃走了。通常，当某一刻他们的心靠近到都失了各自节奏的后，他们就会这样做。就好像他们都知道只要对方在触手可及的地方，他们倆根本无法阻止那倾斜。

巴基提起手机去看那照片，再次红了脸。我们如此的亲密。在一张图片里看到他们和自己以旁观者的身份看是不一样的。这么明显。史蒂夫星光熠熠的双眼，正对着镜头温柔地微笑着。他的头缩着，转向巴基。而巴基自己的脸——头发蓬乱，盖在额头上——给了镜头某种神秘的表情，双眼在阴影里，瞳孔放大，一边的嘴角像有什么秘密一样翘起。

****我们看起来就像情侣。** **

****你们不是吗？追逐彼此的战栗与喘息。他无需将舌头放进你的嘴里：他要你的触摸，你就给他触摸。你还能称这为什么？**** 你不曾意欲将渴望置于信念之先。但，为时已晚。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你需要对他说。也许前途未卜。也许是个错误。也许你太过乐观。但你已混乱，你饥渴的双手正在将他绞得更近。在你失失声之前就告诉他吧。

巴基站起身，离开自己的房间。刚踏进走廊一步，便透过敞开的房门看到了史蒂夫。穿着西装裤和白衬衫，正从领口向下系扣子。

“你要出去？”

“是啊——”史蒂夫转头面对他，“我们得到了这次感谢晚宴。有些参议员想在审理委员会后修复关系。山姆也会去，欢迎你——”史蒂夫任由这句话悬而未决。 ** **欢迎你去——并假装成某个并非你自己的人。****

史蒂夫作罢，寻找到了一个靠近的办法，“你愿意帮我扣上吗？”他微笑着对巴基晃晃自己敞开的袖口。

巴基无语地走过来。 ** **告诉他你需要谈谈，他就会留下**** 。只要你开口，他就会全部推掉。巴基将扣子一颗颗送进扣眼里。他们的手擦过，感觉如此的正常。这般的亲密，你（们）全新的现实。

****不，等到今晚。** **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

大约一小时后，长久以来巴基第一次独自一人呆在这栋房子里。他从厨房走到客厅再来到自己的卧室。感觉焦躁不安，还有点过于袒露。他坐到床上，心神拉扯着他，咽下的情绪浮上水面，没了使他分神的东西。起初，它令他想起了他们在那辆新卡车里的第一次旅行。将史蒂夫推倒在真皮座椅里的白日梦，他的胃涨满。随后，它重演了影院里的那一日。史蒂夫深深沉溺的样子，当巴基舔他的嘴唇时，他低低的呻吟。巴基的手放到拉链上。就像他还需要某种助力，他的身体提供了史蒂夫手捧着巴基的头告诉他他无需证明时他曾出现过的那种失重感。

巴基将一只手滑到自己牛仔裤的裤裆上，阴茎早已硬挺，随后蜷缩起双腿躺倒，吐出一声窒息般的愉悦呻吟。

这并非第一次他触摸自己并想着史蒂夫，但这将是第一次他对自己承认。是第一次他将想象史蒂夫，刚刚出浴，任由毛巾掉落。 ** **巴基会跪倒，双手放到史蒂夫的大腿背面，舌头立刻描绘过他的腹股沟，向下，向下，直到他停顿去寻找到史蒂夫的双眼，并用鼻子磨蹭着他的阴茎根部。**** 这将会是第一次他逼迫自己离开床铺，走向史蒂夫的房间。

光是他房间里的气味就令他的阴茎抽动。巴基爬上史蒂夫的床，躺平。他拉开拉链，将裤子推到大腿上。阴茎早已硬得发疼。只是想一想。只是呆在他的房间里，希望他在这里将你压在床上。巴基缓缓撩起衬衣露出上腹。

他用右手握住自己的阴茎，抚了一下，呻吟起来。巴基转头从呼吸着枕头上史蒂夫的香气。他抚摸自己，左手在胸膛上滑动。那感觉依旧很陌生，却并不难以想象——从他的大脑沉迷于此的样子看——在他皮肤上火花撩人的手指是史蒂夫的。

欢愉的浪潮掀起，巴基的下腹绷紧了。他将左手滑到大腿内侧，指尖紧掐。亲密的时刻闪现，就像某种他并不知道自己正在创造的色情蒙太奇镜头。史蒂夫的头枕着你的胸口。史蒂夫拉过你因为他以为你睡着了。史蒂夫的腿搭在你的腿上。史蒂夫的嘴唇贴着你的耳朵。你的嘴唇贴着史蒂夫的耳朵。

 ** **看看你。你在干什么啊？**** 巴基闭起双眼，高潮了。嘴巴张开，双腿颤抖。精液射出，白浊炙热。

他躺在那里喘息了很久很久。然后又吸了一口史蒂夫枕上的味道。巴基坐起身，腿滑下床沿。

他低头看着自己，半裸着身体，腹部粘腻。

你们看起来像情侣是因为你们就是情侣。而那要比对他身体的渴望更加深刻。他稳定你，安慰你。他是那个将双手放在你的心上、哄它继续跳动的人。即使当你推开他时，他还在等着你。

你爱上了他。这本不应该发生。

可你期待着什么？你们在人行道上初次视线相扣时你便已知他的感受。你还是跟他回到了这里，再进将自己深深植入了他的生活里。现在你属于这里。而他还将为你杀人。他会变成那种你为了活命硬逼自己变成的怪物。这也本不该发生。

巴基看着地板，掏出自己疲惫的心，查看它的伤势。你回到这里，将心与他的心紧系。但你就是暴力，你会伤到他。你已经伤到了他。 ** **你怎么会任由这件事发生了？****

绝望淹没了他，掏空了他肺里的空气。如果坠下火车、穿越地狱遗失了那些自我之前你便配不上他，那现在的你定然配不上。相信你曾是的那个人的判断吧。

你可要回归到这个牢笼里，加入他的小队，睡在他怀里，学会开玩笑，并像人类那样大笑，但你的黑暗，无人可以归罪。你塑造了你自己。

我以为你说过会有逃走的时间呢。 ** **那就逃吧**** 。扯开那些你通过将自己的伤缝合到他的皮肤上而闭合的线缝。赶在他占有了你剩余的部分之前。

因为史蒂夫想要许多会伤害到他的东西，而你就是它们全部。

 ** **我还以为你是他的盾呢**** 。但其实你是什么呢？是一个在晚餐桌上讲述的故事和一大袋匕首尖刀。而后是一间卧室。是一张餐桌边没有别人会去坐的位子。是一只喝茶的马克杯。是一种晨间的日常。是一排期待你关注的植物。是一副装满电影剧情的心神。而现在，他战斗时会期望你在他身后。他睡去时会朝你伸出双手。他醒来时会呼唤你。然后微笑。你是这一切的一切。所以，这是一份巨大的责任。你的心一直浸泡在你肮脏的手不该碰的牛奶里。

史蒂夫本可以回家而不用将战争放到飞机的相邻座位里随身带回家。没人应该忍受隔壁房间里睡着的野蛮（人）。做你生而该做的事，从他手里拯救他。

 ** **你得离开**** 。黑色的决心。亦是令你不思量死亡便扣动扳机的铁芯。可他的心跃到了喉咙里—— ** **不，不，不。我做不到。我做不到**** ** **——****

 ** **救他，因为你的自私。**** 巴基无法呼吸了。 ** **现在不行。现在不行。但很快。我很快就会走。只是再多待一小会儿。**** 将你的濡湿洒在他的床单上，留下他回来时便会干涸的可悲泪痕。你的心软弱又痴傻。它并不知道你的双手做过什么。


	19. 那就屈服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你有多坚强？你能否再经历一世的也许？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对

这是第一个巴基同意来参加的正式宴会，史蒂夫却在咒骂自己的运气。免费酒吧，音乐高亢，房间拥挤。史蒂夫原以为会是一次相对低调的寒暄招呼，但，不是。幸运的是，巴基似乎并没被烦扰到。虽然这一晚的大部分时间他都用背对着墙壁。史蒂夫刚刚结束四处寒暄——握他必须握的那些手——正要返回巴基身边。

他路过吧台时，听见一个男人含糊地说：“来吧，宝贝儿。别像个贱货一样。”

史蒂夫的双眼刷地看向他的脸，又看了眼他身边坐着的那个女人。她正要站起身，他抓住了她的手腕。他将那只手腕扭到令她的肩膀紧绷起来，说，“别走啊。你说过我能给你一段美好时光的。”

她在摇头，可他不肯放开她。史蒂夫已经插手。他将一只手重重地放到那人肩膀上，说，“看起来她没兴趣。”

那人惺忪的双眼聚焦在史蒂夫的脸上，“嗨，操你的，伙计。”

史蒂夫无动于衷，“放开她。”

那人冷笑着放开她，随后笨拙地推了一把史蒂夫的胸口，“你他妈觉得自己是谁？”

怒焰升起，堵在史蒂夫的喉咙里，他半心想这个人打出一拳，这样他就可以让他知道自己到底是谁了。此刻那个醉汉站起了身，双眼含怒，正在走近。史蒂夫等着他的拳头。

深色的发一闪，巴基出现在那个醉汉的身后。那人的左手消失到身后，脸上闪过惊讶、恐惧、痛苦。巴基轻声说着话，就在他耳边，然后放开他。他双眼冰冷，但那人甚至都没有回头去看。他径直走向出口，看起来异常清醒，走得有点过快。

 ** **他在酌情。**** 一闪而过的一点点暴力，最最微小的暗示，便是他此刻所需的全部了。 ** **而你却已准备扬起拳头**** 。史蒂夫对他微笑，巴基回以微笑，双眼在此融成暖意。

 ** **此刻，他可否能看到？**** 你眼中的光芒。你信任他。任何地方。亦或，你该拉近他，在一个喧闹的所在里偷得片刻宁静。将他抱着你的双臂里，贴着他的皮肤说出那些话。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们回家很晚了，一次沐浴。史蒂夫先洗，然后是巴基。史蒂夫坐在自己的床上，听着他轻柔的脚步声从浴室到他的卧室。巴基在他的门前停下，探进身来，“晚安。”

那个词卡在史蒂夫的喉咙里。他吞咽了两次—— ** **巴基，过来——如果我们**** ——“晚安。”

他走了，史蒂夫瞪着天花板。你能等多久？你的皮肤正在因他而隐痛。你对他张口结舌是因为他靠近时你就无法正常思考。可等待不就是折磨人的吗？你不知它何时才会结束？但它会的—— ** **对吗？它一定会。****

当史蒂夫恍惚如梦时，他想象自己在枕上捕捉到了最微弱的一缕属于巴基的香气。

****数月前，回家。你拉开大门，他就在那里。** **

****早** ** ****在** ** ****你懂得等待的折磨之前。早在他开始将你绞得越来越近、测试你的决心之前。在你看到他闪亮的双眼、他靠着墙壁的样子时，便屈服。等他接近你、伸手去拉你的包。然后松开提手，抓住他的手腕。倾身，亲密而迅速，以一个吻捕获他。** **

****亦或** ** ****当** ** ****你们躺在动物园的草坪上时。亲密、温暖、昏昏欲睡。你的手插在他的发间，他的嘴唇里飘出轻柔满足的声音。倾身，吻他，在只有你俩再无其他的时刻里。以温暖的双唇唤醒他，一次又一次地慢慢亲吻他。用你的手指梳过他被阳光晒暖了的发，以触摸对他诉说他对你的意义，告诉他你胸中的消融会成他皮肤上的温存。他甚至不会睁开双眼。** **

****亦或** ** ****当** ** ****他第一次系上你的衬衫袖口时。** ** ****当** ** ****他伸出手去碰触你，以同样的神情捕捉到你的双眼时：阴郁的眼只为藏起一颗颤动的心。任你的手指在他的指间交织，然后缩短距离到你呼吸到亲密与温热。看着他的脸瞬间布满红潮，看着期待在你们之间火花飞溅，然后你歪头——** **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

隔壁房间里，你爱的那个人正辗转反侧，被困在一扇扇的——

****门，只有门。没有天花板，没有地板。只有无数不会开启的门。而你想出去。立刻出去。你的大脑正在与某种你的躯体已不知该如何去感觉的恐惧竞逐。巴基大声喊，嗓音惊恐颤抖。从你嘴里涌出的甚至不是词汇，只是可怜而** ** ****死寂** ** ****的动静。** **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****亦或当他杀掉凯泽时。一枪正中眉心。你回想那一刻，梦境的导演扼杀了那声枪响。巴基开枪，不断走近，黑色的身影在逼近。你彻底迷失在他的形象里，几乎无法移动，直到他来到你跟前。你站起身，他走到你的椅子前。突然一个动作：他拉下面具，将你扯到他的胸膛上，吻了你。直接而饥渴，一场爱的宣言，一如那陈尸的死者，清晰明了。** **

****亦或在之后的那一日，在命运给了你与他共度的片刻宁静时。当你来到他的旅馆房间，他就在那里，正裹着伤，正等着你。而你看着他，赤裸上身，正恼火于你的轻率，毫不掩饰。随后你说出了似乎很重要的话；而今你甚至都记不起它们了。你应该吻他，在他转向你时。在他质疑你与他、你的任务与那场战争时。在他看向你寻找答案而你却突然迷失在湍急的‘他回来了。我不敢相信。我真的找回他了’时。你应该将他挤到洗手台边，用你饥渴的双手抚遍他的皮肤。你应该温柔地亲吻过他的锁骨、他的肩膀、他的胸膛、他的脖子，并以你嘴唇的每一下轻压致歉：抱歉你没有早点这样做。抱歉你没有勇敢到去追求你真正想要的。像他对你那般在他耳边呼吸，将他带到边缘处，让他的双手紧抓着你的双臂，呼出你的名。** **

****亦或不曾，那之后你在走廊上就该这样做。当他来追你因为你俩都不曾希望这亲密就此结束时。当他呼唤而你转身时，你应该回去。然后在他训斥你时，自他唇上醉饮美丽的德国口音。将他推进他的房间，从他的舌尖上索要更多的异域之音。逼他说，当你将他压在床上。扯掉他的靴子。拉开他的裤子，暴露出他剩余的肌肤。你探索他的身体，逼他用你不懂的语言说话，只为听到那些声音开始变得模糊不清。** **

****你的心神旋转坠入你喷涌的回忆里，发现了一千个‘就差一点’。一千个初吻。一千个本有可能的时刻。** **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****它们不会打开。它们永远不会打开。而你将会永远被困在这里，用你破败的身躯去撞每一道门。你的肩膀已经严重挫伤，衬衫下有一缕血，来自一片刺破了你皮肤的木头碎片。大喊。大喊，直到你再也发不出声音。大喊，用光这个空间里的所有空气去徒劳祈求。没人能听到你在窒息。那些阴影里有些东西太黑暗。巴基的眼球已经翻白，他将脸压在门框上，试图将这个地方屏蔽，缩回自己的意识里。** **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****而，如果你有提前行动，你会如何处置所有这些夺走你呼吸的时刻？你能否以压力与炙热回馈给他那些轻佻反复的感觉？** **

****当你看到巴基沿着** ** ****CIA** ** ****的地下通道一路走来。他给了你那璀璨如星光的微笑。你本可以加快脚步，善用他眼中那心照不宣的热情。给出某个苍白的借口，摆脱掉他的同伴，将他赶进走廊尽头的洗手间。将他压到冰凉的瓷砖上，问他那得意而笑的嘴唇，他来这里是否只是为了戳你的罩门。你本可以挑逗他而不是看着他走远。你本可以将他的裤子堆叠到他的脚踝上，用好奇的手指伸进他的内裤里。你本可以也令他意外。** **

****或是当他出现在克罗地亚** ** ****，** ** ****拒绝承认死亡对你的占有时。当他用金属手庇护你，从你的盾牌后杀人时。当死寂回响，他任你抬起头，你们分享了一个太过暧昧又太过亲密的眼神时。但，如果他已知晓你唇的滋味，你会倾身，双臂放在他的腰身两侧，将他压在门框上。掀起他的面具，温柔的亲吻他，让他知道你爱他的每一面，即使是那些比如今的你还要犀利的面。** **

****或是稍后，在你帐篷里的那夜。当他无比脆弱，为你打开他那骇人的记忆之书时。当他因你要求就睡在你的床上，你遗失的碎片在你的臂弯间汇聚时。当你醒来他的腿勾着你的身体时。如果他已知他之于你的意义，你本可以给他你造就自身只为赋予他的欢愉。亲吻他，触摸他，拥抱他，直到他濒临崩溃，跨过边缘。他的手在你的脖子后，当你在他的下颚下吮吸出一个淤痕时，喃喃低语——史蒂夫，求你——** **

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****当你几乎放弃了你的身体，你的生命，只为逃出这个地方时，你抬起头。无助的双眼，你转头面对着那些囚困了你的门。但在身后，有光。然后是空气，香气，清风，荒野的声响。有一扇门已经打开。你瞪大了眼睛看着它，不管相信自己的双眼。** **

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****而你本可以给他的东西：所有的慰藉、所有的宣告、所有你咽下的白日梦。你本可以做些什么来减轻他的恐惧？** **

****当他向你展示他的植物，希望就像阳光透过玻璃般渗入。当他明亮得几乎无法直视时。如此的快乐与自信。如此的骄傲且安然自在。通过所有的这一切，他向你展示出他信任你和你本可以利用这份信任向他展示的东西。如果你有将他从厨房的椅子里扫到橱柜前的地板上。如果你曾令他的鲜血奔流，以你的触摸，不用亲吻，只以拂过他的皮肤的湿热呼吸。以双手寻找到每个令他喘息的点。直到他的阴茎硬了抵着裤缝，而慵懒地靠在橱柜门上，双手垂在身体两侧，一条腿屈起，脚心贴着地板，另一条腿伸在一边。被融化，在呢喃，很敏感。你本可以拉开他的裤子，以某种轻柔的接触，令人疼痛的缓慢。然后将你的手伸入，只隔着内部单薄的布料握住他抚弄他。他会下意识发出某种无助又贪心的动静，看上去让人无法拒绝，弓起后背，迎向你的触摸。然后你本可以靠近他低垂眼帘的双眼，只在他鲜红了唇上呼吸，一边用手描绘出他阴茎的形状，感受它的弧度和它这样硬时从他身上抬起的样子，然后呻吟——哦，天呀，巴克，哦，我的天啊。** **

****而当你再无法忍耐时，你会停下。停下，饱览他。已被摧毁，正等着你。如此沉溺于你双手所带来的欢愉。停下去考虑那些可能性：你还没做过却绝望地想要尝试的一切。当你的身体找回属于它的声音，欲望已在你们之间浓稠到了你呼吸它就像吸入了水——呛，对你的肺来说它过稠——看着他因欲望而模糊了的双眼。也信了这一切：他那等你对他为所欲为的样子。** **

****又或是当娜塔莎带着好意出现，问你是否准备去约会时。你本可以告诉他那些话。你本可以不留怀疑，说：我爱上了桌边的那个男人。纵然他还没准备好，但只要他要我，我就会为他守候。而，若他要你，你就将他抱进怀里，用你的唇淹没每一道怀疑。这一次只有亲吻。在沙发上占有他，爬到他身上，用鼻尖顶开衣物去亲吻新生的皮肤。用你的舌尖描画他的肚脐。忍住用双手抓住他身体的冲动，就只是呻吟着吻向他的大腿内侧。低，更低，以亲吻询问他是否想要你所想给予他的。用鼻尖磨蹭他的阴茎根部，敏感的褶皱，他睾丸柔软的重量。当你将其中一个含进嘴里吮吸时，听他饥渴的动静。然后任你的嘴唇找到他的阴茎顶端，就在那里印下一个亲吻。他正看着你，一动不动。你的嘴唇放松张开，他的阴茎头贴上你潮湿的下唇里沿，以便你的舌头探索那些凹陷、那个开口。伸出你的舌头欢迎他更加深入。抚摸吸吮直到他几乎死去，然后给予你的双手机会。坐到沙发上，将他拉到你的腿上。灵巧地握一下他的阴茎，逼他高潮，这样你就能感觉他在你怀里，正贴着你颤抖。当他的身体因欢愉而紧绷时，用你的另一只手将他的额头压在你的脸颊上，这样就能感觉到他的呻吟在你的喉咙中颤动。** **

****你也许至少该告诉他，即使他并没有准备好，当你从那座桥下将他拉上来时。当你以为你已失去了他时。当你用颤抖的手臂将他紧抱时，如果你当时有亲吻他，他便会在你舌尖上尝到绝望的滋味。因为，如果他没有恐惧自我，没有恐惧他自认为不配得到的爱慕，你就能给予他每一份温柔以偿还你令他忍受的每一分暴力。你本应该寻找到一种办法去向他展示他到底应该得到些什么和你想的自己将给予他这样东西时视野模糊的样子。你本可以将他带回你的旅馆房间里，一边亲吻他， 一边扯掉他的衣服。一边在他耳边低语着你梦里的那些东西，一边用手指抚摸他的阴茎，在他的睾丸上画出温柔的线条，向下，向下，直到碰到褶皱的敏感皮肤，然后只将你的指尖插进去。你本可以利用他的信任让他喘息，沉溺在快感的激流里。** **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****猛然转身，双眼傻傻地瞪大，只看到它们全部打开了。每一扇门。大开到门早已打开到超出了门框的范畴，而你所能看到的只有之外的空间。它并不是你所以为的。这并不是你想表达的。你衰败的肺颤抖地呼吸着，你用一只手遮住双眼，试图镇定。** **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****然后，想起你本可以在恐惧的所在里建立起的东西。怀疑曾凋零的地方会生长出什么？** **

****如果你足够勇敢，在他说会追随你去巴西时一跃而出。亦或，你只是在测试那张网。也许你所想要的只是一个探索那些边界的理由。也许你本不用越过一扇锁着的卧室门到达另一边。与他一起弄乱织物与肌肤。衣物堆叠在地板上，吮吸他的阴茎，因为这是如今你全部的所思所想。你本可以将他的双腿推过他的头顶。沿着他睾丸的结合处逗弄、画圈，直到你寻找到那块褶皱了的软弱皮肤。在那个洞上舔一口，差点为他发出的动静迷失了自我。然后追寻那声音，舌尖压进去，双手握住他的大腿。以手指压在他嘴唇，堵住他的呻吟，随后扼住你自己的动静，因为他将那些手指含进了嘴里。吮吸，** ** ****衔** ** ****着你的手指微笑。灵活的舌、粗重的呼吸令你的神经跃动。** **

****如果他没有劝你跟娜塔莎和那个一脸期待的约会对象出去，他可能会告诉你做什么呢。如果你根本都没去应门因为你们正赤裸身体、四肢交缠、对着彼此喘息，又会如何。如果巴基将你推靠在床头板上，两根手指插在你身体里。缓慢地爱抚，跪在你身上去吻你的额头，沉甸甸的阴茎饱满，垂在他两腿之间。门铃响了两次，也许是三次，而巴基甚至都没注意到。他正惊奇地看着自己的手指，头抵着你的头，在你耳边低吼，咬住你的肩膀。又增加一根手指，惊喘。他会用阴茎蹭你的大腿，他的后部会弓起。他会气喘吁吁，呻吟不止——史蒂夫——你感觉起来真棒——我想要你——我想操死你。巴基会慢慢抽出手指，只将自己的阴茎头贴在它们原来的位置上。你会颤抖战栗，因为你如此地想要它，早已越过了开口祈求的点。只有伸手去抓他的腰，将他拉近，将他的阴茎推入。美妙的延展，热而缓慢的摩擦。如此接近高潮，以至于你的身体忘却了一切，只剩他在你身体里的感觉。** **

****而——操——有了那些第一次接触和他的新手臂你本可以做些什么呢。当他在你的指尖下熔化，点燃你的皮肤时。你们本可以在史塔克的沙发上制造怎样一团凌乱，亲吻摸索。抱怨呻吟，要求更少衣物，更多皮肤。**** 史蒂夫在颤抖，阴茎发硬到疼痛，抵着被单。 ** **你本可以看着他用那条手臂探索自己——**** 史蒂夫的呼吸哽住 ** **——然后当你再也无法等待时，你本可以要他用那些新手指操你。看着他因欢愉而崩溃的脸，他的手指在你身体里，他的胸膛在起伏，而溺毙在性爱里是个美丽又惊人的循环：至高的欢愉，你所追求的昙花一现，正将迷醉带到另一张脸上。带到你爱的男人的脸上。****

****当你们耗尽体力，贴着皮革软垫融为一体时，你们会双双发笑，全然不知声是由谁开始。因为每一个亲密的时刻都是一次狂喜。而幸福就是抚摸着他的掌心，感觉到他依偎进你的肩窝里。因为它本不该如此美好。但它的确美好，你们终究还是比他们所有人都聪明。平生第一次，你（们）尚未遭遇厄运。你（们）坠入爱河，哪怕他们将你们铸造得过于强大，你们还是塑造了自己，为契合。纵然尚不得其名之时，你们便塑造了自己，为相爱。** **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****你放下手，门消失了。蹒跚地站稳脚跟，此刻世界正在分崩离析。我还以为如果你的脚深深扎根，你便无法移动，可你却已失了根基（立场）。** **

****你早该知道每道门都开了。而一旦打开，就几乎不能再算是门。现在只是一个空间。由空间组成的空间也只是某个空间而已。现实扭曲，门扉消失。你不在原来的地方了。逃吧。逃吧。逃吧。** **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****那些时刻加速，直到与巴基共度的每一刻、每一分钟都可能变成一个初吻，或第一百个吻。每一秒钟都可能成为极乐。你有多坚强？你能否再经历一世的‘也许’？一世的‘几乎’与瞬间隐忍？你能否在梦里让他颤抖而在清晨确保你的双手不去碰触他的皮肤？你能否在他邀请你靠得更近时扼死你的呻吟？** **

****当他还回你的狗牌时。** ** ****当你喝下太多咖啡令他脸红时。当他驾驶着他的新卡车带你走了那么远时。每一次。每一次你都能忍住吗？** **

****看看他有过多少次机会。缝合你的眉毛，脸悬在你的脸上方。在波哥大用嘴清理你的伤口时，看着你渴望他。当他说他想变成围绕在你身边的那些碎片时。在影院里当他让你呻吟时——他一定听到了。** **

****你们有多亲密，才会衣衫凌乱躺在他的膝上？才会用你的头枕着他的肩膀，任欢愉冲刷给过你俩的身体。巴基一手抚摸你的阴茎，一手在你的衬衫里，找到了一种让你靠得更近的新方法，三根手指般掐住你的乳尖，如在提问。你会呻吟——是的，巴基——求你。然后他会将嘴唇从你的太阳穴移到你的耳朵上，咬一下耳垂，随后将舌头伸进去。你感觉到他的嘴唇正贴着你的皮肤微笑，因为你无助的低吟**** ——史蒂夫沉睡中的身躯太过激动，如此地接近高潮 _ _——__ ** **巴基退开，堪堪只够低语，嗓音粗重——这就是你想要的吗？****

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

****但，这不正是你想要的吗？我还以为你想出去。但我并不想——我并不是说——你冻结了。每一扇门都打开了，你没法回去了。但你也无法向前。你以为这是你想要的。** **

****看看你自己。就站在这里。你想要什么呢？你不是应该知道吗？你为什么还要那么努力地试图着出去，如果你并不想——可我想啊——我只是没想到——** **

****巴基焦虑的思绪在旋转、旋转，直到它们彻底静止了。他一动不动地站在这个新的地方。** **

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 ** **但随后你们回到了厨房里。他在哭**** ——我就他妈是你的盾。 ** **你正看着他，你无法呼吸了。**** 史蒂夫骨头缝里的热顷刻泄了个干净。

我会死在你之前 _ _——__ ** **而你已经朝他伸出了双手。场景重现，每一词都精确得如你记忆中一般。都精确得如你无眠时一次次重演这一幕时一般。你笨拙地措辞，而你只想要抱住他，当你试图忏悔（告白）时，你胸口上有了五个压力点。你只想他知道**** _ _——__ 史蒂夫，操 _ _——__ ** **但你放开了他。看着他的背影消失**** _ _。__

****场景重置，你再次尝试。同样的台词，同样的眼泪，同样的双手抵着你的胸膛，同样恐怖的渴望在你的肋骨后。** **

****场景重置。再重置。但此刻，当你被他的皮肤香气肥沃了的梦境摧毁到崩溃时，你尝试了新的东西。巴基试图突破你的双臂，相反**** ** **——**** 巴克，等等。我需要告诉你些事情—— ** **那些话是**** ——巴基。看着我。我爱你。你就是我的全世界。你就是我的锚。你就是我生命中的一切美好，我会不断告诉你这些，直到你相信为止—— ** **而他还在躲避，但此刻你在他耳边温柔细语，双手在他腰上从容不迫**** ——别走，巴克。留在我身边，如果需要，你可以哭，我不在乎。我只想抱着你。只想让你抱着我。你的竭尽所能远不只是为我挡子弹。让我展示给你看。让我让你快乐。让我成为你需要的一切—— ** **但依旧静止，你胸膛上的五个压力点，然后他给了你那个可怕的表情——求你放了我。因此你放开了手。****

****场景重置。史蒂夫再次尝试。这次是新的话语，新的宣言，而它们每一个字都是真的。此刻，一千个咽下的承诺从你的嘴唇里涌出。但每一幕都是同样的结局，你胸膛上的五个压力点。** **

****没什么是你能说出来阻止他的：你的话语全都不够。** **

史蒂夫醒了。双眼睁开看到黎明前天空的微弱蓝光。恐惧、困惑、忧伤与无助像一条毯子一样覆盖着他，带在他心里，在他的肋骨下，是温暖的，他很高兴看到这晨光。因为今天又是一个与他共度的日子，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯从不懂在打架时后退。

史蒂夫直奔楼下，绕过拐角到达厨房，停住脚步。巴基已经在那里了，正坐在椅子里。但并不是他平常的那个位置：紧挨着一片推起来的百叶窗片的右侧，他坐得退后了几英尺，百叶窗也没了。他把它们彻底拉起来了，它们都堆叠到了窗子顶部。这是史蒂夫第一次看到这扇窗未被遮挡。

灯都被关掉了，史蒂夫任由它们那样。他轻轻地走进厨房，虽然巴基肯定已经知道他在那里了，然后站在地板中间说：“嗨。”

巴基转过头，双眼含笑，“嗨。”

史蒂夫沏茶，并未试图在厨房地板上重复自己那些刚出炉的由亲吻喘息构成的幻想。“睡不着？”

“算是吧。”

“噩梦？”

“……算是吧。”

史蒂夫等着更多，真听到时还是有点惊讶。

“我不知道那算什么。我从前做过的梦。你呢？”巴基转头面向他，双眼调皮，闪着一点点光芒。“恶梦？”

“呃——”史蒂夫红了脸，他这么了解你很荒谬，“算是吧。”

“给我讲讲。”巴基一动不动，纵然双眼在阴影里，史蒂夫也熟知那个表情。知道他要求只是为了加深史蒂夫脸颊上的红润。

“我——” ** **你就告诉了他会怎样？我梦见了一千种让你颤抖的办法。我这么想要你，以至于我都已经放弃了梦想我们的未来，沉迷于重写我们的过去**** ，“不记得了。只是醒过来就再也睡不着了。”史蒂夫轻咳了下，“你呢？”

他无法面对巴基的双眼，否则巴基肯定会命令他。他看着水壶开始沸腾，听见巴基深吸了口气。他再次在椅子里坐定，然后对着窗子说起来。太阳还有一分钟就要升上地平线了。

“呃恩——”巴基停顿了一下，“是——你知道梦里的事情是怎么发生的，但是什么的并不重要？事情发生了，但更多的是你的感受，你知道？”巴基并没有等着回答，“所以我就在这么一个都是门的房间里。没有墙壁，只有门。然后我就——”

史蒂夫将茶杯放到桌上，然后坐在了他身边。

“真的——慌了。”从他眼中的神情看，惊慌感觉起来是一个要比他描述得感觉柔和许多的字眼，“我得出去。所以我就拍打所有的门。大声喊叫，因为我知道它们都锁着。我甚至都没有试试门把手。然后就在我几乎要失声了的时候，我转身看见了其中一扇门打开了。就那样大开着。随后我就能透过它看到，看到了之外的空间。绿草，蓝天，我并没认出它。”

“然后，我第一次意识到——每次我做这个梦，都似乎要意识到——另一边有个地方。我只是想出去，并没意识到——出去代表着什么。”巴基突然转头，看着他的眼睛，“听起来平淡无奇，但你无法离开一个地方而不去往另一个地方。”巴基的视线飘到史蒂夫脑后的墙壁上，“并没有‘无处’。”

停顿。

“然后我有了一个出口。但我只是透过那道门往外看着。我无法移动。而当我瞪着眼睛看的时候，又一道门打开了。接着又一道。我所处的地方变得越来越不算个地方。”

巴基再次看着他，有一点点开心，“这件事情很难解释。如果你身处在一个门全部关闭的房间里，它就是个地方。但如果你打开了所有的门，那这个房间和房间之外的空间，本基上就成了一个地方。因为，用什么来区隔它呢？”

他低头看着自己还没碰过的杯子，“所以那些门不断打开，而我所处的地方基本上——消失了。直到每道门都打开。如果你身处在一个由门组成的房间里，当每道门都打开时，那房间就没了。门就没了。它们都消失了。然后我突然身处在那个全新的地方。我站在草地上，我能感觉到微风和阳光。都围绕着我，而那个旧的地方不见了。每道门都打开了，那个房间甚至都不再存在了。”

巴基无言地坐着，望着窗外，然后他又说道：“随后我愣住了。我甚至无法接受它，就只是呆在原处。我无法移动。我无法离开。我就只是站在那里。”巴基迎向他的双眼，脸上是带着某种类似疑问的东西，“然后我就醒了。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

今天他们的运动轨迹太过靠近。几乎不出视线范围，看着彼此，心在跃动，尽管他们不知为何。他们在厨房里聊天，然后到了客厅。史蒂夫做午饭，巴基就坐在厨台上。下午，巴基将他带到了车库里。他将他的越野摩托车放到卡车后，带回了家里。他想给史蒂夫看他做的一些改装。史蒂夫一边听着他讲，一边白日梦着将他按在冰冷的水泥地面上让他喘息。

晚饭后，巴基消失了，又穿着不同的衣服出现。他穿着一条崭新的深色帆布长裤和一件史蒂夫从没见过的无袖衬衣。遮住他的肩膀布料只是刚好遮住他金属手臂的接缝。史蒂夫的双眼描绘过他上臂的肌肉，结巴了一下，因为巴基说：“我们走。”

“好的，呃——去哪里？”

“我知道个地方。”而他的笑容直穿史蒂夫疲惫的静脉。毫不费力就令他的血液急速奔流，“我们开你的摩托车。”

然后他们就在暮色中出了门，史蒂夫骑着自己的模特车，巴基抬腿跨坐在他身后。他贴着史蒂夫的背坐好，双臂揽住他的腰。他那样的柔软、温暖又亲热，史蒂夫的身体对他触摸的渴望已经强烈到他不得不深吸一口气才能记起如何发动摩托车。

巴基告诉他该往哪里去，以全新的、日益具有毁灭性的方法：轻拍他的膝盖、刷过他的肋骨一侧，甚至在等候交通灯的时候在他耳边喃喃低语。不论他们要去哪里，那个地方最好至少有个副手或餐桌或购物车之类的能让史蒂夫隔开自己的东西。终于，巴基告诉他停车，但下了车更加难以自持。巴基领着他走了几条街，史蒂夫无法阻止自己的双眼四处游弋。他的心神已经将他激怒了，他甚至无法看着巴基，特别是在他这样裸露出双臂时，他的双手控制不住地抽搐。商业区街灯金色的柔光，这夜电力四射。巴基领着他俩穿过几个黑暗的入口。钱转手，史蒂夫试图缓下呼吸。直到巴基随手牵起他的手，给一个心照不宣的笑容，史蒂夫才意识到他们正在某种音乐演出现场里。

但在他找到借口避开直觉告诉他快去追逐的东西之前，巴基已经拉着他绕过拐角，走到了人满为患地板上。[那音乐](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6eFCLsFZSA)声音很大，真的很大。史蒂夫听过巴基听类似的歌曲，而对他的耳朵来说它们依旧听起来都不像音乐。巴基放开他的手，走了几步。然后转身，看着史蒂夫的眼睛。他在微笑，但那里有某种东西太过黑暗、太过饥渴。他正看着你，所以他能看到他开始跳舞时你头颅后仰的样子。

史蒂夫突然吐了口气，看着巴基融入脉动的人群。他是一个天生的舞者，能与他周围的每个人合拍。移动就足够了，屈膝，胸膛微微向前送，肩膀向后摆。他任双臂随意抬起，双眼审视着人群。史蒂夫饥渴的双眼入迷地看着他—— ** **这是另一场梦吗？**** 而当他的双眼突然转向你时，你看见了他曾给过你最直白的邀请。你几乎未能到达，你早已失控。

接着，巴基垂下双眼，朝史蒂夫伸出双手。只有一秒钟思考—— ** **不智，很不智**** ——随后他就用手圈住了你的手臂，你无法说不。他拉过史蒂夫，压着音乐喊道：“来呀，罗杰斯，我知道你会跳舞。”

而如果你没有任欲望在你的心里自由伸展，你会找到力量说些别的，而不是，“不，”恬不知耻，盯着嘴唇，“为什么你不教教我呢？”

巴基微笑，自得、黑暗、了然，随后任他的双手放到史蒂夫的胯上。他说了几个词，但史蒂夫被性欲迷醉了的大脑早已无法理解。他的手移动，他一边说话一边触摸你，就好像这具身躯是你的也是他的。 ** **他的手贴着你的皮肤，也去触摸他，也去触摸他。**** 他轻按史蒂夫的胸口，手指在他肩膀上，沿着他脊椎抚出一条令史蒂夫脖子松弛了的直线。 ** **看看他双肩在移动，看看他脖子的曲线**** 。而等他结束了课程时，他退后，看着史蒂夫，对方并没听到他说的一个字，知道自己这样移动摇摆看起来很可笑。可巴基在微笑，这就足够了—— ** **带着那笑容再靠近些吧**** 。如果对这首乐曲还有什么可说的，那就是它与他皮肤下无情的悸动很相配。它听起来就是热望的感觉。

快点，想想，他为什么带你来这里—— ** **在他的耳边呼吸，让他像有什么东西感觉很棒时那样恼怒**** ——想想，想想。他想要什么—— ** **他如此的靠近，他可以更近。**** 史蒂夫已经红了脸—— ** **触摸他。这不就是你（们）来这里的原因吗？**** 伸出手，吻他，手指伸进他的衬衫下。用你的另一只手沿着他的手臂滑上去，让他战栗。 ** **这里很热，太热了**** 。分辨不出空气与你皮肤之间的区别。彻底将他拉过来，抱紧他，双手抱住他的腰。 ** **他想要这个，否则他不会带你来这里。****

欲念也在要求你的关注。现在你明白了。 ** **触摸他，触摸他——操**** 。你感觉到的其它一切，你的忠诚、信任与虔诚，将会静坐。控制住它们，将它们留到你们俩都准备好时。但欲念要求被倾听。它自你的躯体上澎湃而来，接管了你的心神。它将空气从你的胸膛里赶走，不耐又霸道。而在这里，灯光在他的发间闪动，洒落在他的皮肤上，你第一次意识到你无法等待了。

你那么的想要他，你的双手都在发抖。欲念将不会否定：你可以从他身边走开，或者屈服。而你永远无法从他身边走开。

那就屈服吧。

史蒂夫伸出双手，坚定地放到巴基的腰上。史蒂夫将他拉过来。巴基从容而来，就好像他正等着这样。史蒂夫将他拉近，而巴基甚至走得更近了一点儿。他将一只脚悄悄插进史蒂夫的两脚之间，这样他的大腿就正好擦过史蒂夫的大腿内侧。巴基没有向后靠；跳舞时，他任它们的胸膛相互碰触。巴基微微朝地板微微歪头，史蒂夫正看着他的剪影。他们从前便这般亲密，但那是意图。此刻却没有借口。他们正在一个地方，这个地方为接触而存在，在这里这般亲密地共舞不可能代表其他任何意思。只会是在你们之间不容否认的吸引。

节拍接替了史蒂夫的心，为他压送血液。那震耳欲聋的声响在他胸中脉动。 ** **操，他感觉起来真棒。**** 吻他啊。史蒂夫无法思考了，他在醉人的喧嚣里旋转—— ** **别在此刻迷失自我。****

他们靠得太近无法看到彼此的眼，史蒂夫望着他仅能看到的巴基的脸。他的鼻子，他微微分开的嘴唇，他的脖子，他的胸膛—— ** **还有它贴上你胸口的地方。**** 他吸入巴基皮肤的香气，随后才意识到他被唤起到了什么程度。 ** **拉过他的胯抵上你的，他也将感觉到。****

史蒂夫微微歪头，这样头就能触到巴基的太阳穴了，而巴基也迎向这接触。他在往回推，饥渴中带了一点侵略。 ** **他想要你**** 。纵然在你们交换过这所有的温柔接触后，他头颅的轻轻一贴仍旧能令你头晕目眩。 ** **他想要你**** ——而史蒂夫已心神恍惚。巴基吐了口气，史蒂夫感觉到那空气贴着自己的脖子冲刷而过。灯光如闪电般闪烁，他每一次令人炫目的惊鸿一瞥都不断将你推下悬崖。他已经受够了等待。他正在逼迫你，而你会屈服。因为他清楚地知道如何突破你。

事实上，木已成舟。你正毫无理由地抱着他。你已将埋首在他发间，手扶着他的腰，热辣而亲密的共舞，所以游戏结束了。你本想让他跳，你却等不及了。

你说他可以走出阴影，但你自己却从未拥抱光明。你还在追逐着黑暗，在那里你可以触摸恼怒，分享热度与轻柔的动静。并躲避开这个世界、那些话语、热望与你自己。你并没有在等待；你在隐藏，一如既往。

现在你明白了，世界是一部将会由你（们）演出的剧本。你会吻他。很快。也许是今夜，如果你们留着这里的话。他正在逼迫你，因为他知道你无法阻止倾斜，他也不想你去阻止。如果你吻他，他将会回吻你。如果你贴着他磨蹭身体，他会在你口中呻吟。你们之间的空隙正在闭合，势不可挡。

你会一路反抗下去，可一旦你尝过他嘴唇的滋味，你便会知晓再无法犹豫。你会走廊的拐角偷吻。他会要求，双眼暧昧，会超过你乐意屈服的次数。直到你饥渴又激烈地吻了他，在世人都沉睡时，将他推到沙发里。追逐欢愉，在他两腿间展开身体，融为一体，努力抑制你（们）的声音，不要吵醒山姆。

你曾以你的身体询问，他将你推开。你曾以你的言语询问，他说不。而现在，你明白到你并未等待。你在寻找某种途径得到你想要的而不用开口。没有定义过你们之间的这样东西，亦或以言语表达你们之于彼此的意义。你（们）只是在黑暗中给予并接受，表现得就好像你们的心并没有及时跃动一般。他不该被如此对待。

因为，如果你（们）坚持要等待，就将不会有等待。你们会紧贴彼此，直到你们再无法阻止自己。直到你将他拉上楼梯到你房间里，在你的床上爬到他身上，以同样颤抖的双手扯掉他的衣裳。而在你胡乱解开他的皮带搭扣时，那话将会从你的嘴唇上滑落—— ** **我爱你，我爱你。****

而你会错过机会。去告诉他。在你知晓了他皮肤的滋味之前。在你在月光里脱下他的衣服之前。在你知晓他为欢愉而失神叹息呢喃你的名字之前。

你会错过机会去让他信以为真。去告诉他你爱他的全部，毫无例外。爱他双眼在家中时的温柔与好奇，在战场上时的冷酷与凶恶。爱他大笑的样子，他终结了某些生命好饶过其他的时的样子。

所以你为什么不现在告诉他呢？诚然，不需要做出任何选择。

史蒂夫微微退后，看着巴基的双眼。他如此美丽。脸颊红润，瞳孔放大，眼里满是他正拼命隐藏的疑问。如果可以，你将会永远这样抱着他——暧昧、温暖又不确定，因为这正是你们两人所擅长的。巴基微微收起下巴想说——如果你想要，那就接受吧。他想要你吻他，而你会吻。却没有。

史蒂夫牵起巴基的手，领着他从后门出去。那音乐消失进城市街道的喧闹里，史蒂夫才意识到自己一直呼吸得有多剧烈。深而慢地呼吸，走向他的摩托车，却没有放开巴基的手。史蒂夫继续，没有回头看巴基一眼，唯恐他仅剩的一丝决心，将他推到几步开外的砖石建筑上，贴着他的皮肤呻吟——这就是你曾想要的？巴基滑坐到他身后，比之前贴得还紧。他融化在史蒂夫背上，双手不只抱住他的腰，它们触摸、滑动、感受。

史蒂夫从路沿上开下来，巴基任一只手从史蒂夫的腰上落下，贴在他的大腿内侧。就好像要说—— ** **带我回家**** 。史蒂夫差点失去了对摩托车的控制。他晃了一下，错过了转弯，努力记住该如何驾驶。欲念浓稠到充满了他的身体，阴茎坚硬到摩托车的震颤正令它硬得让人难以集中注意力。

 ** **如果你直接带他回家呢？**** 你会无法说话而不碰触他。而如果你碰触了他，他便会贴得更近。直到你们再厨房里亲吻，他的膝盖压进你的两腿间，而你将双手插进他的后裤袋里。拉起他的衬衣，抚摸他的勃起。吸吮他的脖子直到留下印记。在他的皮肤上喘息。让他哀声呻吟。贴着他的身躯推挤，告诉他你有多想要他。用你的手攥住他的头发—— ** **然后他就会知道吗？你真实的感受？****

他会知道你想要他的全部，你会开着灯做这一切？在公园里。在动物园里。在所有人面前。亦或者，你会跌跌撞撞地靠近、靠近，任他将自己藏在那副面具之后？

他想要你迈出第一步，你会的，但他仍须跃出。 ** **行动吧，有间小店还开着。**** 靠边停车，张开你的双臂。现在就告诉他。

史蒂夫靠向路边，将摩托车停在路沿上。他们俩都下了车，史蒂夫领他走进店里。这个地方看着眼熟，但史蒂夫的大脑正忙于思索他想要说的一切，记不起他们上次一起来过这里。他领着巴基走到雅座里，他们坐下。

史蒂夫终于坐定了，抬起头看着巴基的脸。他那般惊艳。一张你比自己的面孔还要了解的脸庞。而他的双眼如此的柔和、接纳，还有一点点逗趣，不知它们在你的脸上看到了什么。并没有你想象的那么困难，张开嘴，任那些话溢出：“巴基。”此刻史蒂夫伸出手去握他的手，巴基的视线跟随着它直到它们接触了，“你愿意跟我去找个地方住吗？”巴基的视线刷地一下回到他的脸上。那里有某种锋利，但史蒂夫继续：“我想买个公寓，我们可以有更多的时间独处。在我们自己的地方。然后看看——”史蒂夫吞咽了一下，“事情如何发展。”

虽然他选择了开发性的措辞，但他说得越多，意思变得越清晰，“我想跟你独处，巴克。如果你想——”史蒂夫低头看了桌面一会儿—— ** **如果你想让我碰你。因为我想，很想。我想吻你。脱掉你的衣服。手指不受限制地贴着你的皮肤。我想要让你在我的床上颤抖。让你呻吟流汗。把你撕碎。直到你的瞳孔放大，嘴巴张开。可你已经知道这些事了**** ——然后又看向巴基的脸，“我想——要更亲密些。”史蒂夫的嗓音弱下去，“我想要你的全部。我爱你。”

巴基的双眼失了光彩，双眉已经皱起。但他什么都没说，所以史蒂夫继续：“巴基，我什么都不想要，只要你。如果你想去别的地方，我会立刻就去。你就是我所有遗失的碎片。”史蒂夫说啊、说啊，你有那么多的话语要给予他， ** **让他看看这口井有多深**** ，“你是我的生命之光和我活下去的理由。我失去你的时候，也迷失了自己。跟你搞砸的念头把我吓得要死，可我想要这个，巴克。”史蒂夫攥紧自己的手，“如果你想试试，那我想跟你一起试试。”

“史蒂夫。”他的嗓音太低，太轻。 ** **来呀，巴克，来呀。说好的。就给我一次机会。让我们一起从悬崖上滚下去。****

史蒂夫应该等着他开口，但他等不了了。他抬起手放到巴基的脸颊上，“让我爱你吧，巴基。”

巴基颤抖着吸了口气，太快了，然后向后靠。他吞了吞口水，慌忙低头看着桌面。他遇到史蒂夫的双眼，他脸上所有的温暖已成了恐惧，“我不能——”一声低语，“我做不到。我不应该——”巴基摇着头，看起来就像无法呼吸了一样，“我得走了。”

“没事的，嗨，没关系。”史蒂夫还握着他的手，“我们可以按着你想的慢慢来。”

“不——”他更坚持地摇着头，“我必须离开。我需要些时间——离开。不是永远。只是去想想。我需要些时间去想想。没准备要——”

史蒂夫的心早已直接坠落到了地上。黑色的深井，开口时他嗓音里有满是绝望，“你还在等什么，巴克？”

巴基眨眨眼。空洞的眼，茫然的脸，“你说的对。”他站起身，走出餐馆的大门。

 

 

你看着他的背影消失在黑暗中。

 

 

你要求他跳，他跳了。然后他再次从你指缝间滑落。他坠落，朝你伸出手，你也朝他伸出手。但不够。而等他遥不可及时，你只是呆坐在这里看着他远去。

麻木。你看向板玻璃窗外，以为会有雪，而你所看到的只有漆黑。漆黑的恐惧。黑暗的失去。史蒂夫感觉自己要吐了。他倒抽了口气，意识到自己的脸湿了。 ** **他走了！****

 ** **是你太急切了吗？**** 史蒂夫开始怀疑，但那痛太鲜明，太真实，太靠近。 ** **他走了！**** 他瞪着窗外黑色的天空，脑海里一片空白。他坐着，以意志力驱使自己呼吸。一个脸孔熟悉的女人出现在他的桌边，但她没有一口气背出特餐或是要求他点单。她只是放下一片樱桃派就走开了。史蒂夫瞪着它，感觉自己放开了那列火车——我再也做不到了。他瞪着那块派，想着，在其它任何事之前，巴基会怎么想。他是否会想要调味剂。他试吃的时候会做出的表情，好奇而满意，因为他爱他所尝试的一切。一声破碎的呜咽撕开他肺。从旧针脚扯上扯出的新伤口里流出来。

世界自动折叠进了这个小餐馆的雅座里，直到只剩下史蒂夫和一个张开的洞。他将脸埋进双手里，胸口抽搐。 ** **他走了。他走了。**** 在史蒂夫的头脑深处，声音在催促行为。而在那个声音旁边还有个声音，在无言地争论着，因为此刻言语已对他失去了作用，就连这世上所剩的每个九头蛇的死亡也无法将他带回来。 ** **而当死亡亦不是那个答案时，你还有什么用？****

史蒂夫旋转沉入。时间流逝，夜更深了。他不断颤抖地吸着气，一直将脸藏在双手之后，因为他无法看着自己对面那个空了的座位。

随后他的电话震动起来。史蒂夫跳起来看着显示屏。 ** **是山姆。**** 现在不行——史蒂夫将手机装回口袋里。不论是什么事，都可以先等等。它震了又震，然后沉默了。不到十秒钟后，它又震动起来。史蒂夫正考虑着关掉时，看了眼屏幕，吓呆了，双手胡乱接起来—— ** **是巴基！****

“喂？”他的嗓音太过希望。

“史蒂夫。”是山姆，用巴基的电话打来的。

“哦——山姆。”史蒂夫笨拙地回答道。

“为什么有个极度心烦意乱的超级士兵正在我房子里打包他所有的破烂？”

史蒂夫已经筋疲力尽了，他只是瞪着桌面，一言不发。

“到底他妈的怎么回事？”山姆的语调尖刻、恼怒、正在发怒的边缘上，而困惑游过史蒂夫脑中悲痛的迷雾。

“他要——离开。”

山姆的嗓音猛然变成狂怒，透过手机吼道，“那你就任由他？！”


	20. 欢迎回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在太阳面前，阴影亦要溃散。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对

从前门到卡车共用七步。将最后一点东西丢进后车厢。拽开车门，沉进驾驶座里。你的肺崩溃了，你用双手撑着方向盘。你的心在胸膛里咚咚重击。

巴基的双臂在发抖，肋骨勒得太紧，无法呼吸了。他是一路跑回山姆家里的，但这并不是他喘不过气的原因。是史蒂夫脸上那个他会永远记住的表情。他那般温柔脆弱，掏出自己的心给你。随后看着你走开时他是那样的震惊又绝望。你怎么能让这样的事发生？你怎么能让自己靠得这样近，在明知自己得离开的时候？

你扯开了那些线缝，现在你会流血而亡。开车，直到你再认不出那些街道再停下。关闭引擎，暗自哭泣。你怎么能这样对他。如果你找不到补救的方法，就别回来了。

怀疑是覆盖了一切的黑色燃油。你怀疑世人是因为你质疑自己的透镜。一切都是它看起来的样子吗？你能有什么好？你质疑自己并毒害了你爱的一切。 ** **你凭什么还要带走这辆车？**** 你应该将它留在这里。

他邀请你安定下来，那话却听起来像—— **跟我私奔吧** 。虽然惊慌失措，但巴基的身体还是被欢愉淹没了。闭上眼，仰起头靠着座椅，即使你呼吸参差—— ** **操，他感觉真棒。**** 他抱住了你，手放到你的腰上—— ** **该死**** 。他的头贴着你的， ** **他想要你**** 。他邀请你跟他同居。他爱上了你。 ** **而你也爱上了他**** 。无法承受，他的话语太过温柔，而抗拒了你良好的判断力，你的心在哭喊着—— **不要逃。**

你本该在你还能离开时便离开。在它意欲将你自己撕成碎片之前。但你却装作你能够回到家里，将心紧系在一个你根本无法拥有的人身上。 ** **事情还能糟糕到哪里去？****

巴基涣散的双眼突然清晰起来。一束灯光正沿着街道不断靠近中。是史蒂夫。是的，事情还能更糟。 ** **他会来追你。**** 所以，甚至早在他到达之前，早在他用蓝眼钉住你朝你伸出双手之前，你早已感觉到自己的决心在崩溃。 **史蒂夫，我撑不住了。我会害我们俩都溺死** 。巴基垂下头，放弃了忍住颤抖的尝试。你愤怒于未知，因为未知是危险的，而你亦然。

史蒂夫停下，停好摩托车，巴基走出卡车。他走到车头前的柏油路上，等着。史蒂夫下车，奔向他；如果不是正努力不要情绪失控，巴基会大笑。 ** **他会来追你。**** 这是你所承担不起的。

“巴基——”他越来越近，直到在几步外停住脚步。“等等。”

巴基在胸前挽起双臂，不发一语，因为他不信任自己的嗓音。

“我只是想说，”史蒂夫走近一步，“如果这是你想要的，那我不会阻拦你。但我不要你为我这样做——或是为任何人。”史蒂夫又走近一步，巴基垂下双眼，“我想要跟你在一起。这是我做出的选择。”史蒂夫正努力捕获的他视线，这样他说话时巴基就会看到那个笑容，“嗨，你没能阻止我去打仗，所以逃走也不能阻止我爱你。你知道我不会轻易放弃。”

 ** **我知道，史蒂夫，这正是问题所在，**** “你想要的东西会伤到你。”

“你何曾伤害过我？”

巴基冒出一声恐怖的小笑声，然后别开了视线。

“巴基——你何时”史蒂夫伸出手，用指尖触到他的胸口，“曾伤害过我？”

巴基的双眼转向史蒂夫的。

“从没。你永远也不会。”史蒂夫的指尖从巴基的胸口上滑落，任由他的手放到巴基交叉的前臂上。

他正在拉扯你的铠甲；你还会朝他投去多少恐惧？“你值得更好的。”巴基的嗓音粗哑。

“更好的什么？”

“一个能在你坟前吊唁的妻子。”

“巴克——”史蒂夫看着他的脸，“现在不一样了。没什么可羞耻的，两个男人——”

巴基摇着头，“我并不是说那个。”他浅浅地吸了口气，再次尝试，“你会害自己送命的。”说得太过接近真相，巴基的的嗓音在颤抖，“我们俩都会。你需要有人记得你。一个能在你墓碑上哭的人。不是一个会跟着你跳出飞机的冷血杀手。”巴基的嗓音破碎，他眨眨眼，泪眼迷离，然后继续，“你不需要身后再有把枪了。我他妈就是个影子。”他哽咽起来，泪水逃出来，情绪崩溃，随着话语而支离破碎，“所以你值得更好的。”

呕出你最深的恐惧、最漆黑的质疑，吐到他脚边的沥青上。 ** **你值得一个能将战争留在身后的人。或者更好，一个从一开始就未曾加入过战争的人。**** “你爱上了一个杀人不眨眼的男人，什么样的人会是那样的。”巴基喘了口气，屏住，这样他就不会呜咽哭泣了。垂下头，将脸藏到头发后。

史蒂夫却走得更近，已经触到，用双臂圈住巴基的腰。他将前额贴在巴基的发上。

他的嗓音轻柔，“完美。”他呼吸着巴基头发的香气，低声说着，“耀眼。开朗。好奇。坚强。”史蒂夫的双手慢慢沿着巴基的后背上下滑动，温柔的触摸覆盖了他的背脊，抚摸着他的肩胛，“需要时冷酷无情。体贴。怜悯。聪明。”

史蒂夫正低着头，所以他正将这些话说给他们两人胸膛之间的袋空气听，“风趣。忠诚。迷人。这正是我所需要的。你正是我所需要的。我需要一个一直守着我背后的人。”史蒂夫的双臂彻底圈住巴基的腰，抱紧他，“我需要那个在世人都诋毁我时告诉我我无需证明的男人。我想要那个一直看到我身上的好却不明白为什么其他人都看不到的男人。我最大的奢望是一个能令我保持诚实的人。”

史蒂夫抬起另一只手，放到巴基的脸颊上。他用指背抹去巴基的泪水，“我曾试图丢弃自己的性命，是你让我想起了它为什么值得紧握。而当我太过盲目看不到时，是你把我从水里扯出来，是你推我躲开手雷，自己用手握住。我一直鲁莽大意，但你从没放弃过我。这早已超过了我所应得的。”史蒂夫的手指沿着巴基的下颌描绘而上，拇指贴在巴基的脸颊上。

“总是时刻准备战斗，所以我需要有个能让我在跳出去之前先想想的人。因为你，我才成了现在的我。美国队长不只是一出舞台剧的唯一原因是因为他要去救他最好的朋友。”

巴基任由自己的头前倾，垂下，藏进史蒂夫的肩窝里。他呜咽抽泣，任由自己全身颤抖，史蒂夫抱紧他，手贴着他的脖颈。史蒂夫的嗓音更低了，就贴在巴基的耳边喃喃耳语，“我爱你。我一直爱着你。所以我需要你。在很长一段时间里，没有任何东西在家里等我回归，所以我开始迷失。但现在我有了你。”

巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的嘴唇勾起了一点，随后他说：“如果你真他妈会永远待在家里的话。”

巴基破涕为笑，史蒂夫也笑起来。泪水过后那美丽湿润的笑声的到来，似乎总是要到天空转为湛蓝时。那时会你意识到你已度过了最艰难的时刻，你将能看到天将破晓。巴基任双臂落到身体两侧，史蒂夫立刻填补空隙，贴上去，腰对腰，腹贴腹，胸对胸。巴基用手悄悄抱住史蒂夫的腰。他能在他的皮肤上感觉到两个心跳，在他的头发里感觉到热烫的呼吸。 ** **你在感觉。**** 而这还不够吗？

你担忧，但全世界既是美好。所以，也许你可以简单地生活。你指出自己胸膛里的这份空虚，但在太阳面前，阴影亦要溃散。

史蒂夫低喃着温柔话语，手指在他的发间探索，“我没有理由不与你并肩作战。如果你不在了，我也没有理由再回家。你就是一切。你就是一切啊。你离开一小时我都会想念你。如果你想走，我会放你走。但请留下。”史蒂夫的手指压着他的皮肤。“请留下。”

史蒂夫那样的靠近。他正热烈地抱着你。割开你的喉咙，他将会将它再次缝合。你不能死。

史蒂夫的手滑到巴基的下颚下，他抬起他的头。微微退后看着他的眼睛，说：“让我为你而生活，给你你需要的一切。让我爱你吧，巴基。”

巴基抬起他们之间的那只手，将指尖放到史蒂夫的胸口上。每一扇门都打开了，你已不在原来的位置上。巴基看着他的眼睛，史蒂夫胸口上的五个压力点，然后一跃而出。他将手指紧握成拳，攥住史蒂夫的衬衣拉过他。跨越间隔，亲吻他。

温暖、柔软，带着眼泪的湿意，完美到世界都静止了。巴基呼吸着他的气息，尽可能靠近，随后吐出惊讶的叹息。你没想到有什么可以感觉如此舒适。他堪堪退开，他们唇齿间热烫的空气，为再次亲吻他。电流在他血管中流窜，将他从里到外熔化。退开，为再次吻他，吻他。让你的嘴唇分开到足以含住他的下唇。

史蒂夫发出饥渴的小动静，任自己的嘴唇分开。湿吻，滑唇，吸吮得如此亲密，你只是退开到你们的鼻尖依然相触。隐痛变成了热望一次完美绽放。舔你的嘴唇，再次亲吻他；欲念耗尽了你，第一次，你任它冲刷。

巴基用舌头画过史蒂夫的下唇，将其吸进嘴里。史蒂夫屏息呻吟——一种直奔巴基胃里的声响——然后加深亲吻，将巴基推抵到他身后的卡车上。巴基将一只手放到史蒂夫的胸口上，去感受他急速的心跳，随后在他嘴里发出满足又饥渴的动静。

然后，就这样，对彼此发出动静，无可挽回，早已被触摸与情绪摧毁，他们放开桥墩，游入迷梦。史蒂夫深深亲吻他，放在他脖子后的手甚至将他抱得更紧。他迅速将另一只放到巴基的腿后。他毫不费力地将他抬起向后推，于是巴基就坐到了卡车引擎盖上。

他的手顺着巴基的大腿滑下去，手指贪婪地插入，直到他将手勾到了巴基屈起的膝盖后。史蒂夫将他向前拉，直到巴基的双腿张开，腰胯贴上史蒂夫的，然后他又向前压了一点，加深，挤压在一起。

他们俩都硬了，压迫让一波惊人的快感顺着巴基的双腿扩算。强烈到令他的双脚绷紧、脚趾蜷缩。巴基呻吟，大声，惊喜，满足地。他向后倒，拉着史蒂夫一起。直到他平躺到卡车引擎盖上，史蒂夫在他两腿间，附身在他身上。巴基把双手都插进的了史蒂夫的头发里，他正激烈地亲吻着他。弥补每一次错失的亲吻。一个独处的时刻。每一句未曾出口的话语。亲吻，并如你们将自己所塑造成的拼图那般契合在一起。

当然，这便是事情的发展。没有什么戏剧性的战地牺牲。没有爆炸或子弹。没有鲜血与擦伤；没人需要死去。你已做到那种地步，已证明了你的爱一百多次。现在，像个人类，将它化作言语和比语言还要柔软的东西。轻柔的嗓音，因情绪破碎，就在这栋房子前的街道上。两个布鲁克林男孩，痴爱着。这便是全部。

史蒂夫微微后退，沿着巴基的湿乎乎地吻下去，然后对着他的头发低语，“请别走。”

巴基再次笑起来，还带着水音，但眼泪已干，“好的。”他拉起史蒂夫，这样他就能看到巴基眼中的光芒了，“我不会。”温柔地亲吻他，再次彻底熔化，“我不能。”

每一道门都打开了，世界在延展，一望无际，围绕着你们两人。曾经的一切此刻都已消失，你们就在这里。某个新的地方，但你们在一起。你们将自身塑造得强大到自战争中归来。你们历劫生还，而你们仍旧柔软得足以熔化。

欢迎回家。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘我们塑造了自身’系列 上部 《心有千扉》完  
> 尽请期待‘我们塑造了自身’系列 下部 《熔为，一体》
> 
> 感谢留言点赞关注此文的读者们，谢谢你们的支持。


End file.
